El Deseo de Bills
by Max player123
Summary: Bills esta dispuesto a hacer su esposa a la diosa Jerez del universo 2 pero cada idea falla ante la diosa por lo que decide aceptar la ayuda de Goku y Vegeta
1. Prologo

**La Reunión y la Sorpresa de Bills**

Otro día después de que el torneo de supervivencia había terminado mientras que Bills estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su hamaca mientras soñaba con aquella diosa del universo 2 , la hermosa Jerez , su piel tostada y sus labios hacían un combo increíble para el dios de la destrucción de cabello negro trenzado , ojos verdes y maquillaje de ojos azul , Bills estaba acostado mientras se mecía con la brisa de su planeta y Wiss estaba a su lado con mirada neutra pero el ser de piel morada abre los ojos con un poco de enojo — ¿ Le ocurre algo Sr Bills ? —

— Eh estado pensando Wiss — El dios de la destrucción se levanta mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda para comenzar a caminar por todo el terreno de su palacio mientras que Wiss lo seguia con gran duda en que lo carcomía por dentro mientras que el se acerca al agua para ver su reflejo — Al ver que Goku y Vegeta aun siendo seres tan inferiores al dios de la destrucción lograron conseguir una pareja ... Creo que es hora de conocer mas a la diosa Jerez —

— Ja ja ja ja ja — Wiss comienza a reírse pero Bills levanta su mano y la apuntan a Wiss quien suelta un pequeño temblor pero se pone firme y tose poniéndose con mas respeto — ¿ Podría ser mas especifico Sr Bills ? — El dios de la destrucción quien estaba serio pero baja su mano lentamente mientras tranquilizaba su poder de pelea , Bills comienza a caminar por un árbol con los brazos detrás de su espalda para colgarse con su cola quedando cabeza abajo — Con todo respeto Sr Bills pero sus actitudes como dios de la destrucción son confiables pero le diré que en lo personal usted es un poco ... Pues ... Un poco infantil y se enfada con suma facilidad —

— ¿ Eso crees Wiss ? — Bills suelta su cola cayendo de pie mientras que el dios se tomaba el mentón con su mano derecha para pensar pero solo baja sus orejas en modo de decepción — ¿ Que es lo que le gusta ? —

— Bueno es una mujer bastante consciente de la belleza de los demás, aunque no se lleva muy bien con las cosas o gente fea como usted sabrá — Bills se pone serio mientras azotaba su cola contra el suelo dejando una marca de ella — No quiero faltarle el respeto pero por algo ella eligió a mi hermano menor Sour — Bills se pone a pensar mientras que Wiss caminaba lentamente

— Espera ¿ Puedes elegir a los ángeles ? — Wiss asiente con la cabeza mientras se reía — Hubiera elegido a margarita , ella si era muy hermosa —

— Oiga esta hablando de mi hermana menor — Wiss decide hacerle frente a Bills inclinándose mirando esos ojos carente de sentido común — Es muy joven para tener una pareja y menos alguien que no la menosprecie —

— ¡ YO NO LA MENOSPRECIO ! — Bills estaba gruñendo mientras que Wiss se ponía mas firme — Ademas por si no lo haz notado este planeta es muy grande —

— Pero Sr Bills usted quiso que su planeta sea mas grande que el de los demás dioses de la destrucción ¿ Lo recuerda ? —

— Es cierto ... Wiss , llévame al universo 2 ahora — Wiss se resigna mientras se envolvía en su Wips y Bills lo sujeta del hombro para salir volando al cielo donde una onda sale del cielo , Bills estaba un tanto nervioso mientras usaba su mano libre para probar su aliento pero no le apestaba la boca — Estoy listo para Jerez —

— Sr Bills no le tiene respeto a las mujeres — Bills lo mira enfadado y aprieta su hombro mientras que Wiss lo mira de reojo — Ademas a las mujeres no les gusta estar contra la pared y un hombre que solo quiere cumplir sus deseos sexuales en una primera cita —

— ¡ NO LA VOY A INVITAR A UNA CITA ! —

— Entonces ¿ que planea hacer ? —

Bills con una sonrisa y Wiss se preocupa — Le pediré que sea mi esposa — Wiss deja salir un grito de sorpresa que lo hace desviar del camino actual pero vuelve a enfocar el camino pero se da cuenta que el planeta de Jerez estaba cerca por lo que deja una sonrisa — El momento se acerca Wiss —

— Le suplico que recapacite Sr Bills , no quiero que sea humillado — Bills se enfada por el comentario pero ya habían llegado al templo de Jerez , el dios de la destrucción ve la gran puerta que llevaba a la alfombra que llevaba al trono de la diosa de piel dorada — Sr Bills ¿ cree usted que ella aceptara tal propuesta ? —

— Sino la destruiré —

— ¿ Eso no es un poco drástico ? — Bills llega al palacio pero la diosa Jerez se da cuenta de la sonrisa de Bills pero ella comienza a preocuparse mientras tragaba saliva — Bueno a ver que sale de todo esto —

Wiss se queda detrás de Bills quien va caminando mientras que los sirvientes susurraban el nombre del mas poderoso de los 12 dioses de la destrucción — Poderoso Bills ... — Jerez baja de su trono mientras que el ángel de la comienza a acompañar , cada paso se notaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara haciendo que la diosa se sienta incomoda , Jerez se detiene en seco para ver al gato de piel morada con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara — ¿ Que... que debo el honor de su visita ... ? —

Bills da un paso adelante mientras quedaba en frente de la diosa que estaba un tanto asustada — Eh venido a hacerte mi esposa — Wiss deja salir un gemino de decepción mientras que su hermano menor se reía del dios de la destrucción , Jerez estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos mientras sus manos estaba a la altura de su cintura , la diosa estaba temblando pero no por miedo sino por sorpresa — ¿ Aceptas o que ? No me gusta esperar — La diosa se pone firme mientras que Bills de manera seria toma la mano de la diosa quien se suelta — Estoy esperando tu respuesta ? —

— ¿ Es enserio ? No ... no puedo aceptar tal pedido por que usted no es precisamente el ser mas bello del universo — El dios de la destrucción queda sorprendido con la respuesta de la diosa quien veía la actitud infantil de Bills — Eres irritante , infantil , perezoso y tu obsesión con la comida es bastante extraña — Bills estaba apretando los dientes y los puños por la gran ira mientras Jerez nota como el poder de Bills se elevaba y sin previo aviso la ataca con un puñetazo a la cara lanzando su cuerpo contra el trono , Jerez se levanta lanzando ráfaga de poderes mientras que Bills las esquivaba con facilidad para tomarla de las manos pero la diosa flexiona sus piernas para golpear en el pecho al dios del séptimo universo quien se toma el golpe y con una patada logra acertar el golpe contra la nuca de Bills quien voltea y le da un gancho a la diosa quien lo atrapa con sus manos — ¿ Como osas arruinar mi belleza ? —

— ¿ Te casaras conmigo ? — La diosa le responde con un rotundo NO lo que lo hace enfadar mientras que la diosa eleva su Ki para atacar a Bills pero los dos ángeles detienen el ataque — Eso fue muy irrespetuoso Wiss —

— Sour debiste dejar que acabe con el dios del universo 7 —

— Saben perfectamente que los dioses destructores no pueden pelear entre si por que generara la destrucción de ambos universos — Las dos voces se mezclaron mientras que Bills voltea a ver a la diosa del segundo universo — Sr Bills le pido que pare por favor —

— Te daré una ultima oportunidad , se mi esposa o te destruiré — La diosa se rehúsa mientras se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a Bills pero este levanta la mano apuntando a la diosa pero la mano de Wiss lo empuja a su lado — Volveré pronto para que seas mi esposa — Bills coloca la mano en el hombro de su maestro que se despide de su hermano para salir volando mientras que Bills se limpiaba la cara — Solo es cuestión de tiempo Wiss —

— Sr Bills eso fue increíblemente tonto — Wiss lo mira enfadado — No me gusta decirle se lo dije pero se lo dije — El ser de piel celeste aterriza para ver a Goku y Vegeta parados en el palacio de Bills — Pero si son Goku y Vegeta ¿ Trajeron el postre que les pedí ? — Goku abre una caja de color rosado con lunares celestes y Wiss mira asombrado como los chocolates con cereza estaban recién echos — De acuerdo , vamos a ver como saben — Tras probar el dulce se da cuenta de su sabor por lo que hace una mueca de felicidad — Oh esto esta sumamente delicioso — Wiss se pone firme mientras tomaba otro dulce — Bueno empecemos — Wiss usa su bastón para ponerle unos guantes y botas a los saiyajines quienes trataban de ponerse de pie mientras que el ángel se sentaba para ver como ellos se trataban de poner de pie — Cuando lo hagan deben hacer 5 millones de sentadillas y lagartijas antes de que acabe con la caja — Vegeta comienza a hacer las sentadillas mientras que los guantes lo empujaban al suelo — Goku deberías aprender de el que si puede contenerse —

— Wiss ¿ que le pasa al Sr Bills ? — El saiyajin de traje naranja voltea a ver al dios de la destrucción quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras movía su cola de lado a lado mientras respiraba de manera pausada

— El Sr Bills tiene unos ... Problemas personales con los demás dioses — Goku lo mira a Bills pero este voltea para mirarlo pero Goku comienza a sentir un escalofríos en su espalda — Por eso no creo que sea buena idea para molestarlo —

El dios de la destrucción mira las estrellas pero estaba dispuesto a hacer su esposa a la diosa del universo 2 , Jerez sera la esposa de Bills cueste lo que cueste

 **Continuara**


	2. Cap I Las Ideas de Goku

**Capitulo I** **Las Ideas de Goku**

Bills estaba concentrado como si nada mientras que Goku se acercaba al dios de la destrucción quien estaba muy molesto por el rechazo de Jerez por lo que el saiyajin se acerca — Sr Bills , Wiss nos ha dicho que paso y por que esta así de amargado — El destructor frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes — Lo ayudare a casarse con la diosa Jerez —

— ¿ Enserio ? Un momento ¿ Que quieres a cambio ? — Bills asegura su vista sobre la cara del saiyajin de traje naranja quien se inclina hacia atrás

— No quiero nada ... — Bills frunce mas el ceño mientras que el sudor de Goku mientras que Vegeta se acerca para ver como el destructor se aleja de Goku — A decir verdad solo quiero ayudar — Bills se cruza de brazos mientras que Goku se acerca por su hombro derecho para ver al dios de la destrucción tratando de tragarse su orgullo — Invite a Jerez a una cita —

— ¡¿ Una cita ?! — Todos quedando boca abierta mientras que el saiyajin se cruzaba de brazos — Aun recuerdo cuando tuve la cita con Milk —

 _Flash Back_

Goku quien estaba vestido con su traje azul y una banda blanca mientras que ve como Milk con su armadura — ¿ Que es una cita ? —

— No preguntes eso Goku , es cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen lo que les gusta —

— ¿ Lo que les gusta ? — Milk asiente con la cabeza pero al abrir los ojos ve como el puñetazo del saiyajin de cola de mono golpea el puñetazo pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad y la pelea entre los dos no se hizo empezar

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— Vaya ... Interesante — Goku ve a Bills pensando mientras que Vegeta estaba con su mano en la frente mientras estaba enfadado — Entonces para que ella se case conmigo debo tener una cita y pelear con ella —

— Algo así , Milk y yo nos casamos en el torneo de las artes marciales —

— ¿ Enserio ? —

 _Flash Back_

Goku ve a una mujer con ropas de combate pero le llamo la atención que no tuviera nombre , el saiyajin esquivaba los ataques de las punta de dedo por parte de la mujer , cuando esquiva la patada lanza un ataque de aire para expulsar a la mujer del ring — Espera ¿ quien eres ? —

— Soy Milk — Todos se sorprenden y mas el saiyajin quien recuerda a la niña — Tu prometiste tomarme como esposa —

— Pero yo creí que eso significaba comida —

— Entonces ¿ No pretendes cumplir la promesa que me hiciste ? — Milk se decepciona pero siente la mano de Goku sobre la suya

— Si te lo prometí la cumpliré ... ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo ? — Milk le da la aprobación y le besa la mejilla

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— ¿ Entonces es así de fácil ? — Goku asiente varias veces con la cabeza mientras que Bills sonreía con su mano en el mentón mientras que Wiss ocultaba la cara de vergüenza — Tendré que convencerla de que acepte — Wiss se pone firme y camina mientras que el destructor miraba al cielo

— Sr Bills si le tiene el mas mínimo respeto a las mujeres deje de lado sus ambiciones —

— ¿ Entonces solo debo invitarla a salir ? —

— Oh por favor ... Me va a dar una jaqueca — El ángel de piel celeste se toma la cabeza mientras se sienta en el aire — ¿ Por que debo soportar esto ? —

— ¡ Hey Wiss ! Si no te molesta Goku y yo tenemos cosas que hacer — Goku siente como el brazo de Bills lo rodea por el hombro mientras que los dos se perdían en la lejanía — Si tenemos éxito y Jerez es mi esposa te prometo que te dejare entrenar y pelear con los 5 seres mas poderosos de los 12 universos — Goku se imagina a los seres mas poderosos junto con Daishinkan pero los otros cuatro solo eran sombras musculosas — ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Aceptas Goku ? —

— Claro Sr Bills — El saiyajin asiente su cuerpo para elevar su ki mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin dios azul mientras que Bills estaba sonriendo — Bueno aunque no me importa si son demasiado fuertes ¿ Son muy fuertes verdad ? —

— Por su puesto que si — El destructor saca una especie de tarjeta dorada con una estrella de bronce — Si Jerez es mi esposa te la daré para que entrenes con los seres mas poderosos todo lo que quieras — El saiyajin se emociona mientras que los dos van hasta donde esta Wiss sentado tomando una tasa de te para ver llegar a Goku y Bills pero el baja la tasa — Wiss nos vamos al universo 2 ahora —

— Pero Sr Bills ¿ No tiene sueño ? — El dios de la destrucción frunce el ceño pero el se reprime mientras que se pone de pie para sentir la mano de Bills y escuchar la sonrisa de Goku — Bueno nos vamos — El dios de la destrucción estaba esperando a que ellos llegaran al universo 2 pero el saiyajin estaba emocionado por ver como el viaje era muy veloz — Llegaremos en unos 24 minutos y 36 segundos — Goku estaba emocionado mientras que Bills se estaba durmiendo pero el saiyajin siente como el dios de la destrucción se queda dormido — Umh , se quedo dormido —

— Si , Wiss ¿ hay enemigos fuertes en el universo 2 ? — Wiss con una sonrisa ve a Goku ansioso por pelear contra los seres del universo 2 mientras que el viaje estaba siendo un poco callado — ¿ Los hay Wiss ? —

— Bueno no es precisamente un universo mas débil de todos como abras visto — Goku sonríe mientras que apretaba sus puños — Goku te recomiendo que te sujetes del Sr Bills antes de que caigas en el espacio —

— Lo estoy — Wiss mira como el saiyajin estaba sujetado de la cintura del destructor con sus piernas mientras que el se sujetaba de los hombros para sacar sus piernas — Sr Bills ¿ cumplirá su parte del trato ? —

Wiss nota las palabras de Goku y el silencio de Bills — ¿ Que fue lo que te prometió el Sr Bills a cambio de esta idea tan tonta e infantil ? — El dios de la destrucción le tapa la boca al saiyajin mientras agitaba sus manos por la falta de aire por lo que Wiss deja salir el aire de su nariz — Sr Bills si no le quita las manos de la boca a Goku no me podrá responder a la pregunta que le hice —

— El no quiere hablar Wiss —

— Es por que tiene sus manos en su boca — Goku comienza a asentir con la cabeza mientras que habian entrado al universo 2 y Goku nota como todo el paisaje estaba casi igual al del planeta de Bills — Bueno llegamos — Al aterrizar la diosa Jerez estaba recorriendo su jardín cuando siente el ki del dios de la destrucción quien venia con su escolta y su ángel de la guardián mientras que ella se alerta — Buenos días hermano —

— Poderoso Bills , no esperaba verlo tan pronto — Jerez coloca los puños en sus caderas para mirar serio a Bills — En fin ¿ que le trae a mi planeta ? — El destructor avanza mientras que la diosa se pone en guardia para pelear contra el ser de piel morada — ¿ Que es lo que va a hacer ahora ? —

— Vengo a invitarte a una cita a ti Jerez — El dios de la destrucción con tonalidad seria pero relajada se acerca a la diosa quien se pone serio — Solos tu y yo ¿ Que dices ? —

— ¿ Es una broma ? Por su puesto que no — El dios se enfada levantando su mano a la diosa de melena negra quien se pone a pensar en como detener al destructor del séptimo universo pero ve a Goku — Te tengo una apuesta —

— ¿ Una apuesta ? — El dios mira la sonrisa de los hermosos labios de la diosa egipcia mientras que bajaba su mano lentamente y la diosa de melena negra respira de tranquilidad — ¿ Que tipo de apuesta ? —

— Es simple — Ella saca una especie de espejo donde se ve un planeta similar a la luna de la tierra pero con una especie de arena de combate echa con el paso de los tiempo — Un combate para ver quien es mas poderoso — El dios de la destrucción se pone firme mientras miraba la hermosa figura de Jerez — Un solo combate como en el torneo universal — Bills sonríe mientras que ella mostraba la arena — Uno a uno —

— Acepto pero si gano saldrás conmigo a la cita y si pierdo — El destructor voltea para ver a Goku y Wiss para guiñar el ojo haciendo gesto de confianza en si mismo — Olvidare lo de la cita —

— De acuerdo pero es tu mejor guerrero contra mi mejor guerrero — De entre las sombras aparece una figura con una capa negra y solo se distinguía unos guantes negros sin dedos , Goku se pone de frente mientras se ponia en guardia pero Wiss lo detiene — Giri es mi mejor guerrero —

— No lo vi en el torneo universal que hizo Zeno-sama — Interroga Bills a la diosa quien estaba seria — ¿ De donde lo sacaste ? —

— No creía que era ético usar a mi guardaespaldas en el torneo de supervivencia — El ser se quita la capucha para revelar como era una especie de Namekusein pero de color celeste parecido a Piccoro quien tenia un traje similar al de el de color verde y capa blanca sin hombreras pero en lugar de turbante llevaba una cinta color roja en la frente — No es por alardear pero Giri esta casi a mi nivel —

— Si claro ... Goku es el mejor peleador del séptimo universo y no por nada es el mejor guerrero —

— ¿ Y que hay de Monaka ? — Goku le aparece delante del dios de la destrucción quien se queda congelado ante la afirmación del saiyajin

— Si Sr Bills ¿ que hay de Monaka ? — Bills voltea como si su cuerpo congelado estaba pidiendo piedad pero la diosa no entendía que pasaba

— ¿ Monaka ? — La diosa se pone a pensar mientras que la boca del destructor de orejas largas llegaba al suelo por la sorpresa — ¿ No es el que venció al asesino del sexto universo en el torneo de Champa ? —

Bills se pone firme mientras tose dentro de su puño mientras sus ojos cerrados daban confianza de siempre — Monaka ya no esta a la altura de Goku — El saiyajin observaba al namek quien estaba serio casi con la actitud de Piccoro con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba de reojo al saiyajin — Ademas es muy lejos ir a buscar a Monaka por que aquí tenemos a un verdadero amante de las peleas — Goku se acerca a Giri quien estaba poniéndose nervioso — Terminemos con esto de una vez —

— ¿ Cuando empezara la pelea ? — Goku se acerca a la diosa tanto que chocan la punta de sus narices pero el dios del séptimo universo lo toma de la cabellera y lo arroja al suelo levantando su cuerpo por los aires — Eso me dolió ¿ Por que hizo eso ? —

— Creo que el Sr Bills esta celoso de que Son Goku se acerque tanto a la diosa Jerez — Bills se queda tieso mientras la diosa se sonroja por las palabras del ángel de cabello levantado — En fin si la diosa nos daría el tiempo determinado de la pelea —

— ¿ Que tal si peleamos dentro de 24 horas terrestres ? — Goku se sonríe mientras que el dios de la destrucción miraba a la diosa con una sonrisa pero el rubor se hacia notar pero el se acerca tanto que ella se sentía incomoda — Le pediré que retroceda —

— ¿ Por que debería hacerlo ? — La mirada de Bills estaba posada en sus labios pero se iba acercando lentamente pero la diosa pasa por debajo de los brazos de Bills mientras que este la miraba con deseo — Te esperare mañana — Todos se acercan a Wiss quien se envuelve en la energía del Wips para salir a los cielos mientras que Jerez estaba sintiendo como su corazón latía de manera acelerada pero trataba de tomar la compostura mientras que el Namekusein del segundo universo estaba serio mirando como la onda se esparcía por el cielo pero en su mente deseaba hacer la pelea contra un ser mas poderoso que el

— ¿ Cree que es necesario la pelea contra el universo 7 ? — El de piel celeste voltea a ver a la diosa de manera seria quien estaba molesta con el rubor en su cara — A decir verdad la reputación del guerrero Goku son muy ciertos , eh visto su poder aunque es considerable tiene un pequeño punto débil — La diosa lo mira mientras que el se cruzaba de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos mirando al suelo — Ademas se contrarrestar su técnica llamada Kaioken —

 **Continuara**


	3. Cap II El Duelo

**Capitulo II El Duelo**

Goku estaba emocionado mientras sonreía todo el viaje por pelear contra un enemigo muy poderoso del universo 2 , sin embargo Wiss seguía muy enfadado por la acción de sus dos estudiantes de artes marciales — Sr Bills no puedo creer que usara a Goku para sus sucios y egoístas planes —

— Silencio Wiss — Bills estaba orgulloso de que Goku pueda pelear contra el Namekusein del segundo universo — Y por cierto que no tiene nada de malo que el saiyajin mas poderoso del universo 7 demuestre su poder ¿ Verdad Goku que tengo razón ? —

— Claro Sr Bills —

— ¿ Lo vez Wiss ? Mi idea y Goku tienen razón , ahora solo es cuestión de que la diosa Jerez acepte mi petición y sea mi esposa —

— De acuerdo Sr Bills — El destructor sonríe relajadamente mientras que Goku se rascaba la cabeza — ¿ Que pasara si la diosa no queda satisfecha con la cita ? — La pregunta hace reaccionar a Bills quien queda sorprendido ante la afirmación de su asistente de cabello blanco y haciendo que Goku quede confundido — Supongamos que usted hace algo mal y la diosa Jerez decide no volver a verlo ¿ De que serviría el duelo entonces ? ¿ Solo para Goku ? —

— ¿ Entonces ...? — Bills se imagina todo lo desastroso que puede ser la cita si Goku se metía en el medio por lo que mira al saiyajin que tenia una sonrisa — Goku si ganas el torneo te prometo que Wiss te dará un entrenamiento mucho mas duro que el que tienes ahora —

— ¡ Sr Bills ... ! — Wiss se calma y respira hondo mientras su mano sostenía su frente — Creo que no es correcto ofrecer tratos en los que participaran terceros que no aceptan las apuestas malas — Bills se queda pensando con los ojos abiertos pero Goku estaba mirando sobre el hombro de Bills — Ademas creo que Goku debe estar mas preocupado en el combate uno a uno que en estar perdiendo el tiempo , si mal no recuerdo Giri tiene un poder considerable , el fue capaz de vencer solo a la tropa del orgullo del dios Vermouth —

— Lo que dices es cierto Wiss — Bills se cruza de piernas mientras que llegaban al universo 7 — No creo que una sesión de entrenamiento baste para vencer a Giri ... Ya se , tu amigo es un Namekusein quizás tenga algunos consejos que te sirvan — Los dos miran a Bills quien parecía estar muy convencido de su idea — El siendo de la misma especie quizás pueda decirte los puntos débiles o fuertes de los Namekusein —

— Sr Bills temo que debo objetar — Wiss golpea con su bastón en la cabeza a Goku quien se la toma con las dos manos mientras se quejaba — Eso es lo mas sucio y deshonesto que eh escuchado en mi vida —

— Si pero ¿ Por que me golpeas a mi ? —

— No puedo golpear al Sr Bills — Wiss le extiende la mano mientras que Goku se sostenía la cabeza con la mano y Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados contra la pared mientras su pie derecho chocaba contra el árbol de Bills — Por cierto Vegeta , Tu conoces a ese Namekusein llamado Piccoro ¿ No es asi ? — El principe levanta la ceja de manera poco amigable — Dime ¿ cuales son sus debilidades —

— Vegeta sabe de eso — Todos miran a Goku quien se estaba riendo — Cuando llego al planeta de Picorro antes de pelear contra Freezer mato a muchos de ellos —

— ¡ Guarda silencio insecto ! No tienen por que saber todo lo que paso — Vegeta mira a otro lado mientras que Goku coloca sus dedos en su frente y toma a Bills del hombro derecho para desaparecer y aparecer delante de Piccoro quien estaba meditando en medio de las montañas

— Hola Piccoro — El ser de piel verde abre los ojos para ver al saiyajin y al dios de la destrucción — Necesitamos tu ayuda para un combate —

— ¿ Otra vez ? — El de capa blanca se levanta mientras tronaba su cuello — ¿ Que quieres esta vez ? —

— ¿ Cuales son las debilidades de un Namekusein ? — La pregunta estremece al guerrero de verde quien queda sorprendido — Veras el Sr Bills y yo conocimos a otro Namekusein en el universo 2 y tengo un duelo con el asi que quiero saber si ustedes tienen alguna debilidad aprovechable —

— Eres un tonto Goku — El de capa blanca le da la espalda mientras que Goku se rascaba la cabeza pensando en como obtener la ayuda de Piccoro — ¿ Por que debería ayudarte entonces ? —

— Si me ayudas , te presentare al Namekusein mas poderoso que hayas visto ¿ Que te parece ? y te dejare pelear contra el en un duelo amistoso —

— ¿ Lo dices enserio ? —

— Claro , bueno tu también eres muy poderoso asi que seria una buena pelea entre ustedes dos — El ser de piel verde sonríe mientras voltea a ver a Goku quien estaba sentado en el suelo — Es tan poderoso como los dioses —

— Vaya por fin estas hablando con algo de sentido — Picorro se pone firme mientras miraba al dios y su sucesor — Llevenme a ver a ese super namekusein y les diré todo lo que quieran saber —

— Perfecto — El saiyajin de traje naranja cierra el trato con un apretón de mano mientras que Bills estaba complacido pero a Goku se le ocurrió una idea — Esperen aquí — El de traje naranja coloca los dedos en su frente y aparece en el templo del maestro Karin para llevarse unas semillas de ermitaño , cuando las guarda en su banda le da las gracias y aparece de nuevo delante del dios de la destrucción y el ex dios de la tierra — Lamento la demora ¿ ya nos vamos ? —

— Espera un momento Goku — Picorro comienza a ver como las semillas estaban guardadas en la banda del saiyajin por lo que lo detiene — ¿ No pensaras darle una semilla al Namekusein del universo dos verdad ? — El saiyajin comienza a reírse lo que irrita al de piel verde — ¡ Ah lo sabia ! , harás la misma tontería que con Cell ¿ no es así ? —

— ¿ Que fue lo que paso con ese Cell ? —

— Que bueno que preguntas — Picorro comienza a acercarse al destructor quien estaba intranquilo por la afirmación de Piccoro — Hace años nos enfrentamos con un poderoso enemigo ...—

 _Flash Back_

Goku se habia dado por vencido en los juegos de Cell , mientras que el ve como Gohan lo miraba sorprendido , este se quita las hombrearas para dejarlas caer en el suelo elevando su ki y saliendo disparado volando al encuentro contra Cell perfecto quien estaba con la intriga del poder de Gohan pero Krilin estaba asombrado por la decisión de Goku

— No te preocupes Krilin ya veras que le ganara — Gohan estaba serio mientras que el herido y un poco agotado estaba confundido y enfadado — Recuerda... Ponte furioso — El ambiente estaba tenso pero el saiyajin de cabellera rubia mira a su amigo — Oye Krilin ¿ tienes semillas del ermitaño ?¿ Me puedes dar una por favor ? — sin pensarlo el se apresura a buscar una semilla para dársela a Goku — Gracias ... Oye Cell — El saiyajin decide darle la semilla al bio androide mientras que todos se estaban sorprendidos de la terrible acción de Goku quien estaba sonriendo por la pelea — Es una semilla del ermitaño , cometela —

— Goku ¿ que hiciste ? ¿ en que rayos estas pensando ? —

— No tiene nada de malo ¿ No vez que esta debilitado ? Si Gohan le gana en esas condiciones no sera justo — Todos se sorprenden mientras que Cell toma la semilla

—Uhm , imbécil solamente quieres lucirte... parece que no te haz dado cuenta que con esa ingenuidad puedes perder la vida — El guerrero perfecto mira la semilla mientras sonreía — Esta bien me comeré esta semilla del ermitaño con toda confianza... Goku dentro de muy poco te arrepentirás — Cell se come la semilla mientras sentía como su cuerpo se aceleraba y logra elevar su ki al extremo

— Goku , llegaste al extremo al exponer la vida de tu hijo — Piccoro estaba enfadado por las acciones del irresponsable saiyajin

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y luego Cell casi vuela todo el planeta , ademas de que el se murió — Bills estaba pensativo mientras que Goku solo sonreía delante del dios de la destrucción — Esas tonterías de el casi le cuestan la vida a Gohan y le costo la vida a el —

— Una pelea es una pelea , no existe lo justo o lo injusto — El destructor lo toma de la ropa y lo encara mirándolo a los ojos con un gran enojo — Si te atreves a perder te juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido —

— Pero si no hubiera echo eso , Gohan no hubiera liberado todo el poder para vencer a Cell — Bills lo suelta mientras agacha la cabeza — Ademas usted quiso que Gohan también este preparado para el torneo del poder —

— Bueno vamos de una vez — Todos se sujetan del saiyajin quien hace la teletransportacion para aparecer en el planeta de Bills — Ahora bien , el plan debe ser el siguiente —

— Una pelea no se planea solo se disfruta —

— No puedes disfrutar de esta pelea por que hay mucho en juego — Bills le hace una llave en el cuello pero Goku se zafa y comienza a correr para escapar del dios de la destrucción — Oye , ven aquí ahora —

— Asi que este es el planeta del dios de la destrucción — El Namekusein estaba viendo todo el terreno mientras que Goku huía de Bills — _Es muy diferente al planeta supremo y muy diferente al planeta de los Kamisama —_ Vegeta entrenaba con las pesas de Wiss quien estaba sentado en un árbol — _No hay gravedad aumentada ni nada , creo que solo basta un poco de peso para mejorar y las instrucciones de el_ —

— Solo espera que te alcance — Bills mira con gran ira al saiyajin quien estaba en el aire y este le saca la lengua haciendo enojar al dios de orejas largas quien abría sus manos — Insolente ... — El ser de piel morada lanza sus rayos contra Goku que los esquivaba pero Wiss le golpea el hombro con su bastón — ¡¿ Que quieres Wiss ?! —

— Mientras usted perdía el tiempo , la diosa Jerez se quiso comunicar con usted — El angel de cabello blanco clava su bastón en el suelo y sale una esfera de luz verde para ver la imagen de la diosa quien estaba seria

— Dios Bills , quiero informar que el encuentro se efectuara hoy a media noche , lo veré en 2 horas — La imagen se deshace mientras que Bills estaba pensando

— ¡ Goku ! ¡ Wiss ! Es hora de irnos —

— Yo iré también — Piccoro coloca la mano en el hombro del saiyajin mientras que Vegeta seguía su entrenamiento pero el saiyajin los lleva a la arena de encuentro donde Wiss y su hermano crean una atmósfera habitable — ¿ Ella es la diosa del universo dos ? — El ser de piel verde ve al Namekusein quien estaba de brazos cruzados — ¿ Ese es el guerrero del que me hablaste ? —

— Si — El saiyajin lo observa mientras que el namekusein de piel celeste cerraba sus ojos y sus brazos estaban cruzados pero algo en el le llamaba la atención al saiyajin — Se que el tiene un gran poder de pelea ademas que presiento que tiene algo escondido —

— Dios Bills ¿ Esta listo para ver la pelea ? — El dios se acerca a la plataforma pero el ser de piel celeste ve a su contra parte de piel verde de brazos cruzados — ¿ Sucede algo Giri ? —

— Si la diosa me lo permite quiero luchar con el — Piccoro ve como el lo señala por lo que sube a la plataforma de combate mientras Goku se sentaba de piernas cruzadas para ver la pelea — ¿ Eres un Namekusein verdad ? — Piccoro asiente con la cabeza y ve como como el junta sus palmas y se inclina para extender sus manos a su pecho mientras que el namekusein hace lo mismo — Quiero que sepas que considero esto un honor —

— Solo tengo una pregunta —

— ¿ Cual es la pregunta ? —

— ¿ Cuantas veces se destruyo el planeta Namekusein ? —

— Ninguna — El de piel verde se sorprende de la respuesta — Hemos vivido en el mismo planeta pacifico con todos los demás mientras que nuestro patriarca nos da vida y los hermanos nos entrenan — El de piel verde se sorprende mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía — Nuestra cultura vive en paz con la tierra y nuestros hermanos ayudan a los demás planetas en peligro —

— Ya veo , ustedes no tienen esferas del dragón —

— Claro que si , pero tenemos reglas — El de piel verde levanta la ceja de sorpresa — Solo los seres de corazón puro pueden pedir el deseo que no sea egoísta —

— Me gustaría visitar algún día tu planeta —

— Sera un placer presentarte a mi planeta ... De hecho me volví mas poderoso para defender a mi gente — El ser de piel verde se prepara pero el de piel celeste se lanza y los dos chocan sus puños pero Piccoro sacude su mano mientras que su contra parte sonreía — Eres muy fuerte , esta sera una pelea muy divertida — Los dos se lanzan de nuevo a la pelea mientras que chocaban sus puños y Goku observaba que Piccoro no era rival para Giri quien detenia los golpes con una sola mano mientras que el de piel verde usaba todo su estado base

 **Continuara**


	4. Capitulo III Los Namekusein

**Capitulo III Los Namekusein**

Goku y Bills miraban como Piccoro y Giri se estaban mirando a los ojos pero el de piel verde se mueve con una gran velocidad y le lanza un puñetazo pero Giri lo detiene con su mano haciendo que el Namekusein de piel verde logra patearlo en la cara haciendo que su contra parte de unos saltos hacia atrás mientras se limpia la cara con su puño derecho — Vaya ... —

— Eso no es nada Sr Bills — Piccoro se quita la capa y el turbante — Ahora veo que Piccoro se dejara de probar al enemigo y peleara enserio — Piccoro le lanza una bola de poder pero el de piel celeste la parte con un canto de mano y el Namekusein de piel verde le lanza su brazo atrapando la muñeca de su rival y lo arroja fuera de la plataforma pero Giri lanza una onda de energía y frenar el lance de Piccoro quien lo ataca con ráfagas de energía pero este solo se cubre mientras las bolas de energía le explotan en el cuerpo pero el de piel verde lanza sus brazos para hundirlos en el suelo pero el Namek salta y los brazos lo atrapan de las piernas para azotarlo pero este gira soltándose de su agarre — Lo sabia , ese tal Giri es muy poderoso —

— Eres muy fuerte — Piccoro cae al suelo mientras lo mira muy serio — Pero esta vez iré con todo — El de piel verde eleva todo su ki y sale volando para golpear al de piel celeste quien lo boquea con sus manos y lo lanza al suelo pero ve como Piccoro estaba en el cielo con sus dedos en su frente pero Giri los tenia en a la altura del hombro , la carga amarilla de Piccoro estaba al máximo al igual que la de Giri quien lanza su Makakosappo seguido de Piccoro haciendo que los rayos choquen creando un gran destello pero Giri se pone delante de el y con un puñetazo lo golpea pero el trata de atraparlo y el Namekusein de piel celeste esquivaba sus golpes pero Giri le da un gancho al estomago seguido de varios puñetazos a la cara pero le lanza una patada haciendo rodar su cuerpo y estrellándolo contra la plataforma , el legendario Namekusein comienza a volar hacia abajo apuntando su pie derecho al pecho de Piccoro quien estaba inconsciente

— ¡ Piccoro ! — Bills estaba sorprendido y Jerez sonriendo por la victoria de su guardaespaldas pero este aparece detrás de Giri y logra patearlo haciendo que el de piel celeste comience a sangrar viendo que su sangre era de color morado , el namekusein de piel celeste estaba sonriendo mientras que Piccoro lo acompañaba

— Vaya parece que me confié mucho gran y poderoso Kamisama —

— ¿ Kamisama ? Eso fue antes ahora un joven del clan de los curanderos de nombre Dende —

— Te entiendo hermano — El de piel celeste se limpia la sangre mientras sonreía al ver a su contra parte de color verde — Debo felicitarte , eres el primero que me haces sangrar —

— Vaya que afortunado — Los dos se dejan de sonreír y se ponen serio para ponerse en guardia para salir volando lanzando puñetazos contra el de piel celeste quien los bloqueaba pero la velocidad se hacia mas y mas grande mientras que el ki de Piccoro se elevaba mas y mas , tanto que con un puñetazo lo golpea en la nariz pero Giri enfadado el da un puñetazo en la cara pero el vuelve a poner la vista en el de piel celeste y le lanza una bola de poder que explota en su cara pero el humo cubre a Piccro quien aparece por detrás con una patada pero Giri lo esquiva y lo toma de la pierna para girar a gran velocidad y lo suelta lanzando su cuerpo contra el cuadrilátero pero Piccoro aterriza esquivando unos rayos de los ojos del Namekusein de piel celeste pero logra acertar en su pierna derecha , Piccoro lo mira mientras apretaba sus dientes por lo que pone sus manos en su frente — ¡ Masenko ! — El rayo se lanza contra Giri quien lo esquiva pero Piccoro aparece por arriba de el conectando una poderosa patada pero Giri lo toma del brazo y con el otro comienza a golpear su cara con poderosos puñetazos pero Piccoro logra estirar su brazo para envolver a su enemigo mientras cargaba su Makakonsappo apuntando a Giri quien le lanza un rayo de sus ojos cortando el brazo del namekusein de piel verde que lanza su ataque que va contra el de piel celeste quien se cubre con los brazos — Miserable , parece que esta jugando conmigo —

— Lamento si te corte el brazo pero una pelea es una pelea — El de piel verde eleva su ki para volver a regenerar su brazo — ¿ Puedes regenerarte solo ? — El de piel celeste se sorprende dejando a todos atónitos por la sorpresa

— ¿ Tu no ? ja ja ja ja ja Es una lastima — Piccoro mira como el de piel celeste estaba serio observando a Piccoro quien se pone en guardia y sale a los cielos para lanzar un puñetazo pero Giri lo esquiva y acertar un gancho en su estomago haciendo que la saliva salga de su boca pero el trata de atacarlo con un canto de mano pero este desaparece y con un rodillazo lo golpea en las costillas para levantar su mano y atacarlo con bolas de energía pero son esquivadas por el Namekusein de piel verde pero una de ellas le golpea en la pierna haciendo que caiga al suelo por lo que lo ejecuta con una ráfaga de ki pero Piccoro salta al aire para atacarlo con varios ataques pero este los esquiva y el de piel verde se divide en varias partes de el apuntando con su Makakosappo pero Giri sale al cielo para ver mas copias del Namekusein de piel verde quien sonreía pero los rayos lo atacan haciendo que el lo esquiva con suma facilidad pero los clones comienzan a matarse entre ellos con los ataques — Sabia que no caerías en ese viejo truco —

— Fuiste muy astuto en tenderme esa trampa pero es hora de acabar con esto de una vez —

— Estoy de acuerdo — Piccoro comienza a elevar su ki mientras se envolvía en una aura blanca que rompía hasta el cielo para lanzarse contra el quien bloquea el ataque con las dos manos mientras que Giri estaba sorprendido por el inmenso poder del de piel verde quien comienza a forcejear contra su parte de piel celeste quien le golpea con varios rodillazos pero no lograba detenerlo por lo que le da un cabezazo seguido de varios puñetazos en su cuerpo por lo que Goku estaba sorprendido por la pelea contra el universo dos

— Es increíble , no era broma del poder de Piccoro —

— ¿ De que estas hablando ? — Bills notaba como los poderes del Namekusein de piel verde se aumentaban a cada segundo — Ese Namekusein aun quiere dar mas su poder de lo que quiere — Bills sonreia al ver la pelea que se estaba dando pero Giri comienza a usar mas poder para poder retener a su hermano de otro universo quien estaba mas y mas veloz en sus golpes pero Giri le da un rodillazo en el estomago para golpear con un martillazo en su espalda pero Piccoro levanta sus ojos para atacar con sus rayos haciendo que el de piel celeste se separe de el y con su mano lanza un rayo que es cubierto por el ki del de piel celeste quien sale volando para golpear con una patada al de traje morado pero este lo esquiva y estira su brazo pero esta vez Piccoro era una ilusión — Vaya parece que usa de nuevo el ataque de ilusiones — El dios de la destrucción sonrie al ver tan veloz ataque — Parece que tu amigo quiere mostrarte el estilo de pelea de Giri —

— Piccoro siempre fue asi — Los dos estaban cambiando puñetazos mientras Goku sonreía al ver al Namekusein de piel verde resistir tanto castigo — No creo que le gane pero dio una gran pelea — Piccoro se lanza contra el pero no lograba acertar los puñetazos debido al cansancio pero Giri decide terminar la pelea contra el Namekusein de piel verde quien desaparece y aparece delante de el para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el logra recibir otro , el de piel verde comienza a lanzar golpes a su estomago que hace retroceder al guardaespaldas de la diosa del universo 2 lo hacia retroceder y comenzaba a sentir los golpes en su cuerpo por lo que Piccoro conecta una patada en la nuca de Giri quien voltea para lanzar un rayo que es esquivado pero lanza otro que conecta en el pecho que lanza al de piel verde contra la arena pero este sale volando esquivando rayos de sus ojos y con un puñetazo logra subir a Giri y con otro lanza al ser de piel celeste hacia abajo pero este usa sus piernas para enredar el cuello de Piccoro y girar al aire y lanzarlo contra Goku , Bills y Wiss pero este pisa los asientos y sale despedido contra Giri quien bloquea otra lluvia de golpes proveniente de su contrincante de piel verde pero este no cedía por lo que los dos chocan sus puñetazos — Es increíble , ese tal Giri es muy fuerte — Piccoro y Giri cambiaban mas y mas golpes pero este logra acertar un golpe en el pecho del namekusein arañando su pecho haciendo que su sangre manche la pista pero el de piel verde se toma la herida y cuando se pone firme recibe un puñetazo en su cara y Giri gira en el aire pateando su cuerpo pero el de piel verde lo toma de la cara y le da un cabezazo varias veces haciendo que el de piel celeste le de varios puñetazos en el estomago

— Eres muy tenaz piccoro — Los dos se separan para aterrizar en la plataforma mientras se miraban — Debo admitir que eres muy poderoso Piccoro , te felicito por ser tan poderoso pero jamas estuve tan emocionado por la pelea —

— Tu también eres muy poderoso — El de piel verde se quita la parte superior del traje que estaba destrozado pero se pone firme con la mano abierta haciendo que Giri se quite la capa que cae destrozando las piedras — Vaya que tu también entrenas con ropa pesada — Los dos se ponen en guardia y salen volando desapareciendo y se ven las ondas de choques producto de los golpes , las descargas eléctricas que dañaban la arena , Piccoro lograba retener vario de los puñetazos de Giri quien disfrutaba el poderoso combate , el de piel celeste logra desaparecer y aparecer tomándolo del cuello — Maldito —

— No quiero romperte el cuello , así que mejor te rindes o te mueres — El de piel verde sentía la presión en su cuello mientras que Giri estaba serio mientras apretaba mas el cuello del de piel verde quien lo toma de la nuca y lo impulsa hacia abajo pero este gira y cae de pie con una mano en el suelo para levantar su mirada y ver una lluvia de ráfagas caer en su cuerpo que no lograron hacer mucho contra el ser de piel celeste — Parece que no te rindes — El de piel celeste patea al de piel verde lanzando su cuerpo a los aires apareciendo por detrás para darle un puñetazo que hace un gran daño en el cuerpo de Piccoro quien cae en picada al cuadrilátero que se destroza por el impacto haciendo la cortina de humo estaba llenando todo el terreno de vista , Giri gira a gran velocidad para tomar del cuello a Piccoro quien trataba de soltarse — Esa fue una gran idea pero me temo que fue fácil adivinar tu siguiente paso para atacar — El de piel celeste lo vuelve a lanzar al suelo pero este cae para estar de pie delante de su compañero de piel verde quien estaba sumamente cansado por la pelea — No puedes pelear mas ¿ Por que no te das por vencido ? — El de piel verde eleva su ki y sale disparado contra Giri quien lo esquiva con suma facilidad bloqueando el cuerpo con una técnica en cruz y con las palmas de sus manos lo arroja para elevar su ki y su cuerpo se empieza a cubrir con una especie de luz roja mezclada con morado y negro — Supongo que eres el primero en probar mi nueva técnica pero es una pena en usarla contra un hermano — Piccoro comienza a salir volando contra el pero lo esquiva con suma facilidad pero ve el punto clave — La patada sin sombra — El de piel celeste lo patea pero este no siente dolor , como si la la técnica lo traspasara haciendo que este caiga de pie y al mirar sus manos cae de rodillas mientras se desmayaba — Perdona hermano pero aun no posees mi nivel , te volvere a enfrentar cuando quieras solo ponte a entrenar duro — El de piel celeste lo toma y sale volando para dejarlo delante de Goku — El estara bien no te preocupes , no mataria a un hermano — Giri vuelve a aparecer en la arena para mirar a Goku quien estaba serio — Ahora sigues tu —

— Espero que su ataque no sea lo que estoy esperando —

 **Continuara**


	5. Capitulo IV La Patada sin Sombra De Giri

**La Patada sin Sombra de Giri**

Goku coloca una semilla del ermitaño en la boca de su amigo quien abre los ojos para ponerse de pie mientras se sujetaba del cuello — ¿ Que viste antes de que pierdas el conocimiento ? —

— Solo me pateo ... No logra verlo — Goku mira a Giri quien estaba respirando de manera acelerada , pero Goku toma una semilla y se la arroja al namekusein de piel celeste — ¿ Que demonios haces Goku ? — Los dioses y ángeles estaban sorprendidos por la acción del saiyajin

— ¿ Que haces idiota ? — Bills lo toma de la ropa y lo encara mientras Giri miraba la semilla con su mano abierta con tono sorprendido — ¿ Por que hiciste esta tontería ? —

— Por que si le gano cuando esta cansado no seria justo — El de piel celeste lo mira con sorpresa — Giri eso es una semilla del ermitaño cómela para que recuperes tu fuerza y puedas sanar —

— Muchas gracias — El ser de piel celeste se inclina dando las gracias al saiyajin y se mete la semilla en la boca para masticarla y tragarla pero el Namekusein de piel celeste se recupera de inmediato — Ahora si ¿ Vez que te dije la verdad de las semillas ? —

— Claro que si — Con una sonrisa se quita la cinta roja de la frente — Es hora de que peleemos Son Goku — El saiyajin se pone los dedos en la frente y aparece en la plataforma mientras que su mirada seria baja sus manos para poder ponerse en guardia — _Si es cierto de que Piccoro no lo vio entonces tendré que tener cuidado de que no me golpee_ — El saiyajin salta para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero desaparece y aparece detrás de Giri quien lo golpea con una patada dejando arrastrando a Goku quien se desliza para usar la teletransportacion y aparece delante de Giri quien lo golpea con un puñetazo pero este desaparece y lo golpea con una patada en el estomago haciendo retroceder al de piel celeste quien mira adelante pero ve como Goku se movia de lado a lado pero este desaparece y lo toma del cuello con tanta fuerza que Goku le empieza a golpear en el estomago pero no hacia nada contra el extraterrestre de celeste — _Maldito ... No entiendo por que es tan fuerte_ — El Namekusein lo gira y logra insertar una patada en la cara de Goku para seguir con un derechazo en la cara y un izquierdazo en la otra mejilla con tanta fuerza que le deja una profunda marca en la cara pero el saiyajin abre los ojos y usa su pie para tomarlo de la nuca y darle un puñetazo en los ojos y con su mano le lanza una ráfaga de ki a su cara pero este no esta en el ataque que sale disparado al espacio — ¿ Que ? ¿ Donde esta ? — Goku levanta la mirada para sentir un rodillazo en la frente y cuando se la toma hace que Giri le da una patada en la espalda — Es ... muy fuerte ... — El saiyajin se transforma en super saiyajin mientras que su ki levantaba polvo en la luna pero el de piel celeste se pone serio para cambiar a una sonrisa — Parece que eres mas fuerte de lo que parece — El saiyajin se pone a pensar en la pelea que tuvo con Piccoro pero este sale volando pero Giri lo esquiva saltando al cielo pero Goku lo sige enterrando un puñetazo en su estomago pero el de piel celeste lo toma de la nuca para darle un cabezazo con tanta fuerza que rompe el aura de super saiyajin , Bills ve enfadado como Goku cae al suelo mientras se volvia a su estado base

— Deja de jugar y pelea serio — Goku se comienza a reír y Giri comienza a soltar una pequeña de piel celeste quien ve como Goku se pone de pie pero este eleva su ki al cielo para transformarse en super saiyajin fase 3 , el de melena rubia sale volando para darle un rodillazo en el estomago para lanzar varias bolas de energía contra Giri quien sale volando para lanzar su contra ataque que destruye las bolas doradas pero Goku desaparece y aparece para patear al Namekusein por las costillas derechas pero el se voltea para ver caer al saiyajin pero este se pone firme para desaparecer y aparecer delante del saiyajin y con un puñetazo le da en la cara para hacer que Goku sea lanzado al cielo pero con un puñetazo en el pecho lo lanza al suelo pero Goku aterriza en cuatro patas esquivando una patada de Giri quien usa su ki para lanzar un ataque con su patada contra el saiyajin quien lo recibe pero este arrastra los pie y el namekusein sale volando para golpearlo con sus puñetazos mientras que Goku se cubría con sus brazos y pero el de piel celeste le barre las piernas pero Goku desaparece para patearlo por la espalda haciendo que Giri se deslice por la arena pero este se levanta para mirar a Goku — Supongo que me tienes mas sorpresas preparadas ¿ Por que no usas el super saiyajin dios azul ? —

— Ji ji ji ji Por que me gasta mucha energía pero donde estaría lo divertido si acabo con esto rápido — El saiyajin vuelve a su estado base para transformarse en super saiyajin dios — Esto es el estado de super saiyajin dios rojo , curiosamente la use para pelear contra el Sr Bills — Goku se pone serio pero se mueve delante a tanta velocidad para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Giri le da un gancho en el estomago , los dos se golpean con puñetazos y patadas mientras que las fuerzas destrozaban el aire con poderosas ondas de poder , Bills estaba muy concertado con los brazos cruzados mientras que Jerez estaba con las manos en la cintura pero a Wiss se le había pasado mencionar la técnica de Giri a Goku quien estaba recibiendo poderosos puñetazos de su parte — Eres muy fuerte Giri —

— Tu tambien — El de piel celeste estaba enfadado — _¿ Sera que se abra dado cuenta de mi técnica especial ?_ — El Namekusein de piel celeste se pone firme mientras que elevaba su ki sorprendiendo a los presentes pero Goku sonreía y con sus ojos brillando sale disparado para patearlo en el mentón haciendo que salga disparado al cielo pero Giri lo toma de la pierna y lo azota en el suelo para tomar de su pierna y golpear con la otra mano con poderosos puñetazos pero el lo detiene con sus manos y la otra pierna lo patea en la cara pero Goku se separa para aterrizar girando para salir disparado pero Giri no estaba dejando al saiyajin confundido — _¿ Acaso no piensa mientras pelea ? Es un sujeto fascinante —_

— Ah estas ahi — Al voltear bloquea un rodillazo de Goku y con sus ojos lanza un rayo pero el lo esquiva inclinándose para atrás lo que es aprovechado por el de piel celeste para patear las costillas de Goku que es lanzado contra una montaña cerca de la diosa y el ángel cubre a su deidad con una burbuja para que las rocas no la golpeen , el saiyajin comienza a sentir los puñetazos de Giri en su cuerpo pero no podía ver solo un destello que lo destrozaban lentamente hasta que ve como el cuerpo de Goku cae al suelo desplomado

— Bien echo Giri — La diosa ve como el guerrero de piel celeste bajaba al suelo — Definitivamente eres el mas poderosos de los 12 universos —

— Perdón mi señora pero el no esta vencido — La diosa ve como Goku se levanta y el ki del saiyajin dios azul comienza a surgir de su cuerpo — _Por fin solo unos segundos mas_ — El de traje naranja elevaba su ki pero Giri mira de reojo su pierna derecha para mirar al de ojos celestes que lo golpea con un poderoso gancho pero el le responde con tantos puñetazos como pudo pero Goku los resistía hasta que uno de los golpes le rompe los labios haciendo que el comience a sangrar y con un canto de mano le golpea la garganta haciendo que el caiga de rodillas mientras se la tomaba — Ahora si , no me obligues a destruirte Son Goku — El saiyajin comienza a levantarse pero el namekusein salta hacia atras dandole ventaja

— Que ... Enorme poder destructivo tiene — El saiyajin ve la pose de pelea era igual a la de Zamasu por lo que le viene a la mente el aprendiz de Kaioshi y de Black pero este se pone firme elevando su ki para salir disparado pero Giri se pone firme para bloquear sus golpes mientras que Bills estaba nervioso por la victoria de Goku — _Maldición es muy fuerte y no parece cansado por la pelea ¿ que esta ocultando ?_ — Goku recuerda los últimos segundos de la pelea que tuvo contra Piccoro — _Creo que sus patadas tienen algo que ver con la derrota de Piccoro —_ El namekusein le da una patada pero Goku le responde con un pequeño Kame Hame Ha que es esquivado con facilidad mientras que Giri lo buscaba entre la cortina de humo pero Goku le aparece por detrás para tocar su hombro y al voltear lo patea en la cara pero Giri lo toma del cabello y le lanza ráfagas de ki en la cara pero Goku toma su mano para hacer que el resto del ataque golpee su muñeca aprovechando para golpear con puñetazos el estomago , el pecho y la cara del namekusein quien retrocedía mientras que al abrir los ojos ve como la patada de Goku se acercaba y el la cubre con su pierna derecha mientras ambos se miraban fijamente mientras que Goku se desaparece pero el de piel celeste voltea parta golpearlo con un revés de puño haciendo que Goku cierre los ojos para aguantar el dolor y Giri lo golpea con un gancho en el estomago con tanta fuerza que la sangre de Goku comienza a derramarse por su boca pero con un martillazo lo manda al suelo — Kame ... Hame... — Goku desaparece de la vista mientras que Giri lo buscaba con su vista pero cuando ve el destello ve como el saiyajin le apuntaba a no mas de tres dedos de el con el poder cargado — ¡ Ha ... ! — El namekusein de traje rojo estaba siendo arrastrado por el poder de Goku y cuando el destello se acaba este solo tenia los pantalones rojos con la pierna derecha al descubierta y la bota manga de su pantalón estaba pegada a su pierna desnuda — Oye ... ¿ Por que no usas tu habilidad especial ? —

— No te apresures ... — Giri se concentra mientras que su ki era absorbido en su cuerpo dejando una aura que estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo — Es la hora ... — El de piel celeste sale volando para patear varias veces el cuerpo de Goku quien estaba siendo lastimado por sus ataques pero este lo golpea con un puñetazo que es esquivado por Giri quien le da un codazo en el pecho para saltar y barrer la arena con su cuerpo de una patada pero el saiyajin se levanta y siente un poderoso golpe en su espalda al voltear se da cuenta que Giri estaba cargando un Makakosappo pero este lo lanza y Goku usa su ki para enviarlo al espacio pero al hacerlo recibe una patada en el estomago poniendo de rodillas al saiyajin quien levanta la cabeza para ver el pie de Giri quien le hunde la cabeza en la arena mientras que el de melena azul no se podía poner de pie pero este se empieza a poder de pie pero Giri se eleva su ki — Acabare contigo — El saiyajin quien tenia el ojo derecho cerrado mientras veia doble pero Giri carga todo su poder en la pierna derecha que estaba desnuda con varias heridas sangrando — La patada sin sombra — El namekusein comienza a volar mientras que Goku apenas se podia poner de pie al ver venir la técnica especial de Giri quien tenia como objetivo destruir el ki del saiyajin quien estaba aturdido por el impacto de los golpes — Sera tu fin saiyajin —

 **Continuara**


	6. Capitulo V El Plan de Bills

**El Plan de Goku**

— Acabare contigo — El saiyajin quien tenia el ojo derecho cerrado mientras veía doble pero Giri carga todo su poder en la pierna derecha que estaba desnuda con varias heridas sangrando — La patada sin sombra — El namekusein comienza a volar mientras que Goku apenas se podía poner de pie al ver venir la técnica especial de Giri quien tenia como objetivo destruir el ki del saiyajin quien estaba aturdido por el impacto de los golpes — Sera tu fin saiyajin —

Goku levanta la cabeza pero ve a Bills que se acerca al — ¡ Goku esquivalo ! — El saiyajin reacciona y esquiva la patada sin sombra de Giri quien roza el hombro izquierdo del saiyajin haciendo un agujero en su aura que no se reconstruía — Ese idiota confiado —

— ¡ Oye Bills eso es trampa ! — Jerez se levanta a los aires mientras que el dios de orejas largas le seguia el paso — No puedes interferir en la pelea , eso es trampa —

— Nunca dijimos que era en contra de las reglas advertir a nuestros guerreros , es mas yo jamas lo hice solo le di un pequeño empujo —

— Igualmente vas a caer —

Giri se pone de pie pero Goku miraba con un poco de confusión como la pierna derecha de Giri estaba levemente mas grande que la izquierda — _Este tipo tiene algo que un golpe , sino es capaz de destruir el ki de su oponente —_ Goku se pone mas serio que de costumbre mientras que Bills y Jerez estaban nerviosos por la decisión — Kaio... ¡ Ken ! — El cuerpo del saiyajin comienza a cubrirse del aura de color rojo dejando a Giri sorprendido por el poder de Goku que iba aumentando cada vez mas , Bills sonreia victorioso pero el namekusein de piel celeste se pone serio y ataca con su patada sin sombra — ¡ Ahora ! — Goku crea una bola de ki en su mano para retener la patada sin sombra dejando a todos sorprendido , el saiyajin lo hace girar a los aires y con ese mismo poder golpea la pierna derecha del Namekusein quien cae al suelo de espaldas — Ja , eso es todo —

— La patada sin sombra — Goku voltea esquivando la pierna derecha de Giri quien pisa para patearlo con la pierna izquierda que roza la cara del saiyajin volviendo su pelo de color negro al igual que sus ojos y sus cejas pero aun le quedaba mucho poder — Debo darte las gracias Son Goku —

— ¿ Que ... Fue eso ... ? —

— Veras , cuando destruiste el campo de mi patada sin sombra irónicamente creaste un paralelismo — Goku queda sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Giri — Cuando destruiste mi energía , la otra pierna tuvo un momento de independencia y copio la habilidad — El ser de piel celeste le lanza una patada que es esquivado por el saiyajin pero recibe un poderoso gancho en el estomago pero el saiyajin pero este lo levanta y con una patada lo golpea en la cabeza lanzando su cuerpo al aire pero el saiyajin abre los ojos para golpear con poderosos puñetazos en el estomago y lo toma de la cabellera para atacarlo con una bola de energía que Goku retiene con los brazos cruzados el saiyajin abre los ojos colocando sus dedos en su frente para esquivar y aparecer detrás de Giri quien voltea pero este desaparece para aparecer delante del extraterrestre

— ¡ Kame -Hame ... HA ! — La enorme masa de energía celeste sale disparado que impacta en el cuerpo de Giri quien estaba cubierto por un campo de fuerza — Debí ver haber visto eso —

— La patada sin sombra — Goku eleva su aura con el kaioken esquivando la primera patada pero Goku ve como venia la segunda patada que roza su pecho destruyendo parte de su aura , Goku se aleja y eleva mas su poder de pelea — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— ¡ Kaio-ken aumentado 10 veces ! — Goku comienza a tener una especie de aura de mezcla azul , el aura del kaio-ken y una especie de aura morada — _Me pregunto como se encontrara Hit_ — El saiyajin comienza a brillar de una manera muy peculiar

— Es tu fin saiyajin — Pero al golpear al saiyajin este lo atraviesa dejando a Giri sorprendido y Goku aprovecha para conectar un poderoso gancho al estomago , el Namekusein estaba un poco asombrado , al abrir los ojos recibe otro golpe por parte de Goku quien se acerca pero el de piel celeste lo patea en el estomago rompiendo el campo del saiyajin quien es lanzado a la arena siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de impacto — _Parece que ahí esta su truco_ — Goku sale disparado al cielo mientras que se limpiaba la boca con su mano — No imagine que te pondrías de pie después de ese ataque —

— Volveré de nuevo — Goku eleva todo su ki para cubrirse con los tres colores pero Giri se lanza con otra patada que traspasa el cuerpo del de traje naranja quien lo toma de la pierna para girar a gran velocidad y al soltarlo Giri voltea y ve a Goku con un Kame-Hame-Ha pero este frena de golpe y sube a la parte superior de la arena para levantar la vista y ver como el saiyajin de traje naranja estaba esperándolo con su ataque pero este lo esquiva pero Goku se movia mas rapido que el — Kame ... —

— Es increíble que Goku sea mas veloz que Giri —

— ¿ De que hablas Wiss ? — El de cabello blanco ve a su jefe quien tenia unos ojos raros — Goku se mueve entre dimensiones esta vez —

— Ah ya veo — Wiss ve con otra visión como es que Goku rompía las dimensiones a través de un destello que lo movía similar a la teletransportacion — Esa técnica es muy similar a la de Hit pero con la diferencia es que el Kaio-ken de Goku lo ayuda a moverse como pez en el agua —

El saiyajin seguía el paso de Giri — Hame ... — El de piel celeste se trataba de mover esquivando el ataque pero Goku aun tenia en su mente el objetivo pero el Namekusein del universo 2 no podía mirar para ningún lado sin que aparezca el saiyajin con su técnica — ¡ Ha...! — El saiyajin lanza su ataque contra Giri quien eleva su ki para poder poner sus manos delante del ataque

— ¡ La patada sin sombra ! — Giri desaparece y aparece delante de Goku para tratar de golpear a Goku con un puñetazo quien destruye el el aura de super saiyajin azul con el kaio-ken lanzando su cuerpo contra los bordes de la arena — Ahora veo que puedo seguir evolucionando —

— ¿ E... volu... cionando ... ? — Goku se levanta y ve el borde del aura color morado de la habilidad especial — ¿ Como pudo volverse mas fuerte ? Quizás sea por los ataques que le di — Goku recuerda cuando le lanzo ese super Kame-Hame -Ha contra Giri quien lo detiene con sus manos pero ve como el aura de las piernas subia por todo su cuerpo — Ya veo — El de traje naranja se pone de pie y eleva su ki pero esta vez estaba un poco mas agotado

— Ahora que mis poderes se elevaron mas que antes soy mas fuerte Son Goku —

— Esto hará mas interesante esta batalla — El saiyajin comienza a elevar su ki con tanta fuerza que el campo de fuerza que protegía a los dioses comienza a quebrarse mientras los tres colores se mezclaban — Kaio-ken aumentado 20 veces — Goku sale volando mientras que Giri estaba en posición de guardia pero el saiyajin atraviesa las dimensiones para conectar un poderoso gancho al estomago pero el de piel celeste usa sus dedos para golpear a Goku cortando su mejilla haciendo que pierda el color del pelo , ojos y ceja de nuevo , pero con un rodillazo lo ataque pero es bloqueado por el de piel celeste quien le da un cabezazo haciendo que el saiyajin caiga pero al intentar golpearlo este no estaba — ¡ Taioken ! — El destello comienza a inundar el escenario de pelea pero Goku aprovecha para salir disparado para golpear a Giri quien logra patear a Goku en el estomago y con otra patada lo lanza al suelo para aprovechar y lanzar un makakosappo pero Goku pone los dedos en su frente esquivando el ataque — ¿ Como pudiste evitar esa habilidad ? —

— Mis ojos son especiales al cambio de luz , antes que la luz toque la superficie de mis retinas , esta se modifica para evitar que la luz me dañe —

— No me la vi venir a esa — Goku cae al suelo con una sonrisa , los dos se miraban con gran concentración pero Goku eleva todo su ki mientras que Giri elevaba todo su ki con gran fuerza , los dos usaban su poder especial para salir volando con gran fuerza para chocar y la onda de energía destruye todo a su paso mientras que el campo de fuerza se deshacía de a poco para explotar mientras que los ángeles cubrían a sus dioses destructores con otro campo de fuerza mas poderoso pero el destello se apaga y los dos estaban en el aire flotando de espaldas pero Goku pierde su ki y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras se sostenía con una mano en el suelo pero Giri cae al suelo perdiendo la consciencia — Yo... Yo ... Gane — Goku se pone de pie pero cae desmayado por lo que Wiss se apresura a ver como Goku habia ganado el torneo uno a uno mientras que el de cabello blanco toma una semilla para darle a Goku quien abre los ojos para ponerse de pie y otro a Giri quien estaba mirando el suelo — Fue una gran pelea , gracias — El ser de piel celeste toma la mano de Goku para ponerse de pie pero ven volar a Bills hasta donde estaba la diosa del universo 2 quien estaba enfadada por la perdida del encuentro contra el universo 7

— Bueno mi hermosa diosa ... Creo que acabas de perder — La de cabellera negra estaba enfadada mientras que Bills movía su cola de lado a lado con una sonrisa — Te invitare a salir , ire a buscarte en la noche — El dios de la destrucción le da la espalda para caminar pero la diosa ve a Goku y le lanza un ataque que es detenido por Giri quien lo golpea con sus manos desviándolo al cielo

— Mi señora , fue un duelo y para conservar el honor del universo 2 debemos cumplir nuestro arreglo — Goku se inclina delante del namekusein quien le corresponde el saludo — Muchas gracias mi señora por dejarme participar en esta batalla le prometo que entrenare mas duro —

— Se que lo harás — Jerez estaba feliz de que su guerrero peleara con tanta fuerza y valor pero que haya aceptado su derrota pero al ver al dios del universo 7 con una sonrisa se pone seria y decide aceptar la realidad — Ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato — La diosa es escoltada por su ángel y su guardaespaldas quien miraba con una sonrisa — Dios Bills tu guerrero lucho con fuerza y venció , por eso cumpliré mi parte del trato con usted de una vez — El dios de orejas largas sonríe mientras abrazaba a Goku y darle un golpe en la nuca de felicidad — Espero no arrepentirme de esto —

 **Continuara**


	7. Capitulo VI Educando a Bills

**Educando a Bills**

Tras la victoria de Goku sobre el universo dos , Bills había llegado a su planeta con aires de grandezas mientras que el saiyajin y el ángel se contestaban preguntas — Ahh , esta es la sensación que se siente cuando se consigue una victoria indiscutible —

— ¿ Y que planea hacer con la diosa Jerez Sr Bills ? — El dios de la destrucción se pone a pensar en lo que decía su maestro mientras estaba de brazos cruzados con mirada de seriedad mientras que Goku se acerca al dios de la destrucción — Ahora bien ¿ Donde llevara a la diosa ? —

— Es una diosa de la destrucción quizás le guste ver como un verdadero dios comience a destruir todo a su paso — El de piel morada cierra los ojos con una sonrisa mientras tenia su dedo en la cabeza — Cuando vea que soy un verdadero dios de la destrucción caerá rendida a mis pies —

— Oh por favor — Bills mira a Wiss — ¿ De verdad cree que eso la incitara a tener una relación formal con usted ? —

— Pues que yo sepa eh tenido conquistas mas que tu Wiss —

— ¿ Así ? ¿ Cuantas de ellas duraron mas de un solo día ? — El destructor comienza a recordar pero sacude su cabeza varias veces para encarar a Wiss — Le diré que usted esta subestimando la situación —

— Esta bien , esta bien ...— Bills comienza a caminar pero mira a Wiss y respira hondo — ¿ Que es lo que sugieres ahora Wiss ? —

— Vera , si pensamos que la diosa Jerez Es una mujer bastante consciente de la belleza de los demás, aunque no se lleva muy bien con las cosas o gente fea — El dios y el saiyajin comienzan a asentir con la cabeza reiteradas veces mientras que el ángel les daba una lección a los dos — Tengo una idea Sr Bills — El de melena blanca golpea su bastón en el suelo para ver un campo de flores rosadas con varias mariposas volando dejando varios destellos brillantes con varios soles — Este es un lugar perfecto para un día de campo , no tiene por que aparearse con la diosa Jerez — El dios de la destrucción comienza a ver el lugar mientras que Goku estaba cansado pero Vegeta abre los ojos y los cierras siendo indiferente a las actividades de los tres — ¿ Puedo sugerir una cena romántica , un poco de bebida de estrella blanca y un postre de la pasión para terminar con una caminata romántica ? —

— Wiss ¿ de donde sacaste algo tan pero tan ... Estúpido ? — El dios de la destrucción estaba frustrado por las tonterías de su asistente — Somos guerreros Wiss ... Creo que mi idea es mejor —

— Sr Bills eh tenido varias hermanas entre ellas , Vados , Margarita , Cus y créame que eh socializado con ellas incluso con mi madre y se lo que les gusta a las mujeres — El dios de la destrucción comienza a pensar en las posibilidades que Wiss le da pero este estaba indeciso mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado mientras que su cola golpeaba suavemente el suelo — Ademas se que a la diosa Jerez tiene cierta debilidad por los postres — El destructor abre los ojos soltando una sonrisa picara delante de los demás — ¿ Entiende ? —

— Entiendo Wiss — El ser de orejas largas comienza a sonreír imaginando todo en su mente todo lo que podía suceder esa misma noche — Necesitamos la comida ahora — El dios del universo 7 aprieta el hombro de Wiss quien lo mira asombrado — Vamos Wiss debemos conseguir la cena para esta noche —

— Lo siento Sr Bills pero no puedo ayudarlo en un plan tan ambicioso y ruin — El ángel le da la espalda pero el dios de la destrucción eleva su ki levantando su mano apuntando a su ángel guardián — Eso me parece muy inmoral y bastante de mal gusto — Wiss voltea para ver a Bills serio apuntando con su mano al ángel

— Hemos pasado mucho tiempo junto Wiss ...— El dios afina su visión para ver como el temblaba y Goku estaba sorprendido por la acción del dios de piel morada — No tuvo que ser asi ... Hakai...—

— Esta bien Sr Bills usted gana — El ser de ojos felinos suelta una sonrisa mientras bajaba su mano — No creo que haya necesidad de gastar su valioso poder en mi — Goku se acerca mientras sonreía para tomar el hombro de Bills y salir volando para empezar a comprar la cena y preparar la cita

 _En el universo 2_

Jerez estaba sentada en su trono muy molesta por tener que estar en una cita con el dios del séptimo universo , mientras que su ángel se acercaba con un libro se pone en frente de la diosa quien estaba molesta — ¿ Sucede algo malo ? —

— Por su puesto que si — La diosa se levanta y se toma la frente con sus dedos para tratar de tranquilizarse pero era imposible — No solo basta con tener que soportar a ese petulante y arrogante dios de la destrucción , tendré que pasar una cita con el —

— Quizas no sea tan malo —

— ¿ Bromeas verdad ? — La diosa se levanta y comienza a caminar por su palacio — Tu no sabes como puede ser ese dios —

 _Flash Back_

Han pasado 500 años de la ultima reunión con los kaioshines por lo que Bills decide organizar un juego de cartas en su propio palacio , todos los dioses habían llegado mientras que el dios Vermouth llegaba con una baraja de cartas mientras que Bills estaba sentado con su brazo derecho apoyado en la espalda de su silla blanca mientras que la diosa Jerez se limaba las uñas y Champa estaba comiendo unas especies de papas fritas de color verdes y pegajosas , el dios del universo 7 estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras que el dios payaso mezclaba las cartas para barajarlas — ¡ Ya ! ¿ Te vas a tomar toda la noche para eso ? — El dios payaso le da las cinco cartas a Bills , a Jerez , a Champa , a el y a Quitela , El dios del séptimo universo ve sus cinco cartas para ver como las tres de ellas eran un 1 , 2 y 3 de copas , un 12 de espadas y un 10 de oro haciendo que frunza el ceño , Jerez ve sus cartas que tenia las tres de numero 7 de copas , oro y espada , un 2 de bastos y un 3 de oro , Champa ve como sus cartas estaban todos desiguales — Voy 500 monedas de oro — Champa baja sus cartas igual que Quitela dejando a los tres dioses

— Igualo tus 500 monedas y le agrego 100 mas — Bills sospechaba del dios payaso quien se reía con los dientes apretados mientras que Bills pide dos cartas mas para ver que era un 4 de copas y un seis de espadas — Bueno para mi serán tres cartas — El dios de piel morada sonríe pero Jerez baja una carta sorprendiendo a los dioses del séptimo y onceavo universo para tomarla y ver la sonrisa de la diosa quien baja las cartas para ver los cuatro 7 de todas las figuras pero Bills estaba sonriendo — ¿ Tu que tienes Bills ? —

— Escalera real — Todos ven como el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo toma con sus brazos las monedas pero el dios lo detiene para ver que tenia los cuatro 1 de las cuatro figuras — ¡¿ Que ?! — La boca y los ojos del dios de Bills estaban bien abiertos mientras que Vermouth se reía mientras llevaba las monedas de oro pero Bills huele las cartas y siente la presencia de ese olor en los bolsillos de para tomar con su mano las demás cartas — ¡ Maldito ! — Bills parte la mesa con un puñetazo haciendo que el dios payaso salte esquivando mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita

— Oye vamos viejo amigo , todo tiene una explicación — El dios de piel morada sale volando para golpear al dios payaso quien golpea con un puñetazo pero este se cubre con su brazo

 _Fin del flash Back_

— Y luego habían arruinado toda la noche de juego — La diosa se sienta mientras cruzaba las piernas para tomar una copa con un liquido rosado pálido — Y Champa se comió toda la comida y no jugo en equipo —

— Entiendo Sra pero ¿ No cree que el dios Bills olvidara lo sucedido esa noche ? — El ángel toma el libro para ver como la diosa hacia fondo blanco con la copa de oro con piedras rojas decoradas — Ademas no creo que pueda huir de la apuesta , recuerde que Giri enfrento , lucho y perdió pero con honores —

— Lo se pero como se que Bills es un desagradable egolatría la cita acabara rápido — La diosa deja la copa para tomar la vinatera de cristal con los dedos y comienza a beber mientras que su ángel guardián respiraba hondo

 _En el universo 7_

Bills , Wiss y Goku habían llegado mientras que Bills tomaba los postres con las manos y Goku comía de manera acelerada pero el de melena blanca coloca su bastón para hacerlos detener — Compostura por favor — Bills y Goku lo miran , se miran entre ellos y vuelven a mirar a Wiss — Sr Bills si quiere que la diosa se fije en usted debe tener modales en la cena delante de ella —

— ¿ Modales ? —

— No puede actuar como actúa siempre — Bills se rasca adentro de la oreja con su dedo meñique — A eso me refiero Sr Bills es hora de que le enseñe buenos modales para comportarse en su cita —

— Esta bien esta bien ... Vaya si que eres molesto cuando quieres Wiss — El ángel se sienta mientras que pensaba en alguna ayuda — Nesecitamos una mujer para que ayude sus modales al Sr Bills —

— Ya se — Goku se pone de pie para usar la teletransportacion y Bills junto con Wiss se miran pero ven llegar a Goku con Uranai Baba quien se asusta de ver a Bills — ¿ Ayudara Uranai ? — Los dos se asustan de ver a la vieja bruja quien sonreía y se le insinuaba al dios de la destrucción quien levanta su mano y el la vuelve a usar para desaparecer y aparecer con una princesa de piel blanca y ojos celestes , melena rubia y un vestido muy atractivo — Ella es la ayudante del maestro Roshi en Kame House —

— Vaya ... — El dios de la destrucción se acerca a ver tal belleza , su figura era la de un ángel con caderas finas y pechos abundantes , piernas largas y unos zapatos de taco fino color negro — Mucho gusto ... —

— Goku , lleva a la señorita a su casa mejor — Goku asiente con la cabeza y toma delicadamente a la belleza para llevarla de nuevo a Kame House — Sr Bills , la idea es que sea una mujer de buenos modales y no alguien que enseña mucho —

— ¡ WISS ! ¡ ELLA ERA PERFECTA ! ¡ PERFECTA ! —

— Eso no lleva al caso — Goku vuelve con su esposa mientras que Bills estaba pensando en aquella rubia — Vaya pero si es la señora Goku — Milk se inclina delante del dios de la destrucción saludando con todo respeto — Parece que es el ejemplo justo —

— Prefería mas la segunda opción — Wiss se enfada mientras que Milk toma a Goku de la oreja para jalarlo a su lado con gran enojo — Vera señora Goku creemos que usted es la mas indicada para ayudarnos a mi y a Wiss a aprender modales y todo eso ... Le aseguro que sera bien recompensada —

Milk se empieza a imaginar los cofres y cofres de oro , joyas y tesoros mientras que su casa estallaba por el oro del dios de la destruccion — ¿ Milk ? ¿ Milk te encuentras bien ? —

— Siii ...— La mujer de cabellera negra sacude su cabeza varias veces — Pero le recuerdo Sr Bills que mis servicios son muy costosos —

— Si es por el dinero no hay problema por que tengo bastas riquezas fuerza de su imaginación — Bills comienza a levitar mientras que extendia sus manos con dos bolas de color morado — Yo que eh devastado galaxias enteras , yo que eh puesto ante mi a los guerreros mas poderosos para que hagan mi voluntad , yo que ... —

— Sr Bills — Milk le hace frente mientras que la mujer de Goku se acercaba con mala actitud — Primero que nada olvídese de que es un dios de la destrucción — Milk saca una regla de 30 centímetros — A partir de ahora usted deberá escuchar mis reglas y seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra — Bills comienza a tragar saliva mientras que Milk estaba muy seria

 **Continuara**


	8. La Escuela de Modales de Milk

**La Escuela de modales de Milk Parte I**

La señora de Goku estaba vestida como maestra mientras que tenia una regla de madera en la mano y un pizarron negro con varias reglas — Primera regla de veintiuna ... No beber ningún líquido mientras tenga todavía comida en la boca — Goku , Bills y Wiss estaban sentados en pupitres de madera mientras que Wiss anotaba las instrucciones de la esposa , Goku estaba mirando las aves y Bills hacia un avión de papel — La segunda regla es ...— Mientras que ella notaba que Bills estaba por lanzar un avión pero ella lo golpea con la regla en la mano — ¡ Sr Bills , no debe perder el tiempo en esas tonterías — La señora se pone las manos en la cintura con una sonrisa para mirar al ángel quien estaba tomando nota de lo que decía — Debería aprender a Wiss quien esta sentado de manera firme y de manera cortes y callado prestando atención a lo que digo — Milk se ajusta los anteojos mientras que caminaba mientras que Goku da un bostezo de aburrimiento — ¡ Goku ! — El saiyajin da un salto de su silla cayendo de su silla — ¿ Que modales son esos ? —

— Milk ¿ Por que tengo que estar sentado aquí mientras que Vegeta esta entrenando ? — Todos voltean a ver a Vegeta quien estaba levantando un cubo de metal muy pesado mientras que llegaba a mas de un millón — No es justo yo quería entrenar también —

— Goku esto te servirá a para aprender las ideologías de una sociedad civilizada — Bills suelta un aire de ira pero cuando voltea a ver a Milk le golpea con la regla en la cabeza — Sr Bills , estoy tratando de enseñarle y usted debe aprender —

— ¿ Como es posible que el dios de la destrucción se haya rebajado a esto ? —

— Por que ya no es un dios de la destrucción — Milk escribe la segunda regla con la tiza — La segunda regla es no escupir los fragmentos no comestibles, huesos, espinas; sacarlos de la boca y dejarlos sobre el plato del cuchillo de la mantequilla, o el propio plato de servicio —

— Sra Goku eso es una costumbre que el Sr Bills no puede evitar — Wiss se empezaba a reír mientras que Bills se enfadaba — Continué por favor —

— La tercera es no masticar con la boca abierta — Los tres comienzan a anotar la tercera regla pero Goku levanta la mano para agitarla varias veces llamando la atención de Milk — ¿ Si Goku ? —

— Milk ¿ no es hora de almorzar ? —

— No ...— El saiyajin se queja de nuevo mientras que Milk se acerca a su esposo — Bien Goku si tanta hambre tienes dime ¿ cual es la cuarta regla ? — El saiyajin comienza pensar pero no respondía — Por ultima vez es no meter en la boca una nueva cucharada de alimento antes de tragar el que está masticando — Goku se queda pensando — Algo que no recuerdas mucho — Wiss y Bills comienzan a reírse mientras que el saiyajin se sentía aburrido pero Bills se estaba durmiendo apoyando de su cabeza en su mano , los ronquidos comienzan a sonar en los oidos de Milk quien se acerca y golpea nuevamente en la cabeza a Bills — ¡ Sr Bills ya estoy cansada de que se duerma en mis clases ! — Milk se toma la cabeza mientras pensaba — Ya se lo llevaremos a la teoría —

— Teoría — Se escucho de los tres al mismo tiempo mientras Milk traía una mochila llena de ropa para tomar un vestido rosado con bordes blancos y unos zapatos

— Si a la teoría — Con sus manos llevaba el vestido y los zapatos — Goku , ponte estos zapatos y el vestido pronto para la lección de hoy — Goku se quita la parte naranja de su traje para dejar sus pantalones y la camisa azul pero Milk se golpea la frente con su mano — Te lo pusiste al revés — Goku se comienza a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza para saltar del vestido y caer de espaldas — Muy bien y ahora necesitamos a alguien que use el traje de caballero ... ¡ Vegeta ! — El príncipe de los saiyajines voltea para ver a Goku con un vestido y este no aguanta mas la risa mientras que Bills y Wiss se reían por lo bajo del saiyajin quien estaba confundido — Nesecito que te pongas este traje — Vegeta ve el traje negro mientras que ve la corbata de moño color rojo y la camisa blanca — Te dare unos momentos para que te cambies —

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡ Un príncipe de los saiyajines no puede usar estos atuendos ! — Bills se acerca con su mano para que todos vean el Hakai pero Vegeta se inclina varias veces para ver como este desaparece y vuelve a aparecer con un traje negro mientras caminaba de manera un poco tímida — Que humillante , un príncipe de los saiyajines no puede usar estos atuendos —

— Ahora Sr Bills , usted debe hacer lo siguiente — Milk se acerca a la mesa y ve a Vegeta sentado con los brazos cruzados y tratando de contener su vergüenza — Debe levantarse para recibir a su invitada y lo mas peculiar debe con sumo cuidado y suavidad tomar la mano de la dama y darle un suave beso ademas de alabarla por su belleza — El dios de la destrucción estaba confundido ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ejercer esos tratos — Ahora Goku y Vegeta lo demostraran con esta actuación —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — Bills levanta su mano y ellos lo saludan inclinándose pero Vegeta toma la mano de Goku aguantando las ganas de enojarse por lo que el príncipe se acerca a la mano del saiyajin quien se sentía extraño y muy incomodo , con sus labios se acerca lentamente para posarlos suavemente sobre la mano de su rival quien solo se reía de el — Kakarotto quiero que sepas ¡ que te culpo a ti por esto ! — El saiyajin camina a la silla para correrla y se sienta pero Vegeta lo junta a la mesa — Que humillante — El saiyajin de traje negro se sienta mientras que usa la servilleta para colocarla sobre sus piernas y tomar los cubiertos con sus manos

— Ahora bien Sr Bills — Milk voltea para ver al que los dos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados prestando atención con tal concentración — Una buena charla motivara , debe preguntar cosas que a ella le guste decir como por ejemplo ¿ Como estuvo tu día ? ¿ Que tal estuvo la cena ? — Bills y Wiss asentían con la cabeza — Actores...— Al voltear los dos saiyajines estaban comiendo con las manos y a gran velocidad — ¡¿ Que hacen ?! — Los dos la miran mientras que ellos dos se vuelven a mirar a los ojos pero se sientan — Asi no se comporta en la mesa —

— ¿ Que estamos haciendo mal Milk ? —

— ¡ Todo ! ¡ Todo están haciendo mal ! — La mujer de cabellos oscuros respira hondo para seguir con sus clases — Lo mas importante es no dar mordidas como ellos , se debe tomar el tenedor con la mano derecha y el cuchillo con la mano izquierda para cortar pequeños trozos — Bills se estaba aburriendo pero Milk le quita el vestido a Goku y el traje a Vegeta quienes salen corriendo para no ayudar mas — ¿ Alguna pregunta ? —

— Si — Bills quien tenia la mano levantada y su cabeza cargada en su puño — ¿ Cuando le pido que sea mi esposa ? — La mujer de Goku junta sus manos y con mirada de ángel se acerca al dios de la destrucción

— Oh señor Bills no sabia que estaba enamorado pero es muy pronto para pedirle matrimonio — Con una sonrisa le da la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Aunque podemos planear algo para su boda —

— ¿ Que dijo ? ¿ Estar enamorado ? ¿ Acaso es un platillo ? — Al ver a Wiss este tampoco entendía nada de lo que le decía la señora del saiyajin — Disculpe sra Goku pero todo esto me esta dando sueño así que apresurese —

— Sr Bills no puede apresurar la perfección — Milk seguía con sus clases pero Bills se estaba empezando a aburrir demasiado mientras que Wiss prestaba atención , el dios de la destrucción lanza un bostezo por lo que Milk le golpea nuevamente con la regla — Le daré un consejo para su cita cuando bostece asegúrese que no se note y ponga su puño delante de su boca y ábrala sin que se de cuenta — Bills se tapa la boca con su mano y no suelta ese bostezo mientras que cerraba su hocico se da cuenta que funcionaba lo que ella le decía — Vaya aprende rápido —

— Gracias , por favor continué — Milk seguía con sus lecciones mientras que Goku se colocaba sus ropas de pelea , los dos saiyajines se dedicaron a pelear mientras que Bills anotaba todo en una agenda y Wiss asentía ante la platica — ¿ Es todo verdad ? —

— Ja ja ja ja que gracioso , faltan muchas cosas esto es solo lo principal — Bills agacha la cabeza mientras que Wiss se reía , pero el pez oráculo que estaba junto al ángel estaba confundido — Ahora viene lo siguiente , la hora del te —

— Por fin nesecitaba algo caliente para desahogarme — Bills lo toma con la mano pero esta vez esquiva el golpe de la maestra quien estaba asombrada — Parece que olvidas tu lugar pequeña humana —

— Sr Bills —

— Es cierto — Bills deja la taza y se cruza de brazos completamente frustrado por lo que le paso — Ya continué para poder salirme de aquí de una vez —

 **Continuara**


	9. La Escuela de Modales de Milk parte II

**La Escuela de modales de Milk Parte II**

Bills aun sentía el aburrimiento por lo que solo asiente a lo que le decía Milk por lo que solo se decide a asentir con la cabeza a lo que decía la mujer de Goku quien no dejaba de hablar mientras que el destructor de mundos estaba volviéndose a dormir lentamente por las explicaciones de la humana — ¿ Alguna pregunta hasta ahora ? —

— ¿ Cuanto falta para que termine esta cosa ? —

— Estamos viendo lo básico , aun falta mucho que ver — La de melena azabache comienza a dar las clases de nuevo pero Bills se sentía tan abrumado por tanta información que no podía concentrarse en lo que le decían solo accedía a asentir con la cabeza — En fin volviendo al tema ¿ Cuantas cucharadas de azúcar se les debe poner a la taza de te de una dama ? —

Wiss estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno pero este levanta la mano y Milk le da la palabra — Se le coloca dos cucharadas pero de medidas de café —

— Muy bien Wiss — La señora de Goku toma una estrella dorada para colocarla en su frente — Te felicito , Sr Bills debería aprender de Wiss quien presta atención — El dios de la destrucción se levanta y comienza a caminar hasta un punto vació de su planeta donde solo había un gran acantilado — ¿ Que va a hacer ? — Bills eleva su ki y lanza una bola de energía que hace explotar todo a su paso mientras que el dios bajaba su mano y volvía a sentarse — ¿ Ya ? —

— Si , ya — Mientras que Goku y Vegeta peleaban a puño limpio Bills estaba sentado escuchando las tonterías que decía Milk por lo que la pelea se lleva a los cielos mientras que la señora ve como Goku interrumpía las clases

— ¡ Goku ! — El saiyajin se distrae pero Vegeta aprovecha para conectar una poderosa patada en la mejilla izquierda que lo lanza al suelo rebotando tres veces y cae a los pies de Milk

— Vegeta , eso no se hace —

— Pss , cállate insecto , es tu culpa por bajar la guardia —

— Milk no hagas eso , sabes que debemos entrenar —

— No me importa tu entrenamiento — La agresiva mujer se enfada con el y pone esos ojos de ira — El mismo dios de la destrucción esta tratando de ser civilizado ¿ Por que no te sientas a escuchar y aprender como ellos ? — El saiyajin le señala con su dedo indice tres veces para que Milk voltee y queda enfadada con la vena en la frente para ver al dios de la destrucción apoyando su cabeza en su mano y dormido por los relatos de Milk lo que hace que ella se acerque con la regla en su mano y con un golpe seco se la parte en la cabeza haciendo que Bills abra los ojos pero estos estaban blanco inspirando miedo — ¿Mhn ? —

— No debió hacer eso — Bills comienza a levitar mientras que liberaba su ki por lo que Goku sale volando para tomar a Milk y sacarla de la trayectoria del ataque de Bills por lo que Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul para atacar al dios de la destrucción quien siente el ki del príncipe para usar su poder arrasando de un solo golpe a Vegeta — Supongo que es tarde para decirles que huyan por que cuando el Sr Bills entra en estado de perdición mental ni yo puedo controlarlo — Bills siente el ki de Goku por lo que sale volando lanzando puñetazos a Goku quien sale volando para transformarse pero recibe un puñetazo tan potente que lo lanza a los aires pero el se eleva mas con el kaioken y comienza a golpear a Bills pero este no recibía daño por lo que Wiss sale volando para golpearlo por detrás con un puñetazo en la nuca pero Bills sin voltear atrapa el puño de su asistente y lo lanza contra Goku — Desciende tu ki a cero para que se calme — Los tres comienzan a descender su ki pero Milk tenia una brocheta de lagartija asada mientras que Bills comienza a olfatear el aire para sentir el suave aroma mientras levitaba hacia la comida por lo que Milk lo hace que se siente y le da la brocheta por lo que la comienza a masticar dejando a los tres completamente tranquilo — Eso estuvo cerca —

— Este truco también funciona con Goku — Bills abre los ojos para ver a Milk quien se sacaba los lentes para limpiarlos con una servilleta de tela blanca , la mujer deja salir su aire para empañar sus lentes — Bueno Sr Bills la clase termino —

— ¿ Enserio ? — Bills ve como los tres estaban temblando mientras lo observaban — ¿ Que les pasa a ellos ? — Milk trae un poco de te para dárselo al dios quien toma una cuchara para servir una de azúcar y comenzar a beberlo mientras se tranquilizaba — Tuve una pesadilla en la que peleaba contra Goku y Wiss —

— Es solo un sueño — Bills le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras que respiraba lentamente para calmarse — En fin , para que usted se relaje y no estropee su cita debe estar calmado en todo momento — El dios de la destrucción comienza a pensar mientras movía su cola de lado a lado — Entiendo , supongo que debería mantenerme calmado todo el tiempo — Milk asentía con la cabeza mientras que respondía a todas las preguntas de Milk que asentía con una sonrisa mientras se daba cuenta de que el prestaba atención — Muy bien Sr Bills , me enorgullece — El dios de la destrucción se levanta para entrar a su castillo y traer seis cofres de madera muy pesados que median un metro de largo y un metro de altura , la señora de azabache los abre para que la luz dorada inunde su cara para ver las monedas de oro , las piedras preciosas y demás tesoros — Sr Bills ...—

— Eso es su pago Sra Goku — Milk le pide al saiyajin que los cargue para llevarla a la casa — Espero que sus enseñanzas sirvan —

— Goku , tenemos que llevar esto a la casa — Goku comienza a cargar el cofre uno sobre otro — Ahora podemos enviar a Goten a las mejores escuelas , mejoraremos la casa y podremos contratar a alguien que ayude en la casa , tomaremos unas vacaciones familiares —

— Bien Milk tenemos que irnos — Ella se abraza con una sonrisa al saiyajin quien sonríe para colocar sus dedos en la frente y llegar a la casa donde Goten estaba leyendo un libro acostado en el sillón para ver llegar a sus padres quienes estaban abrazado — Bien Milk ¿ donde coloco esto ? —

— Déjame pensar ...—

Mientras tanto de que Bills estaba respirando preparando toda la noche para la diosa Jerez por lo que se comunica con la diosa del universo dos — Hola Jerez — La diosa estaba enfadada con el ceño fruncido — Eh decidido invitarte a cenar a mi palacio esta noche —

— ¿ Tengo opción ? —

Bills con una sonrisa se rasca la cabeza con su dedo — La verdad no , una apuesta es una apuesta — La diosa hace fondo blanco con su copa y la rompe con su ki — Pero solo en seis horas empezara la cita ... Si no vienes , te juro que te destruiré — La diosa eleva su ki con gran ira mientras que Bills se enfadaba pero la diosa cae al suelo con los brazos cruzados mientras que Bills sonreía — Te esperare en seis horas... Nos vemos mi diosa Jerez —

— Tengo que evitar ir a esa cita con Bills — La diosa solo respira hondo mientras caminaba a las afueras de su palacio — No quiero ir pero perdí por que su peleador es muy poderoso — La diosa se le ocurre una idea tan interesante como malvada — Creo que encontré la solución a mi problema definitivamente —

 **Continuara**


	10. Capitulo IX Cita para el desastre

**Cita Con el Desastre**

Las horas habían pasado , Bills salia de su baño mientras que escuchaba a Goku y Vegeta en un duro entrenamiento , el dios de la destrucción se viste con sus típicos atuendos pero esta vez fue acompañado por una toga color morado con rombos dorados en el medio — Bien Wiss , la hora ha llegado ... Oigan ustedes — Los dos saiyajines lo miran mientras que el dios levitaba y queda delante de ellos dos — Supongo que es hora de decirles que se vayan —

— Por favor Sr Bills , Vegeta y yo estuvimos entrenando muy duro y solo queremos concretar el entrenamiento de Wiss , no sea tan malo —

— ¿ Que acabas de decir ? ¿ Pero como te atreves a dirigirte así a un dios de la destrucción ? — El dios de orejas largas extiende su mano con una bola de energía que Goku asustado comienza a inclinarse pidiendo disculpas por la ofensa al dios Bills — Bueno , ya saben como llegar a su planeta —

— Pero ...—

— Ahí esta la puerta — Vegeta toma el hombro de Goku y este se va a la tierra mientras que Bills esperaba a la diosa Jerez , mientras que el dios del universo 7 esperaba comienza a sentir a lo lejos su ki divino — Bien Wiss ¿ esta todo listo ? —

— Supongo que es inútil tratar de persuadirlo — El ángel aun tragándose su frustración comienza a usar su cetro para dar forma a la velada , una mesa de cristal con un largo mantel blanco y un candil con tres velas blancas encendidas , los platos eran de oro con cubierto de plata y unas copas de cristal — Listo Sr Bills , pero las sillas si me lo permite no son muy agradables — El dios se pone a pensar pero Wiss mueve su cetro y convierte las sillas de madera a unas sillas esponjadas con tela roja tipo isabelinas del siglo XVI lo que el dios del universo 7 mira con una sonrisa mientras que la diosa estaba como siempre pero con una mirada seria — Mucha suerte Sr Bills —

— Mucho gusto que haya aceptado mi invitación — El dios Bills la toma de la mano derecha con suma suavidad le da un beso pero la diosa queda sorprendida con un rubor que recorría su nariz y parte de las mejillas — Me alegro de pasar esta bella noche con tan magnifica señorita —

— Oye Sour algo le pasa a Bills que me esta dando miedo — Le susurro mientras que el dios la tomaba de la mano y el ángel de la diosa se reía por lo que decide salir de la escena , el dios Bills mueve la silla haciendo que la diosa se siente y la empuja a la mesa — Vaya ... Debo admitir que es una buena presentación — Wiss llega con los platillos , era una especie de ave asada con vegetales y una bebida muy fina — Vaya todo se ve bien —

— Tendrá el privilegio de probar la comida del universo 7 — El dios parte el animal y le ofrece la mejor parte a la diosa quien corta una pequeña porción y la muerde para darse un festín con el magnifico sabor — ¿ Le gusta la comida ? —

— Vaya ... Jamas pensé que la comida de tu universo seria tan delicioso — Bills toma una botella de cristal y lo abre quitandole el corcho para tomar la copa y le sirve a la diosa quien lo bebe quedando asombrada — Esto es increíble yo de verdad jamas pensé que tu fueras ... — La diosa suelta una sonrisa con un pequeño rubor de su cara pero el dios de piel morada le coloca sus dedos en sus labios ahogando sus palabras — ¿ Es esto real ? —

— Tan real como la luz que te ilumina Jerez — El dios se acerca lentamente pero cuando el ángel de Bills se acerca este detiene su acción — Y para concluir tan magnifica cena ¿ que le parece un postre fresco ? — La diosa ve como el postre estaba sobre la mesa , era una especie de flan color claro con el caramelo cayendo de el , el helado aun frio sobre la copa y la fruta fresca adornaba junto a los jarabes — Un presente para la chica mas hermosa de los 12 universos — La diosa se dispone a probarlo pero toma delicadamente la cuchara quedando encantada por el sabor tan agradable a sus papilas gustativas — ¿ Delicioso no ? ... Bueno si conscientes ser mi esposa puedo garantizarte que estos lujos jamas terminaran —

— Es... Evidente que me equivoque ... Agradezco que estés interesada en mi pero es una decision difícil — La diosa es cayada una vez mas pero siente las manos de Bills en su cintura quien se acercaba lentamente con una mirada de satisfacción , ella solo se deja llevar y a pocos centímetros de que el dios pueda apreciar sus labios , una voz lo interrumpe

— Sr Bills , vine a traerle este regalo a cambio de que me deje entrenar —

— ¡¿ QUE ?! ¡¿ QUE NO TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS ?! — El destructor voltea para ver a la diosa en el suelo con el postre sobre su cara y cuerpo — Yo ... Lo siento no fue mi intención — El destructor toma la servilleta para limpiarle la cara pero solo logra embarrar mas el postre pegajoso que se adhería en su cabellera y para mas el sombrero se estaba llenando del caramelo del postre — De verdad es un ligero inconveniente —

— ¡ Cállate ! — La diosa toma su sombrero pero al tratar de quitárselo este estaba pegado mientra le jalaba de su cabellera oscura — Sabia que era un error haber venido a tu inmundo planeta , no quiero volver a verte ¡ Jamas ! — El ángel cubre a su diosa del wips y salen del planeta de Bills a toda velocidad mientras que el destructor voltea para ver a Goku comiéndose el postre directamente de la mesa destrozada , El ser de orejas largas ve como Goku con la cuchara y las manos trataba de alcanzar el flan que estaba enterrado en el helado mientras que el se apretaba la cabeza y la sacudía de lado a lado

— Oiga Sr Bills ¿ No quiere probarlo ? — Bills se desmaya mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se lamentaba por lo sucedido

 _En el Universo 2_

Jerez quien estaba enfadada por lo sucedido trataba de quitarse el chocolate y el caramelo de su cuerpo , cara y cabello pero su ángel llega para informarle que su baño estaba listo — Sour , la próxima vez que Bills pise este planeta quiero que lo destruyas —

— Si me lo permite señora , quiero recordarle que no puedo destruir a un dios de la destrucción por que esta prohibido — La diosa tenia una especie de toalla blanca en la cara mientras que se trataba de quitar la masa pegajosa de ella — Si cumplo lo que me pide , Zeno-sama nos destruirá a mi , a usted y al universo 2 y no creo que sea conveniente ya que sobrevivimos al torneo universal —

— ¿ Que sugieres entonces ? — El ser de melena blanca mueve su cetro revelando una especie de contrato con un tintero de vidrio y una pluma blanca con la punta negra — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Esto es un contrato de restricción , si usted lo firma ahora , el dios Bills jamas podrá acercarsele ni siquiera a este universo — La diosa comienza a verlo mientras sus dedos pegajosos manchaban el papel — Cuando lo firme le prohibirá la entrada al universo 2 y por lo tanto no podrá volver a verlo por aquí —

 _Este contrato da la potestad de que el dios de dicho universo_

 _No podrá acercarse a este universo por consiguiente_

 _El pacto solo se romperá si la deidad que la firma decide anularlo_

 _De otro modo , la deidad seleccionada no tiene permiso para entrar al universo_

 _De tratar de entrar al universo seleccionado , sus poderes seran_

 _Temporal / Permanentemente borrados dependiendo de las veces que inflingiera la pena_

 _El dios de dicho universo que firma este contrato debe estar completamente seguro_

 _De que al firmar este pacto prohíbe la entrada de un dios a su universo y viceversa_

 _Por lo tanto , la diosa que firma el pacto tiene prohibido el ingreso o egreso del universo que sello_

 _Si la deidad que prohíbe la entrada a un dios entrara en territorio del dios antes mencionado_

 _El contrato se vería anulado de manera inmediata_

Dios Restringido : Bills del universo 7

Dios restringidor : Jerez del universo 2

— ¿ Eso es todo verdad ? — El ángel se coloca sus lentes para ver la firma pero vuelve a mirar a la diosa , vuelve la vista al contrato y saca un sello verde de aprobado para sellar la forma — Bien , Bien me libere de ese dolor de cabeza de Bills —

— Esta todo en orden , el no volverá a su universo — La diosa se quita su corona para encaminarse a las aguas termales para poder deshacerse de la pesadilla provocada por Bills y su saiyajin mascota

 **Continuara**


	11. Capitulo X La Otra idea de Goku

**Otra Idea de Goku**

El saiyajin estaba aburrido de ver al dios de la destrucción tirado en el suelo con las manos en los ojos , Wiss solo seguía sentado esperando a que Bills se levante — ¿ Cuanto tiempo lleva asi ? —

— No se pero se esta llenando de hormigas — Goku le suelta la pata que cae al suelo como si nada — Anímese Sr Bills , no creo que esto le ayude de mucho — El dios mira al saiyajin con gran ira pero este se inclina hacia atrás tratando de despegarse de Bills pero con sus puños cerrados a lo que Goku asustado le ofrece una idea — ¿ Por que no usa una poción de amor ? — El ángel se golpea la frente y el dios destructor abre los ojos de sorpresa por lo que toma a Goku de los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo de felicidad — Puede encargárselo a Uranai-Baba —

— Eso es ... Eso es lo que haré —

— Sr Bills , no pensara que una simple poción de amor servirá ...—

— ¿ Te refieres a la bruja de la bola de cristal verdad ? — El ángel se vuelve a golpear la frente mientras que el saiyajin usa la teletransportacion y trae a la vieja bruja para que quede delante de Bills , la anciana da un grito de miedo al ver la bestial cara del destructor que estaba muy serio — Aquí esta , ella es la que puede preparar la poción —

— Tu , vieja bruja ¿ Es cierto que puedes preparar una poción de amor ? —

— Eh... bueen... yo ... — Ella ve la mirada agresiva de Bills haciendo que ella se esconda tras Goku — Si ... puedo hacerla pero necesito materiales para crearla que solo se encuentran en el valle de los enamorados , las tierras del trueno , un ojo de agua del valle de las brumas y por cierto que necesito un poco de la sangre del dios de la destrucción — Bills mira al saiyajin quien sonreía — Supongo que Goku puede leer todo esto que le escribo —

— Déjame ver — Goku toma la hoja de color rosado pálido con tinta roja — Una flor de cerezo del valle de los enamorados , 2 escamas de dragón de bronce del valle del trueno , un ojo de agua del valle de las plumas —

— ¡ DICE DE LAS BRUMAS CABEZA HUECA ! —

— Disculpa ¿ donde me quede ? , polvo de los rubí del bosque del ocaso eterno y ...¿ De donde sacare la sangre del dios destructor ? — Los tres se golpean la frente pero Bills trataba de mantener la ira pero no era necesario enfadarse con el mientras se reía — Cierto que el Sr Bills debe donarla —

— ¡ Goku , te ordeno que traigas esas cosas ahora mismo , tienes una hora o Wiss no te volverá a entrenar nunca ! —

— Esta bien , ya me voy — Goku desaparece para llegar al valle de los enamorados — Claro ¿ como llevare los objetos ? Le pediré al Sr Bills un costal para ir a traer las cosas — El saiyajin vuelve a aparecer en el planeta de Bills

— Vaya eso fue rápido —

— ¿ Me prestarían un costal para traer las cosas ? — Los tres se desmayan por las tonterías de Goku pero Wiss usa su cetro para crear un costal de color gris similar al de las semillas del ermitaño — Gracias — El saiyajin vuelve a desaparecer para llegar al valle de los enamorados y comenzar a ver todos los arboles que habían en la zona — A ver ¿ cual sera el cerezo indicado ? — Goku comienza a ver que todas las flores no habían madurado mientras que veía una especies de hadas que lo saludaban — Ah hola tal vez me puedan ayudar — La mayor de ellas que parecía ser la que castigaban a Freezer en el infierno , una de ellas que tenia melena roja y leotardo negro con un moño de gala y zapatos negros se acercaba al saiyajin — Hola , soy Goku — El hada se coloca en su hombro y comienza apretar su oreja mientras que lo revisaba — Quizás puedas ayudarme a conseguir una flor de cerezo que este madura —

— Tenemos un problema — El ser mágico saca una especie de mapa doblado en dos rollos — Una criatura nos ha estado saqueando los suministros de alimentos y te ayudaremos si nos ayudas —

— ¿ Esa criatura es muy fuerte ? —

— Es muy fuerte , ni nuestros mejores guerreros pueden contra el — Goku es escoltado a la aldea donde vivía el hada que custodiaba los bosques pero no sentía ningún ki por ningun lado , el de traje naranja se hace presente — Es ser vive en las cuevas de las grutas de la oscuridad , si lo derrotas te traeremos las flores mas maduras —

— Claro que si — El saiyajin comienza a caminar pero sentía como una especie de ojos lo vigilaban pero una risa de duende se hizo notar por todos lados — ¿ Hola ? ¿ Criatura aterradora ? ¿ Estas en casa ? — El saiyajin ve caer como una especie de un mono de pelaje café con una túnica roja con dibujos de dragones morado y una banda blanca armado con una vara de madera — ¿ Tu eres la terrible criatura que ha saqueado los abastecimientos de mis amigas ? —

— Uhm ¿ Abastecimientos ? — El simio comienza a mover su cola de lado a lado mientras que Goku se reía del maestro de las montañas — Eso explica por que encontraba fruta en los arboles y mas en el centro del tronco —

— Esa comida no es tuya , devuélvela por favor —

— Claro pero pareces un artista marcial — Goku asiente con la cabeza mientras que el mono de las montañas camina de lado a lado — Bien , puedo ver que tu mente es tranquila y tu corazón es de cristal ... Pero hay algo que me llama la atención mucho de ti — El mono parte una caña de una patada y se la lanza a Goku pero este la atrapa y la hace girar para dar vuelta sobre si mismo y bloquea el ataque del rey mono — Hace siglos que no encuentro un ser de corazón puro que pueda pelear contra mi — Goku sonreía pero el rey gira en el aire y golpea los tobillos de Goku quien cae pero usa la vara para frenar la caída y girar adelante pero la vara se parte contra la del simio quien sonríe y le golpea con la punta a la nariz de Goku quien comienza a quejarse — Tienes objetivos nobles , luchas contra el mal pero te falta un poco mas de disciplina para poder ser un buen maestro de artes marciales — El mono pone en pie su bastón para pararse en una sola pata y ponerse en la posición de loto — Hay un antiguo proverbio que dice " Cuando el alumno este listo el alumno aparecerá " —

— Muchas gracias ...— Goku junta sus manos y se inclina delante de el pero el simio de pelaje café toma una varita de incienso para encenderla y dejar ver los canastos de alimento que se les había sacado de los arboles — Les llevare esto a mis amigas del bosque —

— Bien , pero a partir de ahora llámame " Maestro Sun " —

— Volveré para entrenar maestro , se lo prometo — El saiyajin carga las cestas y desaparece delante del maestro de túnica roja — Hola ... Volví — Las hadas les trajeron las flores y el las coloca en el costal pero le traen una especie de te con miel que parecía brillar como oro — Muchas gracias , ya tenia un poco de sed —El la bebe con suma tranquilidad mientras recuerda a su nuevo maestro y decide dejar la mitad en el recipiente para colocar sus dedos en la frente y aparecer delante de su maestro — Le eh traído un regalo maestro Sun — El saiyajin ve meditar al maestro y se lo deja a los pies de la vara para inclinarse y desaparecer

— Es un buen muchacho —

El saiyajin saca la lista y ve como le faltaban unas cosas por lo que sale volando a unas montañas que eran partidas por los rayos y las nubes negras que soplaban el viento helado le hacían un combo de acción — Dos escamas de dragón de bronce del valle del trueno — El saiyajin ve la enorme cueva que había en la montaña mas alta por lo que baja y calma su ki para no molestar al dragón durmiente pero este ve como una luz a lo lejos se acercaba y desaparece para aparecer afuera y ver las enormes llamaradas que salían de el — Vaya no veía un dragón de bronce desde que era niño — La bestia destruye la guardia para ver que efectivamente era un color bronce metalizado con seis púas en la cola y unos ojos azules — Vaya parece que esta molesto —

— _¿ Como te atreves a perturbar la cueva de mis ancestros ?_ — El ser lanza las llamas contra el saiyajin quien las esquiva con suma facilidad — _Seguramente eres otro humano que viene en busca de mis tesoros_ — El dragón le lanza sus llamas pero Goku las esquivaba

— Escucha no quiero tus tesoros , solo vine ... — El dragón comienza a olerlo con sus enormes orificios nasales — De verdad , no quiero tus tesoros —

— _Tu olor me hez familiar ... Hace 39 años encontré a un anciano y a un bebe que se veía como tu_ — El dragón se agacha para ver los ojos de Goku y recuerda aquel bebé que se le reía — _Puedo deducir que ese anciano que te acompañaba era un familiar tuyo —_

— Ese anciano era mi abuelito Gohan —

— _¿ A que debo el honor de la visita de mi antiguo estudiante Son Gohan ?_ — El dragón le da la espalda y comienza a caminar montaña adentro para protegerse del viento — _Si dices que no haz venido por mis tesoros ¿ a que haz venido entonces ? —_

— Solo necesito dos de sus escamas si no es mucha molestia por favor — El saiyajin estaba inclinado con los ojos cerrados mientras que la bestia accedía a su pedido

— _De acuerdo pero necesito una prueba de que tu eres digno de recibir un favor del poderoso Drago —_ El ser de ojos azules usa su magia para hacer aparecer una mesa en forma de cilindro de medio metro de altura de piedra , en ella habían las piezas de los elementos — _Sabes que hay elementos en la naturaleza ,fuego , agua , tierra , metal y aire —_ Pero aparece una pieza en blanco formando un rectángulo — _Haz que los elementos se destruyan entre si , sin que quede ninguno —_

— Claro , deme un momento — Goku toma las piezas pero no podía enfrentarlos — Uhm , seis piezas y son cinco elementos — Goku comienza a pensar pero el dragón se echa para ver como Goku estaba pensando , coloca una pieza del fuego contra la tierra pero quedaba la de la tierra , el ser deja salir el aire de su nariz , Goku ve la pieza de metal y la acerca al agua pero no era lo mismo — Mhm ¿ que diría mi abuelito ? —

 _Flash Back_

Goku estaba parado con su uniforme morado mientras su abuelo tenia el báculo sagrado y lo usaba para cargar una vela y un vaso de agua — Veras mi pequeño Goku , hay veces que dos cosas opuestas pueden unirse para formar un elemento pero no siempre serán uno — Goku estaba confundido — Asi como el agua y el viento se unen para formar el hielo , o la tierra y el fuego se unen para formar el magma , tu debes hacer lo mismo con las técnicas del tigre y el dragón —

— Abuelito quiero saber que son esos movimientos — Goku toma el arma de su abuelo y comienza a hacer equilibrio con el mientras que su maestro sonreía — ¿ Así se hace abuelito ? —

— Muy bien pequeño Goku , ha de saber que los elementos se pueden encontrar su destrucción si se usan de manera inapropiada —

 _Fin del flash Back_

— ¿ De manera inapropiada ...? Ya lo tengo — El dragón se acerca a la mesa para ver como el saiyajin resolvía el acertijo de siglos — El fuego funde el metal , el agua apaga el fuego , la tierra absorbe el agua , el viento esparce la tierra ... y yo controlo el viento — Las piezas desaparecen dejando solo la pieza con el nombre de Goku — Lo logre , creo que me quedare con las escamas del dragón — Este toma las dos escamas del dragón y se inclina delante de el y desaparece delante del dragón de bronce quien sonreía pero con sus poderes coloca la insignia de Goku

 **Continuara**


	12. Capitulo XI La otra idea de Goku part II

**Otra Idea de Goku Parte II**

Solo faltaban unas cosas mas para la preparación de la poción , mientras que Goku estaba buscando el ojo de agua aunque no sabia lo que es pero no sabia que era , por lo que decide hacer lo que siempre hace en esos momentos , simplemente tomar las cosas hasta acertarlas , con gran velocidad va al lugar indicado mientras que miraba todas las flores y plantas — Veamos ¿ cual de estas puede ser el ojo de agua ? — El de traje naranja ve varias flores azules de distintas formas y tamaño , mientras que se acercaba para verlas mas detalladamente — Vaya esto es muy difícil — El saiyajin se toma el mentón con la mano mientras pensaba — Ya se — Con sus dedos en su frente llega a la corporación capsula donde Bulma estaba concentrada en unos cálculos muy difíciles — Hola Bulma —

— Goku ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Tengo un problema por eso decidí venir — El saiyajin guarda la lista en su banda mientras que Bulma cierra su computadora — ¿ Haz escuchado alguna vez sobre una flor llamada " Ojo de agua " ? —

— Veamos ... Ojo de agua ... Ojo de agua ... Aquí esta — Los dos se acercan para ver que era una flor azul con centro amarillo y un punto blanco en medio — En los herbolarios antiguos se recomendaba contra la anemia. Favorece la circulación sanguínea. Los victorianos las daban a las jóvenes anímicas ...se le atribuyen fuertes propiedades afrodisíacas — Goku no entendía nada de lo que decía Bulma quien parecía tener un conocimiento de las flores y sus propiedades curativas y espirituales — Son tonificantes y actúan sobre el hígado. Antiguamente compartir una manzana con un hombre era considerado un presagio del futuro enlace , Aunque suave no deja de ser afrodisíaco. Esta semilla era machacada y untada en el glande por los árabes para aumentar su tamaño y excitarlo — Bulma cierra la computadora confundida por la extraña búsqueda del saiyajin — Ten te daré una copia de la imagen de la flor —

— Muchas gracias Bulma —

— De nada — Bulma toma la imagen de la flor y se la entrega al saiyajin quien la mira extrañada — _¿ Para que querrá Goku esa flor tan extraña ?_ —

Mientras paseaba por el lugar el ve la extraña flor por lo que corta unas pares para guardarlas en el costal , Goku ya tenia todos los ingredientes por lo que decide volver al planeta de Bills — Hola , ya regrese —

— Ya era hora — Bills se levanta de la hamaca mientras que Wiss y Uranai Baba estaban tomando el te , el saiyajin saca el costal mientras que la bruja se para delante del destructor de planetas mientras levitaba en su bola de cristal — Mira vieja bruja , deja de flotar que me estas dando dolor de cabeza —

— Antes de empezar debo advertirle que nesecito un objeto misterioso y raro que no se encuentra en casi ningún lado del universo — La bruja por dentro se estaba riendo por que sabia que el valor de ese objeto era incalculable y podía proveerle una fuerte suma de dinero — El mecanismo de Anticitera — El destructor no entendía lo que escuchaba de la bruja y menos Goku — Es una calculadora mecánica antigua diseñada para el cálculo de la posición del Sol, la Luna, y algunos planetas, permitiendo predecir eclipses... Se que es difícil hallar pero la información que poseo es mucho muy costosa ya que ... —

— ¿ Te sirve esta ? — Bills le entrega la calculadora en excelentes condiciones dejando a la bruja completamente asombrada por la eficiencia del dios de la destrucción — No sabia que era asi que solo la use para ajustar mi cama y mi baño —

— Bueno yo ... Vaya... — Ella saca una especie de botella de cristal rosado con forma de corazón y un tapón presión con el dibujo de una rosa — Goku , dame los ingredientes — Sin mas rodeos le entrega el costal con los ingredientes , Goku , Bills y Wiss se sientan junto a la bruja para ver como toma los ingredientes en sus manos y pronuncia unas palabras , con las escamas las tritura hasta volverlas polvo en sus manos , tritura las flores y saca una aguja de hueso — Bueno ahora viene lo mejor ... Poderoso Bills , extienda su dedo ... — El destructor lo hace y la bruja le da la aguja a Goku — Ahora quiero que le hagas un pequeño corte para tomar una gota de sangre de su dedo —

— Claro ... No se mueva Sr Bills — El dios dudaba de la veracidad de Goku quien concentrado con la aguja de hueso apuntando al dedo del dios destructor pero este lo clava sin resultado — Rayos ... Ya se ... — El se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken y con su mano toma la aguja para traspasar el dedo del dios destructor quien suelta un grito de dolor — Listo , oiga Sr Bills... — El dios lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que le hunde la cabeza en el suelo

— Grandicimo estúpido — Bills ve como la bruja usa la aguja para revolver la poción y de ella sale una fragancia color rosada con un delicado perfume — Supongo que ya esta terminado —

— Casi ... — La bruja toma la calculadora y la refleja en su bola de cristal haciendo que la luz del sol pase por la esfera de cristal y refleje el aparato que empieza a hervir la poción haciendo que el vapor empiece a hacer presión dentro de la botella — Bien ya esta , recuerde que la poción debe ser ingerida por la dama de su elección —

— Bien ... gracias por sus servicios — El dios toma la botella pero la anciana se pone en medio — ¿ Que quieres vieja bruja ? —

— Esperaba alguna remuneración por un trabajo bien echo —

— Esta bien , espera aquí — La vieja de la esfera de cristal se imaginaba grandes cofres de oro , joyas , diamantes y tesoros — Aquí tienes — El ser le da un costal del tamaño del que lleva Goku las semillas del ermitaño con piezas de plata dentro de el dejando a la vieja un poco confundida — Bien toma tu pago y vete de aquí —

— Oiga pero esto es muy poco por la información y la preparación de la poción —

— Consejo gratis humana , cuando hagas tratos con un dios asegúrate de que no vea ni sepa como se hará el trabajo — La bruja ve como el dios codiciaba la poción y sus sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su cara — Puedes tomar tu paga o puedo devolverte la poción , te quedas sin nada y preparo la mía ... Tu decides —

— Todos se aprovechan de una indefensa anciana —

Mientras Bills se maravillaba por la poción que había conseguido se da cuenta de que Goku se pone de pie mientras se sacudía la ropa — Disculpe Sr Bills ¿ Como hara para que la diosa Jerez se beba la poción ? —

— Muy fácil , pues ...— El dios reacciona a la pregunta quedando boquiabierto ante tal afirmación , Bills mira asombrado al saiyajin quien parecía sorprendido — Debí... Preguntarle alguna forma de hacer que ella la bebiera —

— Sigo creyendo que es una tontería , no puede obligar a alguien a enamorarse de usted — Bills no escuchaba nada de lo que decía Wiss mientras que el dios estaba mirando a Goku — Quiero que sepa que estoy en contra de que usted le de ese elixir a la pobre Jerez ...—

— Goku , te ordeno que le entregues y te asegures que la diosa beba esto o te juro que te destruiré — El saiyajin estaba confundido por lo que paso pero el dios trataba de inventar alguna excusa para que Goku vaya al universo dos — Ya se , dile que quieres pelear con Giri de nuevo y cuando ella te ofrezca algo de beber , le colocas el elixir en la bebida —

— Sr Bills ¿ Cree que Goku pueda hacer algo tan complicado como eso ? —

Goku lo guarda mientras que Wiss se lleva al saiyajin mientras que Bills se sentaba esperando a que la idea de resultado , Goku estaba sosteniendo la poción con su mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha se sostenía de Wiss — Wiss ¿ Que pasara cuando el Sr Bills se case con la diosa Jerez ? —

— Ah juzgar como es el comportamiento del Sr Bills , diría que sera una unión vacía y sin otra cosa que discusión — Wiss sentía lastima por lo que voltea a Goku quien estaba emocionado por pelear de nuevo con el Namekusein del universo 2 — Bueno te dejare en el cielo y tu tendrás que volar hasta el palacio de Jerez —

— Si — Con una sonrisa se detiene y sale volando para ver a los pocos segundos el castillo de la diosa Jerez con aspecto de un palacio egipcio — Hola , vengo a ver a la diosa Jerez —

— ¿ Tu otra vez ?— La enfadada diosa se acerca al saiyajin quien tenia una sonrisa simple y relajada — ¿ Que es lo que quieres aquí conmigo ? —

— Quiero que me permita volver a pelear con Giri — El saiyajin choca sus palmas y se inclina delanta de la diosa que estaba confundida — Por favor ... —

— ¿ Estas seguro que no me traes ningún mensaje de Bills ? — Pregunto ella mientras miraba como Goku abría sus ojos

— No claro que no , solo quiero volver a pelear con Giri para volverme mas fuerte —

— Entiendo , Sour trae algo para que beba nuestro invitado — La diosa le da la espalda mientras que la diosa le daba la espalda a Goku este ve llegar las copas con una especie de vino color rosado , en ese momento Goku recuerda las palabras de Bills

 _Flash Back_

— Goku , te ordeno que le entregues y te asegures que la diosa beba esto o te juro que te destruiré — El saiyajin estaba confundido por lo que paso pero el dios trataba de inventar alguna excusa para que Goku vaya al universo dos — Ya se , dile que quieres pelear con Giri de nuevo y cuando ella te ofrezca algo de beber , le colocas el elixir en la bebida —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _— Es cierto , el Sr Bills cuenta conmigo ... No lo decepcionare —_ Con su velocidad llega a las copas y ve como el ángel servia las bebidas mientras que el se acercaba por su hombro cosa que le molestaba pero el saiyajin sin que lo sepa saca el frasco mientras que seguía fastidiando al ángel quien no ve como Goku coloca la poción pero este toma la copa que le ofrece el ángel de melena larga — Muchas gracias — El saiyajin con una sonrisa ve como la diosa se bebe el elixir mientras el reía — _Bien parece que no noto la poción que preparo Uranai Baba , el Sr Bills estará muy orgulloso_ — Mientras que Jerez se sentía un poco somnolienta ve llegar a su guardaespaldas quien pelea con Goku para entretener a la deidad que empieza a observar como el feroz guerrero del universo 7 se despeñaba en el combate y como usaba el super saiyajin dios azul con un kaioken X 20 , la tarde caía mientras que Goku y Giri estaban agotados por la extenuante pelea pero el recuerda que debía volver al planeta de Bills — Bueno muchas gracias por entrenar conmigo , me despido adiós — La diosa no podía creer que en frente de ella había un guerrero tan noble y fuerte pero algo mas sentía en su interior algo sumamente extraño — Hola Sr Bills —

El dios de la destrucción lo ve parado y salta sobre el tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y con sus patas sobre el pecho de Goku — ¿ Y bien ? ¿ Le diste la poción ? ¿ Eh ? ¿ Se la diste ? ¿ Por que no me dices si se la diste ? — Con una pequeña risa el saiyajin saca el frasco vació y Bills con toda la alegría de su alma comienza a besar a Goku en la cara quien se reía por la suavidad del hocico de Bills — Eres fantástico , te prometo que seras el invitado de honor en la unión entre mi y la diosa Jerez — Los tres sienten como el ki divino de la diosa se acercaba al planeta de Bills y este se para firme con una sonrisa mientras que Goku estaba detrás junto con Wiss cuando ven caer a la diosa y a su ángel — Diosa Jerez , que inesperada visita — El destructor nota el rubor de la diosa en su cara y con paso tímido se acerca a el — De haber sabido que usted vendría se abría preparado una recepción para tan excelentísima dama —

— Yo ... No se que paso ... Pero desde que te vi ...— La diosa da un paso y casi tropieza pero Bills se acerca lentamente a la deidad quien tenia un rubor mas grande en su cara — No te podido sacar de mi mente ...— Ella comienza a caminar con los brazos abiertos mientras que Bills sonreía y abría sus brazos con los ojos cerrados pero cuando nota que la diosa pasa de largo y ve como abrazaba a Goku dejando al saiyajin sin aire — Yo ... yo... yo ... Yo te amo Son Goku , te amo .. — Las deidades quedan con la cara de sorpresa y mas Bills quien ve a la diosa perdidamente enamorada de su sucesor pero mas cuando con sus labios se acerca a la boca del saiyajin quien estaba sorprendido por el beso — Quiero que seas mio por toda la eternidad —

— ¡¿ QUE ?! — Bills miraba como la deidad abrazaba al saiyajin quien estaba asfixiado por el abrazo de la diosa de aspecto egipcio

 **Continuara**


	13. Capitulo XII El plan de Contingencia

**Plan de Contingencia**

Bills no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos , su sucesor de dios de la destrucción estaba en brazos de la diosa Jerez o por lo menos es lo que el vio — No... No puede ser...—

— Oh , sabia que el tiro le saldría por la culata — Bills estaba enfadado por lo que Goku comienza a tratar de acercar sus dedos a su frente para soltarse de los brazos de la diosa egipcia — Disculpe Sra Jerez ¿ Puedo preguntar desde hace cuanto esta enamorado de Son Goku ? —

— Desde que lo volví a ver pelear contra Giri — La diosa se abraza a su cuerpo mientras trataba de sostenerse a sus labios pero Goku estaba tratando de evitar los besos de la diosa — Se que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad — El saiyajin trataba de soltarse de los brazos de ella pero la deidad era muy fuerte — Acéptame y tendrás todo , Comida , tesoros ... Todo lo que quieras — El de traje naranja se trataba de zafar pero ella lo sostenía del cuello de la ropa con una sola mano y con la otra en su cara mientras sentía como el calor de sus mejillas provocado por el rubor pero Bills estaba enfadado al ver la escena — Goku quiero que vengas a cenar a mi palacio — El saiyajin se quedo quieto al escuchar la propuesta de la diosa quien había entendido el mensaje — ¿ Quieres probar los platillos mas sabroso del universo dos ? —

— Muchas gracias — La sonrisa de Goku se hizo presente mientras que Wiss lo toma del hombro para acercarse a su oido para escuchar las palabras de Bills — Disculpe —

— Goku , te aconsejo que no aceptes la invitación por que el Sr Bills esta a punto de asesinarte —

— Te espero a las 8 en punto — El ángel Sour la envuelve en un Wips y desaparecen dejando a Bills completamente enfadado por lo que encara al saiyajin mostrando sus dientes

— ¡¿ Que es lo que hiciste idiota ?! — Bills toma del cuello a Goku para empezar a sacudirlo mientra lo estrangulaba pero este no podía defenderse —¡¿ Como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto ?! ¡¿ Acaso no tienes códigos ?! —

— Ja , es tu culpa por enviar a Kakaratto a hacer tu trabajo — Todos voltean a ver al príncipe quien estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido — Estuve escuchando todo lo sucedido y créanme que no me sorprende que sigas los consejos de este tonto cabeza hueca —

— Ahora bien — Wiss se sienta a pensar en el problema mientras descifraba el acertijo — Creo que la poción era de vista , es decir que después de que la diosa la bebiera debería verlo a usted pero fue a Goku al que vio y por ende se enamoro de el —

— Escucha ¡ te ordeno que no vayas a esa cena ! — Todos miran extrañados al dios Bills quien tenia un gran enojo en su alma — Si tu no vas , ella se sentirá dolida y poder sacar provecho —

— Sr Bills ¿ aun no aprende nada de las decisiones anteriores y sus errores ? — Como siempre los tres no escuchaban lo que decía el ángel quien se acerca a llamar la atención de los tres cabezas dura quienes miran a Wiss — Sr Bills , si me permite una observación — Los dos se separan mientras que Wiss se acercaba a la oreja del destructor quien estaba un poco enfadado — Si el va a cenar con la diosa y los pocos modales que tiene con las deidades yo creo que la diosa lo correrá en menos de tres minutos —

— ¿ Estas seguro de eso Wiss ? —

— Claro — El saiyajin estaba parado en el planeta de Bills mientras estaba solo para ver al ángel caer como si nada a lo que Wiss ve a Bills — Es el momento —

— Bien Son Goku es hora — Los dos son llevados al universo dos donde Goku ve el enorme castillo tipo egipcio de la diosa quien estaba sentada con un maquillaje un poco mas atractivo ademas de un perfume delicado — Mi Sra , aquí esta Son Goku — Este se sienta mientras que la diosa lo miraba con su cabeza cargada en las manos como una niña risueño mientras que Goku estaba sentado en la mesa con las manos juntas y una sonrisa

— Oh lo siento — La diosa aplaude dos veces para que Goku quede asombrado al ver los platillos enormes mientras se le hacia agua la boca , ella levanta su copa de oro con unas piedras rojas y uno de sus sirvientes le sirve un poco de vino de un color rosa delicado — Come con toda confianza — El saiyajin comienza a comer a gran velocidad mientras que la diosa ve como Goku saboreaba el pescado — Ese es un Bakuri de los ríos de Nezter — El comenzó a comer y para la sorpresa de la deidad egipcia estaba sorprendida del gran apetito se trago el pez de color azul con escamas rojas para ver el enorme ave de piel tostada — Oh eso es un ave fénix del valle de fuego — El no escuchaba nada solo se dedicaba a comer mientras daba grandes mordidas a lo que la diosa se sorprendía — Vaya que gran apetito tienes — El se detiene para mirar a la diosa pero este vuelve a comer — Digno de un poderoso guerrero —

— ¿ No vas a comer ? — La deidad se acerca al saiyajin quien estaba sonriendo pero Goku aun tenia varias piezas de carne blanca en su boca pero la diosa se acerca y se sienta en sus piernas para abrazarse a su cuello y empezar a besarlo pero el se levanta dejando caer a la deidad — Lo siento pero no se que es lo que quiere —

— Tener a la persona que amo — La diosa se acerca a el pero el saiyajin lo esquiva con facilidad — Se ve que eres muy rapido , me encantan los juegos de parejas — Goku esquivaba con facilidad los besos de la diosa

— No se que es lo que quiere — El de naranja se zafaba de los agarre de la diosa quien cae sentada sobre la mesa y ella se cruza de piernas mientras le hacia señas para invitarlo a acercarse pero Goku se asusto y la deidad le cierra el ojo derecho por lo que ve como Goku se pone serio y usa la teletransportacion para salir de la escena de la diosa — Uff , eso estuvo cerca —

— ¿ Ya te dejo la diosa ? — Goku voltea al ver al destructor de planetas — Responde ¿ Ya te dejo la diosa Jerez ? —

— Fue horrible — Goku se acerca a Bills quien estaba asombrado — Se sentó sobre mi y trato de besarme varias veces , en lo personal fue muy amable de su parte pero no quería besarla por que seguro que a Milk no le gustara eso — El destructor estaba enfadándose mas y mas mientras que tomaba a Goku del cuello — Quiero que me deje de seguir ¿ como podemos hacer que se deje gustar de mi ? —

— Debemos volver a ver a la bruja para que deshaga el hechizo de una vez — El destructor estaba tan concentrado que no siente el ki divino de la diosa quien se acercaba como si nada , Bills voltea para salir de su trance y darse cuenta que Jerez estaba en su presencia — ¿ Que esta haciendo aquí en mi planeta ? —

— Eh venido a comprarte a Son Goku — El saiyajin y el dios quedaron completamente congelados al escuchar las palabras de la diosa pero Bills se echo a reír mientras que el saiyajin de traje naranja estaba confundido , la diosa estaba enojada mientras que su rubor de enfado se hizo notar en su cara , sus labios apretados y sus puños en sus caderas le daban una sensación de peligrosidad — ¡ Es enserio ! Pon tu precio y te pagare lo que sea por tu saiyajin —

— ¿ Acaso crees que seria tan tonto de venderte al mortal mas poderoso de los 12 universos ? — Bills mira a Goku quien estaba distraído — Ademas lo necesito para mis planes —

— Pon un precio , pagare lo que sea para estar con mi amado Goku — El dios le dio la espalda mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus puños — Le repito que no me iré sin el —

— No necesito sus riquezas por fortuna — El dios se puso firme mientras ve a Goku que le hacia una enhorabuena de pulgar — El saiyajin se queda , si lo quiere deberás esperar a que me retire como dios de la destrucción —

La diosa empezaba a elevar su ki dejando ver su aura morada a lo que Bills con la seriedad de su cara se eleva al cielo como lo hacia Magneto con sus manos extendidas — ¿ Quieres privarme de mi verdadero amor ? ¿ Como osas desafiarme ? —

— ¿ Osas desafiarme ? ¿ Aun sabiendo que soy el dios de la destrucción mas poderoso de los 12 universos ? Que osadía — La diosa se lanza contra el destructor de orejas largas pero este choca su puño contra los de ella quien da un grito y comienza a golpear con veloces y certeros puños el cuerpo y la cara de Bills quien se enfada y la toma de la cara para empezare a golperla con su rodilla derecha y con una velocidad impresionante gira pateando a la diosa por la espalda quien da un grito de dolor y es enviada al suelo pero ella aterriza girando varias veces en el aire y Bills la ataca con una lluvia de ataques que eran esquivadas por la diosa con suma facilidad , ella levanta su mano para crear una esfera color rosada — ¿ Que planeas hacer ? —

— ¡ Destructor estelar ! — De la esfera mas grande salen disparados varios misiles que eran destrozados por las manos de Bills quien se movía a gran velocidad golpeando con puñetazos y canto de mano a los misiles lanzados por la diosa pero estos se reagrupan y chocan contra la espalda de Bills que lo lanzan hacia adelante pero Jerez lo intercepta con un rodillazo , Bills desaparece para caer con una patada a la cara de la diosa quien siente un gran dolor pero comienza a golpear con sus puños en el estomago del dios del séptimo universo , la diosa coloca las manos en el pecho de Bills para crear una esfera de energía que lo arroja contra su palacio — Siente el poder de la destrucción — Jerez con todo su poder de su aura lanza varias esferas contra el castillo de Bills destruyendo gran parte de este — Lo logre ...— Jerez desciende lentamente al suelo para ver a Goku sorprendido por la pelea entre dioses — Ya esta echo , ven conmigo y se libre junto a tu diosa en el universo dos — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y se pone delante de la diosa para recibir un poderoso puñetazo en la cara por parte de Bills , este comenzaba a sangrar por el choque de impacto , Bills lo patea en las costillas para sacárselo de encima y el cuerpo de Goku es arrastrado por la tierra quedando inconsciente — ¿ Como te atreves ? — El dios de piel morada desaparece y aparece por detrás de Jerez para golpearla en la nuca y dejarla en el suelo — ¿ Que...? ¿ Como ...? —

— Zeno-Sama entenderá que me atacaste y me tuve que defender — Bills levanta su mano preparando un Hakai apuntando a la cara de la diosa quien tenia los ojos vidriosos por el imponente golpe que le aplico el dios del séptimo universo — Ahora viene la destrucción ...— Antes del golpe final Goku logra golpear a Bills con una patada en la cara quitandolo de encima de la diosa Jerez para inclinarse y tomarla en sus brazos , antes que el pudiera reaccionar usa la teletransportacion para llegar a la presencia de Sour quien estaba asombrado por las heridas de la diosa del universo dos

— Descuida , tengo algo que la sanara — El saiyajin saca una semilla de ermitaño para dársela a la diosa quien abre los ojos y ver la melena azul del saiyajin quien le sonreía — Ya esta mejor —

— Tu... Tu me salvaste ... — La diosa se pone de pie para ver las heridas de Goku pero antes de poner su mano sobre el este desaparece — Sour... Me .. Me salvo la vida — Jerez se pone de pie para ver la estrella azul que brillaba — Es un digno guerrero Sour y lo quiero a mi lado —

Goku llega al planeta de Bills para ver como este estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas esperando a Goku — ¿ Sr Bills ? — El dios no hablaba solo estaba sentado — Oiga usted es muy fuerte —

— No digas nada ¿ Por que ella te estima tanto ? — Bills mira a Goku quien estaba parado como si nada — No tienes nada especial , solo eres un idiota de corazón blanco — El dios abre los ojos para chasquear sus dedos — Eso es , eres un idiota de corazón blando , ahora lo entiendo todo — Bills mira a Goku quien estaba sintiendo miedo por la mirada de Bills — Dime Goku ¿ te gustaría ser el dios de la destrucción ? —

— Por supuesto que no , no quiero ser un dios de la destrucción — Bills se acerca a Goku mientras levitaba con sus manos detrás de la espalda y sus ojos felinos apuntando a los ojos del saiyajin — Necesito que seas el dios de la destrucción para poder ser como tu —

— Bueno , no me gusta mucho ser dios de la destrucción pero esta bien , si tanto lo desea se lo haré como un favor — Los dos ven llegar a Wiss quien traía a Vegeta pero este estaba sospechando lo que nunca pensó — Wiss , Vegeta adivinen ... Sere el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 — Los dos quedaron con una cara de asombro y de sorpresa ante la noticia del saiyajin quien tenia una cara de sorpresa ante la reaccion de sus amigos

 **Continuara**


	14. El Nuevo Dios de la Destruccion

**El Nuevo Dios de la Destrucción**

Todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar la propuesta de Goku quien estaba sonriendo — No me gusta mucho la idea pero para ayudar al Sr Bills lo haré — Vegeta y Wiss quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tales palabras — Bueno ¿ como le hago para hacerlo ? —

— Debemos hacer un ritual en el cual consiste en cerrar tu lazo con el kaioshin — Bills lo toma de la muñeca para empujarlo al planeta supremo donde Wiss lo detiene — Wiss , ya escuchaste , el quiere ser un Hakaishin —

— No , el no quiere por que usted lo convenció torpemente para que el acepte una propuesta que le explotara en la cara — Wiss los separa pero Bills le asiente con la cabeza y Goku lo toma del hombro para usar la teletransportacion — Oh cielos , que hice para merecer esto ... Ah si ya me acorde —

Tras llegar al planeta supremo Bills jalaba a Goku para hacer el pacto con el Kaioshin quien estaba asustado — Tu anciano , llevaremos el ritual en la unión de dios de la creación y destrucción — Todos asustados pero cuando los dos estaban sentados con las vestimentas sagradas similar a las del torneo universal , Bills le entrega los poderes del Hakai mientras que una especie de lazo de energía se despegaba de Bills para pegarse en Goku quien estaba asombrado por el ritual pero cuando se quito las ropas sagradas ve que Lleva ropa egipcia negra con azul oro, con las mismas decoraciones blancas y naranjas de su aliado de piel morada , los brazaletes y gargantilla se formaron en su cuello — Fantástico , ahora eres un dios de la destrucción completo —

— ¿ Ahora que ? — Goku ve una piedra grande como la que uso contra la espada Z y con su mano levantada apunta a la roca y de sus labios salio una solo palabra — Hakai — La piedra comenzó a deshacerse pero no por completo solo fue como si era de arena , el saiyajin se miro la mano pero estaba confundido

— Necesitas entrenar esa habilidad de destrucción — Bills le muestra como se canaliza el ki para concentrarlo en la mano derecha — Después dices Hakai y la energía destructiva podría destruir todo a su paso —

— ¿ Que tengo que hacer para ser un dios de la destrucción ? —

— Manten el equilibrio entre la creación y la destrucción — Bills choca sus puños en su espalda — Ademas de que si ves una amenaza eliminala sin mediar mas palabras — El de piel morada no podía creer que aun le quedaran millones de años antes que el efecto de la longevidad acabara por lo que podría vivir con tranquilidad — Bueno Goku cumpliremos el paso dos así que prepárate por que Wiss tendrá que entrenarte por mucho tiempo —

— Espero que Milk no se moleste — Goku recordaba las fortunas y fortunas que tenia Bills ya eran suyas — Bueno así no tendré que trabajar por que Milk estará contenta por los tesoros de un dios de la destrucción — Goku se puso contento mientras miraba el uniforme de un dios

— Ser un dios tiene sus ventajas — Bills lo mira con una sonrisa — Puedes pelear con enemigos muy fuertes , comer comida deliciosa y excelentes amigos y maestros para que te ayuden en tu entrenamiento — Goku emocionado intenta el Hakai de nuevo pero Bills lo toma del colgante para jalarlo — Sr Bills podría decirme el plan ¿ No ? —

— Te lo diré después — Bills lo jalaba pero Shin se le pone enfrente de el a lo que deja confundido a Bills — ¿ Que quieres ahora ? —

— Deberías mostrarle mas respeto , el es el dios de la destrucción — Bills se pone serio y extiende su mano con una bola de energía a lo que Shin se asusta y sale de en frente de el

— Bien Goku , quiero que vayamos a ver a la diosa del universo dos —

— Bueno , bueno pero ¿ podremos comer algo en el palacio de la diosa Jerez ? — El le asiente con la cabeza por lo que Goku toma la mano de Bills y lo lleva volando pero se escucha un rugir en su estomago — Me estoy muriendo de hambre , espero que la diosa nos de de comer —

— Manten la compostura ¿ Si ? — Al llegar la diosa ve como Bills ya no llevaba los adornos de dios de la destrucción , en cambio las llevaba Goku quedando completamente enamorado del saiyajin — Saludos diosa Jerez —

— Go... Goku...¿ Eres tu ? — El saiyajin se rascaba la cabeza mientras se reía y la diosa se lanza a sus brazos y le besaba la cara y cuello pero Bills estaba enfadado — Te vez como un verdadero dios destructor —

— Si es cierto ... — El saiyajin siente un dolor en su estomago y se lo toma con las dos manos — Disculpa ¿ podemos comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre ? — La diosa sonríe y golpea sus palmas varias veces para que los sirvientes les traigan la comida al destructor que sentia un gusto raro , su sabor no era de su agrado — ¿ Sucede algo dios Goku ? —

— No quiero ser grosero pero ... La comida sabe raro — Bills estaba sentado con la pierna cargada en la otra mientras guardaba silencio y cargaba su cabeza en su puño con una sonrisa — Bueno probare esta carne —

— Supongo que los cocinero no prepararon bien el almuerzo — El saiyajin probo una especie de babosa de color celeste con tres manchas amarillas pero cuando la prueba la deja caer a lo que la diosa Jerez se asusta de el — ¿ No le gusto ? —

— Algo me esta pasando — Bills estaba sentado viendo como Goku estaba serio por que la comida estaba serio y en problemas por la comida por lo que toma un cuchillo para abrir la boca y ver que su lengua estaba bien pero no sabia por que la comida estaba tan amarga — No entiendo por que la comida me sabe mal —

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo , es la misma comida que comió anoche — La diosa comenzó a desesperarse pero Goku enfadado tira la comida al suelo con las dos manos asombrando a la diosa del universo dos — Goku , cálmate si , te traerán otra cosa —

— No ... No — El dios del universo siete toma a la diosa del cuello pero Jerez se trataba de defender — No ... No soy así ... no se que me pasa — El saiyajin la suelta mientras que la diosa soltaba pequeños lamentos en su interior — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que me esta pasando ? ¿ No puedo controlarme ? — El saiyajin se pone serio y cuando aprieta sus puños comienza a gritar elevando su ki destruyendo todo a su paso con la transformación del super saiyajin dios azul y sale volando al cielo lanzando ondas de energía — No entiendo nada ¿ por que quiero destruir cosas ? —

— Parece que tienes problemas Goku — Con una sonrisa se eleva para ver a Goku quien sale disparado para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Bills lo atrapa y lo lanza al suelo — No puedo permitir que destruyas a una deidad tan hermosa —

—Goku , detente ... Tu no eres el hombre que me enamore — La diosa se quebró y con lagrimas eleva sus poderes para atacar al saiyajin quien le atrapa el puño y con una patada en la cara la golpear pero ella la resistió con fuerza para entrar al intercambio de golpes — Lo siento Goku ... ¡ Destructor estelar ! — Los misiles salieron disparados de la energía de la diosa pero Goku las esquivaba , los misiles volvían para golpear sus espaldas pero este usa el kaioken y golpea con feroces puñetazos en la cara de Jerez quien soltó una lagrima de dolor pero Bills se interpone para golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara y lo hace barrer el suelo pero este se levanta para usar el hakai contra Bills quien lo esquivo para poner su mano en la cara de Goku y hacer explotar su ataque en el , Bills junta sus palmas para abrirlas y ver una bola de energía lanzada a Goku quien se cubre quedando inconsciente en el suelo , Bills voltea a ver a Jerez quien estaba en el suelo y con suma caballerosidad la ayuda a levantarse — No se que le paso , pero no puedo volver a verlo — La diosa toma la mano de Bills quien sonreía — No quiero que el vuelva — El de piel morada carga a Goku en su hombro y sale volando para salir del planeta de Jerez , llegarían a su universo en cuestión de horas con su velocidad que era la mitad que la de Wiss

— Oye despierta , idiota creo que te subestime — Goku despierta pero este lo vuelve a dormir de un puñetazo en la nuca , mientras que llegaron después de seis horas llegaron al universo siete para llegar al planeta supremo — Despierta — Goku abre los ojos para ver a Bills con su uniforme de dios de la destrucción — Vaya primera impresión que diste —

— ¿ Que... ? ¿ Que me paso ? —

— Yo te diré que fue lo que paso — Wiss enfadado aparece delante de los kaioshines y del saiyajin — Bills sabia que para ser un dios de la destrucción se requiere entrenamiento para controlar el " Hakai " que es el deseo de destruir — Bills solo ignoraba a Wiss mientras que todos estaban asombrados por la revelación — ¿ Sera que lo usaste para que quedara mal con la diosa Jerez y pudiera tomar ventaja ? —

— Siempre piensas mal de mi Wiss — El destructor reinstalado como dios toma a Goku de la mano para ponerlo de pie y este estaba confundido — No tiene nada de malo tener un sustituto — Bills da un bostezo en el aire y se acerca a Wiss quien estaba enfadado pero igual estaba a sus ordenes — Vamos a casa Wiss , quiero darme un baño — El ángel obedece la orden y van al planeta de Bills pero Goku vuelve a su casa ya que tenia hambre y debía ser la hora de cenar

— Bueno como siempre digo , si quieres destruir algo debes hacerlo tu mismo — Bills estaba contento pero algo en el le resultaba difícil de digerir , al ver el rostro de la diosa no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello — ¿ Que me pasa ? ¿ Por que me siento así ? —

— Se llama culpa Sr Bills — Este ve al de melena blanca quien estaba serio — Se siente mal por que sabe que usted hizo algo deshonesto y se siente mal al saber el dolor que le causo a Jerez —

— Pero se lo aliviare cuando sea mi esposa —

 **Continuara**


	15. Capitulo XIV Chocolates Sorpresa

**Los Chocolates Sorpresas**

Bills estaba sentado como siempre durmiendo en su hamaca para sentir la presencia de Goku quien estaba un poco deprimido y decepcionado de si mismo — Ho... Hola Sr Bills , lamento lo que paso y le traje un regalo — El dios aparece delante del saiyajin quien le entrega una caja de chocolates a lo que Bills ve la caja dorada de cartón y la abre para ver los dulces que tenia a lo que el dios queda entusiasmado por dicho presente — Oh que gran dulce — El dios siente una idea pero le saca la caja al saiyajin — Entonces ¿ me perdona ? —

— Claro pero una caja no es suficiente para un dios de mi altura — Bills cierra los ojos y tose en su mano — Si me traes dos o tres cajas de esta posiblemente te perdone — El saiyajin desparece y el dios voltea para ver como la caja no estaba en la mesa pero este comienza a buscarla para ver como Wiss tenia la caja en la mano pero este tenia un chocolate en la boca — ¡ WISS ! —

— Sr Bills , Goku le traerá dos cajas mas — Bills le quita la caja quien ve que faltaban dos chocolates — Ademas no creo que usted se coma las tres cajas —

— Eran para la diosa Jerez — Bills estaba enfadado al ver las piezas faltantes en la caja dejando una mala organización en el cuadrado de cartón fino de color dorado — Eres un ...—

— ¿ No cree que seria mejor ofrecérselo de manera elegante ? — Bills se queda pensando mientras que Wiss le explicaba la idea — Use ese cantero de diamante en el que tiene encerrado a las almas de los Kartinis cuando trataron de envenenarlo hace 4000 años —

— Es cierto , se me había olvidado vaciar el cantero — Bills se mete a su castillo acompañado por Wiss para ver que había un gran cuarto con tesoros en el , el destructor camina por varios segundos para tomar un cantero del tamaño de un plato y ver unas luces que chocaban contra las paredes — Dije que pasarían 100 años en la cúpula —

— Pero debe recordar que se durmió por mas de docientos años — Bills toma el cantero para salir afuera del cuarto para abrir y dejar salir a las almas que salen volando y gimiendo pero el destructor limpia el cantero para ver a Goku llegar con tres cajas mas — Bien , espero que haga algo honesto esta vez — Bills toma las cajas y hace que los chocolates y los acomoda de manera ordenada — Oh ya veo que aprenderá a hacer algo normal y honesto —

— Si , la diosa Jerez estaba complacida por los dulces y me aceptara de nuevo — El dios de la destrucción lo había terminado y lo cierra con cuidado para tomarlo con las dos manos — Vamos Goku , tenemos que llevar esto ante la diosa — El saiyajin le coloca la mano en el hombro y desaparece para llegar a los pies del castillo de Jerez quien siente el ki de Bills y de Goku pero una explosión les llama la atención para ver a la diosa con su máximo poder pero Bills lo esquiva por poco — Espere diosa Jerez , le trajimos un regalo para disculparnos — Ella cae de pie para ver al destructor quien tenia el cantero y lo abre , el aroma del chocolate intriga a la diosa quien desciende para ver al dios de la destrucción de orejas largas ofreciéndole un chocolate que ella usa sus dedos principales para tomar la masa de color oscuro y con una mordida lo muerde para ver la espesura de color rojo brillante — ¿ Y bien ? —

— Es ... Esto ... Es delicioso ¿ como no probé esto antes ? — La diosa comienza a comer con confianza para ver otro relleno de cereza , otro color amarillo de limón , uno verde de manzana y azul de arándanos silvestre — Vaya que gran obsequio — La diosa le hizo pasar a su palacio mientras que Bills se acercara a la diosa y tomara su mano mientras que ella estaba sentada delante de Bills — ¿ A que debo el honor de su visita ? — La diosa toma la copa para dar un trago pero Bills carga su cabeza en sus puños para admirar la belleza de Jerez quien se sentía nerviosa por los ojos de Bills quien cada vez sentía como su pecho explotaba ante la presencia de la diosa quien baja la copa para atender al destructor de piel morada quien estaba con las orejas levantadas — Sabe me siento un tanto inquieta cuando me mira —

— Sabes , quiero invitarte a una nueva velada esta noche — Jerez mira a Goku quien tenia una sonrisa pero Bills la fuerza a mirarlo a el — Pero esta vez no le diremos a este tonto donde estaremos , créame que esta noche sera la que tanto merece —

— Es muy amable pero no quiero ser de una molestia — El dios de orejas largas se levanta y la toma de la mano para besarla y hacer que ella se sienta sonrojada — Sr Bills , por favor no quiero que esto se convierta en un espectáculo publico —

— No importa — El dios Bills se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse pero ella lo mira a los ojos — Tiene los ojos mas bellos que eh visto mi diosa — La diosa se sentía como el hocico de Bills se acercaba a sus labios rojos pero ella se aleja de Bills haciendo que este quede en su pie derecho — Ajam , quiero invitarla a pasear para que vea la belleza del universo siete —

— Bueno , supongo que le debo después de que me salvara la vida — La diosa seguía dudando mediante sentía las manos de Bills sobre sus caderas pero ella se aleja sonrojada y sin mirarlo suelta la respuesta — Esta... Bien... Acepto su invitación — El dios de orejas largas tenia una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba a la diosa quien estaba nerviosa por lo sucedido — Pero tiene que prometer que no sera como la ultima vez —

— Te doy mi palabra — Bills mira a la diosa quien estaba dudosa de aceptar su invitación — Debo admitir que hace tiempo te eh admirado y apreciado pero nunca pude ver tus ojos como los veo ahora — El se acerca con cuidado pero ella da un paso quedando contra la pared a merced del dios — Y tus labios...— Con una gran suspiro se acerca a los labios de la diosa quien lo esquiva con gran agilidad — Parece que me estoy adelantando —

— Quiero ... Decirle que me deje sola unos momentos ...—

— Como desee mi diosa — El se inclina delante de la diosa como lo solía hacer Freezer — Ven Goku , vamos a casa ya que debo preparar una hermosa sorpresa para tan hermosa deidad — Los dos desaparecen para volver a aparecer en el planeta de Bills quien estaba con una gran satisfacción tanto que no podía contener la alegría — Es increíble , por fin ¿ lo viste ? Tuve a la diosa en mis brazos —

— Puedo observar que esta muy feliz Sr Bills y créame que escuche su charla con la diosa Jerez — Bills seguía celebrando con Goku quienes hacían gancho con sus brazos para dar vueltas en círculos — Pero una pregunta ¿ donde llevara a la diosa ? — Bills frena en seco ya que los planetas mas hermosos ya habian sido destruidos por el en un ataque de ira contra las alergias — Oh ya veo , creo que su plan ya termino antes de empezar jajajajaja —

— Sr Bills tengo otra idea que funcionara — Los dos toman a Goku de los hombros para sacudirlos — ¿ Por que no les pedimos a Shen-Long que reconstruya uno de esos planetas —

— Jamas pensé que diría esto pero eres un genio — Los dos van al planeta tierra para llegar al planeta tierra donde Goku saca la esfera de cuatro estrellas — Solo faltan las otras seis esferas del dragón —

— Bien...¿ Donde están ? —

— No se , hay que buscarlos — Bills se golpea la cara con la palma mientras que Goku miraba la esfera de cuatro estrellas — Bueno empecemos por que nos queda solo unas horas —

 **Continuara**


	16. Capitulo XV Redimiento de un Dios

**Redimiento de un Dios**

Mientras Goku volaba por los cielos buscando las esferas del dragón , Bills se encontraba en la corporación capsula sentado en una silla de jardín bajo una sombrilla mientras bebía una especie de gaseosa de color rojo con varios cubos de hielo , al cerrar sus ojos trataba de pensar cual y que planeta podría devolverle la vida pero no se preocupaba mucho ya que estaba muy cómodo como para moverse , con una gran respiración llena sus pulmones del aroma de las flores junto a Bulma estaba Wiss quien tomaba el te con ella — _Esto es la verdadera vida de un dios_ — Una sombra cae al suelo pero cuando abre los ojos ve a Goku con las siete esferas reunidos — Vaya te haz tardado mucho en reunirlas — El ve un reloj de arena y ver que solo habían pasado 55 minutos de la hora que le dio — Pero bueno no importa ... Mejor tarde que nunca — Tras dejar las esferas en el suelo Goku se pone serio en invoca a Shen-Long haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca para dejar salir al dragón quien estaba flotando delante de Goku

— ¿ Cuales tu deseo ? Puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que me digas pero solo puedo concederte tres — Goku se quita del medio para darle paso a Bills haciendo que el dios dragón quede asustado — Sr Bills ... ¿ Que se le ofrece conmigo ...? —

— Mhm , quiero que reconstruyas el planeta 302 de la sección 401 — El dragón lo miraba confundido pero Bills ya había perdido la paciencia por lo que levanta su mano con una bola de energía apuntando al dragón quien suelta un alarido de terror ante el dios destructor

— E... enseguida Sr Bills ...— Los ojos de Shen-Long brillan de un color rojo para que vuelvan a su estado normal — Bien , debo irme ...—

— Espera un segundo lagartija super desarrollada — El dios dragón se queda congelado ante las palabras de Bills quien estaba muy serio — Creo recordar que dijiste que concederías tres deseos y solo concediste uno —

— Eh ... Si... Vera lo que debió pasar es que ... — El dios se envuelve en una luz y desaparece delante de la vista de los presentes

— Recuerdame que en 4 meses lo destruya — Wiss se había limpiado con una servilleta mientras que el saiyajin estaba parado entre el dios y el ángel para que el use su cetro y salir de la tierra al planeta de color azul , ambos descienden para ver una especie de selva muy pequeña de flores , un lago color azul claro y una noche eterna de luna llena — Vaya parece que le acerté al reconstruir el planeta — Goku se emociona al ver las flores silvestres y raras , pero una flor azul con centro dorado la mira y con unas sonrisa las toma con sus propias manos — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Quiero que Milk vea como es este planeta por que ella no puede verlo y quiero que lo conozca — Bills no le hacia caso mientras inspeccionaba el planeta de la playa — Necesita algo mas para Milk — El comienza a cortar una mezcla rara de flores y usa su teletransportacion para llegar a su casa donde Milk estaba sentada cociendo su traje de combate — Hola —

— ¿ Goku ? ¿ Que sucede contigo ? ¿ Que me estas escondiendo ? — El saiyajin saca el ramo haciendo que ella suelte las ropas , la aguja y el hilo colocando las manos en su boca tapando su enorme sonrisa — ¿ Son para mi ? — El saiyajin se la vuelven a ofrecer cuando ella las toma y las huele , el saiyajin siente una especie de aroma dulce como de vainilla , el levanta la mirada para ver a su esposa con ojos de enamorada y comienza a besarlo con gran ardor y el no pudo evitar tomarla pero cuando el dios de la destrucción y el ángel llegan en medio del momento pero el destructor tose en su mano interrumpiendo el momento — Oh... Hola ... Lo siento solo estaba pasando ...—

— Si si si si ya vimos el espectáculo — La amable esposa los invita a pasar mientras que ella tomaba un florero para poner las hermosas flores mientras las olía profundamente , con tres tazas les da una de te a cada una pero cuando se la entrega a Goku le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el saque una sonrisa a lo que el dios de la destrucción aprieta la taza para destruirla en su mano — ¿ Es necesario que me refriegues en la cara la maravillosa vida que tienes con tu esposa ? —

— Lo siento pero vera que después de esta noche todo pasara — Bills se sienta mientras para ver como la copa de cristal se posa delante de el — Parece que la paga de Milk la puso de buen humor — Mientras ella ponía unas pequeñas galletas a lo que el dios traga saliva por el suave aroma que tenían las recién horneadas — Esto se ve delicioso — Los dos toman la misma galleta pero con una sonrisa se la quita de la mano y Bills con enojo salta sobre el haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo y cuando lo sujeta de los hombros el saiyajin usa la teletransportacion para llevárselo afuera y empezar la pelea entre los dos

— Oh parece que Goku ya se fue — Con una sonrisa toma las tazas para dejarlas en el fregadero — Bueno no importa , ya volverá cuando tenga hambre y cuando quiera dormir —

Bills eleva todo su ki para atacar a Goku pero este se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul para chocar sus puños creando una onda de choque que hace temblar todo el planeta , Goku se mueve a gran velocidad apareciendo en todos lados haciendo que Bills se concentre con los ojos cerrados pero cuando siente una pequeña descarga de ki para abrir los ojos y soltar un puñetazo hacia la derecha de su lado golpeando al recién aparecido Goku quien es lanzado con tanta fuerza que atraviesa tres montañas , cuando mira la cuarta montaña este se pone en posición fetal pisa la montaña para salir disparado contra el dios quien levanta su mano y deja congelado a Goku sin posibilidad de moverse , su cuerpo estaba bordeado con una especie de aura verde agua para lanzarlo contra la tierra pero antes de caer desaparece antes de caer al suelo y detrás de Bills lo golpea en la nuca pero no lo detuvo al dios quien usa su cola para golpearlo en la cara y atraparlo del cuello , pero el saiyajin comienza a forcejear pero Bills apretaba con mas fuerza el cuello de Goku pero este con una sonrisa muerde la cola del destructor quien suelta un grito de dolor

— Oh ¿ por que a mi ? — Wiss desaparece y detiene la pelea — Bueno basta — Los dos se detienen y Goku vuelve a su estado base para descender al suelo — Es hora de que madure Sr Bills — El destructor ve como Goku tenia una sonrisa y con tanta velocidad golpea con un puñetazo en la cara al saiyajin quien es tirado al suelo — Ah eso me refiero , no puede destruir todo lo que quiera —

— Claro que si , soy el dios de la destrucción —

— Bueno eso es cierto — Wiss se pone a pensar pero este lo encara — Le recomiendo que empiece a madurar y a actuar como un adulto — Bills respira hondo y deciden ir a la casa de Goku por una tasa de te , la señora de Goku le vuelve a besar cuando llego y este lo abraza con fuerza pero Bills se enfadaba — Bueno , supongo que tomaremos una tasa de te antes de que salga a ese planeta azul —

— Solo espero que las cosas cambien — Bills le da un sorbo a su te y escucha la sonrisa de Milk quien le besaba a su marido por lo que decide tranquilizarse , tras esperar a que caiga la noche , Goku seguía en brazos de su esposa y Bills ve la hora deseada , por lo que decide pedir un ultimo favor al saiyajin quien estaba esperando a ver que quería — Necesitare algo suave pero también sabroso para esta noche — Los dos aparecen con diversos platillos y con una especie de canasta sin fondo , Wiss empieza a guardar todo dentro de el por lo que se despide para llegar al planeta recién reconstruido — Nos veremos después —

Tras llegar al planeta , el dios tiende una manta color blanca y coloca la canasta en ella para sentarse y ver la luna reflejada en las tranquilas aguas , Bills da un bostezo de aburrimiento cuando ve a varias estrellas brillando pero la diosa aparece delante de el quien se pone de pie para recibirla con una sonrisa — Buenas noches Sr Bills — El dios le da un beso en la mano y los dos se sientan — Es un planeta bello ¿ como lo encontró ? —

— Pues aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero ver algo bello que me relaje — La diosa toma la copa con sus dedos para beber el elixir de los dioses de tono dulce pero suave — Pero ahora que estas a mi lado ya no tiene ningún atractivo para mi — La diosa se sonroja pero siente la mano derecha de Bills pero ella la retira con tranquilidad pero el dios saca los platillos y comienzan a comer — Espero que le guste , por que la verdad todo lo prepare pensando en tu persona Jerez —

— Yo... yo ... no se que decir pero al ver todo esto y este bello lugar quizás pueda ... — Ella se saca uno de los brazaletes y se lo entrega al dios de orejas largas quien queda boca abierta , ella se pone de pie y se pierde en el cielo para desaparecer , aun con asombro , al guardar todo no pudo salir del asombro y al llegar a su planeta aun con sorpresa ve a Goku , Vegeta y Wiss entrenando pero el de cabellera blanca lo ve llegar asombrado

— ¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Que sucede ? — El dios levanta y le muestra el brazalete dejando asombrado a Wiss quien da un grito de sorpresa — ¡¿ QUE ?! ¡¿ COMO PUDO TENER EL BRAZALETE DE LA DIOSA JEREZ ?! —

 **Continuara**


	17. Capitulo XVI El duelo parte I

**El Duelo Parte I**

El dios estaba sorprendido al ver el brazalete de la diosa Jerez — Se lo que están pensando , pero créanme que ella me lo dio por voluntad propia —

— Pero Wiss ¿ por que es tan importante ese brazalete ? —

— Cuando los dioses se planean unir , la deidad le entrega el brazalete de uno de sus brazos y debe pelear a un duelo a muerte contra la otra deidad que por desgracia no sabemos quien es —

— Ah , osea que pelearan para que el Sr Bills se quede con la diosa Jerez ... Vaya suena emocionante — Goku ve al dios quien estaba sentado mirando el brazalete pero no lograba entender quien seria tan tonto para desafiarlo en un combate a muerte — ¿ Podemos ir Sr Bills ? —

— ¡¿ Que ?! Claro que no , la ultima vez que te reuniste con los doce dioses casi generas un genocidio universal — Bills ve como Goku juntaba sus palmas mientras le suplicaba pero el solo lo ignoraba

— Por favor Sr Bills —

— Esta bien , esta bien ... Pero solo iras como espectador , nada mas — El ángel respira onda y va al castillo de Bills para traerle una especie de capa morada con un rombo superior color naranja y otro inferior color blanco — Recuerda solo iras a observar , nada mas — El dios se coloca su capa y una especie de turbante como la que usaba en el torneo de los doce universo

— Sr Bills ¿ Quien cree que sea el otro portador ? —

— No estoy seguro — Al dios de orejas largas se le viene a la mente a su hermano gordo quien se reia a carcajadas de el lo que lo hace enojar y apretar sus puños — ¡ Champa ! —

— Con todo respeto Sr Bills , no creo que la diosa se fije en un ser tan ... Pues tan como Champa — Bills se pone a pensar en lo que decía su maestro mientras miraba como era solo una arena cuadrada en el mundo de la nada listo para el combate — Ademas si me lo permite , usted es un poco mas ... Mejor que Champa —

— ¿ Lo dices enserio Wiss ? Vaya muchas gracias — Bills ve como Goku esta acercado al cetro de Wiss mirando el mundo de la nada — Supongo que tendré que esperar a que nos inviten — Los tres se sientan a esperar sentados mientras que Bills sonreía moviendo su cola de lado a lado hasta que el portal se abre delante de las narices de los tres mas fuertes del universo siete — Bueno , es hora de ver quien es mi rival — Los tres se ponen de pie para entrar al portal , Goku se sorprende al ver que estaban en una plataforma flotante pero se sorprenden al ver al gran sacerdote en el centro de la pista — ¿ Que esta pasando aquí ? — Los tres miran al padre de Wiss quien estaba sonriendo — Oye esto me da mala espina , no creo que sea como lo pensé en un principio —

— Es cierto Sr Bills , quizás sea por que todos los dioses están aquí — Al bajar la vista , Jerez estaba en la plataforma por lo que Bills , Wiss y Goku comienzan a descender para ver a la diosa — ¿ Quien planeo todo esto ? —

— Veras , es verdad que yo te di el brazalete — Bills deja salir una sonrisa pero cuando ve a un encapuchado con una capa similar a la de Toppo en el torneo publico y Goku se da cuenta que los dos encapuchados estaban muy serios

— Hola Jiren — Todos se sorprenden y ellos se quitan las capuchas para ver que eran Jiren el gris y el dios de la destrucción Vermouth quien sonreía — Es el dios del universo 11 —

— ¡¿ Vermouth ?! ¡¿ Es una broma ?! —

— No te preocupes Bills , te prometo que te matare fácilmente — Bills serio comienza a enfadarse mientras que el dios payaso se reía

— Bien , bien ... Por favor escuchen — Todos le prestan atención al gran sacerdote que estaba llamando la atención de las deidades — Quiero dejar claro que esto no es un duelo a muerte ya que no tenemos sustitutos para los dioses — Los dos se cruzan de brazo y se ignoran en uno al otro — Unas sencillas reglas , Numero 1 el Hakai y toda sus variantes están completamente prohibidos por que como dije no es un duelo a muerte — Los dos asienten con la cabeza mientras se quitaban el turbante — Numero 2 , la única forma de ganar este duelo es simple , el que no pueda mas pierde —

— Echo —

— Trato echo —

— Bien — El sacerdote ve como Goku movía las manos llamando la atención del gran sacerdote y este hace rodar sus ojos — ¿ Que sucede ahora ? —

— ¿ Por que Zeno-sama no estará viendo la pelea ? — Los dos dioses se asustan por las palabras de Goku a lo que Bills le salta por detrás para taparle la boca y sacarlo de la plataforma de combate

— Que Buena idea — El ser supremo se acerca a Goku y Bills lo suelta a lo que los dos se aprietan las manos — Traere a Zeno-sama para que disfrute el duelo — Goku con una sonrisa usa la teletransportacion para traer en sus brazos a los dos reyes del todo que venían colgados de el — Vaya eso fue rápido — El gran sacerdote se acerca a los reyes que ven la plataforma — Zeno-sama quisiera saber si desea presenciar un duelo entre los dioses de la destrucción del universo siete y el universo once —

— Suena divertido —

— Si , suena divertido —

Bills y Vermouth estaban nerviosos por los reyes que estaban sentados con Goku mientras tenían un tazón con palomitas , los dos reyes tenían unos vasos de refresco con hielo de color blanco con franjas amarillas , el gran sacerdote ve como Vermouth se quita la capa color ocre y con un dibujo con un circulo blanco , pero Jiren se aparta dejando ver al dios del universo once — ¿ Están listos ? — Bills se quita su capa mientras se ponía en guardia con sus manos semi abiertas — Empiecen —

Bills da un pazo adelante y con su velocidad conecta un feroz puñetazo y lo lanza contra el suelo pero Vermouth salta hacia arriba para atacar con ráfagas de energía , el rey de la izquierda mete la mano en el tazón para robar unas palomitas y ver como los dioses chocan sus puños creando una onda de destrucción , Bills gira en el aire para atacar con una patada al dios payaso quien se cubre y con su mano derecha crea una bola de energía que choca contra la cara de Bills quien es enviado a los aires para aparecer y comenzar a golpear al dios de orejas largas con poderosos puñetazos en el cuerpo , el dios suelta una sonrisa para lanzar una patada contra Bills quien lo esquiva desapareciendo , el dios mira a todos lados pero alza la vista , el dios del séptimo universo desciende con una patada lanzando con fuerza a Vermouth creando una gran zanja pero este se levanta girando hacia atrás , el dios Bills usa su mano para lanzar varias bolas de energía que eran esquivadas por el dios payaso para responderle con una bola de energía pero Bills la parte con una patada — ¿ Eso es todo ? Agradece que no pueda usar mi Hakai —

— Como siempre , Bills el hablador — El dios del universo siete explota de ira para salir volando contra el dios payaso quien eleva su ki con tanta velocidad para entrelazar sus manos y empezar a forcejear uno contra el otro mientras los dos se enterraban los pies pero Bills usa su cola para atacar a los ojos de Vermouth quien suelta para tomarse los ojos para golpear con un gancho , con poderosos golpes haciendo retroceder al dios del universo 11 quien se pone serio y con una patada lo golpea en la cara lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo pero el dios Bills coloca sus manos saltando hacia arriba pero Vermouth estaba esperándolo con sus manos juntas cargando una especie de energia que se movia en forma horizontal — Recibe el destructor galáctico — Las cuatro bolas de energía giraban para golpear a Bills y este desapareció — ¿ Que .. ? —

— El sansuken — Los reyes del todo empezaron a aplaudir mientras Goku alentaba a Bills y los reyes agitaban unas banderas con la cara de Bills

— ¿ El sanso.. que ? — Bills cae con una patada hundiendo el cuerpo del dios payaso en el suelo pero este sale enfadado con una aura naranja brillante , este da un grito de ira lanzando varias bolas de energia contra todo pero los ángeles se cubre y cubren a sus dioses con un campo de fuerza , Goku usa una barrera de ki para proteger a los reyes del todo — ¡ Bills ! ¡ BILLS ! — El dios sale volando para conectar un poderoso puñetazo al cuerpo de Bills quien suelta un gemido de dolor y la saliva del dios salga de su boca , el dios de piel morada trata de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva para aparecer detrás del dios del universo siete y golpearlo con un martillazo en la nuca arrojando el cuerpo de Bills contra el suelo pero este no se movía — ¡ ACABARE CONTIGO COMO DESEE HACERLO HACE MILENIOS ! — Vermouth cargaba una poderosa bola de energía similar a la Genkidama de Goku pero de color del fuego , las piedras se levantaban mientras todos miraban como el dios del universo 11 estaba muy serio y enfadado , Bills no se movia por el sorprendente golpe que recibió pero Wiss sabia que ese no era todo el poder de Bills — ¡ DESAPARECE BILLS ! —

 **Continuara**


	18. Capitulo XVII El Duelo parte II

**El Duelo Parte II**

El dios estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Vermouth quien cargaba su enorme energía apuntando al dios Bills mientras que este abre los ojos y se pone de pie —¿ Eso fue todo ? — El dios payaso estaba sorprendido mientras levitaba acercándose al dios del universo once quien estaba con las manos hacia arriba cargaba su ataque — Esa técnica es igual a la Genkidama de Goku — Con poderosos golpes comienza a golpear el pecho , estomago y costillas de Vermouth — La desventaja de esa técnica es que esos 10 segundos son 10 segundos mas para mi — Con poderosos golpes comienza a castigar al dios payaso , con unos ojos malignos dejaban de los nervios al payaso quien ve como la energía estaba cargándose — Es una pena que mi Hakai no pueda usarlo por que es lo menos que mereces maldito — Con una patada logra lastimar la mano derecha de Vermouth haciendo que suelte su bola de energía y Bills extiende su mano para atacar con una energía invisible lazando la bola de poder lejos de la arena , mientras que el dios payaso mira la explosión voltea pero Bills cae con una patada lanzandolo al suelo — No puedes vencerme —

— Jerez ...— El dios se levanta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio — Si quieres que elimine a Bills debes pagarme el doble —

—¿ Pagarte el doble? ¿ De que estas hablando? —

— Jerez me prometió tres de sus criaturas de la risa para mi si yo acababa contigo —

— ¡ Vermouth silencio! — Bills estaba asombrado por el pacto de los dos dioses , Bills mira a Vermouth quien se estaba riendo de el

— Veras Bills , es difícil que alguien se ria de mis chistes y por eso quería esas misteriosas criaturas del universo dos pero la diosa Jerez no quiso venderlas por que a la vez son muy hermosas — Bills se encontraba mirando el suelo mientras que el dios payaso escupía con un poco de sangre — Entonces me propuso un trato , yo debería acabar contigo y me llevaría las tres glock'mact — Goku y Wiss sentían lastima por el dios de la destrucción quien estaba con la cabeza agachada — Te lo repito Jerez , que sean seis criaturas y lo destruyo —

— Echo —

El dios payaso sonríe para salir para golpearlo con un puñetazo a la cara pero Bills lo atrapa con su mano dejando a todos sorprendidos y al levantar la cabeza ve sus ojos completamente amarillos se volvieron rojos con sus pupilas negras y su aura se despedía al cielo dejando a todos sorprendidos

— Wiss ¿ que esta pasando? —

— Parece que el Sr Bills esta usando su poder oculto — Goku queda sorprendido de lo que el ángel decía — Me temo que esta es su propia técnica y solo la vi una vez —

—¿ Puedes hacer algo? —

—¿ Yo ? ¿ Estas loco ? — Goku estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Wiss quien tragaba saliva al ver el enorme ki de Bills — Cuando la uso una sola vez pero fue aterrador , incluso me logro superar — Goku abre los ojos como platos ante tal revelación — Veras Goku , la habilidad del Sr Bills le permite volverse mas fuerte a cada segundo que pasa y aun cuando lo golpeas sigue volviéndose mas fuerte —

— ¿ Hay forma de detenerlo ? —

— No , no tengo una tarta de pescado ahora así que solo a esperar que se desquite con el dios Vermouth —

Bills estaba volviéndose mas poderoso cada segundo mientras que el dios se nota miedo de enfrentar a Bills por lo que lo ataca con una patada pero este no le hizo nada haciendo retroceder a Vermouth — Ya veo , con que te vuelves mas fuerte con cada segundo — El dios payaso ve como Bills levanta su mano apuntando al dios payaso quien se asusta — ¡ Oye espera no se puede usar el Hakai ! —

— Silencio — Una poderosa bola es lanzada contra el dios payaso quien lo esquiva mientras que Bills se acercaba para golpear con un rodillazo su estomago , Bills lo toma de la cara y le da un cabezazo con tanta potencia que hace temblar la arena de combate dejando caer al dios de piel blanca , antes de que siquiera tocar el suelo , Bills lo golpea con una patada a las costillas haciendo que los huesos de Vermouth se vuelvan polvo quien da un grito tan fuerte que lo deja en el suelo sufriendo y tomándose los rotos y adoloridos huesos , Bills se acerca lentamente mientras su aura de dios destruía la arena de combate pero este se arrastraba — Te romperé en mil pedazos — La diosa Jerez estaba asustada mientras que el dios Vermouth se arrastraba pero Bills no lograba sentir nada de misericordia por el dios que lo desafió

— Esta bien Bills , tu ... tu .. ganas ... me rindo ...¿ si ? — El dios se acerca y con su mano comienza a ejecutar en el suelo al dios payaso quien soltaba alaridos de dolor , cuando se da vuelta la diosa Jerez lo golpea con una patada a la cara que no le hace daño alguno — Sabes no ... nosotros... nosotros podemos ser amigos ... Eh ¿ Que tal ? — Vermouth trata de huir de la arena pero al voltear la vista Bills estaba parado con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras que el dios se trata de levantar pero el le pisa la mano partiendo sus dedos — Oye ... ¡ me rindo! —

— No me interesa — La diosa se desespera pero no podía hacer nada a lo que Goku con una sonrisa salta a la arena y toma al dios Vermouth entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la presencia de la ángel margarita y vuelve la vista a la arena para pelear contra Bills , la diosa Jerez sube a la arena para ser dos contra uno pero Bills le da la espalda mientras que apagaba su ki — Vamos a casa Goku — Los dos salen volando a donde estaba Wiss quien estaba muy callado y con cetro desaparece dejando a los dos reyes del todo asombrado quienes se empiezan a reír mientras que el gran sacerdote ve el desastre de la arena quien estaba sorprendido , Tras varias horas de entrenamiento , Goku , Vegeta y Wiss ven al dios de la destrucción quien destruía galaxias enteras con un simple dedo , el cetro de Wiss estaba soltando el holograma que mostraba el caos y la destrucción entre las llamas y los escombros espaciales

— Parece que el Sr Bills esta muy deprimido esta vez — Wiss seguía viendo como el dios simplemente arrasaba con galaxias enteras — Casi siento pena por el por que nunca imaginaba que era una treta —

— Oye Wiss , esa técnica que me hablaste antes dijiste que tenia una debilidad —

— Es cierto que el Sr Bills aumenta su poder exponencial mente pero su cuerpo tiene limitaciones para cargar ese poder , como Goku con el Kaioken , si se excede su cuerpo explotara en mil pedazos creando una destrucción universal dejando solo oscuridad —

— Ya veo — Bills lanzaba ataques de energía a planetas aislados que no tenían ningún valor para el , sin vida y solo había arena y viento — Lamento que todo esto solo resultara una mala experiencia para el — Bills crea una bola de energía similar al sol y la lanza contra la galaxia borrandola de un solo ataque hasta que su aura se apaga — Vaya parece que el Sr Bills ya descargo su energía — Bills sale volando para llegar a su planeta mientras aterrizaba y respiraba hondo para poder tranquilizarse mientras que se adentraba en su palacio seguido por los tres que estaban confundidos para ver como el toma el cristal y los voltea para ver a su asistente y saiyajines quienes los vigilaban pero el dios rompe el cristal para sacar una llave y se acerca a un armario de madera verde pálido para sacar una especies de mancuernas de oro —¿ Sr Bills ? —

— Asi es voy a entrenar con ustedes — Goku y Vegeta lo miran sorprendidos pero el dios de piel morada sale para empezar a elevar su ki y empezar a meditar pero este recuerda lo sucedido en el torneo contra el dios y eleva su ki arrasando a todo en su planeta pero el ángel se le pone en frente para regañarlo y este se enfada como siempre

— Ya superelo Sr Bills — Los tres se empiezan a elevar su ki para poder controlarlo pero el dios no soporta mas la ira y Wiss da la orden para que Goku y Vegeta lo ataquen pero el dios de la destrucción los mira como se dividían pero detrás de la espalda y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la nuca dejándolo en el suelo pero Goku usa el super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken y Bills lo mira pero este se veía extraño , casi como si la ira lo carcomía como si nada

 **Continuara**


	19. Capitulo XVIII La noche de las mascaras

**La Noche de las Mascaras parte I**

El dios estaba despertando después de una pequeña siesta de una semana pero su bata amarilla estaba un poco arrugada y se acercaba a la ventana para ver a Goku y Vegeta peleando por orden de Wiss quien nota el despertar del dios de la destrucción — Oh Sr Bills ¿ despertó tan pronto ? —

— No eh podido dormir Wiss — El dios comienza a caminar por el castillo mientras llega a su baño para darse un lavado de agua caliente y vestirse para ver a Goku y Vegeta con una sonrisa y un tanto agotados de tanto pelear — Oigan , peleen conmigo — Goku y Vegeta se transforman en super saiyajin azul y salen contra el dios quien salta hacia arriba seguido por los saiyajines quienes se preparan para golpearlo pero el lo esquivaba con suma facilidad pero Vegeta desaparece y aparece detrás de el pero el dios lo repele con un codazo en la cara , Goku aparece para comenzar a golpear con puñetazos pero este los bloqueaba con su mano derecha para atrapar el puño del saiyajin y lo arroja contra Vegeta quienes caen al suelo — Bueno eso basto para entrar en calor — El dios baja al suelo y con su mano crea una bola de energía color morado que giraba en su mano a gran velocidad — Sabes Wiss , creo que destruiré el planeta Trexnexz —

— Es una pena Sr Bills es un planeta muy bello — Wiss usa su cetro para ver como el planeta rebosaba de vida y flores preciosas con color y brillo muy angelical — Creo que es uno de los mejores planetas que visitamos —

— Sr Bills , yo tampoco quiero que lo destruya — Goku se acerca rascándose la cabeza apenado — Vera le he llevado varias flores a Milk y ha estado muy feliz y no quiero que se deprima por que esas flores son muy hermosas y mas para ella —

— Kakarotto ¿ desde cuando tu esposa es tan amable contigo ? — Todos miran al príncipe que estaba muy serio con los brazos cruzados — Que yo sepa ella es muy temida por su esposo y los amigos de kakarotto además la mujer educó a Gohan de una forma estricta para que lograse ser un científico y tuviese éxito en el futuro —

— Si es cierto Vegeta , Milk puede ser muy estricta y seria —

— Entonces ¿ Por que es tan amable y flexible con los hijos de este insecto ? —

— Goku ... ¿ Desde cuando tu esposa es tan amorosa contigo ? — El dios se pega a su cara con una gran ira mientras que la fuerza de Bills inclinaba a Goku — Responde la pregunta Goku ¿ que fue lo que hiciste ? —

— Bueno ... Desde que revivimos ese planeta muerto —

— Ahí lo tienen — Wiss estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras miraba a su jefe y alumnos — Esas flores son las causante de que la señora Goku se porte tan dulce —

— Mhm , quizás Wiss tenga razón — El dios toma al saiyajin del cuello con tanta fuerza hasta que Vegeta se acerque a el con duda — Muéstranos de donde las tomaste — Sin pensarlo usa su poder para aparecer en el planeta y darse cuenta que las flores ya habían crecido

— Tome tres azules , dos amarillas , cuatro rojas y una blanca — Bills se acerca y comienza a cortar las flores que Goku le dijo , este se acerca y se las da a Vegeta quien estaba confundido sobre las flores — No creo que funcione en Vegeta Sr Bills —

— Ahora se las llevaras a tu esposa y nosotros veremos su reacción — Goku los devuelve a la corporación capsula mientras que Vegeta estaba congelado y no podía caminar — Hazlo de una vez o te destruiré — El príncipe de los saiyajin estaba congelado caminando como garza y con sus brazos duros que apenas podía sostener las flores pero no podía caminar hasta que Bills se harta de esperar por lo que lo patea con tanta fuerza que lo empuja cuando Bulma sale de la casa atrapando al saiyajin

— ¿ Vegeta ? ¿ Que estas ..? — Ella ve las flores pero queda confundida mientras que el saiyajin no podía hablar mientras sudaba pero ella sonreía para acercarse al saiyajin — ¿ Y eso ..? —

— Son... son ... son ... Par... para... ti... — Vegeta traga saliva mientras que Bulma le sonreía — Son para ti ... por que ... me pa pa pa parecían ... unas flo flo flores bellas ... como tu —

— Vegeta ... — Ella las toma mientras que el saiyajin apenas podía respirar — Eres tan ... No tengo palabras — Tras oler las flores sus ojos quedan como de vidrio y su rubor se hizo notar , su mirada era hipnótica como si estuviera perdida en la fragancia — Gracias...— Ella lo toma en brazos para besarlo mientras que Vegeta estaba asombrado y nervioso por las acciones de Bulma

— Ya veo , quizás sea eso lo que necesito para conquistar a la diosa Jerez —

— ¿ Por que no mejor lo olvida ? — Wiss lo mira serio y con tono de enojo — Con todo lo que pasamos ¿ aun quiere seguir adelante con sus mañas de conquistarlas ? — El dios se pone a pensar mientras que Wiss trataba de calmarse respirando — ¿ No seria mejor buscar a alguien mas ? —

— ¿ Vados ? —

— Ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi hermana —

— Relájate , no tienes que ser tan mal educado — Bills miraba como el príncipe estaba con su esposa demasiado acaramelado — Mhm , quizás sea hora de que probemos con algo un poco mas allá de los humanos — El dios toma del cuello de la ropa al saiyajin quien usa la teletransportacion para llegar al planeta y crear otro ramo igual que el que se llevo Goku a Milk y Vegeta a Bulma — Si funciona con la diosa Jerez entonces ya podre acabar con este sufrimiento —

— Pero Sr Bills ¿ que excusa le dará para visitarla ? — El dios estaba pensando pero Goku saca una invitación con la letra de Bulma — ¿ Que es esto ? —

— Es la fiesta que dará Bulma por el cumpleaños de su madre —

— Oye — Bills se acerca enfadado al saiyajin para tomarlo del cuello — ¡¿ Por que no nos invitaron ?! — Wiss veía como el saiyajin había tenido las invitaciones de Wiss y del dios Bills , el ángel le coloca la tarjeta entre los dos para ver su nombre — Mjh , espero que ... Un segundo ¡ Goku eres un genio ! — El dios mira con una sonrisa como la tarjeta era la llave para la excusa de que la diosa tuviera una oportunidad con el — Vamos Goku , vamos al universo dos ahora —

— No lo se Sr Bills , estoy muy cansado —

— Si me llevas al universo dos , la diosa te dará de comer —

— ¡ Son Goku ! No te dejes manipular por las ambiciones de un dios — Wiss se cruza de brazos para ver como Wiss estaba serio — Se inteligente y reacciona —

— Mucha comida Goku ... Toda la que te puedas imaginar —

— Eres un ser con libre albedrío , no puedes dejarte usar —

— Comida ... Comida... Comida... —

El saiyajin deja salir una sonrisa y toma a Bills del hombro para salir al universo dos y aparecer en el palacio de la diosa Jerez — ¿ Para que me molesto ? —

Los dos habían quedado de pie frente al trono de la deidad quien estaba distraída y al ver a Bills con mirada seria ella se alerta y se pone de pie con pose de combate — Descuida , no vine a pelear — El dios se acerca pero cuando escucha una sonrisa y ve a su hermano gemelo riéndose en voz baja — ¡¿ Champa ?! —

— Parece que no te cansas de estar humillado Bills — El saiyajin estaba sentado en el suelo tomándose el estomago — ¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Que hace el aquí ?! —

— Lo siento pero tengo mucha hambre ¿ puedo comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre ? — La diosa asiente con la cabeza confundida y el saiyajin ve como las extrañas carnes se acercaban y el comienza a comer de manera exagerada , mientras que Champa veía al saiyajin comiendo y estirando la carne de glock'mact por lo que Champa se acercaba a la mesa y Goku comía plácidamente pero ve al dios de la destrucción del universo seis y le ofrece un gran trozo con hueso — Toma , no tienes que quedarte ahí parado —

— ¡ Enserio ! — El dios se sienta con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa para comenzar a comer con el saiyajin mientras que Bills se portaba serio pero educado

— Mi diosa , le eh traído un presente de paz — El se inclina mientras sacaba las flores que hace que las dos féminas quedaran sorprendidas — Quiero que me haga presente de aparecer en una fiesta de mi universo en la que esta invitada —

— No lo se ...— Ella toma las flores pero miraba a Bills quien la observaba con una sonrisa — Pues... No se si sea una fiesta hermosa —

— Es una fiesta de disfraces ... Puede ir vestida con su hermosura sin importancia — La deidad estaba desconfiada del dios Bills quien estaba sonriendo con esa mirada fija — Esta bien ...Esta es la ultima oportunidad que ...—

— Perfecto , vendré por ti en seis horas — El dios ve como Goku y Champa estaba comiendo y este se pone serio mientras fruncía el ceño y los ignoraba pero la asistente de vestido blanco estaba siendo avergonzada — Ese idiota come tan tranquilo —

— Es cierto , sabes es increíble que mi hermano nunca me trajera flores — El dios solo le da la espalda pero respira hondo para sacar el aire de sus pulmones y este le entrega el ramo — ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Por que me las da a mi ? —

— Conseguiré mas para la diosa — El dios de la destrucción toma el trozo de hueso con carne mientras jalaba a Goku quien resistía con sus dientes sobre la carne — Ademas es un infierno vivir con Champa y por eso te entiendo y siento piedad y lastima por ti — Goku estaba parado con el trozo de carne con hueso en su boca y usa la teletransportacion mientras que Vados toma el ramo y lo huele quedando encantada con el aroma de dichas flores para olerlas de nuevo y mirar al dios del universo siete — Goku ¡ vamos a casa ! — Este asiente con la cabeza para llegar al planeta de Bills viendo como Wiss y el pez jugaban una especie de juego de damas chinas pero el mira la frustración de Bills — Bueno ya esta necesitamos preparar todo para la llegada de la diosa Jerez —

— Sr Bills ¿ Por que presiento que el tiro le saldrá por la culata ? — El de cabello blanco ve su cetro creando un reloj de arena para que sepan la hora — Bueno la fiesta es a las ocho asi que debe darse un baño , perfumarse y presentarnos en la fiesta —

— Si es cierto — Bills le da la orden para que Goku vaya a su casa mientras que Bills se entra a su castillo para empezar a relajarse en el baño caliente mientras pensaba en como conquistar a la diosa pero cuando recordó que las flores son de efecto rápido — _Cuando las huela de una vez , la diosa sera mía de una vez por todas_ — El destructor se hunde mas en el agua hasta el cuello — _Si es cierto que Goku y Vegeta fueron tan lejos como si nada la diosa caerá también_ — El dios de la destrucción sale del agua para comenzar a vestirse con una elegante toga morada con acabados de oro y una larga cinta blanca en la espalda hasta la cintura — Bueno Wiss , es la hora de que la diosa llegue —

— Se que algo saldrá mal por que nada salio bien desde el inicio de esta historia —

— Deja de ser tan pesimista — Un wips cae al planeta de Bills para dejar ver a la diosa Jerez con una toga blanca con acabados de plata y oro , piedras rojas , azul y verde con formas de mariposa por toda la toga — Bienvenida a mi planeta diosa Jerez —

— Bills , la única razón por la que decidí venir es por que siento curiosidad de las fiestas de tu universo — El dios le extiende la mano a Jerez quien la acepta y el dios de la destrucción llega a la tierra para que la diosa vea como la fiesta parecia muy divertido — Wao , esto es increible —

— Wiss — El dios se acerca a su asistente para hacerle el susurro — Algo paso por que las flores no le surtieron efecto alguno — La diosa lo mira y los dos se ponen firmes mientras ella lo miraba confundida — Bueno mi diosa ¿ que le presento primero ? —

— Parece una fiesta divertida — Ella ve al saiyajin con un antifaz de tela negro sobre los ojos , Gohan como el gran saiyaman , Vegeta con guantes negros en vez de blanco — ¿ Por que parece que se divierten tanto ? —

— Así son ellos — El dios la mira confundido sospechando del resultado de la trampa de las flores — ¿ Mhm que paso aquí ? —

 **Continuara**


	20. Capitulo XIX La noche de las mascaras II

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro dos cosas

1_ Esto es una historia paralela y que no es canon de la obra de Toriyama por lo que no todo sera como su obra

2_ En la versión ingles y versión español la palabra de plural se usa el termino " Saiyajins " para referirse al termino plural pero en el idioma original de Japón y en audio latino se usa el termino " Saiyajines " para referirse al plural

* * *

 **La Noche de las Mascaras parte II**

El dios seguía pensando como confundido por la actitud tan fría de la diosa quien seguía juzgando con la mirada mientras que Bills la observaba de lejos peor ve a la familia Brief celebraba el cumpleaños de la matriarca mientras Vegeta estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados — Wiss , no se que pasa por que ella sigue tan fría — El destructor voltea para ver a su asistente quien comía plácidamente pero lo ve de reojo — Ya no se que hacer Wiss , quizás tengas razón , quizás deba dejar de intentar y dedicarme a como estaba antes —

— ¿ Osea que volverá solo a comer y dormir ? — El dios no dijo nada mientras que el ve como se acercaba su diosa con mirada puesta en el — Parece que por fin se dio cuenta —

— Sr Bills ¿ Por que se queda en la mesa ? ¿ Acaso no le divierte esta fiesta ? — El ser de orejas largas mira a la deidad quien tenia sus manos en sus caderas — Por traerme a este maravilloso festival social quiero que me acompañe con esta danza nativa — Goku y Vegeta ven como los dos dioses de la destrucción se paraban para tomarse los ante brazos y empezar a menearse con el son del lento , Wiss traga la cena para ver asombrado como Bills miraba a Jerez quien estaba sin expresión en su cara

— Oye Vegeta , creo que lo logramos —

— Psss , tu no hiciste nada insecto —

Las deidades empezaron a bailar pero sin darse cuenta el destructor la toma de la cintura mientras que Wiss estaba asombrado por la claridad con la que veía la pista , las luces violetas y amarillas bajaron mientras que el dios bailaba al son de la música , Goku se acerca a su maestro que estaba en aun en estado de shock por lo que veía — Parece que lo logramos Wiss —

— Eso parece , lo único que tenia que hacer era darse por vencido — Los dos se sientan mientras que Goku miraba con una sonrisa mientras que el saiyajin estaba cargando su cabeza en los brazos — Bueno tenemos un final feliz —

Los dos dioses seguían bailando con una manera mas intima , tanto que la diosa Jerez coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Bills quien suelta una sonrisa — Vaya que valió la pena venir — La diosa del universo dos escuchaba los latidos del corazón del dios de piel morada mientras este cerraba sus ojos para deslizar su mano pero ella lo toma y la sube a sus caderas — No te apresures tanto dios Bills —

— Lo siento — Mientras la familia Brief y los demás guerreros estaban sentados comiendo pero el dios decide llevar a su invitada por los jardines — Este es uno de mis planetas favoritos — Bills tenia la mano de la diosa quien miraba el bello jardín con arboles verdes y flores de colores — ¿ Le sucede algo mi diosa ? —

— Si — Ella se acerca a un árbol de baja estatura para ver las hojas verdes que colgaban de las ramas — Jamas había visto este tipo de formación vegetal y de este color — Ella comienza a olfatear pero no notaba ningún aroma proveniente del vegetal — Extraño pero bello —

— Hay muchos de esos arboles en este planeta tan bello — El dios Bills miraba a la diosa egipcia quien aun seguía acariciando el follaje con sus dedos — Pero hay otros mas hermosos —

— ¿ Que ? — La diosa se pone de pie mirando a Bills quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados — ¿ Hay arboles mas hermosos que estos que hay aquí ? —

— Si , hay muchos de ellos — La diosa se pone pensativa mientras miraba la sinceridad del dios del séptimo universo — Se donde se encuentran los arboles mas bellos y coloridos —

— Si me llevas a donde están esos arboles de los que hablas considerare quedarme contigo — Bills voltea quedando sorprendido sin mostrar nada a la diosa quien estaba nerviosa por la respuesta , tras cerrar su hocico y ponerse firme voltea mirando a su amada — ¿ Aceptas el pacto ? —

— Bueno ... Por ti aceptare mostrarte esos bellos arboles — Bills abraza de la cintura a la deidad del universo dos quien coloca sus brazos en el cuello con suma duda y nervios cierra los ojos para salir volando — Aquí tenemos los primeros arboles — La diosa queda asombrado al ver los arboles de manzanas con el follaje verde y las frutas de color rojo haciendo que su belleza resalte en la luz de la luna — ¿ Que le parece mi diosa ? — Jerez queda sorprendida al ver las frutas pero no se atrevía a tomar ninguna por temor a alguna trampa del dios del universo siete — ¿ Gusta una ... Manzana ? — La diosa asiente con la cabeza y de su dedo sale un rayo morado que corta el tronco de la fruta y Bills se mueve a gran velocidad tomando la manzana con la mano , Bills se inclina delante de la diosa de labios rojos con la cabeza agachada y le ofrece la manzana — Buen provecho —

— Gra... Gracias — La diosa de melena negra toma la fruta con las dos manos y le da una mordida para sentir el dulce licor natural en su lengua — Vaya... No hay... de estos arboles en el universo dos — Bills parado con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados se acerca a la diosa de labios rojos — Quiero ver mas arboles —

— Seguro — El dios la lleva a otros arboles pero estos ven unos arboles con flores color rosado con centros amarillos mientras varias mariposas nocturnas alimentándose de ellas — Estos son arboles de flores nocturnas — La diosa baja al suelo para verlos mas de cerca — Solo... Ajam , solo salen de noche cuando la luna esta en su punto máximo — La diosa sorprendida de acerca para tomar una de las flores y ver el centro con el polen casi nulo , la diosa se acerca para sentir la fragancia de la flor — ¿ Quieres unas flores de este árbol ? — Jerez voltea a ver a Bills quien sonreía al contemplar a la diosa a la luz de la luna pero ella estaba indecisa — Toma las que quieras , después de todo eres mi invitada — Sin mediar mas palabras pero con su mano corta la flor y Bills la toma para enredarla en su cabellera — Eres muy hermosa — El dios se acerca pero Jerez retrocede lentamente pero el se acercaba con suma tranquilidad , Jerez coloca sus manos en el pecho de Bills para frenarlo — Aun hay otros arboles mas bellos que quiero que vea — Los dos fueron para ver varios arces japoneses colorados con distintos tonos de rojo y morado claro — Bueno ¿ que le parece mi diosa ? — Jerez quedaba asombrada por la vista de los arboles que se mecían por el son del viento mientras que el dios de la destrucción del universo dos trataba de buscar en una especie de cristal donde había otros arboles mas — _Por fin , con estos arboles la diosa sera mía_ — Jerez seguía admirando el árbol — Aun queda el mas bello —

— Pues ¿ que esperamos ? — La diosa con una sonrisa lo toma de la mano y salen volando para verlo , sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver tal belleza , sus flores rosadas casi roja con un aroma dulce , unos pétalos suaves que caían al suelo mientras que Jerez se acerca para oler el suave y dulce olor de los cerezos japoneses — Este es el árbol mas bello del mundo , debo admitir que tu planeta es hermoso —

— Si me aceptas veras todas las bellezas de la vida de este planeta todo lo que quieras — Jerez corta unas frutas de su árbol para probarlos y quedarse asombrada por el sabor de las cerezas — ¿ Que dices Jerez ? ¿ Aceptas ser mi esposa ? —

— Yo ... No se que decir ... — La diosa desciende al suelo mientras miraba sus pies para volver a mirar al destructor de piel morada — Quiero volver a la fiesta —

— Como ordenes mi diosa — Bills y Jerez salen volando a la corporación capsula donde la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin , los dos dioses se separan pero la diosa de labios rojos le da la espalda mirando al suelo , Bills se pone serio pero ella aun dudaba de su elección — Tendrás las cosas mas bellas de este universo — La diosa siente las zarpas de Bills en sus hombros pero ella no decida nada pero el aun se estaba poniendo mas impaciente

— Necesito pensarlo — Jerez ve a su asistente y ella le da la orden de abandonar la tierra para volver a su universo , Bills queda apretando los puños pero se tranquiliza

— Hey Wiss —

— Si mi Sr Bills —

— Ya nos volveremos — el ángel se despide de sus alumnos mientras que Bills toma una copa de gelatina y comienza a comer mientras que su asistente llega para ponerse delante de el y desaparecen en el cielo — Esta noche fue una perdida de tiempo — Bills se quita la toga y se acuesta en su sofá mientras su asistente se sienta en otro sofá junto a el — Sabes Wiss , la unión del universo dos y del universo siete traerá grandes beneficios a mi persona —

— Si , por que en dos universos solo abra un destructor — Bills sonreía pero da un bostezo de aburrimiento — En fin espero que no le salga el tiro por la culata —

— Wiss , esta vez hice todo bien y no hay forma de que algo salga mal — Los dos sienten un poderoso ki que se acercaba pero al salir ven caer a Vados quien venia sola con mirada seria — Parece que esta vez paso algo a Champa —

— ¿ Le preocupa que algo le pase a su hermano ? —

— Ja , si es por mi que se vaya al infierno — La hermosa ángel se acerca al destructor que estaba serio y con sus manos apretadas mientras que Vados se para delante de su ser — ¿ En que podemos servirte ? —

— Es un tema personal — Vados mira a Wiss quien estaba apagado — ¿ No vas a invitarme nada fresco por el viaje ? —

— Wiss te traerá algo para que bebas — El ángel obedece la orden de su destructor quien voltea la vista a la sensual angel y esta la toma de la cara para comenzar a besar en la boca al dios quien queda asombrado y los ojos como platos mientras ella se contentaba con el dios de piel morada — ¿ Que... ? —

— Por alguna razón me gustas Bills , desde que te vi no se que me paso pero tu eres especial para mi — Ella lo vuelve a besar pero Wiss llegaba con una especie de placa de plata con tres vasos de cristal con una especie de liquido color cereza y al verlos tan juntos este deja caer las placas haciendo que los vasos se rompan

— ¡ VADOS ! — El ángel mira como Bills trataba de tomar aire mientras el sudor caía de su frente — ¡ BILLS ! —

— Wiss , esto no es lo que parece — Los brazos de la ángel seguían en el cuello del dios destructor quien se trataba de soltar pero ella era mas fuerte , Bills miraba a la asistente que lo trataba de besar pero el se alejaba — Wiss , ayúdame —

 **Continuara**


	21. Capitulo XX Problemas Fraternales

**Problemas Fraternales**

Bills estaba en los brazos de Vados quien estaba muy sonrojada mientras abrazaba al dios de orejas largas , ella se dedicaba a besar su cara mientras que con su dedo le acariciaba la punta de la nariz — Eres tan lindo — La ángel del universo seis lo seguía acariciando mientras que Wiss estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo — Oh mi dulce Bills , eh soñado tantas veces este momento de que te vi —

— ¡ Sr Bills , aléjese de mi hermana ! —

— Yo también quiero que me alejes de ella — Bills se trata de soltar pero el abrazo de Vados era mas fuerte — Wiss me esta matando — El ángel de melena blanca se acerca al dios de la destrucción mientras que Vados estaba asombrada por los celos de su hermano — Gracias Wiss , te debo una muy grande —

— Sr Bills , si quiere pagarme el favor no vuelva a acercarse a mi hermana — Los dos miran enfadado a la ángel quien se sienta en las piernas del dios de orejas largas — ¡ Aléjese de ella ! —

— No se que le pasa — Bills se coloca la mano en el mentón mientras que trataba de recordarse lo sucedido desde cuando Vados se enamoro de el — ¡ Demonios ..! —

— ¡¿ Que ?! —

 _Flash Back_

— Perfecto , vendré por ti en seis horas — El dios ve como Goku y Champa estaba comiendo y este se pone serio mientras fruncía el ceño y los ignoraba pero la asistente de vestido blanco estaba siendo avergonzada — Ese idiota come tan tranquilo —

— Es cierto , sabes es increíble que mi hermano nunca me trajera flores — El dios solo le da la espalda pero respira hondo para sacar el aire de sus pulmones y este le entrega el ramo — ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Por que me las da a mi ? —

— Conseguiré mas para la diosa — El dios de la destrucción toma el trozo de hueso con carne mientras jalaba a Goku quien resistía con sus dientes sobre la carne — Ademas es un infierno vivir con Champa y por eso te entiendo y siento piedad y lastima por ti — Goku estaba parado con el trozo de carne con hueso en su boca y usa la teletransportacion mientras que Vados toma el ramo y lo huele quedando encantada con el aroma de dichas flores para olerlas de nuevo y mirar al dios del universo siete — Goku ¡ vamos a casa ! — Este asiente con la cabeza para llegar al planeta de Bills viendo como Wiss y el pez jugaban una especie de juego de damas chinas pero el mira la frustración de Bills — Bueno ya esta necesitamos preparar todo para la llegada de la diosa Jerez —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Ya lo recordé — El dios recuerda la imagen en la que Vados olía las flores hipnóticas — Le di las flores a Vados por que sentí lastima por ella —

— Eso es lo que dice tu boca... — Vados se acerca mas al dios hasta chocar su frente con la de el — Pero tus labios dicen otra cosa — Sin darle mas tiempo para reaccionar , Bills se trata de soltar pero los besos de Vados eran muy ardientes que el dios comienza a sentir algo raro en su vientre — Sr Bills ¿ Que dice si nos alejamos del jefe ? —

— Wiss ¿ crees que tenemos que golpearla ? — El de melena blanca movía la cabeza de lado a lado — ¿ Como no las sacaremos de encima ? —

— Sr Bills , le dije que no hiciera esa tontería pero nunca me escucha — Bills se pone serio y se molesta por su asistente quien lo ignoraba — Eso le sucede por que nunca se pone a pensar en sus acciones —

— ¿ Así ? — Bills toma a la ángel del universo seis para cargarla en sus brazos y comenzar a caminar mientras la de melena blanca se aferraba a el — Nos vemos Wiss , nosotros nos vamos a pasear —

— ¡ Sr Bills ! ¡ Le repito que no se acerque a mi hermana ! — El del universo siete ve como su jefe se iba con su hermana quien estaba muy feliz por el romance que tiene con la deidad — Oh por todos los cielos ¿ por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi ? —

 _— Maldito Wiss , por que no trató de ayudarme ahora me saldré de esta yo solo —_ El destructor estaba un poco confundido mientras los dos se sentaban en el patio — Vados ¿ cuando es que te sentiste atraído a mi ? —

— No lo recuerdo bien pero creo que tienes todo lo que tiene un dios de la destrucción verdadero — Vados se lanza a besar al dios quien trataba de soltarse — Ademas , eres alto , elegante , inteligente , amable y destructivo —

— Entiendo — La sonrisa de Bills se dibuja en su cara mientras su ego y narcisismo se hizo notar — ¿ Que mas ? —

— Muchas cosas , tantas cosas que no puedo mencionarlo — Los dos se vuelven a besar mientras que Wiss se acercaba a los dos y Bills se separa de ella — ¿ Puedo quedarme en su planeta ? —

— Pues yo ...— Wiss ve como su hermana estaba en los brazos del dios del universo siete pero este la toma del mentón mientras Vados estaba muy ruborizada con la imagen de Bills — Quedate todo el tiempo que quieras mi bella Vados —

— ¡¿ Saben que ?! — Wiss se acerca a los dos para separarlos mientras que Vados retenía al dios con fuerza — Te diré la verdad , el Sr Bills te dio unas flores para que te enamores de el pero en realidad era para la diosa Jerez y tu te entrometiste por que el quiere que la diosa sea su esposa —

— Ja ja ja ja ja Eres tan celoso Wiss — Ella se pone de pie mientras miraba con miraba al dios de ojos felinos — Bueno debo irme — La ángel del mas hermosa desaparece de la vista de los dos mientras que Bills vuelve a ponerse serio y a caminar lentamente con sus manos detrás de la espalda

— Debo encontrar una solución para esto antes de que las cosas se salgan de control — Con los pasos lentos empieza a trepar por la pared como si nada mientras que Wiss miraba subir a su jefe por los muros de su palacio para entrar por el balcón a su cuarto — Quizás durmiendo unos cuantos meses todo pase —

— No se ofenda pero creo que esa no es la mejor opción que tiene — El destructor se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y su cola se movía de lado a lado mientras pensaba — Si de verdad quiere solucionar esto... —

— Wiss ...— El dios ve como el cetro de su asistente parpadeaba con su luz — Si es tu hermana estoy dormido — Bills se echa para atrás mientras que cierra los ojos — Recuerda estoy dormido —

— Hola... ¡¿ Vados ?! —

— Ho...Hola ... Wiss ¿ se encuentra el Sr Bills ? — El ángel de zapatos de taco alto comienza a observar pero ve al dios dormido — ¿ Que le pasa al Sr Bills ? —

— Dormirá durante varios años , unos cincuenta años — El tono de tristeza de Vados se hizo notar mientras que Wiss miraba como Bills miraba de reojo — Y creo que dejara de ser dios de la destrucción —

— Ok en cincuenta años iré a verlo —

— Esta bien , tendré algo delicioso para ti — La llamada termina y Bills abre su ojo izquierdo para ver que la llamada termina y el salta de su cama — Sr Bills , lo que acabo de hacer va en contra las reglas de hermanos —

— Wiss , no tiene nada de malo que me alaben también los ángeles pero no por eso quiero sus besos — El destructor ve como llegaba Goku y Vegeta para seguir entrenando — Wiss ni se te ocurra decirle nada a ellos dos o se meterán en esto y lo llevaran de mal a peor —

— Sr Bills ¿ cree que ellos podrían poner peor la situación ? — Bills pensando se imagina los problemas que les causo durante todos los preparativos de la diosa Jerez — En lo personal creo que es hora de que deje de jugar —

— Tienes razón ...— Bills se imagina a la diosa Jerez asesinada por los celos de Vados y el poder destructivo que tuvo al asesinar a Wiss , ya que ella lo quiere lejos de los dos

— ¿ Que fue lo que pensó Sr Bills ? —

— No... Nada Wiss — Los dos se ponen a pensar pero al ver a los saiyajines quienes estaban peleando con los puños y Bills salta para pelear contra ellos — _Sera mejor que me quite el estrés peleando_ — Los tres se ponen a pelear mas fuerte mientras que Wiss estaba tratando de pensar en una mejor opción

 **Continuara**


	22. Capitulo XXI El plan de un Dios

**Planes de un Dios**

Tras pasar unos diez minutos en un combate contra Goku y contra Vegeta , Bills decide dar unos pasos hacia atrás — Bueno , ya basta de entrenar — El dios de piel morada camina con mucha lentitud hasta su hamaca y de un solo salto se acuesta , carga sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y soltar un bostezo — Wiss despiertame en una semana a esta hora — El cierra sus ojos mientras ve como los dos estudiantes seguían peleando en su estado base , al cerrar los ojos los vuelve a abrir para ver a Goku sobre el haciendo que el dios se espantara — ¡¿ Que ?! —

— Oh Sr Bills ¿ se quedo dormido ? —

— ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido ? — El dios se friega los ojos y la cara con su ante brazo — Oye Goku ¿ cuanto tiempo paso ? —

— Uhm , creo que pasaron tres semanas —

— ¿ Tres semanas ? — El dios da un bostezo para ver a Wiss viendo como Vegeta levantaba un cubo de metal mientras que Goku lo había despertado — Hey Wiss — El asistente ve a su jefe quien estaba tan enfadado — ¿ Por que me dejaste dormir tanto tiempo ? —

— Oh lo siento Sr Bills , pero se veía demasiado cansado — Bills lo mira con sospecha pero al verlo de reojo se da cuenta de que el escondía algo — ¿ Le pasa algo Sr Bills ? —

— ¿ Que estas escondiendo Wiss ? — El ángel le da la espalda mientras temblaba por los nervios , el dios de la destrucción comienza a olfatear el aire a lo que el ángel estaba poniéndose mas y mas nervioso — ¿ Que es ese olor tan suave ? —

— Ah si vera Sr Bills , Wiss me dijo que tenia que traerle algo para que me entrene y yo ...—

— ¡ Goku ! — El saiyajin se pone firme mientras que el ángel le llamaba la atención y Bills seguía sospechando — Tu descanso ha terminado —

— Goku — Bills lo toma del hombro y lo acomoda a su lado — Si me dices que fue lo que trajiste ... Te prometo llevarte junto al poderoso Moloch —

— ¿ Moloch ? — El dios suelta una sonrisa mientras que Wiss se acerca a su estudiante quien estaba intrigado por las palabras del dios destructor — ¿ Y es muy fuerte ? —

— Tu no le ganarías — Las palabras de Bills hicieron saltar del suelo al saiyajin quien se ajusta su cinturón para transformarse en super saiyajin dios azul — Solo tienes que responderme una pequeña pregunta —

— Lo que quiera Sr Bills —

— Dime ..— Bills se acerca a Goku con una mirada muy seria y agresiva — ¿ Que clase de comida trajiste esta vez ? —

— Goku — Wiss lo toma de la ropa y lo empuja a su lado — Manten el perfil bajo y te prometo que tendrás un entrenamiento mas peligroso y duro que puedo darte —

— Piénsalo ...— Bills lo empuja de su lado — El saiyajin mas poderoso del universo siete ... Enfrentara al demonio mas poderoso que hace temblar a los dioses — El dios se acerca al oído del saiyajin para susurrar la palabra de su aliado — Moloch...—

— Le responderé lo que quiera Sr Bills , solo lleveme a lo de ese sujeto —

— Me encantaría llevarte — El se pone firme y con las manos detrás de su espalda deja a Goku decepcionado de si mismo — Necesito una prueba de fidelidad entre un dios y su subordinado — Goku asiente con la cabeza mientras se paraba firme con una sonrisa — Dime ¿ que comida trajiste ? —

— ¡ Pudin de vainilla y chocolate — Bills se enfada y Wiss deja salir un gemido de miedo — Wiss me dijo que quería probarlo pero no quería que lo despertara por que sabia de su afición por el pudin que no pudo probar durante su visita a la tierra —

— ¡ Goku ! —

— Bien echo — El dios estaba satisfecho con su fidelidad — Ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato por eso prepárate para pelear contra Moloch , un guerrero que va mas allá de tus limites —

— ¡ Vamos ya ! —

— Un momento — Wiss lo frena con su mano — Goku ¿ quieres ir a pelear con un ser que no conoces nada ? —

— Si es extremadamente poderoso ... Claro que si —

— Que remedio — Los cuatros se juntan para ser llevados a una especie de zona donde solo la maldad podría entender y soportar los alaridos de dolor — Bueno llegamos —

— Bien , esperen aquí — Bills caminaba mientras ve varias criaturas y demonios alejandose de el — Los makaioshin siempre son tan cobardes — El destructor llega a una cueva en la ladera de la montaña mas grande — Moloch , ven aquí — Los tres ven salir a una figura humanoide de piel oscura pero su forma era la de un extraterrestre con ojos negros y grandes , su cabeza grande con cuerpo delgado y sus brazos largos con cuatro dedos — Para ser un makaioshin te haz vuelto potente — El ser tenia unos pequeños orificios nasales pero Wiss , Goku y Vegeta estaban sorprendidos por la apariencia de dicho ser — Recuerdo que te perdone la vida hace 50 mil años , ahora quiero un favor — El Makaioshin cambia la vista para ver a Goku quien estaba asombrado , el ser de ojos negros voltea a ver a Bills — Quiero que pelees contra el saiyajin que viste —

— ¿ Acaso no hablas ?—

 _— Mucho gusto Son Goku , soy Moloch —_

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Que esta pasando lo escucho en mi cabeza ?! — Goku se sujetaba la cabeza mientras la sacudía para acallar la voz — Aun lo sigo escuchando —

— Te esta hablando telepaticamente ... Idiota —

El Makaioshin aparece delante del dios y este ve como Goku sale corriendo delante del ser maligno quien estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda — Eres un ser muy fuerte ¿ verdad ? — Goku seguía sorprendido al ver lo flaco que era — Eres muy flaco para ser un enemigo poderoso — El saiyajin examinaba el cuerpo de Moloch quien se sentia incomodo y con una bofetada lo lanza contra las espinas — Bien empecemos —

— No es necesario que lo mates pero no te limites ... Oh te destruiré — Bills se coloca en una esquina con Wiss y Vegeta quien estaba enfadado con los brazos cruzados — Oye ¿ hay alguien que pueda pelear contra Vegeta ? —

— _Claro Bills —_

 _—_ Para ti sigo siendo Sr Bills — De entre las sombras aparece una versión mas pequeña y de piel gris azulada con una pupila blanca en sus grandes ojos azules — Vaya , jamas pensé que tendrías una hermana ... Es un gusto —

— Sr Bills ...—

— Oh cierto — El da un salto hacia atrás mientras que los hermanos Makaioshin levantan una plataforma cuadrada de diez por diez — Bueno Goku pelea con todo lo que tengas o perderás contra un Makaioshin —

— ¿ Hay reglas en ese combate uno a uno ? —

— _Solo tenemos prohibido matar al otro —_ Moloch sube a la plataforma con sus manos detrás de la espalda — _Es por que le debo un favor al dios Bills pero a ti no te debo nada_ — Sus manos son cerradas para poner delante de su cuerpo mientras que Goku se coloca en guardia — _Así que acabare contigo_ —

 _—_ Yo también iré con todo — El saiyajin se transforma en super saiyajin fase tres y sale disparado contra Moloch para recibir un puñetazo en la cara pero no lo movió ni una sola vez dejando a Goku confundido — Uno mas — Con varios puñetazos lo golpea en el cuerpo y la cara pero no hicieron mas que chocar contra su cuerpo sin hacerle daño al ser de piel oscuro — Bien iré con todo — Goku eleva todo su ki en super saiyajin para lanzar un puñetazo tan potente pero el Makaioshin desaparece y aparece detrás de el , con un puñetazo lo lanza contra el borde de la arena pero la ser de ojos negros lo patea para que siga peleando contra su hermano mayor — ¿ Por que no puedo golpearlo ? —

— Creo que olvide mencionarle sobre su técnica especial —

— Que casualidad ¿ no ? — Goku trataba de golpear al Makaioshin quien no se movía solo se escuchaban los golpes impactar contra su cuerpo pero Vegeta suelta una sonrisa — Veo que ya descubriste la debilidad de esa habilidad Vegeta —

— Kakarotto es un idiota si no se dio cuenta —

El saiyajin sale volando a los cielos arrojando lluvias de ataques contra el ser de ojos grandes que no le hacen nada pero este mira a Goku y con una especie de ataque mental hace que el comience a sentir un dolor de cabeza demasiado potente pero al abrir los ojos y ver a Moloch quien estaba delante de el y con una patada lo lanza contra el dios destructor quien lo atrapa y con su mano lo lanza hasta la arena — Gracias Sr Bills —

— De nada — El ser aparece delante de Goku y comienza a golpearlo con feroces puñetazos al cuerpo , el saiyajin comienza bloqueando y esquivando los puñetazos pero el Makaioshin levanta su mano creando un destello blanco cegando a Goku quien abre los ojos y una poderosa patada lo arrastra por el suelo pero este se levanta para respirar — Parece que esto terminara antes de empezar —

— Kame... Hame... — Goku desaparece pero Moloch estaba concentrado y cuando siente algo en su espalda y con su mano lo toma del cuello haciendo que la técnica de Goku sea anulada , este lo tomaba con tanta fuerza que este vuelve al estado baso pero el saiyajin eleva su ki divino para soltarse — _¿ Como es posible que pueda adivinar todo lo que hago ?_ —

— _No tienes manera de ganarme Goku —_ El ser desaparece y aparece para golpear con un puñetazo en el estomago con tanta potencia que la onda de choque destruye la arena — _Mejor rindete ahora y conservaras tu dignidad_ —

— No me vencerás — El saiyajin sale volando al cielo para realizar un Taioken pero Moloch estaba detrás de el y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la espalda y al girar lo patea de las costillas pero el saiyajin aterriza para salir disparado de nuevo y Moloch desaparece para caer con una patada en la espalda de Goku quien cae con la cara al suelo , este se levanta con suma dificultad — Maldito... ¿ Como lo ha echo ? ¿ Como puede adivinar todo lo que hago ? —

— ¿ Es enserio ? Kakarotto ¡ Usa la cabeza ! — Goku suelta una sonrisa y Moloch se acerca para tomarlo de la ropa pero el saiyajin le da un poderoso cabezazo entre los ojos haciendo retroceder al Makaioshin quien siente varios puñetazos de Goku quien sonreía por retener al ser maligno — ¿ Enserio hizo eso ? — Bills y Wiss estaban con la palma en la frente — Kakarotto...—

— Silencio — Bills mira la pelea como el saiyajin estaba tratando de golpear a Moloch quien resistía los golpes como si nada — No seria justo que le dijéramos a ese idiota cual es el problema con esta pelea —

— Si mal no recuerdo Sr Bills , usted descubrió el problema después del primer golpe ¿ No es así ? — Bills no dijo nada , ni siquiera miro a su ángel guardián — ¿ Por que no se lo dijo a Goku ? —

— Si se lo hubiera dicho , no hubiese estado tan divertido —

Goku estaba siendo brutalmente castigado por los puñetazos de Moloch quien lo arroja al suelo , Goku se quita la parte superior de su quimono quedando con su camisa azul oscuro — ¡ Iré con todo ! — Sin mediar mas palabras se transforma en su estado divino azul mientras que Moloch parpadea una vez pero el sale a gran velocidad pero Moloch desaparece y aparece tomando a Goku del cuello — ¿ Como... ? —

— _No tienes opción , solo rindete al poder de Moloch_ — Goku le da un codazo y se da cuenta que su piel era muy escamosa — _Ya me canse ¡ Explosión dimensional estelar !_ — Moloch gira a gran velocidad y lo arroja al cielo , el cuerpo de Goku se envuelve en llamas y antes de que pudiera gritar este explota siendo lanzado contra las montañas — _¿ Es tan tonto como para ponerse de pie ?_ —

— Por su puesto que es tan idiota para ponerse de pie — Bills mira como el saiyajin se coloca de pie mostrando solo rasguños elevando su aura de super saiyajin dios azul pero este cierra los ojos y comienza a lanzar ráfagas de ki mientras que Moloch solo seguía parado como si nada , los ataques golpeaban su cuerpo y Goku nota que en efecto los ataques impactan en su cuerpo , Bills se da cuenta de que Goku ya empezaba a armar el rompecabezas pero los ataques no cesaban — Parece que no hará caso al desgaste de energía — Moloch solo deja salir un respiro de su nariz y se acerca caminando mientras que las ráfagas de Goku no cedían a lo que Goku muestra una sonrisa de confianza — Quizás no —

 **Continuara**


	23. Capitulo XXII

**El Ataque Psíquico de Moloch**

Goku lanzaba grandes ráfagas contra el Makaioshin quien caminaba sin recibir ningún daño , el saiyajin seguía atacando dejando a Bills , Wiss y Vegeta confundidos por el desperdicio de ataques — _Pierdes tu tiempo saiyajin , no hay forma de detenerme_ — Las ráfagas no cesaban hasta quedar delante de Goku quien eleva su ki al maximo nivel quedando su aura de super saiyajin azul rompiendo el cielo — _¿ Que demo.. ?_ —

— Recibe el ... Kame ... Hame ... — Moloch trata de esquivarlo pero ve como el da un salo adelante con sus manos cargando su famoso ataque — ¡ Ha ! — Moloch se cubre con sus brazos pero es arrasado por el poder de Goku quien eleva su ki al limite lanzando al makaioshin contra las montañas haciendo que el aparezca de nuevo con grandes heridas en su cuerpo — Quizás no eres tan poderoso — El saiyajin eleva su ki nuevamente mientras que Bills admiraba y elogiaba a la sabia táctica de su predecesor — Y esto no es todo lo que puedo hacer — Moloch quien estaba asombrado mientras sus ojos enormes negros comienzan a cambiar a un azul oscuro — ¡ KaioKen ! — El aura del saiyajin comienza a elevar mostrando como Moloch respiraba por sus fosas nasales mientras que las auras mezclabas mientras la tierra temblaba pero Moloch se pone en guardia para ver como Goku elevaba mas y mas su poder — Kaioken ... X2 — El ser de ojos oscuros se detiene pero Bills deduce el ataque que va a hacer — Kaioken ...¡ Aumentado 10 veces ! — La aura deja ciego a Moloch debido a sus grandes ojos y con la velocidad de un rayo apaga su ki de golpe para quedar en estado base y con el uso de la teletransportacion llega delante de Moloch y con un poderoso puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago poniendo al Makaioshin de rodillas para patearlo y lanzarlo contra los aires , al aparecer detrás de el lo golpea con un golpe de martillo arrojándolo al suelo — Sabia que funcionaria — La alegría del saiyajin se hizo notar mientras que Bills quedaba sorprendido

— Vaya , Goku usa su propia debilidad contra su oponente — Wiss se sorprende mientras veía caer al saiyajin de pantalones naranjas y camisa azul mientras se reía con una guardia elevaba — El sabe que su debilidad es su exceso de confianza por lo que hizo que Moloch se confié para acertar golpes fatales —

— Si , jamas pensé que diría esto ... Goku fue brillante — Bills ve como el pilar de luz de energía maligna salia mientras que el Makaioshin sale saltando mientras respiraba enfadado por haber sido golpeado — Parece que Moloch ha aumentado de poder de pelea desde hace tiempo —

— Si mal no recuerdo , Sr Bil — El ángel se acerca al Hakaishin quien estaba pensativo sobre la batalla — Usted lo venció de tres puñetazos —

— Fueron cuatro , si contamos el puñetazo de prueba — Moloch deja caer su ki mientras que Goku estaba serio al igual que Bills y Vegeta , el príncipe nota algo extraño pero antes de que Hablara , Bills le tapa la boca con su mano — Si le dices lo del ataque de Moloch no valdrá la pena la pelea —

— _Acabare contigo ... Saiyajin —_ Moloch se pone firme mientras elevaba una especie de aura maligna — _Prepárate..._ — El ser delgado desaparece delante de Goku mientras que el saiyajin voltea para ver como Bills , Vegeta y Wiss no estaban , tampoco estaba la acompañante de Moloch

— _¿ Donde están todos ?_ — Goku siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago pero comienza a perder la visión , el saiyajin levanta la cabeza y siente otro dolor en la cara haciendo que el comience a sangrar — ¿ Que esta pasando ? Moloch — Sin poder moverse siente un potente golpe en su entrepierna — Deja de ocultarte y ven a pelear — El se levanta pero se encuentra en un lugar oscuro , el no se podía mover — _Debe ser un ataque de Moloch_ — Goku se levanta y siente un golpe en la cabeza y lo plancha en el suelo , este se levanta pero siente en su cuello como si lo estuviera ahorcando por lo que levanta su mano y arroja una bola de ki a todos lados pero el ahorcamiento no cedía por lo que usa la teletransportacion para soltarse — ¿ Que especie de truco es esto ? — Goku cierra los ojos pero no logra sentir nada , mientras comienza a caminar por todo el vació pero saltaba por todos lados y siente una especie de golpe lo lanza contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo es arrastrado , al levantar la vista ve como la oscuridad toma forma humanoide que extiende su mano y Goku salta hacia atrás y lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha contra la oscuridad y no le hace nada — Moloch ¿ este es uno de tus trucos verdad ? —

— No soy Moloch — La forma estira su brazo y lo atrapa del cuerpo para azotarlo contra el suelo pero Goku ve como la sombra crea una especie de taladro mientras que Goku se trataba de soltar pero la sombra deja salir un aire de ira a lo que el saiyajin le muerde la mano haciendo que la sombra le de un grito de dolor y lo suelte — Necesitas mas que eso para vencerme —

— ¡ Iré con todo ! — El pasa a su fase divina con el Kaioken aumentado diez veces y prepara un Kame-Hame-Ha pero ve como la sombra hace un Kame-Hame-Ha con energía maligna pero Goku eleva todo su ki — ¡ Ha ! — Los dos ataques salen impactando mientras que el saiyajin estaba enfadado aumentando su poder pero la sombra lanza mas poder — ¿ _Que sucede ? ¿ No se esta cansando ? —_ El saiyajin eleva su ki y la sombra comienza a ceder pero la sombra aumenta su ki para hacer retroceder a Goku — Kaioken ...¡ Aumentado 20 veces ! — El aura sale despedida al cielo abriendo dimensiones por toda la zona oscura

— No ...— La sombra comienza a cubrir las dimensiones pero Goku sale volando para atravesar el cielo y la sombra se mueve mas rápido para tomar al saiyajin de sorpresa y con su mano le lanza un puñetazo pero el lo cubre con sus brazos resistiendo el ataque que lo lanza al suelo hundiendo su cuerpo pero Goku salta hacia atrás mientras se quita la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo — No puedes huir — El saiyajin lo ataca con un ataque de poder pero este lo destruye con un solo golpe — No puedes ganar —

— Tiene que haber una forma de vencerlo — La sombra cae como serpiente al suelo para revelar unos ojos rojos brillantes con una sonrisa con agudos dientes y de su boca sale unas especies de serpientes que van contra el saiyajin quien las esquiva — Kienzan — Los discos van contra las energías malignas cortando sus cabezas pero estas se vuelven a regenerar — Parece que puedes regenerarte por tus propios medios — Las serpientes se detienen y salen volando para atacar a Goku — _Como Picorro , Ciber Cooler , Cell , Boo y Super Zamasu —_ Goku ve la enorme masa de oscuridad y recuerda cuando abrió las grietas de luz — Al igual que ellos también ...—

 _— ¿ Que te pasa Goku ? ¿ No tienes energía para pelear ? —_

— Ya veo , eres un ser muy poderoso... — La sombra comienza a reírse mientras creaba unas poderosas zarpas en sus manos , Goku se pone serio y levanta sus manos al cielo dejando confundido al ser negativo — Pero esa es tu debilidad —

— Jajajajajaja ¿ Como se supone que un ser invencible como yo tiene una debilidad ? — El saiyajin comienza a envolverse en su aura blanca — Si con cada ataque me regenero y me vuelvo mas fuerte ¿ Como puede ser eso una debilidad ? —

— Te mostrare por que es una debilidad — El ser maligno no entendía la pose de Goku mientras este se concentraba — _Supongo que tendré que usar mi energía para crear esta Genkidama ... El problema es que si lo hago mal perderé todo mi poder_ — La sombra comienza a atacar con lanzas echas de energía que impactan el cuerpo de Goku atravesándolo como si fuera mantequilla pero el no perdía su pose de pelea , el ser oscuro simplemente se dedica a golpear con fuertes puñetazos al saiyajin quien abre los ojos para ver los feroces golpes impactar contra el — _Solo espero que sea tan crédulo como Freezer —_ Los puñetazos de la sombra no cedian pero el solo sonreia

 _—_ Deja de quedar parado y pelea — Los puñetazos impactaron tan fuertemente que lograban abrir heridas en su piel , la sangre del saiyajin caía al suelo mientras que la sombra le lanza un puñetazo letal pero el desaparece delante de la sombra — ¿ Que demonios ? —

— ¡ Recibe el poder de la Genkidama ! — La bola de luz sale disparada golpeando el pecho de la sombra que comienza a sentir el gran dolor en su ser y esta comienza a desaparecer pero este comienza a regenerar su cuerpo de nuevo pero Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken — Kaioken ...¡ Aumentado 30 veces ! — El aura roja de Goku se mezcla con el aura azul mientras las dimensiones se destruían pero la sombra le lanza un puñetazo a lo que Goku lo detiene — Ahora saldré de esta dimensión — El saiyajin quemaba el puñetazo de la sombra con su ki mientras lo empujaba — ¡ Golpe del dragón ! — El ki de Goku sale disparado contra la sombra atravesando el pecho de la sombra pero el dragón de energía rodea todo su cuerpo destruyendo la sombra — Volveré a mi dimensión — Moloch se acercaba al saiyajin mientras que en su mano cargaba una bola de energía maligna — ¡ Moloch ! — Goku abre los ojos para que sus ojos muestren una luz del super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken aumentado 30 veces para salir disparado con un puñetazo que impacta en su estomago y los dos salen disparados al aire mientras que Moloch comienza a caer al suelo y Goku rueda para levantarse con el aura fusionada del super saiyajin azul y el kaioken mientras que Moloch intentaba levantarse pero cae inconsciente pero Goku calma su ki y cae sentado para ver a Bills y Wiss sorprendido para levantarles el pulgar mientras que el destructor llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda para asentir con la cabeza

 **Continuara**


	24. Capitulo XXIII Yaros vs Vegeta

**Yaros vs Vegeta**

Goku logra ponerse de pie para ver a Moloch quien estaba inconsciente , el extraño ser de ojos color cielo nocturno sube para tomar a su hermano y lo quita de la arena , Vegeta con una sonrisa decide subir a la plataforma — Bien , si eres como el no tienes posibilidad contra mi —

— Ahora te mostrare por que me llaman " La asesina de dioses " — Vegeta y Goku se sorprenden al escuchar la voz de dicho ser quien sus ojos cambiaron a un cielo en llamas , Vegeta se pone serio y en guardia — Yo soy Yaros ... ¡ La diosa de los infiernos ! — Sin perder tiempo ataca a Vegeta con un codazo a la cara pero este rueda por el suelo para levantarse y transformarse en super saiyajin y salir a golpear a Yaros quien le detiene el puño , con un rodillazo golpea al príncipe quien siente el abrumador poder de la deidad

— No... Solo eres un insecto — El saiyajin eleva su ki con tanta furia que la hace retroceder a la asesina quien le da un cabezazo a Vegeta y este le responde con un puñetazo en la cara , con su mano derecha la golpea de nuevo con tanta fuerza que la explosión la lanza contra el suelo pero ella salta contra Vegeta quien la trata de golpear con una patada pero ella desaparece y aparece golpeando con puñetazos la espalda del saiyajin quien voltea con un canto de mano pero no estaba , los cuatro miran arriba para ver a Yaros con sus manos extendidas — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Recibe el poder del destructor infernal — Una poderosa bola de fuego rojo y negro es lanzada contra Vegeta quien prepara sus manos — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— ¡ Galick Ho ! — Los dos poderes se chocan mientras que Yaros enfadada ve como la corriente de energía retenía su ataque — No dejare que un insecto me derrote ¿ Sabes quien soy ? ¡ Yo soy Vegeta ! — El aura de super saiyajin se eleva con gran ferocidad arrojando los dos ataques contra la Makaioshin quien eleva su aura maligna con tanta fuerza que todo el ambiente se torno de un rojo mientras que Goku estaba asombrado por el poder de Vegeta quien estaba siendo arrastrado por los dos poderes que luchaban para definir al mas fuerte , Yaros reía a carcajadas al ver a su contrincante ser arrastrado por su fortaleza — No... No ... —

— Los saiyajines son tan patéticos , ahora entiendo por que fueron eliminados por un simple demonio del frió jajajajajajaja ... Acabare contigo —

— ¡ Los saiyajines somos una familia de guerreros no nos provoques ! — Vegeta vuelve a su estado base y a la velocidad de la luz se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul , las llamas azuladas seguían avanzando mientras que las manos de Vegeta formaban otro Galick Ho para retener el ataque de Yaros quien sentía la presión de un ataque divino , ahora era el turno de Vegeta quien hacia retroceder a Yaros mientras que las venas de su piel se hicieron notar — ¡ GALICK HO ! — Las dos masas de poder arrasan el cuerpo de Yaros creando una gran masa de luz que envuelve todo , la explosión no se hizo notar y Wiss con su cetro para proteger a Bills , a Goku y el mismo de las rocas y el polvo que volaban — Ja ja ja ja ja No debiste subestimar a un guerrero saiyajin — La cortina de humo estaba tapando casi toda la arena de combate mientras que Vegeta estaba serio por que sentía algo malo , entre las cortinas de humo sale un rayo color rojo escarlata pero el salta esquivando el ataque , otro rayo mas sale contra Vegeta quien lo desvía con un puñetazo contra el suelo — No peleas nada mal ... Pero esto recién empieza —

— Debo admitirlo — La criatura comienza a agrietarse , Vegeta ve como las grietas estaban soltando una especie de luz color rojo pero el solo decide prepararse — Eres un guerrero muy fuerte pero ahora sabrás por que me dicen la asesina de dioses y por que lo soy —

— Sr Bills ¿ Acaso es esa Makaioshin con quien quiso tener una aventura ? —

— Shhh Wiss ¿ serias tan amable de ser un poco mas discreto ? — La sonrisa de Bills se hizo notar mientras que este tenia su mano en el mentón — Ademas no la haz visto como yo la vi —

— Oh ¿ A que se refiere con eso ? —

Yaros comienza a envolverse en llamas mientras que un grito de dolor cubrió toda la arena y los saiyajines se taparon las orejas para ver una explosión de llamas y el cuerpo estaba hecho cenizas ardientes , Vegeta ve como un trozo de cenizas cae al suelo para revelar la parte de su pierna derecha , el ki de Yaros parecía mas terrible que antes , su poder se multiplico por mucho , su imagen era la de una mujer de piel clara y frágil con alas de murciélago , unos ojos morados metalizados y un cabello rojo escarlata proveniente de la sangre de sus victimas , solo las cenizas ardientes cubrían sus partes mas intimas y sus pequeños pies descalzos parecían tan frágiles que no podrían romper una pluma

— Vaya hace tiempo que no veo una gran belleza como ella — Bills mira esos hermosos ojos y labios grises por las cenizas — Jamas sabre por que me rechazo — Wiss lo mira con una ceja levantada — Así ya recuerdo , por que le arranque el corazón —

Vegeta estaba viendo la nueva transformación de Yaros — ja ja ja ja ¿ Ese es tu nuevo poder de pelea ? Bueno no eres tanto como presumes niña — La asesina suelta una sonrisa y antes de que reaccione logra acertar un puñetazo tan potente que coloca a Vegeta de rodillas aun en su transformación de super saiyajin dios azul quien levanta la vista para recibir otro puñetazo en la cara

— Tu tampoco debiste subestimarme — Con poderoso puñetazos comienza a golpear la cara de Vegeta quien desaparece y aparece al aire pero Yaros estaba ahí , el saiyajin voltea y recibe un canto de mano tan potente que lo arroja contra las montañas pero con gran velocidad lo esperaba y de un solo puñetazo golpea el pecho de Vegeta lanzando su cuerpo al suelo quedando en un gran cráter y todos ven al príncipe en estado base , Yaros desciende al suelo con sus alas mientras llevaba los brazos cruzados — Y eso que no eh usado todo mi poder — Con pasos delicados se acerca al cuerpo de Vegeta quien abre los ojos para ver a la Makaioshin quien lo toma del cabello con su mano izquierda , los cuatro ven como su mano derecha estaba encerrada en un puño apuntando a su cara y con suma ferocidad lo golpea tan fuerte que lo arroja contra el borde de la arena destruyendo parte de las piedras — Ahora sabrás por que mi poder es superior al de ustedes — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin pero Bills lo toma del pie derecho y lo azota contra el suelo , este lo mira y se da cuenta de la mirada seria del destructor del universo siete — La mejor parte de este cuerpo es que se puede regenerar — Con su pie comienza a pisar la mano de Vegeta quien se levanta transformándose en super saiyajin azul y la toma del pie para lanzarla a los cielos y con una ráfaga de ki comienza a arrojarlo contra Yaros pero ella simplemente se pone firme y sale volando entre las ráfagas de energía y con una patada lo arroja contra el tercer pilar de la arena que se parte en cientos de pedazos — Ja ja ja ja ja Estúpida y patética criatura ... Los Makaioshin somos seres que van mas allá de tu limitada mente —

— Cállate , la mente de la que hablas es la de Kakarotto — Vegeta se pone de pie para transformarse nuevamente y sale volando para lanzar poderosos puñetazos contra Yaros quien los bloqueaba con sus palmas pero Vegeta se enfadaba con suma facilidad — No te confíes maldito ser del infierno —

— Explosión de las cuchillas — El cuerpo de Vegeta se frena de golpe y el brillo marcaba su piel abriendo el heridas por los filos hilos — Es una lastima por que tu eres el primero que me obligo a usar esta ... Forma — Con su dedo toma la sangre de Vegeta para probarla y de un escupitajo se la quita de su boca — Es empalagosa — Con un puñetazo lo lanza contra las rocas mientras los hilos invisibles comenzaban a ajustarse pero Vegeta aun seguía resistiendo — Por desgracia no puedo matarte pero el dios Bills no dijo nada de torturarte — Con su dedo indice lanza un rayo atravesando su hombro derecho mientras que Vegeta da un grito de dolor , Yaros extiende sus dedos lanzando rayos contra el hombro del saiyajin quien toma la energía con sus manos y con la fuerza de un super saiyajin de corazón lo rompe dejando sorprendido a todos , Vegeta da un grito elevando su ki para destrozar los hilos que cortaban a Vegeta y con su aura de super saiyajin dios azul sale disparado para golpear a Yaros con tanta fuerza que la arroja contra las montañas atravesándola como si nada , el Makaioshin ve venir a Vegeta quien con un puñetazo la hunde mas en la montaña

— Yo soy el super saiyajin mas poderoso del universo — Los puñetazos no cesaban mientras que el cuerpo de Yaros era hundido en la montaña con extrema facilidad por un enfadado Vegeta — ¡ Yo soy Vegeta ! — El príncipe sale al aire y con sus manos prepara un ataque que soltaba sus destellos , era como un Kame-Hame-Ha pero al revés , Yaros mira al príncipe quien aumentaba su masa muscular a cada segundo mientras las venas de su frente se hinchaban — ¡ Resplandor final ! — El ataque del príncipe de los saiyajines sale disparado contra el Makaioshin para hundirla en el suelo con tanta fuerza que la tierra se desgarraba por el gran poder — Por fin ... La derrote — Vegeta cae al suelo mientras que respiraba con tranquilidad pero al cerrar los ojos unos segundos , un rayo le atraviesa el costado derecho haciéndolo caer dejando a todos sorprendidos por el ataque sorpresa — ¿ Que...? — El voltea a su espalda para ver a Yaros con su dedo levantado y completamente ilesa

— Eres un estúpido — Con sus delicados pies se acerca y de una patada arroja a Vegeta de la arena arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo — No puedes ganarme asqueroso mortal , solo eres una peste en el reino de los demonios y los ángeles — Una patada mas potente logra partir varias costillas del saiyajin quien da un grito de dolor pero Yaros se pone de rodillas para tomarlo de la cara — Si no valorara tanto mi vida , me daría tiempo para quitarte la tuya pero no vale nada —

 **Continuara**


	25. El Recado del Fin de los Tiempos

**El Recado del fin de los Tiempos**

Yaros se dedicaba a torturar a Vegeta con sus pies pero Bills seguía observando junto a Goku y Wiss , el único que parecía molesto era Goku pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla , Yaros vuelve a pisar el pecho de Vegeta quien queda inconsciente — Bills , devuélveme mi corazón o lo reemplazare con el de este saiyajin —

— Si tanto lo querías solo tuviste que pedírmelo —

— Eso es lo que hice y tu me humillaste — Las alas de Yaros estaban abiertas mostrando señales de ira mientras que el dios destructor estaba confundido rascándose la cabeza con su dedo indice — Dámelo o te juro que lo acabare — Con sus delicadas manos toma del cuello de la armadura a Vegeta y con la otra muestra unas uñas muy afiladas — Te juro que lo haré —

— Vegeta ... Deja de jugar y termina con esta pelea — El saiyajin se levanta tomando las manos de Yaros quien eleva su ki un poco para hacerle la lucha pero no podía contra el poder del guerrero de la clase mas alta — Esto se va a poner bueno —

— Tu ... Tu ... — Yaros le da un puñetazo al pecho que no le hizo nada — ¡ Insecto ! — Con un poderoso cabezazo la hace retroceder varios pasos mostrando como de su cabeza salia un hilo de sangre negra bastante espesa — Soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo — Yaros eleva todo su ki y sale volando para atacar a su rival con un golpe certero a la cara pero se detiene en seco y de su boca sale una gran cantidad de saliva , los presentes ven como el potente rodillazo de Vegeta habia golpeado su estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas y con una patada la lanza contra el ultimo pilar en pie pero ella sale de la grieta tan rápido que acierta una patada en su cara y con un giro a gran velocidad golpea su espalda con un martillazo lastimando las vertebras del saiyajin quien voltea para ver un destello de luz que impacta sobre el destruyendo todo a su paso , el príncipe de los saiyajines seguía de pie ya que había retenido el ataque con sus manos — Peleas bien para ser un demonio del infierno —

— Y tu para ser un extraterrestre , un simple mortal ...— El demonio alado comienza a lanzar puñetazos contra el príncipe del universo siete pero este solo los bloqueaba con facilidad mientras que Yaros se esforzaba por acertar varios golpes moviéndose al son de la batalla , las rocas del suelo se agrietaban y volaban por la fuerza que ejercía Yaros contra Vegeta

— Vaya , Vegeta esta reteniendo a Yaros como si nada —

— Creo que Vegeta encontró un hueco en los poderes de Yaros —

— Es cierto Wiss — La batalla seguía tan feroz que la mujer demonio no podía controlar todo su ki — Yaros puede regenerarse de todos los ataques del enemigo , pero el también puede dañarte a ti mismo si lo usas de manera irresponsable ¿ Verdad Goku ? — El saiyajin comienza a rascarse la cabeza mientras se reía y Wiss observaba como Vegeta parecía copiar los movimientos de su contrincante para usarlos en su contra — ¿ También te diste cuenta verdad Wiss ? —

— Si Sr Bills — Vegeta logra esquivar el puñetazo con suma facilidad y de un gancho golpea su quijada haciéndola retroceder varios pasos — Si sigue haciéndola enojar , ella misma se lastimara por no saber controlar su ki —

— Inteligente estrategia —

El saiyajin eleva su ki para transformarse en super saiyajin azul y comenzar el contra ataque con poderosos puñetazos hiriendo el cuerpo de Yaros quien le lanza una ráfaga de ki a lo que el desparece y aparece cargado un poderoso Galick Ho que estaba apuntado a la asesina de dioses quien crea una especie de campo de fuerza pero Vegeta dispara contra Yaros quien resiste el ataque pero el campo de fuerza comenzaba a agrietarse arrasando el cuerpo de la asesina de dioses dejando un rastro de destrucción , Vegeta miraba como el supuesto Makioshin estaba de pie con heridas aun sangrando en su cuerpo

— No dejare que me derrotes — Yaros desaparece y aparece para golpear con un puñetazo tan potente que la piel de Yaros se empieza a abrir y con una patada la quita de su camino — Insolente ...—

— ¿ Crees que no me di cuenta de todo ? — Con una mano extendida apunta a Yaros quien estaba herida del brazo derecho — ¡ El ataque Big Bang ! — La bola de luz sale disparada contra la Makaioshin que estaba enfadada por la paliza de Vegeta la golpea con un solo puñetazo haciendo detonar el ataque del príncipe de los saiyajins quien no estaba por ningún lado — Yaros — La mujer de melena roja ve como una bola de poder mucho mas grande proveniente de su mano derecha que le apuntaba — ¡ EL GRAN ATAQUE ... BIG BANG ! — La enorme bola de poder sale disparada contra la Makaioshin quien salta al aire atacando con lluvia de poderes pero no le hizo nada y esquiva el ataque pero Vegeta estaba delante de ella y con un golpe de martillo la golpea arrojándola contra el gran ataque de Vegeta creando una explosión máxima que destruyo varias millas de territorio de los Makaioshin — Lo logre... La derrote — Delante de los presentes , Yaros estaba de pie con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre negra y pegajosa dejando a Vegeta asombrado — No ... Use ... Use todo mi poder —

— Es increíble que siga de pie después de ese poderoso ataque —

— ¿ Que estas mirando ? — Goku mira a Bills quien estaba viendo el cuerpo de Yaros y al dar un paso siente un dolor en el pecho con tanta fuerza que cae al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo se vuelva a su estado normal — Ella ya llego a su limite — Vegeta cae al suelo completamente agotado que apenas podía respirar — Dale una semilla del ermitaño —

— Si ..— Goku salta para darle una semilla a Vegeta pero ve a Yaros quien estaba boca abajo en un charco de sangre , antes de irse , Bills nota que Goku camina a Yaros para voltearla y darle una semilla para ver como ella abría sus ojos a lo que la Makaioshin queda asombrada — No te preocupes estarás bien —

— ¿ Por que me ayudaste ? —

— Eres un guerrero muy fuerte — Los dos se ponen de pie mientras que Yaros notaba como Goku estaba con una sonrisa inocente — Me gustaría volver a pelear contra ustedes de nuevo —

— Goku , Vamos de una vez —

— Sr Bills ¿ cree que pueda devolver el corazón a Yaros ? — Bills se pone a pensar mientras miraba a la mujer de alas quien tenia unos ojos muy vidriosos casi al borde del llanto , el dios de la destrucción mete su mano en el bolsillo pero saca un diamante , mete su mano en su otro bolsillo para sacar una criatura babosa color verde con tres franjas moradas , con un tercer intento mete su mano de nuevo en su bolsillo para sacar un corazón color rojo con una especie de luz brillante

— Ten , creo que no tuve que dejarlo en mi bolsillo — El destructor se acerca y Yaros la toma con sus dos manos al borde del llanto — Se supone que tenia que devolverte a los 10 mil años —

— Pero usted dijo eso antes de encerrar al Supremo Kaioshin — Bills se acuerda cuando peleo contra el anciano por una cosa que no tenia interés pero el lo sella en la espada Z y con un tiro certero la lanza contra el pilar de roca donde quedo clavada por 75 mil años — ¿ Recuerda ? —

— Si es cierto , recuerdo que antes de los 10 mil años también compramos esas almas de Brugaros ¿ recuerdas Wiss ? —

— Oh esos Brugaros eran graciosos — Los dos se acuerdan de las bestias que hacian ciertos trucos para alegrarle las tarde al dios destructor — Si , es una tristeza que solo vivieran mil años —

— Si es cierto — Yaros se abre la herida y se coloca el corazón para ver como su forma de mujer alada era la original pero sus ojos eran negros como si fuera un saiyajin — Bueno , ya nos iremos a casa — El destructor se despide de la Makaioshin pero mira a una montaña para ver a una extraña figura con un abito largo de color negro — ¿ Por que tenemos que pasar esto ? —

— Por que si todo fuera sobre el triangulo de usted , Jerez y mi hermana la historia duraría 20 capítulos nomas — Wiss trata de ver la misteriosa figura pero no sentía su ki — Demasiados capítulos de relleno ¿ verdad Sr Bills ? —

— Lo aprendí de Naruto — La misteriosa figura cae delante del dios de la destrucción para que Goku y Vegeta se acercaran para ver quien era pero el ser salta hacia atrás — Vaya vaya ¿ pero que tenemos aqui ? — Sin mediar mas palabras ataca a Bills con un puñetazo quien lo detiene con su dedo indice y pulgar — Me gustaría pelear contigo pero tengo hambre para estar de buen humor — La misteriosa figura se trataba de soltar pero no lo dejaba — Hakai — Con suma facilidad desintegra a su atacante mientras que Wiss los junta para llevarlos al planeta de Bills y comer algo para pasar el mal rato del atentado contra Bills

 **Continuara**


	26. Capitulo XXV Problemas Emocionales

**Problemas Emocionales**

Tras varias horas , Goku , Vegeta y Bills estaban echados en el patio junto al lago del planeta de Bills , Wiss estaba mirando un reloj de arena — Sr Bills lamento interrumpir su meditación pero ¿ cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí acostados ? —

— Como unos cuatro o cinco días — Bills miraba al cielo pero no podía dejar de pensar en el problema que se había metido con Vados — Wiss , tenemos cincuenta años para salirnos del problema con tu hermana —

— Sr Bills ...—

— Olvídalo idiota , siempre que seguí tus consejos me salieron mal — Bills lo mira de manera maliciosa y Goku se pone nervioso por la mirada maligna del dios — ¿ Por que me tiene que pasar todo esto ? —

— Por que si la diosa cayera a sus pies desde el capitulo 2 la historia duraría solo tres capítulos —

— Goku tiene razon — Wiss mira al destructor quien estaba confundido — Usted le propone matrimonio , ella acepta y los universos se unen en uno y ya —

— Es cierto ...¿ Ahora que sigue ? — Bills saca el libreto y se coloca unos anteojos para leer las paginas — Ya veo , aqui dice que debemos ir al universo dos y tratar de insistir la mano de Jerez —

— Bueno , nada es mas poderoso que el poderoso guion — Wiss envuelve a su jefe y sus alumnos en un wips y aparecen en el universo dos , Bills se sostenía del hombro de Wiss , Goku del hombro de Bills y Vegeta del hombro de Goku — Llegaremos en unos 23 minutos —

— ¿ Por que tengo que estar detrás de Kakarotto ? — Los cuatro atraviesan en el universo dos para ver el planeta con tonalidad egipcia , al aterrizar se dan cuenta que la diosa estaban en los jardines — ¿ Este es el universo dos ? —

— Diosa Jerez — El destructor desaparece y aparece delante de ella con una velocidad increíble — Eh sido demasiado paciente con tu respuesta y quiero saberla ahora —

— Dios Bills , debo admitir que su renuencia a aceptar un NO como respuesta es muy factible — La diosa lo mira como el dios de la destrucción estaba muy serio casi al borde de la ira — Pero no puedo permitirme unirme a alguien que pasara siglos y siglos dormido como si nada mas le importara —

— ¿ Esa es tu respuesta definitiva ? — La diosa se pone seria pero va elevando su ki al mismo tiempo que Bills — ¿ Como osas rechazarme ? — Los dos estaban levitando mientras las auras de dios de la destrucción chocaban y los rayos empezaban a hacerse presente mientras que cada vez mas cerca , los rayos se hacían mas potentes pero Goku y Vegeta los esquivaban para evitar que los golpeen — Nadie jamas se rehusó a mis deseos —

— No me importa — Jerez tenia unos ojos rojos que destellaban la ira de su ser — Tus suplicas no servirán de nada esta vez Bills —

— No fue una suplica ...¡ Fue una orden ! — El ki de Bills explota y con un puñetazo la golpea en la cara pero ella se pone seria para golpearlo con un derechazo a la cara que no hizo mas que enfadar a Bills y antes de que chocaran los puños , los ángeles los detienen — Que falta de respeto Wiss —

— Sour , no debiste hacer eso —

— Esta prohibido que los dioses destructores peleen entre si Sr Bills —

— Sra Jerez , sabe que debe limitar sus expectativas violentas — Los dioses se dan la espalda mientras que con los puños cerrados comienzan a caminar pero se miran de reojo , Bills tenia una especie de sonrisa en su cara — ¿ Sra Jerez ? —

— Asesinalo — Sour queda sorprendido al escuchar la orden de su jefa quien estaba enfadada — Sour haz lo que te digo —

— Pero Sra no puedo destruir a un dios de la destrucción —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Por que no ? —

— Por que si lo destruyo yo corro riesgo de ser eliminado también —

Wiss clava el cetro en el suelo para que todos vean una burbuja de color verde claro que muestra una imagen — Si me lo permite diosa Jerez — Los presentes ven como los dioses destructores y los ángeles estaban en guerra entre ellos , los ejércitos se enfrentaban en una pelea colosal — Hace siglos el dios Wine el universo 13 — Todos ven como era un dios con aspecto de naga con piel verde escamosa y un traje similar a Bills solo que con tres círculos naranjas — El dios Acro del universo 14 — La figura de un dios humanoide de piel clara con grandes ojos rosados y pupila blanca , similar a los clásicos extraterrestres tenia tres círculos blancos en su traje de dios — La diosa Xerxes del universo 15 — La figura femenina era como Jerez pero con rasgos asiáticos de cabello verde hasta los hombros y ojos esmeraldas y sus sellos eran tres triángulos invertidos de color naranja — El dios Bara'k del universo 16 — Bills reconoce al dios escarabajo que tenia las vestimenta con tres rombos blancos

— Yo lo recuerdo , ese desgraciado me debe 50 mil piezas de oro —

— Sr Bills estoy contando la historia por favor — Bills se cruza de brazos para recordar lo sucedido con los dioses de los demás universos — ¿ Donde me quede ? Ah ya recordé ... La siguiente es la diosa Moratha del universo 17 — Todos ven una mujer de piel clara con labios rojos muy hermosos , un rostro angelical y unas alas de ángel de plumas blancas con un rombo naranja , el segundo blanco y el ultimo también blanco — Y por ultimo el dios Menta del universo 18 ... ¿ No fue ese el que le quito su colección de piedras ? — El dios era una especie de lobo similar a Bergamo de color negro con vientre blanco y su simbolo eran los tres rombos naranjas pero tenia una particularidad , tenia unas botas negras que eran su mayor tesoro

— Ah si , pero me vengue —

— ¿ Fue usted quien lo mato ? —

 _Flash Back_

Bills se despierta después de 30 años dormido mientras que se levanta con su pijama de color pardo se acerca a Wiss quien estaba dándole de comer a los peces — Wiss ¿ me perdí de algo ? —

— Si el dios Menta vino a visitarlos y le dejo un regalo — Bills confundido ve la cara de oro cuadrada con una insignia de de craneo con cuernos , el dios lo abre para ver una especie de tela color verde opaco — ¿ Sr Bills ? —

— Ese maldito — Bills sale corriendo a su palacio para ver como su caja con su colección de piedras no estaba , el destructor se viste con sus ropas y es llevado por Wiss al universo 18 , al llegar al planeta de Menta ve que este estaba organizando un plano de batalla contra los demas universos pero su angel no estaba por ningun lado , Bills se acerca de forma brusca y ve como su viejo amigo estaba delante de el — Menta... —

— Ah Bills mi viejo amigo — El dios lobo se acerca a su compañero mientras cargaba una charola pequeña con unos chocolates — Haz venido a unirte a mi en la conquista de los universos —

— Tu sabes por lo que eh venido — Menta retrocede pero cuando voltea ve a Bills con su caja de piedras en la mano pero este suelta una patada a la cara que no le hizo nada — Esto es una falta de respeto a mi persona —

— Bills ... Espera ... Yo ... Yo... Puedo explicarlo ... — Bills estaba enfadado mientras que con su mano izquierda cargaba sus piedras mientras avanzaba pero el lobo se pone serio y ataca con rafagas de energía que no hacen mucho pero en la manta de humo morado se ve la mano de Bills — NO ... No lo hagas ...—

— Hakai —

El dios del universo siete desintegra al del universo dieciocho para ver como Wiss llegaba mientras que se iban pero aun con gran ira lanza una bola de energía similar a la del sol que hace detonar varias galaxias — Sr Bills ¿ No cree que fue un poco drástico ? —

— ¿ Acaso lo crees Wiss ? —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y es por eso que los dioses tienen prohibido pelear entre si — Bills reacciona para ver como Goku y Vegeta quedaban sorprendidos , pero Wiss apaga su cetro — ¿ Que le pareció la historia Sr Bills ? —

— Eres un gran narrador Wiss , te felicito ... ¡ Ahora vayamos a casa ! — Los tres salen hacia atrás mientras que Jerez ve como Bills estaba muy enfadado — Nos volveremos a ver —

 _Treinta y cinco minutos después_

Bills , Goku y Vegeta estaban en el mismo sitio que al comienzo mientras que Wiss traía el Cup Ramen para que comieran mientras que los dos saiyajin estaban aburridos — Bueno ya es hora de comer muchachos — Los tres se sientan en el suelo mientras que el estomago de Goku rugía como animal — Bueno ¿ por que no olvidamos el mal trago comiendo un poco ? — Los cuatro destapan la sopa y Bills comienza a olfatear su delicioso sabor — Espero que le guste Sr Bills , es una nueva sopa de edicion limitada —

— ¿ Edicion limitada ? — Tras soplar un par de veces da un par de probadas — Oh su sabor es exquisito ... ¡ Que cosa mas deliciosa ! —

— Es el sabor de carne con verduras —

— Sr Bills ¿ por que no ... ? — Una explosión cae en el planeta para ver a Champa y Vados quienes ven la sopa y con una gran velocidad se acerca a oler la sopa de Bills — Pero si son el Sr Champa y Vados —

— ¡ Campa ! ¿ que estas haciendo aqui ? —

— ¿ Que manera de tratar a los invitados es esa ? — Con sus manos toma el balde de sopa para empezar a comerlo mientras que Bills lo miraba enfadado — ¿ No se supone que debes ofrecer algo de beber ? —

— Sr Champa ... —

— Que ... Asi ...— El dios gordo tose en su mano mientras que Bills miraba a Vados quien le sonreia de manera provocadora pero Wiss le da un codazo en el hombro a su alumno y jefe — Necesito a tus chicos para que compitan en el Kharipeo de este siglo —

— ¿ Un Kharipeo ? ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Apártate ...— Bills le da un codazo en el pecho a Goku y lo quita de sus hombros — Claro había olvidado el Kharipeo — Bills se pone a pensar mientras que Vados miraba al dios destructor quien estaba pensativo — Olvídalo no hay trato , los usare para ganar este siglo ... Como de costumbre —

— ¡ Lo haz ganado 10 veces seguidas ! —

— Y siempre lo pierdes por dos puntos ... — Wiss traía una charola con las bebidas — Goku , Vegeta prepárense por que competiremos —

— ¡ Grandioso ! Me muero de ganas por pelear con los demás miembros de los universos — Los dos aceptan mientras que Bills miraba a Champa enfadado — Me pregunto si Hit participara esta vez —

— _Eso es , al ser por tiempo Hit tiene la ventaja_ — Bills mira extrañado a su hermano quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara — De echo Bills tienes razón , no necesito a tus guerreros ... dejare que la suerte decida esta vez —

— Me parece perfecto Sr Champa — Vados toma a los dos hermanos de los hombros y lo hace dirigirse a un espacio solitario — Los eh traído aquí para hablarles de algo muy importante — Wiss aparece detrás de ellos mientras que Vados usa su cetro para que todos vean el premio , una joya única en su especie — ¿ Que les parece este premio ? —

— _Con una joya como esa podría serle de agrado a la diosa Jerez —_ Bills suelta una sonrisa mientras que miraba la joya en forma de corazón carmesí — Bueno Champa que gane el mejor y que sea una buena — Champa sale volando pero Vados se queda delante del destructor quien la mira de manera misteriosa para tomarlo en sus brazos y con sus labios le da un potente beso haciendo que Wiss se enfade

— Cuando gane pediré cambiar de dios de la destrucción y que Wiss se quede con Champa — La ángel frota su mejilla con la de el pero algo en su interior le parecía de cierto agrado — Nos veremos pronto — Los dos miembros del universo seis desaparecen en el cielo mientras que Bills estaba confundido sobre su ser , algo en su interior le decía que estaba haciendo mal y Wiss estaba muy enfadado con su jefe pero si ellos ganaban no debía cumplir su dicha , Bills miraba al cielo donde se le vino a la mente la imagen de Vados , el destructor sentía por primera vez la calidez de un sentimiento que no sea destruir

 **Continuara**


	27. Capitulo XXVI El Kharipeo parte I

**El Kharipeo Parte I**

Han pasado tres días y Goku había llegado al planeta de Bills junto con Vegeta , los dos estaban vestidos normalmente solo que en su brazo llevaba una banda morada con el numero siete que representaba su universo , Bills y Wiss tenían la misma banda en su brazo y son transportado por Wiss a un planeta distante donde era como una especie de selva con un ambiente bastante caliente y húmedo — Vaya es un planeta muy tropical —

— Oye Wiss ¿ Por que tengo que venir junto a este insecto ? —

— Es simple Vegeta — El ángel levanta una especie de tira de color rojo con letras doradas que eran incomprensible para los saiyajins — El Kharipeo es un torneo que cada siglo se hace para que los dioses compitan entre ellos con los guerreros mas poderosos de cada uno , la diferencia es que no se arriesga nada —

— Eso no responde por que tengo que estar con este insecto sin cerebro —

— Por que son los guerreros mas poderoso del universo siete — Goku mira a Bills quien les daba la espalda pero cuando se pone a pensar el dios voltea para ver a Goku completamente emocionado — ¿ Y a ti que te pasa ? —

— ¿ Eso quiere decir que supere a Monaka ? — Vegeta y Wiss lo miraban con una mirada bastante -_- ya que no lograban entender como Goku no sabia que el tal guerrero mas poderoso del universo seis y siete era un fraude — ¿ Soy mas fuerte que Monaka ? —

— Eh ... Si , la razon por la que ya no llamo a Monaka es que tu eres mas poderoso que el — Goku emocionado no sabia como contener su felicidad mientras que Vegeta se golpea la frente con la palma y Wiss se frotaba los ojos con sus dedos por las mentiras de Bills — Bueno Wiss ¿ cuanto falta para que lleguen los otros universos ? — El dios ve como sus camaradas llegaron con sus dos mejores guerreros como escoltas — Ya veo —

— Sr Champa ... Vados ...— El universo seis voltea para ver al saiyajin quien se acercaba pero cuando le va a dar la mano al dios de apariencia robusta pero Hit aparece delante de el como una especie de sombra — Hit —

— Son Goku ..— El asesino tenia las manos en su bolsillo y con una mirada seria pero cuando muestra una sonrisa saca su mano y se la ofrece a Goku quien la aprieta — ¿ Que gane el mejor ? —

— Si , que gane el mejor — Los dos se separan pero el saiyajin ve a Frost de mala manera con una cicatriz en el estomago y recuerda lo que paso en el torneo del poder hace varios meses

 _Flash Back_

El torneo estaba a punto de llegar a la mitad del tiempo , Botamo , Magenta y Kale habían sido eliminados , mientras que Frost estaba en una especie de poste de piedra producto de los golpes , choques y ataques de energía por lo que Freezer ve a su contra parte quien estaba sonriendo — ¿ Que planeas hacer para ... Ya sabes ? —

— Si el plan quiere tener éxito hay unos eslabones de los cuales debemos prescindir — El Changlon azul voltea a ver a Goku y Hit quienes estaban concentrados por la pelea — ¿ Si hay dos Zeno-sama quien dice que no puede haber dos gobernadores también — Frost sonreía mientras miraba a los señores supremos quienes miraban el torneo — Son cinco universos en total — El de azul estaba pensativo mientras preparaba su dedo para atacar por la espalda a Goku — Podemos destruirlo y controlarlo todo — Con una sonrisa carga su rayo pero otro rayo lo atraviesa del abdomen y con otro rayo le atraviesa la pierna — jajajajajajaja ¿ Creíste todo lo que dije ? — Goku y el sicario vieron como Freezer se estaba deshaciendo de su contra parte

— ¿ Freezer lo esta traicionando ? —

— Debió saber que Freezer no se preocupa por nadie mas que el mismo — El emperador se acerca a Frost quien estaba herido pero este se pone de pie y el emperador se pone serio para envolverse en unas llamas que muestran el modo Golden y los Zenos-samas estaban impactados por la transformación — ¡ No lo hagas Freezer ! —

— ¿ Que ... es esto ... ? —

— Lo llamo ... Golden Freezer — Frost trata de ponerse de pie pero el emperador sale volando y con una patada lo saca de la arena de combate — jajajajajaja ¿ quien es el siguiente ? —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Goku se da cuenta de la frustración que Frost tenia en su rostro , Bills ve a Jerez quien traía a Brienne y a Giri , el universo uno traia a dos guerreros igual a su dios destructor solo que mas delgados y altos , el universo tres tenia a dos maquinas , el universo cuatro a dos seres musculosos de piel verde , el universo cinco tenia a dos guerreros como una especie de ranas verdes que caminaban con una especie de vara con forma de tridente , el universo ocho tenia a dos guerreros humanoides con rasgos de felinos y pelaje de tigre y el otro de tigre blanco pero sus ojos azules mostraban un poder oculto al de su hermano , el universo nueve tenia a Bergamo y Lavenda quienes parecían mas serios esta vez , el universo diez tenia a dos guerreros pero esta vez era seres musculosos mas fuertes que los participantes del torneo universal , el de la izquierda era parecido a Hulk de color rojo con ojos amatistas y unos pantalones verdes mientras que su compañera era una mujer de piel roja con melena negra y una especie de toga antigua , el universo once traía a Toppo y Jiren , finalmente el universo 12 tenia a dos de sus hermanos de piel gris azulada — Veo que todos vinieron con buenos guerreros esta vez —

— Un momento Wiss ¿ no pelearemos ? —

— Veras Goku , este es un Kharipeo — Vegeta y Goku se acercan para escuchar como es el juego de los dioses — Les explicare , esto es una bandera de los universos — Los dos ven la banda de sus brazos y Wiss se la quita — Nosotros cuatro tenemos que proteger nuestras bandas , nosotros tenemos ese circulo de energía y ahí tenemos que colocar las bandas enemigas — Wiss mostraba como Bills peleaba contra Vermouth para quitarle la banda del brazo pero el dios payaso trata de atraparlo pero Bills lo patea con tanta fuerza que lo deja en el suelo y coloca la banda en el circulo haciendo que los dioses aparezcan en un costado del territorio — Ustedes deben defender sus bandas y cuando consigan las de otra deben colocarlas en el circulo y cuando las tengan los demás no pueden hacer nada —

— Parece divertido —

— Suena estúpido — Vegeta mira al sicario quien estaba serio pero ya tenia su objetivo — Creo que no es necesario que permanezcamos juntos —

— Al contrario Vegeta — El príncipe lo mira peor Wiss se reía de el — Tienen prohibido separarse del dios ya que ustedes son escoltas — Bills estaba en el centro del circulo — Verán , el dios Bills es el vigía y peleara contra otros vigías que son los dioses por que ellos son la mayor amenaza ya que ustedes no pueden golpearlos pero ellos a ustedes si — Bills meditaba tranquilo mientras que Vegeta y Goku se formaban uno a la izquierda y otro a su derecha — La función de los escoltas es acabar con otros escoltas —

— Un momento Wiss ¿ Tu que harás ? —

— Yo ... Bueno yo ...—

— El es el recibidor ...— Bills abre los ojos para ver como el ángel estaba riéndose — El solo llevara la contabilidad por que es demasiado perezoso para hacer ejercicios —

Todos los presentes vieron salir al gran sacerdote y por encima de el salen los dos reyes supremos quienes cargaban el trofeo de este siglo , era un anillo dorado con una piedra roja en forma de corazón con un tono rojo carmesí oscuro por lo que el dios ve el asombro de la diosa Jerez , la pieza era única en su especie — Como todos saben , el Kharipeo de este siglo se hará con un nuevo trofeo — El gran sacerdote se mueve para presentar el trofeo — La gran gema de Ikmhat' There — Todos aplauden ante la presentación — Antes de empezar , Zeno-sama y Zeno-sama nos darán unas palabras —

Todos los presentes guardan silencio para escuchar las sabias palabras del rey del todo quien estaba feliz de ver las competencias — Que sea divertido —

— Si , que sea divertido —

Todos miraron extrañados a los reyes pero escuchan un extraño sonido proveniente del estomago de Goku quien se lo tomaba , los reyes miraron al saiyajin mientras que Bills y los dioses estaban nerviosos — Lo siento pero me estoy muriendo de hambre —

— Goku tiene hambre —

— Si , Goku tiene hambre —

— Debido a circunstancias técnicas retrasaremos el Kharipeo por unos momentos — Todos sueltan un quejido de odio mientras que Vegeta estaba enfadado — Supongo que podemos comer algo antes de celebrar el Kharipeo asi podremos tener el banquete en paz —

— Disculpa ... Zen-chan — Los reyes del todo iluminan sus dedos y hacen aparecer a Goku delante de el — ¿ Dijiste un banquete ? —

— Son Goku ... Por favor regresa a tu lugar — El gran sacerdote lo toma del cuello de la ropa por detrás y lo deja suavemente en el suelo — Dije que tenriamos un momento para tomar un refrigerio pero solo unos momentos —

 _147 Minutos Después_

Tras unos momentos , el juego estaría por empezar , Bills estaba en el centro mientras planeaba sacar primero a su hermano quien se reía pero estaba mirando como Hit y Frost eran indiferentes , los reyes del todo estaban al lado del trofeo y el gran sacerdote da la señal de inicio mientras que Bills y los saiyajin salen volando pero Goku es interceptado por los dos sapos — Vegeta , ve a ayudarlo —

— Kakarotto es un estúpido — Los dos sapos lanzaban sus lenguas pero eran esquivados por Goku quien les arroja una bola de energia que uno de los sapos abre la boca y se lo traga , el otro le escupe una especie de bilis que le tapa los ojos , la nariz y la boca — Insecto ...— Los dos seres anfibios voltean para ver al príncipe quien los patea y los arrastra por el suelo hasta que golpearon los arboles — Kakarotto , deja de moverte insecto sino no puedo sacarte esa cosa — Bills estaba peleando contra Arak quien recibía poderosos puñetazos en la cara y el cuerpo pero los dos se detienen chocando sus manos forcejeando pero la sonrisa de Bills a lo que Arak no entendía el por que de la sonrisa y cuando ve como la cola de Bills le roba la banda y el dios aprovecha la distracción para patearlo en las costillas — Ya cayo el primero — Vegeta le arranca la baba de la cara de Goku y este da un grito por el dolor — Vamos , deja de estupideces y ayudemos a Bills — Los dos salen volando mientras que el destructor corria por la tierra para llevar la banda pero los saiyajins aparecen a sus lados y Vegeta lanza el Resplandor Final y Goku un kame Hame Ha contra los sapos sacándolos del terreno pero el saiyajin de traje naranja aparece detrás de ellos y con sus dedos en su frente desaparece y Vegeta los remata con un Galick Ho haciendo que los tres coloquen las primeras bandas ganado la primera partida

 **Continuara**


	28. Capitulo XXVII El Kharipeo Parte II

**El Kharipeo Parte II**

Tras una larga competencia , solo quedaban cuatro universos de los doce , el universo dos de la diosa Jerez con un escolta , el universo seis con los dos escoltas , el universo siete con dos escoltas y el universo once con sus dos escoltas — Equipo siete aquí — los tres se abrazan de los hombros mientras que juntaban sus cabezas — Estamos en las rondas finales y solo nos quedan tres oponentes — Vegeta y Goku estaban muy serios mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de Bills — Necesitamos recuerden el plan B —

— ¿ Cual es ? —

— Es cierto Goku , no tenemos un plan B —

— Atacar Rápido y golpear fuerte —

— Bien dicho Vegeta — Los tres se separan pero la sonrisa de Goku se hizo notar y Bills le da la orden con la cabeza y los escoltan salen volando para cruzarse en los caminos pero cuando Bills se acerca y Goku ataca con un Taioken dejando ciego a los presentes a lo que Vegeta patea a Toppo con tanta fuerza en la cara que hizo que se pusiera las manos en la cara , el príncipe toma la banda de su brazo y con otra patada a la cara lo lanza contra Jiren quien recuperaba la vista — Vegeta ... Llévalo al circulo — Bills retenía a Vermouth quien estaba enfadado pero le vuelve a dar la orden de que llevara la banda al circulo para golpear con un rodillazo en el estomago al dios payaso para tomarlo de los pantalones y lo empuja para tomar su banda y con su mano crea una bola de energía para golpearlo en la cara y con su velocidad llega al circulo , antes de que pudiera colocar la banda , la diosa Jerez lo patea por la espalda para robarle la banda pero el dios payaso lo toma del cuello y Jerez lo golpea con puñetazos en el cuerpo , Champa comienza a lanzar varias bolas de energía que golpea al dios payaso quien no soltaba a Bills

— ¿ Que te pasa Bills ? ¿ No puedes soltarte de ese agarre ? — Goku ve al dios de la destrucción siendo castigado pero no podía ayudarlo por lo que ve como Vegeta resistía contra Jiren quien le estaba propinando una fuerte golpiza , el saiyajin eleva su ki al máximo mientras usaba el super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken aumentado 10 veces — ¿ Usara el poder de los dioses ? — El brillo llega a la cara de Vermouth y Bills le da un codazo en el estomago con tanta fuerza que lo hace retroceder , con un giro patea la cara del dios payaso para desaparecer y aparecer detras de la diosa para tomarla de una llave al cuello , Jerez comienza a dar codazos contra Bills pero este se acerca a oler su melena

— Oye ¿ que estas haciendo ? —

— Tu aroma es embriagador — El dios no resiste y desliza su mano hasta la cintura de la diosa quien se pone roja y con un grito lo patea en el estomago haciendo arrastrar su pie , sin dudarlo comienza a golpear a Bills con tantos puñetazos que el mismo dios de piel morada no podría esquivarlos pero al abrir los ojos ve acercarse a Champa quien se acercaba volando para que Bills desaparezca y los dos dioses choquen sus puños creando una onda de choque — Champa ... Maldito — Jerez estaba en aprietos ya que la diosa estaba siendo superado por el dios Champa , Bills aparece delante de los dos y retiene el puño con su mano y de una patada en el estomago se lo quita de encima — A pesar de ser una competencia no puedo dejar que alguien te haga daño mi diosa — Con su mano la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cara — Quizás seamos un equipo para poder llegar a la final juntos —

— Dios Bills ... No puedo aceptar — La diosa salta hacia atrás y extiende su mano — Ganar es ganar — El dios baja la guardia y una lluvia de ataques que golpean su cuerpo pero Vermouth se une a la lista de ataque contra Bills quien se protegía con los brazos pero el dios destructor eleva su ki arrasando a los enemigos mientras que Champa estaba alejado riéndose de su hermano

— Vegeta , tenemos que conseguir las dos bandas — Goku logra llegar al centro para ver a Hit , Jiren y Giri quienes se miran con mirada seria mientras elevaban su ki a gran velocidad , los cuatro salen volando para chocar sus puños al mismo tiempo para que la onda de choque los separe , sin pensarlo el marciano 100% real no feak sale volando contra Goku con puñetazos pero Giri estira sus brazos para atrapar a Jiren enredandolos en su cuerpo pero Hit usa su Tokitobashi por 20 segundos para separar a los dos luchadores , con sus puños comienza a golpear el cuerpo de Jiren y el de Goku con varios puñetazos y golpe de punta de dedo y al volver el tiempo los tres caen derribados al suelo con terribles golpes — Olvide el ataque de Hit —

— ¿ Eres el asesino del universo seis ? — El namekusein de piel celeste cierra los ojos y se envuelve en un aura celeste y sus ojos se fijan — La patada sin sombra — Con gran velocidad trata de golpear a Hit quien usa el salto temporal esquivando la patada por poco pero Giri gira y golpea con otra patada en las costillas del asesino quien le atrapa la pierna y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara , el destello morado sale por la nuca del de piel celeste quien cae al suelo pero salta al cielo para atacar con ráfagas de ki que se detienen mientras que Hit caminaba a un lado con suma tranquilidad — _No puedo moverme ¿ que fue lo que hizo ?_ — El del universo 2 mira como Goku y Jiren peleaban en cámara lenta y a Vegeta acercarse pero prepara su mano para atacar al príncipe quien estaba por golpear a Hit con una bola de poder pero este la esquiva y lo golpea en la cara arrastrando su cuerpo por la tierra y al moverse como una sombra toma la banda del brazo de Vegeta y colocarla en su circulo — Solo quedamos nosotros cuatro —

— Eso parece — Goku eleva su ki al máximo con el kaioken aumentado 20 veces , Jiren sale disparado pero este rompe una barrera mística en la que su cabello negro queda erizado y sus ojos eran una especie de luz blanca mientras que su aura transparente destellaba chispas de fuego — Ya pude controlarlo ... Lo llamo super saiyajin dios místico —

— Te haz vuelto fuerte no cabe duda — Hit cierra el paso del tiempo pero era invulnerable ya que se movía en dimensiones — ¿ Que esta ... ? — Con un golpe certero en el estomago lo lanza contra el aire para ser detenido por el saiyajin quien le quita la banda del brazo y con un gancho lo arroja al suelo

— ¡¿ HIT ?! —

— No te distraigas — Bills lo golpea con una patada en la nuca dejando a Champa en el suelo para quitarle la banda del brazo , el dios de piel morada toma a su hermano de la cola y lo arroja contra Vermouth con tanta puntería que lo derriba — Solo quedan dos mas — Al voltear recibe una patada en la cara de parte de Jerez quien lo hace rodar en el suelo y Bills salta hacia arriba pero lo estaba esperando el dios del universo 11 quien lo atrapa en una llave pero el usa su cola para apretarle el cuello — Preferiría matarte para así ya no ver tu cara —

— ¡ Bills ! — El dios voltea para ver como una bola de energía color rosado estaba cargando en las manos de la hermosa diosa del universo dos — ¡ Explosión estelar ! —

— ¿ Que ? — La super nova se acercaba pero Bills no tenia tiempo de esquivarla , solo extendió su mano derecha apuntando a la esfera de poder — ¡ HAKAI ! — La energía destructiva revienta la super nova pero por desgracia la energía destructiva de Bills se dirigía a la diosa quien intenta esquivarlo pero la energía del Hakai la golpea en el cuerpo abriendo poderosas heridas en el estomago , pecho , hombros , pierna derecha y cara de la diosa quien cae al suelo ensangrentada mientras convulsionaba sin reaccionar — No ... — Bills cae al suelo para ver como la diosa no reaccionaba de ninguna forma — ¡¿ Que eh echo ?! —

— Sr Bills , tome —

— _Una semilla del ermitaño_ — El dios le coloca la semilla en la boca pero la diosa no la podía comer — No puede comerla ...— Bills sin pensarlo coloca la semilla en la boca y se acerca a los labios de su amada Jerez para que comiera la semilla y tras unos segundos , Jerez parpadea para levantarse sin heridas como si nada hubiera pasado

— Oh , la curo con un beso —

— Si , la curo con un beso —

Los reyes vieron como la diosa Jerez estaba mirando sus manos mientras que Bills apenado pero la diosa se quita la banda y se la arroja a Bills quien no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos , Vermouth también se quita la banda al igual que sus competidores quienes las arrojan al circulo para salir de la arena de combate

— Vaya , parece que los demás universos se han rendido y por eso , el universo siete gana — Mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban confundidos , los dos reyes del todo se acercan con la gema — Dios Bills , eh aquí su premio —

— ¿ Ya ganamos ? Ah yo quería seguir peleando —

— Shhh , Kakarotto cierra la boca — Bills mira la gema mientras que todos se retiraban sin siquiera aplaudir a los ganadores — Creo que mejor nos vamos —

— Vegeta tiene razón ...— Wiss le coloca la mano en el hombro al dios quien estaba decepcionado de su persona mientras que Vados deja a Champa para ver a Bills quien estaba a punto de explotar en rabia pero siente la mano de Vados quien aun seguía bajo la hipnosis de las flores de su extraño planeta — ¿ Que quieres Vados ? —

— No se te sientas mal , fue un accidente ...¿ fue un accidente verdad ? —

— Si , pero no se por que lo hice — Tras llegar al universo siete , el dios no tuvo ganas de comer , de dormir o de destruir — _¿ Que me esta pasando ?_ — Bills siente como si su cuerpo le pidiera expulsar su energía destructiva pero no tenia ganas de destruir nada — ¿ Que tengo que hacer ? — El dios toma la piedra y la arroja al lago con tanta fuerza que la onda crea una especie de olas que bañan las costas y se queda sentado mientras miraba al cielo para ver como Wiss , Goku y Vegeta lo miraban — ¿ Que es lo que quieren ? —

— Sr Bills , nosotros creemos que no fue su culpa lo de Kharipeo —

— Dejame en paz Wiss — Tras varias horas de estar solo en su planeta , siente como una presencia para ver a la angel del universo seis caminar a el como si nada , sin que le de tiempo a levantarse logra tomarlo de las muñecas para empezar a besarlo — ¿ Vados ? ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— No me gusta verte triste — Los dos comienzan a besarse mientras que el dios tomaba de la cintura a su preciosa ángel quien se suelta el cabello y deja de lado su cetro mientras que Bills se sentaba para hacer que la hermosa angel se sentara en sus piernas mientras se desprendía de sus zapatos , Bills seguía besando a su hermosa ángel quien se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza mientras que su mano se deslizaba por su pierna derecha — Cuidado mi Sr Bills , aun es muy pronto para eso — Los dos se habían perdido en una cólera romántica mientras que Wiss , Goku y Vegeta llegaban para ver el amorío entre el dios y la ángel , Wiss estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca a mas no poder , los dos saiyajins se retiraron pero Wiss no creía que su señor estaba a punto de desnudar a su propia hermana como si no les importaran nada , las garras de Bills lograron sentir la rodilla de Vados quien suelta una risa y la mueve haciendo que la garra caga hasta la mitad de la pierna — Ya te dije que no mi Sr Bills — El dios se separa lentamente mientras que miraba los ojos de Vados

— Jamas te había visto tan hermosa — Su mano acariciaba su bello rostro sonrojado y sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos mientras que siente el pulgar de su amado dios acariciando lenta y suavemente su labio inferior — Quizás puedas aliviarme mi dolor —

 **Continuara**


	29. Capitulo XXVIII Deseos de Satisfacción

Nota Autor :  Antes de empezar quiero responderle a un anónimo , si hare un fic aparte sobre BillsxVados

Nota Autor 2: Ya se que Hakai destruye todo pero no creo que me sirva de nada destruir a un dios por otro dios

Nota Autor 3: Ya se que subo los capítulos muy seguido pero es para que no se me olvide nada XD

Advertencia : Lemmon solo para mayores

* * *

 **Deseos de Satisfacción**

Los dos se habían separado el dios estaba aun mas atraído por el ángel quien aun estaba y bajo un efecto de feromona por lo que el dios de la destrucción decide aprovechar la oportunidad — Supongo que debo irme Sr Bills — La hermosa ángel desaparece delante de los ojos de Bills quien estaba sonriendo y Wiss viene por detrás para encarar a su jefe

— ¡ Sr Bills ! — El dios voltea para que su asistente lo tome de los hombros como si su confianza se hubiera destrozado después de tantos años de códigos entre ambos — Me dijo que se alejaría de mi hermana — El ángel con ojos vidriosos comienza a sacudir a Bills quien sentía como su cerebro estaba siendo agitado — ¿ Por que rompió el código de amigos ? ¿ Por que destroza mi confianza ? ¿ Que clase de amigo le hace eso a su mejor amigo ? —

— Basta Wiss — Con un golpe en los brazos se suelta — Se lo que paso — Bills se pone a pensar mientras que Wiss lo miraba con mirada asesina — Se que tienes en mente creer que un dios de mi nivel pueda cruzarse con una ángel —

— ¿ Entonces por que estaba con sus garras en su piel ? — El ángel se sienta mientras llegaba Goku con comida caliente echa por Milk — Solo aléjese de mi hermana ... Se lo suplico —

— No prometo nada Wiss pero cuando curemos a tu hermana del efecto de las flores todo volverá a la normalidad —

— Bueno ¿ por que no calmamos el mal rato comiendo un poco ? —

— Si estoy de acuerdo Wiss — Los dos deciden caminar por lo que Bills mira muy contento a Goku — Vienes muy seguido Goku ¿ Acaso tu esposa te deja venir ? —

— Si Sr Bills — El saiyajin reparte varias cajas rojas y el dios junto con el ángel toman sus palillos mientras abrían las cajas para ver el exquisito platillo — Milk siempre esta de buen humor y cocina de manera mas deliciosa — Los dos son testigos del exquisito platillo y la manera de cocinar de la señora Goku era mas fina y delicada — Quizás por que tiene tanto dinero como la familia de Vegeta —

— Goku ...¿ No te haz puesto a pensar que la buena forma de pensar de tu esposa es por las flores que les diste hace como dos semanas ? — El saiyajin se pone a pensar y recordar como ella estaba tan feliz desde que las flores llegaron y se les hizo raro que no se marchitaran — Necesitamos encontrar una cura para ...—

— ¡ Wiss cállate ! — El dios se levanta tirando su almuerzo para salir a su palacio dejando a Goku y Wiss confundidos pero el ángel tenia sus sospechas — _Un dios no puede tener relaciones con un ángel ... Esta prohibido por las leyes —_ Bills no podía sacar sus pensamientos de su cabeza , la presión en sus cienes no se hizo esperar y una vena se hinchaba en su frente de su lado izquierdo — _Si llegara a tener una relación con un ángel , ella sera destruida por el pecado de la impureza_ —

— Sr Bills ...—

— No digas nada Wiss — El saiyajin se acerca por el lado izquierdo y Wiss por el lado derecho — Ella es un ángel y yo un destructor ... No puede pasar nada —

— ¿ Vados ? Creí que este fic se trataba de el Sr Bills y Jerez —

— Como dije antes , esto es solo relleno para alargar el fic — Los dos asienten con la cabeza mientras que Wiss mira en su cetro como Goku estaba a punto de pelear contra el universo once — Según esto el torneo universal sigue activo —

— Si , Toriyama sabe como crear buenas historias — Goku se sienta en el balcón — Volviendo al tema ¿ Que pasaria si el Sr Bills y Vados se casaran —

— Las deidades como nosotros no podemos contraer uniones sentimentales — Goku lo mira extrañado mientras que Wiss miraba al suelo con tristeza — Si llegara a pasar , debo destruirla con mis propias manos —

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Por que si ella es buena persona ?! —

— Eso no tiene nada que ver Goku — El ángel se carga en el balcón para ver las aguas — Un ángel es un ser puro y de inocencia como la luz y un dios destructor no tiene sentimientos positivos ... Solo sentimientos de ira , rabia , enojo ... Todas emociones que tengan que ver con la destrucción — El dios estaba pensativo con su mano en el mentón mientras que miraba las tranquilas aguas — Si un dios y un ángel llegan a tener descendencia , crearía un desequilibrio en el universo y el universo seria destruido —

— Vaya , tienen muchas reglas ... ¿ Por que no dejan de ser deidades y viven felices ? — El dios Bills mira extrañado al saiyajin

— Para que el Sr Bills dejara de ser un dios debe encontrar a alguien que lo venza — Wiss mira como Bills estaba muy apagado de emociones — Y por ahora no conocemos a nadie ... Ni siquiera tu puedes vencerlo si pelearan enserio —

— Pues me gustaría pelear con el Sr Bills ahora —

— Pss , no me venciste en la Batalla de los dioses y menos lo harás ahora — El dios de la destrucción comienza a caminar mientras que Wiss y Goku lo seguían — Tengo una idea — Los dos se detienen en seco mientras que Bills sonreía — La invitare a un universo que no sea ni el siete ni el seis para que pueda decirle todo sus puntos —

— ¿ A donde la llevara ? —

— Conozco un planeta en el universo cinco — El dios de la destrucción estaba muy serio por lo que Wiss se tranquiliza por que ya le pondría fin a esta extraña relación — Espero que no llore demasiado ... Si algo me molesta es ver llorar una mujer —

— No sea muy duro con Vados , se lo pido — El dios sale a su palacio donde se da un baño caliente y con la velocidad de Wiss llegan al universo cinco donde solo había pasto y arboles , un cielo amarillo con nubes de color rosa y tres soles , uno amarillo , otro naranja y el mas grande era rojo , al llegar se sienta para esperar y ahi la ve , una ángel preciosa con sus típicos vestidos pero su cabello estaba suelto y al acercarse se pone de rodillas para abrazar al dios destructor quien le corresponde el abrazo mientras que se sientan para ver como ella usaba su cetro para sacar una gran caja negra

— Sr Bills parece que ha pasado una eternidad — El dios le acariciaba su bello rostro mientras que el rubor de la ángel se hizo notar pero el simplemente le acaricia el labio a lo que ella simplemente comienza a besarlo mientras que el dios de la destrucción la tomaba de la cintura — Se que lo que estamos haciendo es incorrecto pero se siente tan bien —

— No hay nada mas bello que un amor prohibido — Sin dudarlo , Bills le comienza a acariciar la cintura pero desciende un poco para apretarla con fuerza — Sr Bills ...— El dios la voltea dejándola con la espalda contra el suelo mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa y con su mano no dejaba de acariciar su bello rostro — Por favor ... Aun es muy pronto — Con sus labios comienza a besar su mejilla y Vados siente como la punta de su lengua bajar hasta su cuello y lentamente por su pecho — ¿ Que ... ? ¿ Que esta haciendo ? —

— Rompiendo las reglas — El ángel se levanta mientras que Bills cae sentado mientras la ángel sale volando mientras que Bills estaba sorprendido — Bien Wiss ya puedes venir por mi —

— ¿ Que fue lo que hizo Sr Bills ? —

— No la hice llorar eso de seguro — El ángel llega después de un tiempo para ver como su jefe estaba sentado como si nada — Ah ¿ ya llegaste ? Bien , ya se termino con todo esta pesadilla —

— Si seguro que si — El dios de la destrucción coloca su mano en la espalda de Wiss para ser llevado a su castillo para ver a Goku con unos guantes de metal muy pesado lanzando puños al aire — ¿ Eso son mis guantes ? —

— Creo que ya no le quedan Sr Bills — Los dos se separan mientras Bills sale a su palacio para ver la sala de trofeos para ver como la ultima foto de la victoria de los juegos y al tomar el trofeo , la piedra escarlata para salir a las afueras se da cuenta de que Wiss estaba enfadado por como el dios se tomaba todo a la ligera — ¿ Aun insiste con eso ? —

— Por su puesto que si Wiss — Los dos se ponen en marcha al universo dos mientras que Bills pensaba en como Vados se sentía mal por lo que el hizo , el dios sacude su cabeza y entran al universo dos , el dios destructor comienza a caminar mientras frotaba el anillo en su piel para hacerlo brillar — Creo que es el día Wiss , Jerez me aceptara después de salvarle la vida y con esta gema sera mía —

— Ya me imagino su descendencia —

— ¿ Descendencia ? Psss , no tengo tiempo para tener familia ... Soy el dios de la destrucción — Bills ve a la diosa sentada en el borde del lago mientras alimentaba a unos peces arcoiris con seis patas y un pico de pato color café oscuro — Diosa Jerez , es increíble pero eres mas hermosa que de costumbre — Sin que ella dijera nada le toma la mano y le coloca el anillo — Quiero decirle lo mucho que lo siento , de verdad lo lamento y suplico su perdón —

— Me salvaste la vida y me trajiste este raro objeto — La diosa lo levanta para tenerlo a su igual — Esta bien dios Bills , acepto unir mi universo con el suyo

 **Continuara**


	30. Cap XXIX La Boda de Bills parte I

**La Boda de Bills parte I**

La semana se paso rápido para el dios del universo siete quien despertaba después de dormir en su silla de jardín al escuchar el choque entre el Galock Ho y el Kame-Hame-Ha — ¡ Oigan dejen de hacer tanto ruido que no puedo dormir mi siesta ! — Bills ve a los saiyajins que no le hacen caso pero este choca las palmas para crear una bola de energía similar a la del sol para arrojarla contra ellos quienes saltan hacia atras esquivando el ataque del dios destructor quien desciende con su toga de dormir de color amarillo crema — ¡ Les dije que pararan que no puedo dormir ! —

— Lo sentimos Sr Bills pero solo queremos seguir entrenando un poco mas —

— Pero sin hacer ruido —

— ¿ Ya levantado Sr Bills ? — El ángel estaba acercándose mientras que llevaba una especie de postre que le hace agua la boca al dios de orejas largas quien ve esa delicia — ¿ Sr Bills ? — El dios comienza a acercarse para olfatear del plato de Wiss pero este le golpea en la cabeza con la mano abierta

— ¿ Que es esta maravilla Wiss ? —

— Lo trajo Goku... Dice que se llama Brownies con helado — El dios tragaba saliva al ver el platillo de chocolate mientras Wiss lo describía — Se trata de una porción de brownie acompañada con una bola de helado de vainilla —

— ¿ Brownies ? No ser que es pero suena sublime —

— Tengo entendido que los brownies son pequeños pasteles de chocolate con nueces picadas y van de maravilla con un buen helado —

— ¿ Donde esta el mio Wiss ? — El ángel mira asustado a Bills quien estaba serio con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras esperaba la respuesta de su asistente — Wiss ¿ acaso te los comiste a todos ? — El aura de Bills comienza a subir mientras que Goku se rascaba la cabeza y Vegeta miraba a otro lado — ¡¿ Se comieron todos los brownies con helados y no me dejaron ?! —

— Sr Bills cálmese por favor... —

— ¡ Silencio Wiss ! — El levanta la mano apuntando a los tres que se atrevieron a comerse todo el postre mientras que Goku y Vegeta temblaban detrás de Wiss — Si te hace sentir mejor Wiss... fue un placer destruirte —

— ¿ Quiere probar uno Sr Bills ? — El dios voltea para ver a Goku quien traía un plato dorado con el postre a lo que Bills se acerca levitando llevado por el olor del dulce postre de chocolate — ¿ Acaso creía que nos olvidaremos de usted Sr Bills ? —

— ¿ Quizás por que sabían que los acabaría con un simple ataque ? — Bills se sienta junto a un árbol y ve el helado que se estaba derritiendo lentamente — Vaya se ve sublime , un postre muy elegante y fino — Con sumo cuidado lo acerca su boca para que todos vieran como el tenedor cae en el plato dejando a todos los presentes completamente asombrados — ¡ DELICIOSO ! — El grito de Bills comienza recorrer el universo siete hasta llegar la tierra donde Bulma escucha el grito de Bills en la corporación capsula — Que postre mas delicioso , es sublime , suave , cremoso ... Wiss deberías probarlo —

— Si Sr Bills seguiré su consejo — El ángel se acerca a su señor quien comía tranquilo — Deje que el helado se derrita y se empape para poder disfrutarlo con mas ánimos —

— Por cierto Wiss ¿ me perdí de algo mientras dormía plácidamente ? —

— Si Sr Bills vera... — El bastón de Wiss comienza sonar y el ve como era un llamado de la diosa Jerez y su ángel Sour — Justamente iba a decirle que llamo la diosa Jerez pero aquí tiene —

— Dios Bills ... Después de mucho meditar eh consentido ser tu esposa —

— Sabia decisión ... Cuando mi corazón se conmueve puedo ser muy generoso —

— Tengo unas condiciones — Bills se coloca la mano en su mentón mientras se ponía serio — No destruirás ningún planeta del universo dos o del universo siete que me gusten — El asiente con la cabeza mientras ella respira hondo y mantenía el control — Segundo , hay muchos que me alaban por mi belleza y no quiero que tengas tus celos irracionales —

— ¡¿ Celos irracionales ?! —

— Sr Bils le recomiendo que modere su tono un poco — Mientras los dos dioses respiraban para calmarse un poco mientras que Wiss estaba asombrado — Por favor Sra Jerez continué —

— Son mis dos condiciones Sr Bills —

— Mhm me parece muy razonable — La llamada se corta y el dios de la destrucción sale caminando a ver a los saiyajins quienes estaban felicitándolo — Goku ... Vegeta ... Les haré un encargo especial — Los dos se paran firmes mientras que Bills les asignaba su trabajo a realizar — Si lo arruinan les juro que Wiss jamas lo volverá a entrenar — Los dos dan un grito de sorpresa mientras su cara marcaba la las palabras de Bills — Goku... Quiero que consigas la comida mas deliciosa del universo ...— Este asiente con la cabeza varias veces mientras pensaba en los tipos de banquetes para la boda — Vegeta ... Consigue el vestido mas hermoso para la diosa Jerez —

— Oye ¿ Por que no va Kakarotto por el vestido ? —

— ¡ Ya dejen de quejarse y vayan por lo que les pedí ! — El de traje naranja toma Vegeta del hombro mientras desaprecian de la vista de Bills quien estaba feliz por el gran día — Sabes Wiss , me arrepiento de haber destruido el planeta Xinther —

— Si mal no recuerdo usted lo destruyo por que una extraña planta se comió su banderilla de chocke de rata —

— No me agradan los seres que no me dan el respeto que me merezco —

— Si Sr Bills pero si me lo permite quiero aconsejarle algo — El ángel golpea el bastón en el suelo para ver el planeta que reconstruyo Shen-Long — Debería llevar su boda aquí , Jerez es una diosa dedicada a la belleza asi que es lo mas apropiado —

— Es cierto , el planeta de la sección 401 —

— Póngale nombre Sr Bills —

— Bills 1 — El dios se cruza de brazos mientras que Wiss levanta la ceja y tuerce los labios por el patético nombre de su señor — ¿ Que ? Bills 1 es un gran nombre —

— Debería demostrarle a la diosa Jerez que usted puede ser un poco mas ... Gentil —

— ¿ Estas diciéndome egoísta Wiss ? — El dios se pone a pensar mientras que le daba la razón al de melena blanca quien estaba esperando — ¿ Que te parece Stellar Grace ? —

— Es perfecto Sr Bills —

Mientras que Goku deja su amigo en su casa , aparece en la montaña paoz para entrar a su casa par ver a Milk sentada con una taza de te y a Goten estudiando con un tutor privado — Goku... Estas aquí — La esposa corre a sus brazos para darle un fuerte beso mientras que Goten levanta la cabeza pero su maestro ingles le baja la cabeza para que se vuelva a concentrar — ¿ Que haces aquí Goku ? Creí que entrenabas — El saiyajin ve como las flores seguían frescas en el agua y con una sonrisa se acerca a Milk y la toma de los hombros

— Milk el Sr Bills nos invita a su boda y quiere que lo ayudemos con un banquete — La señora con una sonrisa y pegada a su esposo se separa lentamente — ¿ Milk ? —

— Goku llévame a donde el Sr Bills quiero ayudarlo — El saiyajin asiente y los dos llegan al planeta del dios de la destrucción quien estaba sentado — Saludos Sr Bills me entere de su boda así que decidí venir ayudarle — Bills se pone serio y camina hasta ella — Después de todo soy una experta en bodas —

— Si tus servicios son perfectos...— El dios levanta su mano y hace aparecer una piedra con forma de diamante de color azul zafiro levitando en su mano derecha — Me asegurare que su recompensa sea muy generosa —

— Sr Bills ¿ esta seguro de compartir sus tesoros con Milk ? —

— Descuida Goku tengo como 700 planetas hasta el tope con riquezas — El dios le da la piedra a la esposa del saiyajin quien la miraba con los ojos perdidos en su color azulado — Ademas puedo conseguir mas , hay sujetos en la galaxia NGC 221 que me hacen ofrendas de varias cosas brillantes y valiosas para darme gracias —

— Sr Bills ¿ recuerda cuando quisieron ofrecerle un bebé para aplacar su ira ? —

— Si es cierto , era un niño bastante lindo pero no era lo que buscaba , yo les dije algo para comer —

— Y por eso le devolvió a la pequeña criatura a sus padres — Wiss recuerda ese momento gracioso cuando el pequeño infante ensucio al dios de la destrucción — Fue muy amable en no destruir ese planeta —

— No lo destruí por que tuve que cambiarme de ropa —

Milk estaba pensando los mejores cocineros para la boda del dios de la destrucción quien estaba serio por el mal recuerdo de hace 500 años — Sr Bills si me lo permite ¿ cuando sera la boda ? —

— Sera en unos 10 días ¿ por que lo preguntas ? —

— Le conseguiré a los mejores cocineros de la tierra y le preparare su plato favorito — El dios estaba sonriendo al recordar esa sabrosa carne asada que hacia con tanta delicadeza — Con su permiso iré a preparar todo par su boda y tener la comida mas deliciosa —

— Recuerde nuestro trato señora Goku — Los dos desaparecen delante del dios de la destrucción quien da un bostezo mientras que Wiss mira como Bulma estaba viendo los vestidos mas caros del mundo para regalarle a la diosa Jerez — ¿ Que sucede Wiss ? —

— Parece que Bulma esta invitando a sus amigos — El ángel ve como el dios se acuesta a dormir bajo el árbol mientras roncaba en silencio — Oh que remedio me queda — Wiss se sienta mientras que el pez oraculo se acercaba — A solo diez días y el Sr Bills esta dormido tan tranquilo —

— Recuerdale que algo pasara en esos diez días que lo harán enfurecerse mas que de costumbre — Wiss mira l pez quien saca un balero y trata de embocar la bola roja en el pico de madera — Es mas difícil de lo que parece —

— Eso se ve divertido ¿ puedo probarlo ? — Con su mano derecha toma el juguete de madera para acertar la bolita en el pico de madera pero falla varias veces con los tiros — Vaya Vaya es mas difícil de lo que pensé — El ángel deja el cetro de lado para tomar el balero con las dos manos y trata de acertar la bola pero no lograba ni un punto a su favor — No puedo creerlo que un juguete me de tantos problemas ¿ Como lo hacen tu y el Sr Bills ? — Wiss y el pez seguían jugando mientras se olvidaban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

 **Continuara**


	31. Capitulo XXX La Boda de Bills parte II

**La Boda de Bills parte II**

El dios de la destrucción despertaba después de su siesta mientras que Wiss y el pez oráculo jugaban con el balero , el ángel de melena blanca no había logrado concretar con éxito aquel juego infantil y muy fácil pero para el era una tarea titanica , Bills quien se acerca para ver que estaban perdiendo el tiempo jugando con un balero — Wiss ¿ cuanto tiempo ha pasado ? —

— Unos ocho días con 22 horas — Wiss deja el juguete en el suelo para ver como Goku y Vegeta estaban listos por lo que Bills decide ir a darse un baño mientras que el ángel se encontraba esperando a los dos saiyajins quienes estaban preparados — Bueno muchachos ¿ que tienen de nuevo ? —

— Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para la boda — Milk se acercaba con un listado de platillos y se lo acerca Wiss quien se degusta con los nombres — Solo necesitamos que traiga a los cocineros — Bulma y Vegeta se acercan con el vestido el cual era blanco con unos bordados en dorados y decorado con perlas y una flor azul zafiro en el centro a lo que Wiss queda impactado — Oh es una increíble belleza de vestido —

— Disculpa Wiss pero ¿ no se supone que la novia debería conservar el secreto del vestido ? —

— Creo recordar que el Sr Bills no tiene muchos amigos salvo ustedes — El de melena blanca la la orden a que el saiyajin que traiga a los cocineros — Bueno , solo esperemos que la comida sea del agrado del Sr Bills y la diosa o sino el matrimonio no se concretara —

— Goku ve ya mismo a buscar esos cocineros — El asiente para salir con una teletransportacion y volver con tres cocineros quienes estaban asombrados por el extraño lugar — Bueno amigos , tenemos una boda que realizar para un amigo —

— Les advierto que mi amo el Sr Bills tiene un gran gusto por la buena comida — Wiss estaba viendo la lista mientras que los tres cocineros admiraban la belleza del planeta — Solo espero que su comida sea tan buena como suena —

— Le prometemos que sera la mejor comida que hay probado — El equipo completo va a una especie de cocina mientras que Goku estaba sentado junto con Vegeta pero se trata de levantarse — Goku mejor siéntate o corremos riesgo de que rompas algo — El saiyajin se vuelve a sentar mientras que Milk leía las planillas de presentación pero al ver que Bills estaba pensativo mientras estaba acostado bajo un árbol — Sr Bills ¿ lo hará en este planeta ? — Wiss golpea su cetro para que vean como mostraba el planeta Stellar Grace que había rebautizado el dios de la destrucción — Ese planeta se ve perfecto — Todos los platillos son subidos al cubo de que traía Wiss mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban sintiendo hambre debido al olor exquisito de los platillos mas finos , los dos ven con ojos bien abiertos los suculentos platillos que cargaban los chef

— Milk me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿ podemos comer algo ? — La esposa del saiyajin chasquea los dedos y los cocineros llevan simple carne asada al príncipe y su rival — Gracias Milk — Los dos comienzan a comer mientras que Bills abre los ojos y al ver a Wiss con mirada de preocupado

— ¿ Que te tiene tan intrigado Wiss ? —

— Sr Bills ... Quisiera preguntarle la verdadera razón por la que trata de sumizar a la diosa Jerez —

— Quisiera que haya una respuesta verdadera Wiss , son solo cosas que deben pasar —

— Espero que no tenga nada que ver con mi hermana — El dios deja salir una sonrisa con una mirada media maliciosa — Sr Bills le pediré que se olvide de mi hermana ya que esta prohibido que un angel ...—

— Ya lo se — El dios deja salir un bosteza mientras se lo cubría con su puño — Ademas Vados no es tan inocente que digamos ¿ recuerdas cuando trato de seducirme por la sopa que nos trajo Vegeta ? —

— ¡ Sr Bills ! Le pediré que olvide eso —

— Para mi no se me puede olvidar lo que nunca paso ... Aunque hay que darle credito por que tenia buen gusto —

— ¿ No es un poco narcisista de su parte decir eso ? —

— ¡ Estoy hablando de la sopa ! —

— Así... claro ... de la sopa —

— Oye Wiss ... ¿ Acaso ya esta todo listo ? —

— Sr Bills ¿ sigue con la idea de casarse ? —

— Por su puesto — Bills toma la bata de color blanca mientras se enrollaba con ella y se acercaba al balcón — Wiss vele el lado positivo , cuando contraiga el Exnothar tu te ocuparas de otro dios de la destrucción —

— Quiero que sepa que tuvimos buenos momentos Sr Bills — El dios se acuerda de cuando se conocieron por primera vez y las tonterías que hacían cuando eran mas jóvenes y actitud de adolescentes — Si buenos momentos Wiss pero debo seguir mi camino —

— Veo con tristeza que usted no esta muy seguro de su decisión ... Supongamos que la procreación entre usted y la diosa Jerez es exitosa ¿ Cree que podrá criar usted solo a sus cachorros ? —

— El dios de la destrucción no tiene por que perder tiempo en esas tonterías Wiss — El ángel lo miraba confundido mientras que el ser de piel morada estaba serio — ¿ Acaso creías que dejaría mi puesto de dios de la destrucción por algo tan banal como una familia ? —

— Entiendo Sr Bills —

Todos los invitados habían llegado al planeta Stellar Grace para la boda mientras que la diosa Jerez llegaba antes que el dios Bills para ver el vestido acompañada de su escolta , las guerreras del universo dos quienes participaron en el torneo universal , Jerez estaba en una especie de tienda de campaña blanca en frente de un espejo mientras que las guerras del universo dos le cubrían las espaldas , la diosa egipcia se quita su sombrero y las joyas para luego desvestirse quedando completamente desnuda delante del espejo , ella mira el vestido para notar tal finura y delicadeza especial para ella — Diosa Jerez ¿ le preocupa algo ? —

— Hace tiempo que el dios Bills ha luchando por unirse conmigo pero si quiero salvar a mis planetas del universo dos para que las hermosas criaturas que lo habitan no sucumban ante la ira del dios mas caprichoso de los doce universos —

— ¿ Que tan magnificas son esas criaturas ? —

— Son los mas magnifica que vi , la belleza que emanan son las mas grandes — La diosa saca una especie de cristal para mostrar un caballo negro de fuego que corría junto a su manada , los animales eran los mas hermosos que habían en los universos — Debo protegerlas por que Bills es capaz de eliminarlas si se entera que tengo una obsesión por estos animales así que antes que el haga algo decidí hacerlo yo —

— Entiendo diosa — Las guerreras observaban los alrededores para que el dios no se le ocurra hacer nada antes de tiempo — Por el bien del planeta Retrox debe evitar que Bills se entere de ese planeta por lo menos antes que estén unidos en un solo universo —

— Asi es — La diosa sale con su vestido y un velo color blanco mientras que la luna brillaba sobre las aguas verdes y tranquilas , todos se ponen de pie al ver caminar a la diosa sobre una alfombra blanca con peluches dorados mientras llevaba un ramo de flores azules y doradas — Aquí esto ¿ que paso con el dios Bills ? —

— Aquí estoy — Al voltear ve a Bills con una toga color celeste y un sol de oro en la espalda , esta estaba abierta en V sobre su pecho y las mangas adornadas con bordes romboides , Bills estaba acompañado por su ángel quien estaba de manera muy calmada pero el dios de orejas largas se acerca a la diosa quien miraba al suelo — Se de tu planeta amado así que si lo amas acepta la unión y estará protegido por toda la eternidad —

— Lo se ... Pero te diré algo ... Lo hago por ellos — El dios la toma entre sus zarpas para que ella mire al sacerdote de la orden de dioses para la ceremonia , el sacerdote quien llevaba una toga blanca como el que usaba Bills para dormir , una bufanda negra ; Su estatura era de un metro y medio de piel azul con dos bigotes de pez bagre , tres franjas a los lados de su cuello como si fueran branques y unos ojos azules claros con fondo blanco — Recuerda que ese planeta estará a salvo —

— Lo se —

— Dioses , ángeles y amigos de los presentes ... Aquí en este lago en frente de la luna llena se unirán el dios Bills del universo siete con la diosa Jerez del universo dos — Goku , Vegeta , Milk y Bulma estaban en la primera fila junto con sus amigos , Champa estaba sentado a la izquierda mientras se dormía — Dios Bills ...¿ Acepta a la diosa Jerez en la unión ? —

— Por su puesto —

— Diosa Jerez ¿ acepta al dios Bills en la unión de los universos ? — Jerez mira la mirada seria de Bills quien le aprieta la mano , la diosa de labios rojos estaba indecisa por la aceptación del dios en su vida , el destructor del universo siete estaba impaciente mientras los presentes estaban ansiosos por la respuesta de Jerez — ¿ Diosa Jerez ? ¿ Cual es su respuesta ? —

 **Continuara**


	32. Capitulo XXXI Operación Nunca Mas

**Operación** **Nunca Mas**

La diosa Jerez quien estaba nerviosa ya que los presentes esperaban su respuesta mientras que Bills se ponía cada vez mas y mas serio — Diosa Jerez , estamos esperando su respuesta —

— NO ...— Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y mas Bills quien siente como la diosa se suelta bruscamente del agarre de Bills — Lo siento no puedo hacerlo , eres... No se pero al fingir que te amo estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi existencia — La diosa le entrega la gema mientras que este la mira con los ojos vidriosos — Bills lo siento pero no tienes corazón como para poder siquiera tener un ápice de compasión , Eres narcisista , egoísta , perezoso e inmaduro ... Perdona pero debo decirlo para que no creas que eres el mejor de nosotros , seras el mas fuerte de nosotros 12 pero nadie te podría aceptar como eres — Sin siquiera mirar para atrás se quita el velo arrojándolo al suelo y saliendo del planeta volando con toda su velocidad

— ¿ Sr Bills ? —

El dios no dijo nada solo miro la gema carmesí aplastandola en su mano mientras que cerraba los ojos pero por primera vez en su existencia sintió como algo húmedo caer de sus ojos , el dios no lo podía creer , eran lagrimas las que caían de su cara , jamas desde que tuvo memoria había mostrado su lado " humano " y mucho menos en frente de otros — Oye Bills , linda fiesta — El del universo siete no dijo nada mientras que Champa se da cuenta que el no reacciona , Goku se levanta para acercarse a Bills quien parte la gema en su mano derecho volviéndola polvo para levantar vuelo

— Vegeta prepárate — Sin previo aviso , el dios destructor sale volando en dirección opuesta a la diosa Jerez quien ya estaba sumamente lejos , los dos saiyajin dejan caer sus ki para quedar confundidos mientras que todos murmuraban a las espaldas de los dioses

— Bueno bueno , esto es una fiesta así que a comer — Mientras todos disfrutaban del apetecible festín , Wiss se da cuenta que ningún planeta había desaparecido y que el ki de los dioses estaban muy separados — Bueno ¿ por que no pasamos el mal rato comiendo un poco ? — Todos al igual que Champa se apresuraron al acercarse a la larga mesa de piedra con un mantel blanco muy fino , tanto que se podían ver los pequeños poros de la piedra , Goku miraba a Wiss quien sentía empatia por su señor quien sentía un grave caso de corazón roto pero sabia que Bills no podía suicidarse por que era pecado — Saben muchachos es la primera vez que veo al Sr Bills tan deprimido — Vegeta cruzado de brazos mientras que Goku comía un tazón de arroz frito con pollo — No lo veía así de triste desde que se le cayo su GameBoys al inodoro — Tras varias horas de espera , Goku estaba sentado sin su saco del traje blanco similar al que uso en su boda mostrando el chaleco y sentado en la silla mientras cargaba sus brazos y su cabeza en la espalda de la silla de piedra , Vegeta quien tenia el clásico traje color vino y aun seguía cruzado de brazos mientras que Trunks bailaba sobre los pies de Bulma , Milk estaba hablando con Gohan y Videl sobre la educación de Pan — Bueno un agradecimiento a nuestros cocineros quienes se tomaron tiempo de su agenda para cocinarnos estos deliciosos manjares — Todos comienzan a aplaudir a los cocineros quienes se inclinaron delante de todos mientras que los ovacionaban de pie — Bueno les agradezco su tiempo y conduzcan con cuidado — Todos formaban un circulo tomados de la mano con Goku quien pone los dedos en su frente para desaparecer delante de Wiss quien estaba serio — _Sr Bills ..._ — Tras usar sus poderes para limpiar el planeta se da cuenta de un pequeño lagarto color azul con franjas amarillas similar a un tigre , el reptil se acerca con sus cuatro ojos pero Wiss le deja un royo de sushi en el suelo — Buen provecho — Tras salir volando llega al planeta de Bills quien estaba sentado mirando la piedra destrozada pero no entendía como encajaba la predicción del pez oráculo

 _Flash Back_

— Parece que Bulma esta invitando a sus amigos — El ángel ve como el dios se acuesta a dormir bajo el árbol mientras roncaba en silencio — Oh que remedio me queda — Wiss se sienta mientras que el pez oraculo se acercaba — A solo diez días y el Sr Bills esta dormido tan tranquilo —

— Recuerdale que algo pasara en esos diez días que lo harán enfurecerse mas que de costumbre — Wiss mira l pez quien saca un balero y trata de embocar la bola roja en el pico de madera — Es mas difícil de lo que parece —

— Eso se ve divertido ¿ puedo probarlo ? — Con su mano derecha toma el juguete de madera para acertar la bolita en el pico de madera pero falla varias veces con los tiros — Vaya Vaya es mas difícil de lo que pensé — El ángel deja el cetro de lado para tomar el balero con las dos manos y trata de acertar la bola pero no lograba ni un punto a su favor — No puedo creerlo que un juguete me de tantos problemas ¿ Como lo hacen tu y el Sr Bills ? — Wiss y el pez seguían jugando mientras se olvidaban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Todo por tu culpa — El ángel toma el balero y lo arroja al suelo — ¿ Sr Bills ? — El de melena blanca se acerca a su amo quien estaba tan confundió y en shock por algo que jamas le había pasado en su eternidad — ¿ Quiere hablar del tema ? —

— Tiene razón Wiss — El deja caer la gema en el agua mientras Wiss estaba confundió — Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo mas para demostrarle como soy verdaderamente —

— ¿ Deja que le afecte Sr Bills ? ¿ A usted ? ¿ A un dios de la destrucción ? — Sin pensarlo se acerca para colocarle una mano encima y ver varias botellas de hueso blanco con unas letras japonesas en dorado y una tapa a rosca de color negro — ¿ Cuanto estuvo bebiendo ? —

— No lo suficiente , eso te lo aseguro Wiss — Con su mano destruye otra botella aplastandola volviéndola arena , Wiss las contó por que Bills no había destruido los tapones de plástico a rosca — Por algo dicen que soy el dios de la destrucción y la desolación —

— Efectivamente — Sin previo aviso ve como de un trago acaba otra botella — ¿ No es muy temprano para 14 botellas ? — Bills le arroja la numero 15 a los pies mientras se acuesta en el árbol mirando al cielo — Entiendo que usted se siente muy despechado pero mejor que se desquite sanamente —

— No volveré a destruir nada mas Wiss ... No soy capaz de destruir nada mas Wiss... No estoy de ánimos — Bills toma una botella mas y la traga de manera muy descortés delante de su asistente — Jamas pensé que esto me pasaría , jamas sueñes en grande Wiss —

— Entiendo Sr Bills — El ángel ve como el se perdía en las estrellas de su planeta — Lo dejare con sus pensamientos — Bills comienza a reír por el efecto del poderoso alucinógeno pero de repente su risa se calla para cerrar los ojos y apretar la botella con su mano destrozándola en cientos de pedazos mientras cerraba sus ojos pero en su interior sentía el gran dolor y la rabia que se acumulaba en su corazón mientras que trataba de aplacarla pero al abrir los ojos ve todo como si fuera una visión diferente , notaba como todo era mas oscuro y frió

— _¿ Que es este sentimiento destructivo que tengo ?_ — El dios ve como las aguas tranquilas parecían mas turbias , el viento era helado — _¿ Por que no puedo aplacar esta sensación ?_ — Sin mas preámbulos se eleva a los cielos para ver a varios planetas desiertos y con su mano los borra sin mas pensarlo — ¿ Que es esta agradable sensación ? — Creando una bola de energía parecida a la del sol y la arroja contra varias galaxias y con una risa comienza a destruir planetas pero cuando Wiss abre los ojos no encuentra a Bills y al chocar su cetro con el suelo ve como Bills destruía varios planetas con suma maldad pero el no podía hacer nada que contradijera a su destructor

— Parece que si podía destruir cosas Sr Bills — Wiss se recuesta mientras trataba de cerrar sus ojos para reposar la comida pero siente un temblor que lo sacudió todo pero al ver llegar a Goku y Vegeta con una mirada asustada — ¿ Sintieron eso verdad ? —

— El poder del Sr Bills es ...¡ descomunal ! — Los tres sintieron el enorme poder de Bills haciendo que los tres miren al cielo — ¡ Ese no es todo el poder que tiene el Sr Bills ! —

— Ni siquiera es el 10 % de su poder — Wiss comienza a mirar en su cetro y ver como algo pasaba en el cuerpo de Bills , sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su aura se volvio maligna mientras se reía destruyendo de manera malvada destruyendo planetas — ¿ A donde va ahora ? — Bills comienza a volar mientras destruía todo a su paso pero cruza un portal que el mismo crea — ¡ Esta en el primer universo ! — Bills llega al universo uno y comienza a destruir planetas mientras su aura maligna se acrecentaba — Dudo mucho que Iwen pueda hacer algo —

— Un segundo Wiss , llévanos por que pelearemos los cuatro — Los tres son llevados al universo uno , al llegar el dios peludo ve como el dios se acercaba a el con un aura maligna y una mirada asesina — ¡ Sr Bills ! — El dios voltea con esos ojos rojos mientras que Vegeta y Goku le hacían frente — Hemos venido a detenerte de una vez Sr Bills — El dios no dijo nada y desaparece para aparecer delante de ellos y con un puñetazo los pone de rodillas a ambos pero Iwen sale para atacar a Bills pero este lo expulsa con su ki maligno haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas pero Goku se mueve a gran velocidad y se coloca delante del dios para transformarse en super saiyajin dios azul — Sr Bills , no quiero hacerle daño — El dios comienza a reir mientras que Goku sale disparado para atacar con un puñetazo pero el lo detiene con su mano y lo azota contra el suelo pero Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin azul perfecto y sale volando mientras que Bills lo esquivaba , Iwen lo ataca con rafagas de Ki pero este lo toma de la mano para golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estomago — Sr Bills — El ser voltea para ver a Goku quien apaga su aura de super saiyajin dios azul — Kaio... Ken — El aura roja comienza a mezclarse mientras que Bills levanta su aura maligna — AUMENTADO 10 VECES — Con su velocidad golpea a Bills en la frente pero no lo mueve , con una poderosa patada a las costillas hace arrastrar al saiyajin por el suelo pero Vegeta lo ataca con ráfagas de ki — Kame-Hame...¡ Ha ! — La enorme ráfaga de energía sale contra Bills quien la choca con su mano derecha y la desvía al cielo a lo que Goku aprovecha para golpea contra el estomago del dios del universo siete con todo su poder peor el dios lo levanta de la cintura para darle un rodillazo en la cintura a lo que Vegeta lo ataca con poderosos puñetazos en la cara sin siquiera hacerle nada a Bills pero Wiss aparece por detrás y con un puñetazo potente lo golpea en la nuca pero Bills lo atrapa con su mano dejando a todos sorprendidos

 **Continuara**


	33. Cap XXXII La Ultima Opción

**La Ultima Opción**

Bills retenía el puñetazo de Wiss quien no estaba sorprendida pero aun así se suelta de el — Sr Bills ya basta de tonterías — Bills deja salir el aire y apaga su ki para salir caminando mientras que Wiss lo toma del hombro dejando a todos en el suelo — ¿ Hace cuanto tiempo tenia ese estrés escondido en su ser ? —

— Desde hace siglos Wiss , desde hace siglos ..— Los saiyajins se levantan para saludar al dios Iwen quien estaba callado y mirando sorprendido — Bueno vayamos a casa —

— Si claro Sr Bills — Goku y Vegeta se aferran a ellos para ser llevados al universo siete mientras que Bills respiraba de resignación mientras que los dos estaban callados mientras que Wiss estaba pensando seriamente en lo que pasaba y como remediar esa situación — ¿ Puedo hacerle una pregunta Sr Bills ? —

— ¿ Que deseas saber Wiss? —

— ¿ Cree que es correcto usar el modo Destroyer para atacar a los demas universos — Bills no dijo nada mientras miraba a un lado — Tiene suerte de que Zeno-sama no se enterara por que dudo que le gustara eso —

— Estos momentos no siento ni miedo al rey del todo —

— ¿ No esta pensando hacer alguna tontería verdad ? — Bills no dijo nada mientras sentía como Goku y Vegeta se habían sacrificado para ayudarlo pero nada había funcionado y para menos no soportaba el dolor — Bueno usted es libre de hacer lo que le plazca pero hay formas mas maduras de hacer las cosas —

— Descuida Wiss lo superare — El ángel estaba desconfiado de su señor pero decide mirar adelante y ve como una estrella a lo lejos detona y voltea a ver a Bills — ¿ Que ? No puedo estar sin destruir nada ... Después de todo soy el dios de la destrucción —

— Ah no tiene remedio — Tras llegar , el dios de la destrucción comienza a lanzar ataques de energía contra todos los planetas cerca de su palacio pero estaba muy agotado después de su aventura — Sr Bills ¿ Por que no se relaja y come un poco ? —

— No quiero Wiss ...— Tras entrar a su palacio decide ir a su cuarto para sacar una caja color negro con serpientes doradas y ojos rojos , tras sentarse toma una pequeña daga y con un corte limpio logra sacarse el corazón sin demostrar un sangrado alguno para guardar algo en la misma caja , tras esperar unos segundos abre los ojos y ellos carecían de alma — ¡ Wiss ven aquí ! —

— Si Sr Bills ...Oh rayos lo hizo — El se golpea la frente con la palma pero Goku y Vegeta estaban sorprendidos por como el dios parecía mas diferente que antes — Bueno ¿ Que se le ofrece Sr Bills ? —

— Saldre unos momentos ... ¿ Vienes ? —

— Seria un placer acompañarlo pero me temo que los muchachos me esperan para que los entrene — El dios los mira como están asombrados de como su ki a cambiado dramáticamente — ¿ Gusta acompañarnos ? — Bills sale volando para llegar al primer planeta donde solo había seres como mantis religiosas de un escaso poder de pelea no superaban los 1000 de pelea por lo que al ver como el mas fuerte de ellos se acercaba para enfrentar a Bills , este levanta su dedo y lanzando un rayo ve que el lo desvía con suma dificultad al cielo

— Que criaturas mas extrañas son ustedes — El ser mantis se acerca preparado para pelear y con sus tenazas trata de tomar a Bills pero este detiene el agarre con su mano — Eres patético — El ser de piel verde abre la boca y empieza a escupir varias bolas de baba verde contra Bills quien lo esquiva con la facilidad con la que frenaba los ataques , con una de sus patas trata de cortar a Bills pero este con un dedo lo empuja contra la gente — Si no se vuelven mas fuertes los destruiré — Bills sale volando al espacio para empezar a inspeccionar los planetas y los que no valían la pena eran destruidos

— Mhm —

— ¿ Que sucede Wiss ? — Goku mira al cielo para soltar una cara de sorpresa al ver una fila de planetas destruidos donde solo quedaban los mas fuertes de ello — ¿ Que le pasa al Sr Bills ? —

— Hizo otra tontería como de costumbre — Goku trataba de liberarse del agarre de Wiss quien lo suelta y esquivaba los puñetazos de Vegeta en super saiyajin azul quien se esforzaba con tanta velocidad que le daba su cuerpo — Bien — El detiene a los dos con su ki dejándolos levitando en aire — Suficiente por hoy muchachos —

— ¿ Te preocupa algo Wiss ? —

— Veras Goku — Los dos se sientan mientras que Vegeta se cruzaba de brazos — Un dios de la destrucción puede prescindir de ciertas cosas como vieron — Wiss le muestra una imagen donde Bills era convertido en dios de la destrucción y ligado al supremo kaioshin y el ángel de melena blanca le da una caja como la que uso antes — Un dios para poder desempeñar su papel debe tener ciertos requisitos que es básicamente ser mas fuerte que el antiguo dios destructor — Al ver la imagen de su cetro ven como la caja se abre y ve una bola de luz color roja con tono rosado que destellaba mucho casi como una estrella — Si los dioses destructores quieren pueden quitarse el alma o el corazon para liberar su lado destructivo —

— ¿ Lo hace mas fuerte ? —

— Si , se llama la fase Destroyer — Wiss muestra el aura de Bills quien cambia de morado a morado de sombra negra similar a la de Freezer — El único problema es que la fase Destroyer carece por completo de sentido común y otras emociones como compacidad y bondad —

— ¿ Que tan poderoso es ahora ? —

— Mhm ... En este estado actual no podre hacer nada contra el Sr Bills si decide acabar con ustedes — Los saiyajin dan un grito de sorpresa y susto — Bueno la pelea estaría igualada al principio pero hay muchos factores a considerar —

— No importa , peleare con todo contra el Sr Bills — Goku salta a los aires y comienza a soltar patadas para estirarse y Vegeta se pone de pie y ver como el dios cae y ellos se transformar en super saiyajin dios azul — Sr Bills ¿ quiere pelear con nosotros ? —

— Despues de comer —

 _3 Horas con 47 minutos y 33 segundos después_

— Ahora si , supongo que me vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio para bajar la comida — Los dos salen disparados contra el dios destructor quien retenía los puñetazos de ambos con las manos pero este desaparece y toma a Goku con su cola del cuello mientras golpea a Vegeta con un puñetazo a la cara y arroja a Goku contra Vegeta quien lo patea para quitárselo de encima mientras atacaba con gran velocidad pero no podía hacerle nada

— Sr Bills — El dios voltea pero Vegeta lo golpea con un gancho derecho tan potente que la onda de choque golpea contra el árbol de Bills haciendo que caigan varios trozos de roca — Recuerde jamas bajar la guardia ni distraerse — La enfurecida deidad lo toma de los hombros y lo golpea con un cabezazo arrojando su cuerpo al suelo , con suma tranquilidad levanta su dedo indice apuntando a Vegeta pero aparece Goku con el uso de la teletransportacion y lo saca de la escena antes de que el dios lo atacara — Recuerde Sr Bills , esto es un entrenamiento no sea tan drástico en sus métodos —

— Bien Sr Bills parece que no ha perdido su encanto por las batallas — El saiyajin de traje naranja junta sus manos llevándolas atrás mientras elevaba todo su ki — Y créame que fue un verdadero placer pelear de nuevo con usted en esta pelea — Vegeta se levanta para observar como su rival estaba dispuesto a al destructor quien simplemente estaba parado como si nada — Kame-Hame...— Antes de que termine de decir el nombre , el dios le lanza un rayo directo a su cuerpo pero Goku desaparece a pocos milímetros de que le impacte , el dios lo buscaba por todos lados pero se movía a una gran velocidad que se le hacia imposible verlo — ¡ Ha ! — Al voltear para atrás ve el ataque de Goku que se acercaba y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar , la super técnica golpea su cuerpo creando un gran destello de luz y tierra con tanta intensidad que Wiss usa su cetro para crear un campo de fuerza para protegerse de la explosión mientras miraba la pelea , Goku quien estaba agitado y sonriendo por creer que tenia la victoria en sus manos decide bajar la guardia unos segundos — Lo logre , no creo que haya hecho algo tan serio como para lastimar al Sr Bills —

— ¿ Ese fue todo tu poder ? — El saiyajin de traje naranja estaba asombrado viendo como la silueta del dios destructor lo mostraba como si nada mientras tenia su mano que la había usado para bloquear el Kame-Hame-Ha de Goku — La verdad estoy muy decepcionado de ellos Wiss —

— Que cruel señor —

— Esperaba algo mas interesante pero es inútil — Con un gancho certero al estomago logra poner a Goku de rodillas ante el mientras se sostenía su cuerpo por el dolor — Es verdad admito que te haz vuelto mucho mas fuerte pero no tanto como para darme una verdadera batalla —

— Puedo superarlo Sr Bills , se que perdio una vez —

— ¿ De verdad te lo creíste ? — Goku mira a Bills quien estaba serio y este se estaba reteniendo el golpe con sus brazos — Solo dije eso para que usaras tus máximos poderes en el torneo de los 12 universos — Con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo pero Vegeta le aparece por detrás y con un revés de puño lo deja en el suelo con un golpe tan fuerte que el dolor era insoportable — No molestes sabandija — Vegeta se toma la cara con las dos manos para aguantar el dolor — Ustedes solo fueron un estorbo para mi , solo me causaron problemas — Con otra patada lo golpea en la cara y lo lanza contra Wiss quien lo repele con su ki — ¡ Anda ! Pelea enserio saiyajin — Goku se levanta pero Bills le lanza un poderoso rayo que le hace un corte a su piel — Te vez patético ... Super saiyajin fase dios —

— ¡ Ya cállate ! — Goku expulsa todo su ki contra Bills quien atrapa su puño mientras que Goku lo golpea con un izquierdazo tan potente que lo hace retroceder — ¡ Toma esto ... Dios de la destrucción ! — Con poderosos golpes comienza a hacer retroceder a Bills pero Goku aparece por detrás para tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo a los aires para aparecer sobre el y con un golpe martillo lo lanza al suelo pero Bills cae en cuatro patas para empezar a correr sobre las cuatro patas esquivando ataques de energía por parte de Goku quien trataba de acertar un golpe pero Bills voltea girando en el aire y lanza un ataque contra Goku pero Vegeta cae partiendo la esfera de poder con un canto de mano dividiéndola en dos y con su otra mano lanza una ráfaga de energía contra Bills quien se inclina hacia atrás para quedar frente a el y con su energía de ki lo golpea en el pecho haciendo que el saiyajin vea caer a su amigo pero al subir la vista , Bills lo golpea con un martillazo en la cara haciéndolo caer hasta quedar junto a Vegeta haciendo que los dos vuelvan al estado base

— Muy bien Sr Bills , suficiente por hoy — El dios de la destrucción cae mientras se estiraba — Hace mucho que no usa el 10 % de su poder con ellos —

— Haces un buen trabajo Wiss , espero que no se haya creído mi actuación —

— No digo que gane un Dioscar pero fue convincente — Los saiyajin se levantan para ver a Bills con mirada neutra mientras se reían por la pelea — Quizás sea cierto pero si lo nomino al Dioscar —

 **Continuara**


	34. Cap XXXIII Los dioscar

**Los Dioscar**

Hola estamos aqui en la primera entrega de los premios a lo mejor de Dragón Ball Z y Dragón Ball Super , estos premios se encargaran de premiar a todo lo bueno que tuvieron estos dos maravillosos animes y para llevarlos con nuestros presentadores , el es el ángel mas carismático del universo siete , ella es la ángel mas guapa del sexto universo ... Los hermanos Wiss y Vados

— Sabes Vados , cuando me preguntaron si quería presentar los Dioscar tuve que pensarlo ... Una millonésima de segundo —

— Sabes Wiss , es un honor estar en esta primera entrega de premios — Todos los personajes de la serie estaban sentados en sus mesas con sus respectivas familias , mientras que Vados toma el primer sobre dorado con un sello rojo — Para presentar el primer premio a los mejores sacrificios de Dragon Ball Z ... Y los nominados son ... Bardock en la batalla de Freezer —

— Freezer ... ¡ Sal de tu nave ! Cobarde jamas te lo perdonare —

El emperador sale de su nave mirando al saiyajin que lo desafió

mientras este se reia — Ahora , ahora todo cambiara yo cambiare

el destino del planeta Vegeta , el destino de kakarotto , el destino

de los míos , mi destino y también ...¡ Tu destino ! — Freezer levanta su

dedo con un brillo pequeño — Muere ...¡ MALDITO ! —

— Chaoz... En la saga saiyajin —

— Chaoz , suéltalo por favor —

— Ten , eh sido muy feliz a tu lado ... No te mueras —

Nappa caía a gran velocidad mientras que Chaoz brillaba y a escasos metros

el triclope ve explotar a su mejor amigo para derrotar al saiyajin

— ¡ Chaoz ! —

— Piccoro también en la saga saiyajin —

— Maldito enano — Nappa carga su ataque en su mano

y con suma furia lo ataca a Gohan pero Piccoro logra correr a

gran velocidad para y ponerse delante del ataque de Nappa

soltando un gran grito de ira

— ¡ Señor Piccoro ! —

— Huye Gohan —

— El sacrificio de Goku en la saga de Cell —

— Gohan ... peleaste muy bien te felicito —

Con su mano logra acercarse a Cell quien estaba inflamado por el ataque

— Dile a tu madre que me disculpe por que siempre hago las cosas

a mi manera... Cuidate mucho Gohan — Con sus dedos en su frente desaparece

delante de su hijo quien trata de evitarlo

— ¡ PAPÁ ! —

— El sacrificio de Vegeta en la saga de Majin Boo —

— Descubrí la forma de derrotarte ... Volviéndote polvo —

Majin Boo se mira como una especie de brillo sale de su cuerpo

mientras Vegeta se sonreía — _Adiós Bulma , adiós Trunks y adiós ... Kakarotto_ —

Vegeta detona en un haz de luz llevándose consigo a Majin Boo

— Sabes Wiss , todos estos fueron sacrificios muy tristes —

— Así es Vados pero solo puede haber un ganador ... Y el ganador es... El sacrificio de Vegeta —

El príncipe de los saiyajin quien vestía su traje color vino para ver una estatuilla dorada con la forma de Zeno-sama parado muy firme con una base negra — Vaya es una sorpresa ser el primer ganador ...¡ En tu cara Kakarotto ! .. No ya enserio , ya se que muchos de los sacrificios fueron en vano pero hicimos lo posible para salvar a la tierra y solo quiero decir que ... Gracias ... En tu cara insecto — Vados le da un beso en la mejilla mientras se bajaba del estrado mientras que la ángel de vestido verde se acerca y Wiss con su traje rojo sin moño ni corbata

— Sabes Vados nos hemos divertido mucho en estos años desde la primera entrega de Dragon Ball — Wiss toma el sobre para darlo vuelta — Ahora bien , no todos fueron buenos en las sagas —

— Y los nominados para los mejores villanos son ... Freezer el emperador del mal , Cell el androide perfecto , Majin Boo de la raza Majin ... Zamasu de la saga de Black ... Y por ultimo pero no menos importante .. Frost el pirata del universo seis — La ángel de vestido de gala verde abre el sobre y mira al publico — Y el ganador es ... Sabes Wiss tuvimos una buena entrega y eso que solo vamos por el segundo premio —

— Aun quedan muchos mas premios por entregar —

— Y el ganador es ... Zamasu del universo 10 — El aprendiz se levanta asombrado y camina mientras todos les aplauden menos Freezer quien estaba enfadado con los brazos cruzados , Vados le besa la mejilla y le entrega la estatuilla dorada — Y dime ¿ Como te lograste colar hasta el primer puesto —

— Simple , veras acabe con los dioses de la destrucción mediante sus Kaioshin y ademas hice lo que nadie mas ... Acabar con los guerreros y amigos de Goku ... Por cierto que volverme parte del universo no fue idea mía pero es el poder del guion —

— Muchas gracias Zamasu ... Bueno Vados ¿ quieres presentar a nuestra próxima categoría ? —

— Claro hermanito ... Nuestra próxima categoría ... Pero por lo visto nadie se puso a pensar que hubo Anti-Héroes que dieron combates estupendos —

— Y nuestros nominados son ... El dios destructor Bills del universo siete ... Hit el asesino legendario ... Champa del universo seis ... Y Monaka del universo siete —

— Y el ganador es ... El dios Bills ...— El destructor se levanta asiento para caminar al estrado para recibir un beso de Vados quien le entrega el premio y Bills lo mira — Y dinos Bills ¿ que se siente ganar un premio ? —

— Yo ... La verdad no pensé que ganaría un premio ... Digo después de la Batalla de los dioses que por cierto tuve mas protagonismo que en la segunda — El destructor mira a la hermosa ángel guiñándole el ojo — Pero aun así espero tener mas participación en los próximos eventos —

— Gracias Sr Bills — El dios baja del estrado mientras llevaba su estatua en sus manos y Champa lo mira enfadado pero el le presume su premio — Que magnifica noche Vados ¿ Me permites presentar la próxima categoría ? —

— Adelante Wiss , es toda tuya —

— Saben que un guerrero Z no seria un guerrero si no tuviera una técnica especial ... Ese poder que los caracteriza a cada uno de ellos y los nominados son ...—

— El maestro Roshi y el Mafuba ... Goku y su puño del Dragón ... Krilin y su Kienzan ... Vegeta y su resplandor final ... Piccoro y su Makakosappo ... Gohan con su técnica Masenko ... Y el destructor estelar de Bills —

— Y el ganador por mejor técnica personalizada es para ...Goku y su puño del dragón — El saiyajin se levanta y sale corriendo para recibir su premio y un beso de Vados mientras que tomaba la estatua con sus manos

— Vaya yo no pensé que recibiría un premio y menos por una de las mejores películas que se han echo en toda la saga de Dragon Ball Z pero me alegra poder recibir el premio , se que muchos esperaban el Kaioken o la Genkidama pero no son ataques míos son aprendidos por el buen maestro Kaiosama —

— Muchas gracias Goku ... Bueno hablando de maestros ...—

— Los próximos nominados son ...— Wiss abre el sobre para acercarse al micrófono — Y los nominados son ...—

— El maestro Roshi...El Kaiosama del Norte... El maestro Karin ... Kamisama y el abuelo Son Gohan —

Wiss toma el sobre mientras que le da Vados y lo abre para quedar sorprendido — Oh y el ganador es... El maestro Roshi —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Enserio ? — Sin pensarlo salta al estrado para tomar la estatua y toma Vados para poder besarla pero ella se aleja — Bueno , a decir verdad conoci a Goku y a Krilin de niños , no solo los entrene en las artes marciales sino también en la vida ... Como comer , como dormir ... Jugar y relajarte ... Muchas gracias — El anciano voltea a ver el escote pronunciado de Vados quien nota como las manos de Roshi se acercan y al tratar de manocearla ella le da una bofetada haciendo que caiga de cabeza contra su mesa

— Para calmar este disgusto ... Vados — El se empieza a reír mientras que ella reducia su pronunciado escote — Y la proxima categoría es para los mejores enemigos no canon de la saga —

— Y los nominados son ... Cooler el emperador..Broly el super saiyajin legendario ...Lord Slug y Garlick Jr —

— ¿ Y el ganador es ...? — Vados abre el sobre y sonrie al ver el resultado — Y el ganado es Broly el saiyajin legendario — Con una sonrisa se acerca y Vados lo besa mientras Wiss le da la estatua — Dinos Broly ¿ como hiciste para ser uno de los personajes mas populares de la serie ? —

— Solo tuve que ser muy fuerte para darle pelea a ...No no lo voy a decir —

— Anda dilo ... Para los fans —

— Kakarotto...— El saiyajin toma la estatua y sale del estrado , Wiss y Vados comienzan a caminar mientras que el ángel de traje color granate similar a su toga para tomar el sobre pero este lo voltea para darselo a su hermana gemela

— Sabes algo Wiss ... Hemos visto muchos grandes y poderosos guerreros pero nos olvidamos de algo —

— Así es Vados ... Dragon Ball , Z y Super tuvo madres y mujeres que hicieron su lucha —

— Y las nominadas por mejor madre en la serie son ... Gine del planeta Vegeta , Milk ... Bulma ... Videl y Lazuli o mejor conocida como 18 —

— Y el premio para mejor madre de la serie es para ... La saiyajin Gine —

La guerrera saiyajin se levanta vestida con su clásica armadura de combate para acercarse al estrado lo toma y recibe el beso de Vados — Se que muchos se preguntaran por que estoy aquí... Bueno es simple acepte que mi hijo mas amado sea enviado a la tierra para evitar su asesinato a manos de Freezer —

— Muchas gracias Gine ...Bueno Vados tuvimos un genial programa hoy — Los hermanos escuchan como todos aplauden mientras que Vados trataba de callar a los presente con una sonrisa y sus manos levantadas — Sabes Vados ... Esta entrega de premios fue muy buena y acercándonos al final me pongo a pensar —

— ¿ En que Wiss ? ¿ En que los mejores héroes y villanos tuvieron momentos épicos y que sin sus poses de combates no serian tan épico ? —

— Asi es Vados ... Y los nominados por mejores poses cómicas son ... Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ... Las fuerzas especiales de Cooler ... Los saiyaman numero 1 y numero 2 ... Las tropas del orgullo —

— Y los ganadores son ...¡ Las tropas del orgullo del universo 11 ! — Toppo y Jiren se levanta mientras todos los aplaudían mientras que Ginyu solo estaba enfadado

— Es un gran honor que nos eligieran con las mejores poses y a decir verdad el ensayo de nuestras poses son esenciales para nuestra fama como justicieros y un agradecimiento a nuestra Cocotte por diseñar nuestros trajes de combate —

— Muchas gracias Toppo — Wiss aplaudía mientras que el líder de las fuerzas del orgullo bajaba con su premio — Que magnifica noche ¿ verdad Vados ? —

— Así es Wiss y aun nos quedan premios que entregar —

— Es cierto Vados ... La próxima categoría es para la mejor técnica asesina ... Y los nominados son ...—

— Hit el asesino del universo seis y su técnica de Tokitobashi ... Krilin y su Kienzan ... Piccoro y el Makakonsappo — La ángel de vestido verde abre el sobre pero al sacar la tarjeta se acerca con una sonrisa al micrófono — Y el ganador es ... Hit y su técnica del Tokitobashi — El asesino se levanta con una pequeña sonrisa para subir al estrado y recibe una estatuilla — Y dinos Hit ¿ cuando fue que inventaste esta técnica tan popular entre los fans ? —

— De echo es una técnica que solo tuvo la élite de mi casi extinta raza ... Solo tome este trabajo de sicario para proteger a mi pueblo ... Cuando acabe con esto dejare el sicariado —

— Que revelador fue eso ¿ no Vados ? — El ángel se acerca a la caja plateada para sacar un sobre — Y la ultima nominacion por mejor logro en el campo de las artes marciales son...—

— Goku por su pelea contra Freezer en Namekusein , Vegeta por su pelea contra Majin Boo gordo ... Piccoro por su pelea contra Cell en su primera forma ... y Gohan contra Cell perfecto —

— Hay una nominacion mas Vados ...— La de vestido verde mira a su hermano con una sonrisa — Y Ten-Shin-Han por su pelea contra Nappa —

— Y el ganador es ...Goku por su pelea en Namekusein — El saiyajin se levanta y corre al estrado mientras que todos aplaudian — Bueno parece que a muchos les gusto esa pelea —

— Si y quiero aclarar que esos 5 minutos que duraron como 10 episodios , estaban contados en el tiempo del planeta de Freezer ¿ Verdad Akira ? —

— Así es Goku —

— Bueno gracias por su apoyo —

Los hermanos le aplauden a Goku quien se baja del estrado — Vaya Vados , esta fue la mejore entrega de premios que tuvimos —

— Pero Wiss , es la única entrega que tuvimos —

— Es cierto... Aunque no quita que fue entretenida ... Bueno damas y caballeros nos despedimos por esta noche —

— Que tengan buenas noches y nos vemos cuando nos vean —

 **Continuara**


	35. Cap XXXIV La Ultima Amenaza

**La Ultima Amenaza**

Bills sentado mientras que Wiss miraba como Goku y Vegeta estaban aturdidos por los golpes de Bills quien solo se dedicaba a mover su cola de lado a lado para ver como el saiyajin de traje naranja comienza a toser — Parece que no se planean levantar Wiss —

— Le dije que no los golpeara muy fuerte Sr Bills — El ángel mira como el príncipe se intenta levantar pero no tenia fuerza en los brazos — Usted no tiene remedio —

— Por cierto Wiss ¿ que hay para comer hoy ? —

— Bueno la Sra Bulma nos envió este tradicional plato de sushi ... y le traje la salsa de solla que tanto le gusta — El dios ve como Goku comienza a olfatear el aire para abrir los ojos — Por cierto Sr Bills tenga cuidado con el Wasabi que envió la Sra Bulma —

— Ni me lo recuerdes Wiss — El dios toma el pescado para mojarlo en la salsa y sentir el ki de Goku y de Vegeta quienes se morían de hambre tras la pelea — Vaya pero que tenemos aquí — Bills deja el plato detrás de el sosteniéndolo con la cola — Ya se , el primero que logre derribarme solo una vez comerá ... El otro simplemente esperara hasta la hora de la cena en la noche —

— Espero que seas capaz de soportar hasta la noche Kakarotto — Vegeta sale volando para lanzar poderosos puñetazos a Bills y este con suma facilidad logra esquivarlos a gran velocidad para retener al príncipe del cuello quien no se podía mover

— Espere un momento Sr Bills — El dios da un salto hacia atrás mientras que Wiss tomaba las semillas del ermitaño lanzando una a cada uno — ¿ No cree que así seria mas justo ? —

— Si es cierto Wiss , había olvidado que gastaron todo su poder contra mi en el primer universo — Tras comer las semillas los dos elevan su ki pero Wiss ve a sus dos discípulos quienes sonreían pero Vegeta eleva mas su ki para luchar contra Bills quien retenía sus puñetazos con suma facilidad con su mano derecha pero Goku aparece por detrás con una patada pero el dios desaparece haciendo que el golpee a Vegeta lanzandolo contra Wiss quien simplemente lo esquiva dejando al saiyajin arrastrado por el suelo

— ¡ Lo siento Vegeta ! — Bills lo toma por detrás con una llave al cuello pero el saiyajin usa la teletransportacion para soltarse pero el dios lo golpea con un revés de puño dejando al saiyajin en el suelo tomándose la cara , Vegeta comienza a arrojar rafaga de ki pero el dios solo las esquiva con suma facilidad

— ¿ Sigues diciendo que se volvieron fuerte Wiss ? —

— Esto es muy humillante — Con los dedos sosteniendo su cien derecha trataba de contener su enojo — Si se hubieran tomado la molestia de entrenar como es debido ya hubieran podido hacerle frente al Sr Bills —

— Wiss ¿ quieres callarte ? — Bills cae al suelo para salir volando y golpear con sus dedos a Vegeta quien lanza varios puñetazos contra el dios destructor quien los esquivaba pero con una patada lo barre por el suelo pero el príncipe salta hacia arriba para voltear y recibir una lluvia de puñetazos por parte de Bills quien estaba prácticamente estirando sus músculos con el

— No entiendo que pasa ... Debería ser mas rápido que este insecto —

— ¡¿ Llamaste insecto ... Al dios de la destrucción ?! — Con un giro a gran velocidad lo patea pero Goku aparece tomando a Vegeta pero Wiss detiene la pelea — Nada mal pero les falta velocidad y resistencia —

— Sr Bills , es realmente fuerte ... No creo que podamos superarlo en un combate — Los dos cae al suelo pero el dios siente una especie de ki muy debil , los dos voltean para ver a Jerez siendo cargada por su guardaespaldas quien estaba con un brazo roto y el ojo derecho cerrado , Jerez estaba destrozada producto de los golpes , Bills sale volando y la atrapa en brazos para ver como su cara estaba muy golpeada y con los labios destrozados ademas de su cara cubierta de sangre — ¿ Sr Bills ..? —

— Pronto Wiss , dame una semilla del ermitaño — El ángel obedece y le arroja la semilla por lo que el dios de orejas largas le coloca la semilla en la boca — Jerez , toma con esto te recuperaras —

— Esta muy debil para comerla Sr Bills — El dios toma la semilla y se la mete en la boca para colocar sus labios sobre los de la diosa quien siente como la pasta echa de la semilla cae por su garganta para abrir los ojos y ver al dios Bills quien se despegaba de el — Parece que no pierde su encanto Sr Bills —

— ¿ Que...? — La diosa mira a todos lados — Dios Bills ... Nabusi ha regresado — El dios estaba serio mientras que la diosa lo miraba pero este se pone a pensar — ¿ Por que piensa tanto ? —

— Supongo que es evidente que ha vuelto por el trono de dios destructor — Bills le da la espalda a la diosa y comienza a caminar hasta donde están los saiyajin para elevar su ki y ellos hacen lo mismo — Bueno sabes por donde regresar —

— No actúes como si no te importara ...Haz estado persiguiéndome todo este tiempo y ahora no te importa Nabusi volviera de entre los muertos para destruir a los dioses que lo aprisionaron —

— Diosa Jerez sera mejor que se quede aquí mientras encontramos una solución — El ángel acompaña a la diosa y al guardaespaldas hasta una zona aislada — No se preocupe el Sr Bills se volverá a colocar su corazón tarde o temprano —

— ¿ Se arranco el corazón ? ¿ Por que hizo algo así ? —

— Lo hizo para olvidarse del dolor de ser rechazado por usted — La diosa no se sorprende , pero su arrogancia y orgullo le hacían mirar a cualquier otro lado — Esto era lo que mas deseaba el dios Bills , incluso pensó en cambiar todo por usted pero en fin así pasaron las cosas Sra Jerez —

— No me quieras hacer sentir culpable ... Este tipo se volvió mas poderoso — La diosa saca de entre su bolsillo derecho escondido en sus pliegues de ropa saca una garra negra — Es la única prueba que pude tomar —

— Ya veo ... — Wiss toma la garra y mira a Jerez — Por desgracia no podemos hacer mucho ... Si Nabusi volvió hay cinco dioses que pueden hacerle frente —

— ¡ Y van a dejar destruir a los otros siete universos ! —

— Los demás universos no son mi problema — Bills aparece detrás de la diosa quien sintió un escalofríos en su nuca y su espalda — Si tienen que caer que así sea pero no pondrán en desequilibrio al universo siete — Jerez voltea al dios Bills quien estaba con los brazos cruzados — Eres bienvenida a quedarte todo lo que quieras , pero no interferiré en lo que pase en tu universo —

— Yo ... Yo ... Yo... — Bills abre los ojos sorprendido por la diosa quien estaba enfadada tragándose su orgullo por el dios de la destrucción del universo siete — ¡ Lo siento ! —

— ¿ Que...? —

— Lo siento ... No tuve que engañarte ... No tuve que llevarte a estos extremos ...—

— Sr Bills — El ángel se acerca al oído de Bills — Piénselo ... Usted puede tener un rival que le proporcione mas diversion —

— ¿ Intentas engañarme Wiss ? — Con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados comienza a sudar delante de su señor — ¿ Crees que voy a caer en ese viejo truco ? Solo un tonto caería en eso...—

— ¿ Y es muy poderoso ? — Todos miran a Goku quien estaba emocionado por lo que escuchaba — ¿ Podemos ir Sr Bills ? Por favor — Bills se pone a pensar mientras movía su cabeza de manera circular en la sentido del reloj — Por favor ...—

— Esta bien — El saiyajin se coloca detrás de Wiss pero este le aconseja usar la teletransportacion por lo que se concentra en el universo dos y al cerrar los ojos se concentra mas y mas para sentir una energía maligna que lo hace estremecer tanto que lo deja con la boca abierta — Es un ki ... gigantesco —

— No ... puedo ... creerlo — Vegeta se sorprende al sentir el enorme ki del ser maligno — _Ese ser debe ser alguien muy peligroso_ — Sin mas pensarlo , el dios destructor se pone serio mientras que Wiss lo miraba preocupado — Kakarotto , apresurtate y llévanos al universo dos —

— Si , lo siento Vegeta — Los se juntan con Goku quienes los lleva al planeta de Jerez a una velocidad impresionante , tras llegar el saiyajin siente el aire muy pesado y caliente , tanto que les costaba respirar — _El aire esta muy contaminado ¿ sera obra de ese ser llamado Nabusi ? —_

— Parece que no le gusta perder el tiempo — El dios comienza a caminar hasta pisar un cráneo similar al de un cocodrilo pero este ve que el cráneo era gris y con una textura como cenizas — Goku , Vegeta ... Ustedes no se metan ... Hace tiempo que no peleo con un guerrero poderoso —

— Claro Sr Bills ... Oiga ¿ que significa eso ? —

Tras caminar hasta el palacio de Jerez se ve a dos soldados como perros de pelaje negro con hachas de doble filo , el dios se acerca con una sonrisa y ellos salen volando para atacar a Bills quien lo esquiva para matarlos de un puñetazo a la frente que los hace caer muerto y con una patada abre las puertas del castillo para ver sentado a un ser con forma humana pero su cabeza era la de un perro , su vestimenta era similar a la de Bills pero con un pantalón negro y el collar de oro con azul su piel negra y con escasos pelos el dios Bills mira una especie de sombrero egipcio con una maya que cae hasta la nuca

— Bills ..—

— Nabusi ¿ cuanto tiempo paso ? ¿ 5000 ... 6000 años ? —

— 10.000 Años ... Diez mil años pasado en la oscuridad — El ser de negro se levanta del trono y salta delante de Bills para ver que le llevaba unos treinta centímetros sin contar el tamaño de las orejas — ¿ Haz venido a unirte a mi ? ¿ Haz venido a compartir los 18 universos conmigo ? —

— Solo quedan 12 ... Haz pasado tiempo en la oscuridad ... Eh venido a destruirte — El ser de negro comienza a reírse mientras que Bills sonreía mientras que el maligno se reia — Parece que estas confiado —

— Durante mucho tiempo me estuve preparando para la venganza ... No creas que esta vez me derrotaran por que viniste solo ...— El dios maligno comienza a oler el aire para notar a Goku y a Vegeta — ¿ Saiyajin ? Son saiyajin ... Vaya que tenemos aquí —

— Acaso nos conoces —

— Claro que si ...— El ser de negro aparece delante de Goku con una velocidad muy superior a la de Jiren — Hace como unos 10 mil años les entregue a tu raza la habilidad de volverse monstruos con solo ver la luna llena ... Yo les di el poder de traer caos y destrucción al universo ... Y eso es lo que harán en el vació infinito —

— ¡ No digas tonterías ! Los saiyajin ya no somos así ... — Goku se pone en guardia para ver la sonrisa del ser de negro pero al lanzar un puñetazo el de negro estaba detrás de Goku y con un puñetazo lo arroja contra Vegeta quien lo atrapa y son lanzados contra la enorme puerta de entrada

— Siguen siendo solo basuras ... ¿ Que dices Bills ? ¿ Pelearemos ? — El dios se pone en guardia mirando a su contra parte maligna mientras los dos elevaban su aura pero la del ser de negro le brillaba un aura maligna similar a la de Black Goku

 **Continuara**


	36. Cap XXXV Lucha por un Universo

**Lucha por Un Universo**

El dios del universo siete se encontraba delante de su mas poderoso rival , un antiguo dios de aspecto egipcio con quien había tenido sus diferencias en el pasado , el dios de piel morada se pone en guardia con un puño en su cara y el otro en la cintura , el dios Nabusi deja la guardia con las manos abiertas como la clásica postura de Karate , los dos se miran fijamente y una brisa se hace sonar , los saiyajin miran como los dos se acentúan la vista y con suma velocidad comienzan a chocar sus puñetazos con una fuerza que la onda de desgarraba la tierra , los dos chocan sus puñetazos derechos y colocan su mano izquierda en la cara del oponente , ambos dioses destructores se miran pero la seriedad de Bills era muy opuesta a la risa de Nabusi quien ve como su antiguo amigo crea una bola de energía pero el lo imita — Dime algo Bills —

— ¿ Que es lo que quieres Nabusi ? —

— Por que no peleamos con nuestros poderes y sin usar el Hakai — Los dos se separan mientras que el dios del universo dos usa la postura de Freezer pero la tranquilidad del dios de negro comienza a hacerse notar y con su poder comienza a elevarlo hasta que su aura se volviera morada oscura con rasgos negros , el ser con cabeza de perro se empieza a envolver a en unos rayos que partían la tierra de su alrededor — Este es mi poder Bills ... —

— Te mostrare lo que es el verdadero poder de un dios de la destrucción — Sin pensarlo dos veces eleva su ki al máximo creando una gran tormenta de polvo , los dos saiyajin se tapan con su brazo pero Wiss lo miraba con tono serio — Cuando lo haga no tendrás mas opción que rendirte — El aura se apaga y el dios de orejas largas abre los ojos para expulsar su ki dejando sorprendido a su contrincante — ¿ Quieres continuar ? —

— No lo dudes — El ser de piel negra lanza una bola de ki pero Bills la parte con un canto de mano dividiendo el ataque en dos que explotan creando una cortina de humo pero siente como el puñetazo de Nabusi lo golpea en la cara pero el dios de piel morada gira en el aire y con su pie lo toma de la nuca para jalarlo a su lado y con un gancho lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que de su hocico salva una saliva espesa pero toma a Bills de la cara y le da un cabezazo con tanta fuerza que lo hace retroceder — Es cierto , tu te haz vuelto mas fuerte que antes —

— No necesito a los demás dioses para encerrarte Nabusi — El dios eleva su ki creando su clásica aura de dios destructor para salir golpeando con poderosos puñetazos al cuerpo y a la cara para lanzar una patada con tanta fuerza que lo lanza por los aires a gran velocidad pero al abrir los ojos ve como Bills aparece y con una patada lo sube a los aires pero Bills aparece y con un martillazo lo golpea con tanta fuerza que lo envía de nuevo al suelo dejando un cráter profundo pero el dios levanta su mano y crea una esfera de poder apuntando a Nabusi quien estaba con los ojos cerrados , con una sonrisa diabólica apunta a su cuerpo para lanzar su ataque pero para su sorpresa este se detiene a escasos centímetros del ser de negro quien con una sonrisa abre los ojos y envía el ataque de nuevo pero es esquivado por Bills quien voltea y recibe un puñetazo en el estomago para ver el pie del canino , El dios de negro lo patea y lo lanza a los aires mientras extendía sus manos

— Recibe el poder de los misiles infernales — El ataque comienza a salir de las manos del canino golpeando a Bills quien frena de golpe poniéndose firme pero se cubre con sus brazos y piernas mientras los misiles impactaban creando poderosas explosiones pero el dios de piel negra se reía y frena el ataque — Ponte mas serio Bills — La cortina de humo se deshace y este ve al dios quien estaba serio como si nada y casi ileso , el dios de collares de oro se empieza a reír en voz baja — Usaste tu poder de la premonición ¿ verdad ? —

— Te diste cuenta ... Vaya muy peculiar ...—

— Es por eso que te dije que te pusieras serio — Los dos comienzan a decender al suelo mientras que el dios Bills da un pequeño respiro — No solo elevaste tus habilidades sino que tus técnicas propias como la premonición —

— Todos tenemos pequeños secretos ... También tu — El dios suelta una sonrisa macabra mientras que Bills llevaba sus manos a su espalda — Se de tu técnica secreta ... Bueno no tan secreta que ahora lo se —

— Seguramente usaste tu poder de la premonición para ver la pelea antes de que peleáramos ... Por eso viniste — El ser de negro se pone en guardia y Bills coloca los puños delante de su cuerpo — Bien basta de chácharas , peleemos — Los dos salen disparados para comenzar a atacarse con puñetazos y patadas mientras que ambos mostraban gran velocidad , Jerez estaba asombrada al igual que Goku mientras que Vegeta analizaba al dios del universo dos pero este le lanza un golpe de punta de dedo pero Bills lo esquiva para atraparlo por el cuello con su cola , con un revés de puño lo ataca a la cara pero el dios de piel morada lo bloquea y lo golpea con un gancho en el estomago , Nabusi se toma el estomago mientras que Bills comienza a golpear con poderosos puñetazos al estomago y la cara pero el ser de negro se voltea quedando con las patas arriba y con una patada de canguro lo golpea en la cara para bajar a su estomago y atacar con poderosos puñetazos y un ultimo golpe al mentón le hace levantar la cabeza , Nabusi gira a gran velocidad para golpearlo con una patada pero el dios desaparece y lo toma en una llave al cuello por lo que el dios canino golpea con codazos en las costillas de Bills quien lo suelta y con sus manos juntas lo golpea en la nuca haciendo caer al dios quien cae en cuatro patas pero da un salto hacia adelante y con sus pies llega al cielo — Veo que tu poder de la premonición es muy efectivo —

— Efectivamente — El dios cierra los ojos y sale volando pero Nabusi lo ataca con un rayo de ki pero el dios del universo siete se divide en tres partes de el , una de las copias barre las piernas de Nabusi y los otros dos lo hacen girar con una poderosa patada pero el ser maligno desaparece volviéndose humo — Haz decidido usar tu técnica especial ¿ Oh me equivoco ? —

— Es humillante tener que usar mis poderes especiales contra una sabandija como tu — Bills aparece delante de el y con una lluvia de puñetazos comienza a atacar a Nabusi quien simplemente estaba parado y los puñetazos lo traspasaba como si fuera aire — Ja ja ja ja ¿ que te pasa Bills ? ¿ No puedes golpearme ? — Con un puñetazo lo haré retroceder mientras que Bills se tomaba la cara para sentir un rodillazo en la cintura y al abrir los ojos ve esa sonrisa brillante y maliciosa , con un giro a gran velocidad logra patearlo por la espalda arrastrando al dios del universo siete — ¿ Puedes ponerte de pie ? — La diosa ve como la cara del dios de piel morada estaba tirado por lo que el dios de negro levanta su mano creando una bola de energía — Muere...— El ataque golpea contra el suelo pero al levantar la vista al cielo ve a Bills con una esfera de ki en su mano que la arroja pero el dios desaparece para aparecer delante de el y con puñetazos trata de atacarlo pero el los bloquea con suma facilidad pero al tratar de golpear a Nabusi este era como una especie de humo pero al tratar de agarra a Bills este detiene el agarre para golpear con una patada en el estomago al ser de negro quien retrocede — Eres un miserable —

— _Ya veo ... Con que se vuelve etéreo cuando ataca_ — Bills se abre de guardia para que el ser de negro lo golpee con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque salga por la espalda pero el dios lo toma de la muñeca y con su codo lo golpea en la cara haciendo que un hilo de sangre caiga de su frente , el dios del universo siete comienza a atacar con ataques de energía que solo traspasaban por su cuerpo y con su velocidad llega a su propio ataque y con un puñetazo lo golpea volviéndolo a lanzar contra Nabusi quien era inerte y con su mano atrapa el ataque de Bills — _Veo que los ataques de ki tampoco funcionan con el_ — El ser de negro junta sus manos lanzando una ráfaga de ki que el dios la esquiva — _Su técnica no puede ser perfecta , debe tener una debilidad_ — Con gran velocidad comienza a atacar a Bills quien los esquivaba con gran velocidad pero uno de los ataques golpea su pierna derecha haciéndolo tropezar y todos los ataques comienzan a golpear a Bills quien con un canto de mano le devuelve su ataque que detona en el cuerpo del dios maligno quien se cubre el cuerpo para levantar la vista y ver caer a Bills con un puñetazo en la cara que lo arroja al suelo haciendo que rebote en el suelo pero al aparecer detrás de el y con una patada lo trata de golpear pero solo traspasa su cuerpo — Lo sospeche —

— Bills ...— El dios se pone de pie y el destructor lo mira como junta sus manos creando una especies de llamas negras pero el ser de piel morada se pone en guardia y ve como el espiral de fuego se acerca a el pero este desaparece y con sus manos comienza a atacar con una lluvia de ki mientras que Nabusi se acercaba volando pero las esferas de poder simplemente atraviesan su cuerpo y con un poderoso puñetazo golpea a Bills quien lo toma de la muñeca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha abre su palma para que una bola de energía impacte en su cuerpo — Maldito , no importa que tan fuerte seas jamas podrás ganarme — Con poderosos golpes comienza a castigar al destructor quien usa su cola para atrapar la pierna de Nabusi y lo arroja al suelo a una gran velocidad para caer de pie y al levantar la vista , una lluvia de ataques lo golpea pero sale completamente ileso — Estúpido , estas gastando energía — El dios del universo siete estaba tomando aire y con suma velocidad voltea para golpear con un puñetazo al aire pero cuando abre los ojos ve al dios de negro quien recibe el puñetazo y es lanzado a los aires con suma potencia que la onda de choque destruye la tierra del castillo de Jerez pero la diosa salta esquivando una grieta que se abre — Miserable —

— Ahora viene la destrucción — Con una ráfaga de ataques comienza a atacar al dios del universo dos pero este le arroja un puñetazo que Bills atrapa y con un codazo junto con su rodilla logra herir el brazo de su contrincante pero este se suelta volviendose intangible a lo que el dios cierra los ojos y recibe un golpe que atraviesa su estomago

— Ja ja ja ja ja — Nabusi siente como Bills lo vuelve a tomar de la muñeca pero no podía soltarse de el — ¿ Que es lo que planeas hacer bastardo ? — El dios retrocede tomándose la herida con su mano y al levantar la vista un rayo lo atraviesa por la pierna derecha poniendo de rodillas al destructor del séptimo universo , este levanta la vista y Nabusi lo patea arrastrándolo por el suelo — Parece que tu ki se desplomo y tu habilidad de la premonición ya no te puede ayudar para nada — Con otro rayo trata de asesinarlo a sangre fría pero este lo esquiva con su brazo bueno — ¿ Por que estas tan sonriente ? — El dios sonreía mientras reía — Insolente — Con otro rayo lo ataca pero el ataque rebota en su cuerpo y al ver como sus ojos se perdían en el rojizo de la destrucción y el dios de piel negra estaba dudando del verdadero poder de Bills — ¿ Que es lo que estas planeando ? —

 **Continuara**


	37. Cap XXXVI El poder Supremo de un Dios

**El Poder Supremo de un Dios**

Bills estaba poniéndose de pie y al ver esos ojos rojos , Nabusi se sentía inquieto como si esa visión le trajera malos recuerdos del pasado , el dios Bills empieza a elevar su ki logrando estar emparejado con el el dios de piel negra quien mira con una sonrisa en su cara — ¿ Ese es todo tu poder Bills ? ja ja ja ja — El dios suelta una sonrisa y con una gran explosión logra sobrepasar el limite de los dioses envolviéndose así mismo en una especie de aura morada con rayos color brillante , su masa muscular se hizo notar y su ki se dejo elevar con todo su poder — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Es el modo Destroyer o modo destrucción ... Aun no elijo el nombre pero eso es lo de menos — El dios del universo dos estaba molesto y muy irritado por como un dios de un universo bajo superaba por mucho sus habilidades — Se ve que estas asustado — Con su dedo lanza un rayo invisible que le hace un corte en su cara

— Ya veo , No me ganaras por que tengas esa transformación ... Aun no alcance mi 100% —

— Tu eres el que parece no entender — Bills desaparece y aparece delante del dios pero este retrocede asombrado de la velocidad que tiene Bills — Esta transformación no es algo normal ... Tanto así ... Que soy capaz de asesinarte —

— Ya cállate — Con poderosos puñetazos comienza a golpear al dios destructor quien no hacia nada para defenderse pero los puñetazos hacían sacudir el planeta mientras que Bills lo recibía sin hacer el mero esfuerzo de defenderse , Nabusi salta a los cielos y con una lluvia de ataques logra impactar contra el dios quien solo cierra los ojos como si nada — Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿ ese es todo tu poder ? Me das lastima Bills —

— Ja parece que el Sr Bills tiene todo bajo control — Nabusi voltea asombrado escuchando las palabras de Goku quien estaba de brazos cruzados observando la pelea — Esa transformación es fantástica —

— ¿ Que tanto estas parloteando ? Si quieres con gusto me encargare de exterminarte —

— Yo te aconsejo que pelees con todo tu poder — El dios mira serio a Goku quien tenia esa mirada de confianza en su cara — Por que si te confías ... El Sr Bills te derrotara ... De echo nosotros nos enfrentamos en su modo Destruccion —

 _Flash Back_

— El poder del Sr Bills es ...¡ descomunal ! — Los tres sintieron el enorme poder de Bills haciendo que los tres miren al cielo — ¡ Ese no es todo el poder que tiene el Sr Bills ! —

— Ni siquiera es el 10 % de su poder — Wiss comienza a mirar en su cetro y ver como algo pasaba en el cuerpo de Bills , sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su aura se volvio maligna mientras se reía destruyendo de manera malvada destruyendo planetas — ¿ A donde va ahora ? — Bills comienza a volar mientras destruía todo a su paso pero cruza un portal que el mismo crea — ¡ Esta en el primer universo ! — Bills llega al universo uno y comienza a destruir planetas mientras su aura maligna se acrecentaba — Dudo mucho que Iwen pueda hacer algo —

— Un segundo Wiss , llévanos por que pelearemos los cuatro — Los tres son llevados al universo uno , al llegar el dios peludo ve como el dios se acercaba a el con un aura maligna y una mirada asesina — ¡ Sr Bills ! — El dios voltea con esos ojos rojos mientras que Vegeta y Goku le hacían frente — Hemos venido a detenerte de una vez Sr Bills — El dios no dijo nada y desaparece para aparecer delante de ellos y con un puñetazo los pone de rodillas a ambos pero Iwen sale para atacar a Bills pero este lo expulsa con su ki maligno haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas pero Goku se mueve a gran velocidad y se coloca delante del dios para transformarse en super saiyajin dios azul — Sr Bills , no quiero hacerle daño — El dios comienza a reir mientras que Goku sale disparado para atacar con un puñetazo pero el lo detiene con su mano y lo azota contra el suelo pero Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin azul perfecto y sale volando mientras que Bills lo esquivaba , Iwen lo ataca con rafagas de Ki pero este lo toma de la mano para golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estomago — Sr Bills — El ser voltea para ver a Goku quien apaga su aura de super saiyajin dios azul — Kaio... Ken — El aura roja comienza a mezclarse mientras que Bills levanta su aura maligna — AUMENTADO 10 VECES — Con su velocidad golpea a Bills en la frente pero no lo mueve , con una poderosa patada a las costillas hace arrastrar al saiyajin por el suelo pero Vegeta lo ataca con ráfagas de ki — Kame-Hame...¡ Ha ! — La enorme ráfaga de energía sale contra Bills quien la choca con su mano derecha y la desvía al cielo a lo que Goku aprovecha para golpea contra el estomago del dios del universo siete con todo su poder peor el dios lo levanta de la cintura para darle un rodillazo en la cintura a lo que Vegeta lo ataca con poderosos puñetazos en la cara sin siquiera hacerle nada a Bills pero Wiss aparece por detrás y con un puñetazo potente lo golpea en la nuca pero Bills lo atrapa con su mano dejando a todos sorprendidos

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— ¿ Ahora entiendes de lo que hablo ? Si no te pones serio para pelear el te destruirá sin ningún problema —

— Lo que dice ese zopenco es cierto — El dios sale caminando como si nada de la cortina de humo — Pude matarte de un solo ataque pero quería comprobar que tan fuerte eras realmente —

— Ya veo — El dios se pone delante de Bills para cerrar los ojos y extender sus manos como lo hacia Freezer mientras concentraba todo su ki — Supongo que esta es la parte donde la pelea se pone seria — El dios de piel negra comienza liberando una gran cantidad de energía que deja a todos alertas ante cualquier ataque que puede atacarlos — Basándome en lo que dicen usare el 100% de mi poder — El dios perro comienza a elevar su ki mostrando a todos su masa muscular que estaba creciendo por el increíble aumento de poder — 60% ...70% ...80% ...90% — El poder del dios Nabusi hace saltar una onda de ki afilada logra cortar la mejilla de Bills haciendo caer una gota de sangre de buen tamaño por su herida — 91 ...92 ...93 ...94 ...— Los dos saiyajin ven asombrado como el poder de Nabusi se elevaba

— No puedo creer el poder de este sujeto —

— Fíjate bien Goku ... Ese no es todo su poder ... Parece que Vegeta ya se dio cuenta de hasta donde llegara el poder de Nabusi — El saiyajin de traje naranja se pone serio y cierra los ojos para ver una especie de aura invisible que lo rodea , esta se estaba consumiendo y al abrir los ojos queda completamente asombrado — ¿ Ya viste ? Ese no es todo su poder ... Aun le falta mucho para llegar a su limite —

— Tu asistente tiene razón Bills — El dios perro eleva mas su ki que desgarra el suelo pero no impresiona al dios destructor quien estaba demasiado tranquilo — 95...96...97...98...99...—

— Es imposible ... ¡ Su poder es extraordinario ! —

— ¡ 100% ! — El ki de Nabusi explota haciendo que el dios se cubra los ojos de la ráfaga de aire y tierra pero el dios perro aprovecha para conectar un golpe con tal magnitud que lo arroja a los cielos pero este se pone firme y el dios de piel negra lo golpea por la espalda con un golpe de martillo arrojándolo al suelo pero Bills aterriza de tres patas y es enterrado vivo con una patada al dios de piel morada y al saltar crea una bola de ki arrojándola al hoyo haciendo que el dios destructor Bills salga del agujero acompañado de un pillar de energía — Muere Bills — Con una lluvia de ataques comienza a masacrar al dios de orejas largas quien recibía los poderos ataques en todo su cuerpo

— Debemos ayudar al Sr Bills — El saiyajin eleva su ki en super saiyajin dios azul pero Vegeta aparece delante de el y con un puñetazo lo arroja al suelo de nueva cuenta — Eso dolió ¿ Que te pasa Vegeta ? ¿ Por que haces eso ? —

— Guarda silencio insecto y quédate quieto —

— Goku ... Vegeta tiene razón , la pelea recién esta por empezar — Los tres ven caer a Bills en el suelo mientras que Nabusi se reia y con una gran velocidad lo patea de nuevo al aire para aparecer detrás de el y tomarlo en una llave de oso — Creo que el Sr Bills por fin aprendió a que su cuerpo tenga libre albedrío — El dios perro estaba apretando el cuerpo del dios gato quien no hacia nada

— Ja ja ja ja ja No te dejare hasta que tus huesos se vuelvan polvo —

— Bueno ya desperté de mi siesta — Todos sorprendidos ven como sin mucho esfuerzo el dios de la destrucción del universo siete comienza abriendo los brazos de Nabusi casi sin fuerza — No recuerdo haberte pedido que me imitaras — Con una barrera de ki hace retroceder al dios de piel negra este gira a gran velocidad con una patada tan potente que logra romper las costillas del dios del universo dos haciendo que este retroceda tomándose la zona del dolor mientras miraba a Bills con gran ira — Vaya lo siento es que no medí mi poder y te partí las costillas — Con un puñetazo lo hace arrastrarse por el suelo pero cuando salta al aire ve arriba a los ojos rojos del dios quien lo golpea con una seguidillas de puñetazos en la cara y el cuerpo haciendo caer al dios quien sentía los veloces y feroces golpes del dios Bills quien se estaba sintiendo los peores castigos — Rindete Nabusi ... Jamas podrás ganarme con ese poder —

— No puede ser... ¡ Soy el ser mas poderoso del universo ! —

— Solo eres basura — Con una patada lo lanza a los aires pero el detiene el ataque para ponerse serio — Debí eliminarte hace tiempo —

— Acabare contigo y destruire este maldito universo con ustedes — El ser levanta sus manos mientras una pequeña esfera de energia maligna que estaba creciendo a un tamaño descomunal — Veamos si tu modo destrucción puede resistir esta inmensa cantidad de poder — Bills cierra los ojos de resignación — Te enviare al infierno Bills ...¡ Toma ! — El dios logra arrojar la enorme masa de ki que se acercaba al dios del universo siete quien simplemente levanta sus manos para detenerla —¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Como es posible que detengas mi Dead-Zong Ball —

— Ya muerte — Con un puñetazo derecho logra devolverle la esfera de ki haciendo que el se cubra con su cuerpo mientras que la energía lo consumía por completo mientras que el grito de Nabusi se sentía — ¿ Por que no te mueres de una vez ? — Bills levanta su mano y apunta a la esfera con una energía de ki invisible haciéndola detonar

 **Continuara**


	38. Cap XXXVII El Deseo

**El Deseo**

Bills desciende mientras que llevaba sus brazos detrás de la espalda mientras que Jerez no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando , el ki del dios aun estaba desbordado — Sr Bills , asegúrese de controlar bien su ki — El dios no lo escucha y simplemente desciende su poder de pelea y voltea para empezar a caminar — Bueno , fue una gran pelea y supongo que debe tener hambre —

— No se que decir — La diosa simplemente coloca las manos en su hombro pero al mirarla a los ojos y con sus manos se las quita , la diosa pudo sentir como las garras del dios de orejas largas eran sumamente frías — Gracias — Al voltear la vista sigue caminando para colocar las manos en el hombro de Wiss y este se los lleva al universo siete

— Es increíble que un dios destructor se interfiera en otro universo —

— ¿ Que le pasa Sr Bills ? ¿ Acaso no se había arrancado su corazón ? —

— Estas burlándote de mi — Los guerreros llegan y el dios destructor se echa a una especie de silla de jardín echa de un árbol para sacar unas barras de pescado de una caja blanca — Esta batalla me abrió el apetito — Con su mano derecha toma una barra y con una mordida se la acaba — ¿ Tu me entiendes verdad Wiss ? Recuerdo cuando los mortales le tenían respeto a los dioses de la destrucción —

— Que dilema Sr Bills — Los saiyajin decidieron sentarse peor Goku tenia hambre mientras que el ángel usaba su cetro para llenar la mesa del dios destructor con manjares , los tres miran asombrados comienzan a comer mientras que Wiss toma su tenedor con su firma tallado en dorado — ¿ Que estamos esperando ? Buen provecho — Mientras que todos comian , Bills deja caer el plato con la comida para ponerse a mirar al cielo — ¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Le sucede algo ? — Goku estaba por comer pero posa su vista al cielo mientras que Vegeta lo mira de manera seria para ver al ex dios quien descendía sin ninguna herida ni golpe , pero Wiss mira al dios Nabusi quien estaba enfadado pero el sigue comiendo — Vaya ... Que sujeto tan fastidioso —

— Es un insecto repugnante — Bills logra aparecer delante del dios tipo egipcio quien estaba enfadado — ¿ Como fue que sobreviviste ? —

— ¿ Sorprendido ? La respuesta es simple — El ser cae al suelo mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha — Yo soy un ser inmortal —

— ¿ Usaste las Super Esferas del Dragón verdad ? —

 _Flash Back_

El dios tenia las super esferas del dragon en su poder , tras un largo mes de buscarlas por fin logro reunirlas y tras estar levitando en el aire las ve listas para usarse

— ¿ Cual es tu deseo ? puedo concederte lo que quieras pero solo debe ser uno —

 _Si pedía tener el control de los doce universos , lo mas probable es que los dioses intervendrían , los ángeles o incluso el mismo Zeno-sama , tenia que pensar bien mi deseo por lo que desaparecerlos no era una opción ya que escuche que tus guerreros son sumamente poderosos ... Tenia que hacer algo y por fin se me ocurrió una idea para gobernar por encima de los 12 universos_

— Vamos ¿ No piensas pedir un deseo ? —

— Deseo ser un dios inmortal e indestructible que nadie me pueda desaparecer ni siquiera el mismo Zeno-sama ni Daishinkan —

— Eso es muy fácil de cumplir para mi — El dragón dorado hace brillar sus ojos para hacer que el sienta como la inmortalidad corría por sus venas — Tu deseo fue concedido ... Ahora me retiro por un año —

— Si , ahora que soy indestructible y nadie osara oponerseme —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y la mejor parte Bills es que mi poder se ha triplicado con cada pelea — El dios eleva su ki pero el dios destructor solo abre los ojos y lo imita — Peleemos —

— Ya me estas aburriendo — El dios Bills sin pensarlo levanta su mano colocandola delante de el — ¡ Hakai ! — Con un rápido ataque desintegra a Nabusi delante de el pero su cuerpo no se logra desintegrar por completo ya que este se vuelve a regenerar de nuevo , el dios quien estaba asombrado pero enfadado logra conectar un puñetazo en su estomago pero el dios de negro le atrapa el puño y con una patada logra golpear las costillas del dios destructor quien se enfada con el

— Esta es apenas el castigo mínimo que te mereces — Con un puñetazo lo arroja contra Wiss quien levanta su cetro para detener al dios de la destrucción quien lo mira serio para caer al suelo — Anda usa el modo destrucción , quiero verlo — Bills eleva su ki transformándose en el modo destrucción — Con sus ojos rojos se hizo notar el modo destruccion a lo que el dios de negro sale disparado pero este desaparece y al voltear recibe un canto de mano tan potente que logra arrancar su cabeza , la sangre cae sobre la cara de Bills y este ve como la cabeza de Nabusi comienza a rodar pero el cuerpo del dios oscuro no cae , este camina hasta donde estaba y al tomarla en sus garras se la coloca como si nada — Te lo dije Bills ... No puedes matarme —

— No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo — Tras levantar su mano lanza varias esferas de energía haciendo que el ángel se cubra a el y sus pupilos con un campo de fuerza mientras las explosiones dañaban el cuerpo del ser maligno quien estaba lastimado pero sin un brazo , el dios de negro levanta su brazo derecho que aun le faltaban unos dedos y lanza una esfera de ki a Bills quien lo esquiva — Anda recuperate por que quiero seguir peleando — El dios se envuelve en una especie de baba negra y pegajosa que va cayendo revelando el cuerpo completo del dios — Ya veo ... ¿ Viste la pelea de Goku , Vegeta y el hijo de Vegeta contra Super Zamasu verdad ? —

— Acertaste Bills — Con una velocidad se acerca a Bills quien desaparece y aparece detrás de el mientras que los dos estaban serios — ¿ Crees que soy codicioso ? —

— No — El dios cierra los ojos mientras que Nabusi cierra los ojos mientras sonreía en silencio — Creo que eres estúpido — Los dos comienzan a volar mientras chocaban puñetazos y la onda de choque hace temblar todo el planeta del dios destructor cuando trata de golpear al dios destructor este lo esquiva y con una patada logra partir la espalda del dios de negro haciendo que todas sus vertebras se partan pero este se regeneran a una gran velocidad para voltear y golpear con un puñetazo a Bills quien lo mira con una sonrisa atravesando su pecho con su mano abierta

— Ya sabes que no puedes matarme Bills — Con un codazo lo aleja pero el dios morado ve su mano con la sangre negra de su enemigo — Pero yo a ti si — Con varios ataques hace retroceder al dios quien sonreía pero Nabusi estaba enfadado — ¡ Haz echo que me irrite basura ! — El dios sale volando contra Bills quien recibe poderosos puñetazos en su cuerpo pero este no recibía ningún daño , el ser de negro lanza varios puñetazos con mucho mas poder pero el dios lo detiene para levantar su mano derecha delante de su cara — Imbécil ... ¡ No puedo morir ! — El sonríe lanzando un rayo que le arrebata la cabeza que se vuelve a generar por lo que el dios lo arroja a los aires y con su mano derecha agudiza su visión para hacer explotar el cuerpo de su enemigo

— Prefiero hacerte sufrir — El ser divino cae como un halcón a su presa preparando dos esferas de ki pero Bills desaparece delante de el y al mirar al suelo ve al dios con sus manos similar al Kame-Hame-Ha de Goku pero en posiciones opuesta , la onda de energía parecía estar al rojo vivo , en lugar de que las palmas se estén mirando como solía hacer Goku , los nudillos de Bills eran los que se chocaban poniendo una mano sobre otra y en el espacio de los dedos de ambas manos se lograba distinguir una pequeña esfera de color sol con llamas que sobresalían de esa pequeña cantidad de energía — Jamas pensé que había alguien que me obligara a usar mi 75% en una sola pelea —

— ¿ Que... Demonios es eso ? —

— Veo que te puedes reconstruir después de recibir mi Cañón Destructor Solar — El dios hace crecer la esfera unos pocos centímetros mas casi del tamaño de una pelota de tenis — Después de este ataque no podrás reconstruirte —

— ¿ Cañón Destructor Solar ? — Nabusi estaba confundido por el escaso poder que tenia el ataque de energía — _Ya veo con que esa cosa es similar a su Hakai pero con un desgaste de poder aun mayor_ — El dios cargaba su ataque mientras que Wiss estaba algo intranquilo al ver a su señor cargando tal poder en sus manos — ¿ Que esperas Bills ? ¿ Acaso ese fue no usaras todo tu poder para vencerme ? —

— Por su puesto que lo haré —

— _Cuando el desgaste de Bills sea demasiado lo asesinare —_ Sin pensarlo dos veces se abre de cuerpo con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas cerrando los ojos para recibir el poderoso ataque de Bills , el sorprendente poder del dios se hizo notar y al lanzar su poderosa técnica esta impacta contra el cuerpo de Nabusi pero no le hace ningún rasguño y al abrir los ojos ve una especie de joya negra en la mano de Bills quedando este sorprendido — Pense que lanzarías tu ataque mas poderoso —

— Eso es por que eres estúpido — Con su dedo apretando la joya y el pulgar la lanzar golpeando la frente de Nabusi quien la atrapa en su mano derecha mirando a Bills — Shīru — El cuerpo del dios inmortal comienza a brillar y este es transferido a la joya quedando sellado como el lo había echo con el Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones en la espada Z , el cristal cae al suelo mientras que el resto de la energía se terminaba de consumir en la piedra — Debes saber que a un inmortal no se le vence , se le inmoviliza ..— El dios destructor se arrodilla para tomarla y ver la cara del dios egipcio por ultima vez antes de ser sumergida en las sombras — Eso me trajo buenos recuerdos —

— ¿ Planea re decorar su cuarto con esa cosa horrible Sr Bills ? —

— ¿ Que tiene de malo ? Ademas un poco de color no hace daño —

— Como diga , haga lo que le plazca — Los dos saiyajin quienes miraron la verdadera batalla de dioses no salían de su asombro — Eso muchachos es la técnica del sellado , sirve para mantener a cualquier enemigo a raya —

— Ojala nos hubiera dicho eso cuando ataco Zamasu ¿ verdad Vegeta ? — El príncipe cruzado de brazos no hizo mas que aguantar la risa de Goku quien recordaba como el dios inmortal les proporciono una de las mejores peleas que ha tenido en su vida como guerrero

 **Continuara**


	39. Cap XXXVIII La Ultima Oportunidad

**La Ultima Oportunidad**

Tras varios días sin hacer nada , Goku y Vegeta estaban aburridos , la cámara de gravedad se había dañado por el elevado poder de pelea de Vegeta y la habitación del tiempo estaba siendo reconstruida por Dendé tras el entrenamiento de Goku y Gohan en estado místico , los minutos pasaban muy lentamente , mientras que Goku estaba sentado cargando los brazos en la mesa mirando el reloj de la pared se da cuenta que el silencio de la casa era casi sepulcral , con una cara de aburrimiento , con un bostezo vuelve a acentuar la vista en el reloj y ver que solo pasaron unos 3 minutos por lo que escucha como se abre la puerta para ver a Milk y Goten con las bolsas del mercado — Goku ...¿ Que te sucede ? —

— Estoy un poco aburrido Milk — El se levanta para acomodar la silla inclinándose hacia atrás dando un bostezo — El Sr Bills y Wiss no quieren que vayamos a su planeta para evitar problemas con los demás universos —

— Mhm y Gohan esta en una conferencia así que no es buena opción — La esposa comienza a pensar por lo que chasquea los dedos y una sonrisa se forma en su cara — ¿ Por que no vas a visitar a Vegeta ? —

— Es cierto Milk ... Iré ahora — Con los dedos en su frente se concentra para buscar el ki de Vegeta quien estaba en su casa — Bueno , adiós —

En la corporación capsula Vegeta llegaba después de pasar días en el desierto concentrando su ki , mientras que su armadura estaba toda sucia se mostraba con la cara y cuello sucio , Bulma se levanta de su silla dejando su computadora para recibir a su esposo pero al acercarse siente el terrible hedor que emanaba su cuerpo — Vegeta ... Apestas ... Ve a bañarte por favor ... Así podremos almorzar —

— El almuerzo esta casi listo ... Oh Sr Vegeta ... —

— Espero que el almuerzo este listo cuando salga o te haré pedazos insecto —

— Si , le preparare los camarones que tanto le gusta —

— Eso espero — Tras entrar al baño se quita la ropa sucia para ver como la la ropa limpia estaba doblada ordenadamente y con un toque de suavizante por lo que decide meterse en la ducha mientras sentía como el agua caliente aliviaba sus cansados músculos , el saiyajin ve la botella de plástico verde con forma de árbol por lo que decide abrirlo y cierra los ojos para aplicarse el shampo pero mientras se relajaba escucha la voz de Goku — Debo estar enloqueciendo escucho la voz de Kakarotto — El abre los para ver a Goku en la ducha con el mientras le sonreía y el agua lo salpicaba — ¿ Kakarotto ? —

— Hola ¿ como estas Vegeta ? —

— ¡ Kakarotto ! —

— Vegeta ¿ que esta pasando...? — La mujer de pelo azul ve a los dos saiyajin quienes estaban en la ducha quedando con los ojos abiertos y la boca sin fuerza para hablar

— Bulma , no es lo que parece ...— Sin poder sostener su propio cuerpo se desmaya haciendo que los dos se asusten y salgan para socorrer a la jefa de familia

Tras varios minutos de largas explicaciones , Bulma volvía en si mientras tenia una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza mientras que Trunks le aplaudía la mano derecha para hacer que vuelva en su — ¿ Goku ? ¿ Que fue...? —

— Ah si es que estaba aburrido y Milk me aconsejo venir a entrenar a con Vegeta — Los cocineros comienzan a desfilar con el almuerzo mientras que el saiyajin miraba los platos y al escuchar su estomago gruñir se acerca a los platos

— Bueno , es hora de almorzar —

— Gracias — Con gran ferocidad comienza a comer mientras que mira a Vegeta y este siente una repulsión a su rival por lo que decide darle la espalda — Entonces ¿ entrenaras conmigo Vegeta ? —

— Ah , olvídalo insecto ... prefiero entrenar solo — Tras terminar de comer , los dos salen a los patios donde las sonrisa se fijaba en los dos saiyajin , sin pensarlo elevan su ki divino en estado base mientras se miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero cuando estaban a punto de atacar hace su aparición el dios de la destrucción y su asistente — ¿ Wiss ? ¿ Ya podemos volver a entrenar ? —

— No digan tonterías — El dios aparece mientras tomaba a Goku del cuello y lo arrastraba por el suelo — Ustedes dos vendran conmigo de nuevo —

— ¿ Otro torneo de artes marciales ? —

— ¡ Silencio insecto ! ... ¿ Es un torneo de artes marciales ? —

El dios los mira serios y ellos asustados tragan saliva por la mirada inquisidora del dios destructor — No , necesito que vengan conmigo al planeta Dioniso — Los dos se miran confundidos mientras que Bills levanta su mano preparando un Hakai — ¿ Y bien ? —

— Claro que iremos Sr Bills ¿ hay muchos sujetos poderosos verdad ? —

— jajaja me hacen reir muchachos — Las caras voltean para ver al ángel quien estaba riéndose de ellos — El planeta Dioniso no es un planeta para pelear , es un planeta donde los dioses y ángeles van de vacaciones —

— ¡ Que ! —

— Kakarotto ¿ escuche mal o dijo vacaciones ? —

— Vegeta yo también escuche decir que iremos de vacaciones —

Wiss golpea el suelo rebelando un planeta azul de buen tamaño con cielos de ocaso perpetuo los cuales tenian playas y varios puestos de comida — Como dije , iremos de vacaciones —

— ¿ Iremos de vacaciones a ese planeta tan maravilloso ? — Los cuatro voltean para ver como Bulma se deslumbraba la vista con tal magnifico planeta — Debo decirle a todos que el Sr Bills y Wiss nos llevaran de vacaciones —

— No Bulma , espera...—

— Sr Bills algo me dice que estas vacaciones serán memorables —

— Si sobrevivimos — Los dos dejan salir el aire de sus pulmones mientras agachaban la cabeza , tras esperar unos seis minutos todos estaban reunidos y Mr Satan llegando con su perro y con Majin Boo quien cargaba un traje de baño clasico de los años 30' a rayas rojas y blanca con una pala y un balde de playa — Hasta trajeron al perro —

— Si lo se Sr Bills ...¿ Podemos arrepentirnos de ir a ese planeta ? —

— Si no me presento , Champa es capaz ...—

— Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con la diosa Jerez ¿ verdad ? — El solo lo ignora mientras que el cubo estaba cargado con todos los conocidos — Bueno estamos todos , ya hay que irnos — Tras varias horas de viaje , Bills se tocaba el pecho pero no sentía latido alguno de su corazón por alguna razon no le molestaba que no tuviera latidos , pero le incomodaba el hecho de haber cometido una accion tan cobarde — ¿ Sr Bills ? —

— Shhh , nesecito pensar — El planeta Dioniso estaba cerca , mientras que el dios , el angel , sus subordinados y los demas aterrizaban suavemente quedaron completamentes cargado de una energia relajante casi como si quisieran quedarse dormidos al son de la briza — Ah , este tranquilo olor a vainilla y moras ... Oye Wiss ¿ no fue aqui donde compramos ese endulzante de ambiente ? —

— Asi es ... Si mal no recuerdo el poderosicimo Bills destruyo la tienda cuando no encontro la fragancia que le gustaba —

— ¿ Enserio hice eso ? ... Bueno vale madres ... Despues de todo nesecito descansar un poco —

— Sr Bills — El dios voltea para ver a Goku quien estaba confundido — ¿ Por que no va a descansar aqui y no en su planeta ? —

— Aqui es donde vienen todas las deidades que se sienten estresadas o han echo demasiado esfuerzo ... Cosa que el Sr Bills no ha echo —

— ¿ Que acabas de decir ? Recuerda que soy un dios — El angel con una risa inocente comienzas a burlarse de su señor mientras que este se irritaba por la risa de su asistente — Ademas soportarlos a ustedes es demasiado estres para mi —

— ¿ Por que no vamos a entrenar con Wiss ? —

— Lo siento pero es la unicas semana en la que estare relajado sin hacer nada asi que no quiero hacer nada — Mientras que Wiss veia como todos tomaban fotos con sus celulares — Por favor tomen todas las fotos que quieran pero no las suban al Facebook ¿ si ? —

— No podemos hacerlo Wiss — Sin pensarlo Bulma comienza a revisar su telefono y se da cuenta de que no tenia señal — No hay internet en este planeta —

— Wiss tiene malos recuerdos con el internet — Todos miran a Bills quien se estaba riendo mientras que el angel estaba soportando el enfado de las palabras de su señor — ¿ Por que no le dices lo que paso cuando subiste las fotos de las ultimas vacaciones a tu Facegod ? —

— Eso es historia pasada Sr Bills —

— ¿ Que fue lo que paso Sr Bills ? — El saiyajin se acerca al dios pero recibe un golpe muy fuerte por el baston del angel quien estaba muy serio y enfadado — Eso duele ¿ Por que hiciste eso ? —

— No es nesesario preguntar cosas que no corresponden al tema — Con otro golpe lo deja tirado en el sueloi — A ver si asi aprendes a comportarte como un adulto —

— Ja , eso te sacaste por ser tan molesto insecto —

— Por cierto Vegeta — EL principe lo mira con intriga — ¿ Que hacias con Goku en la ducha ? —

— ¡ Eso no te importa ! ...No paso nada ... Digo ... ¡ Todo fue culpa de Kakarotto ! — Mientras que todos se trataban de relajar se dan cuenta de una especie de ser con apariencia humana pero este tenia cabello blanco largo hasta media espalda , cuatro ojos en la cara de color negro muy profundo de pupilas , piel roja carmesi y con una vestimenta muy peculiar , unos pantalones negros y un chaleco similar al de Goku regalado por Wiss pero de un tono mas opaco con el cinturon echo de craneos de dioses conquistados — ¿ Quien diablos es ese sujeto ? —

— Raxxar ¿ cuanto tiempo sin verte ? —

— Bills ... Sigues siendo el mismo niño malcriado y mezquino de siempre — El dios lo mira de manera muy seria — ¿ Que te trae a este ... Planeta ? —

— Sabes muy bien por que eh venido — El dios de los muertos se empieza a reir en voz baja mientras que de su mano sacaba una especie de tela rosada muy fina con bordado de hilo blanco — Eh esperado 50 millones de años para recuperar lo que me pertenece —

— Tu madre era una guerrera de clase baja ... Me sorprende que seas el dios de la destruccion — Con un gesto de dedo la incendia para dejarla a salvo — Supongo que ya es la hora de mi retribucion —

— Tienes razon ...— Con su aura elevada se pone firme contra el dios de los muertos — Es hora de recuperar todo lo que una vez perdi ... Eso incluye la herencia de mi madre —

— ¿ Para que lo quieres ? ¿ Para la diosa Jerez ? — La cara de Bills se puso roja de ira al escuchar las palabras — En todo el Facegod se estuvieron burlando de ti por que crees que tienes oportunidad con la diosa mas bella de los 12 universos —

— Facilmente puedo encontrar una solucion pero es mas practico mi metodo — Goku mira a los ojos al dios de los muertos y se le viene a la muerte como Bardock estaba luchando contra los soldados de Freezer y es asesinado con una super nova , recuerda los gritos de su madre al sentir el ataque ardiente del emperador quien se reia lo que hizo que las lagrimas brotaran de su cara — ¿ Mhm ? —

— Creo que tus amigos tienen recuerdos reprimidos — El dios voltea para ver a Goku quien no soportaba mas la tortura de escuchar a su madre gritar y llorar por el dolor — Veamos que sucede con ese saiyajin de mirada fria y agresiva — Vegeta lo mira a los ojos para ver en su mente como el rey estaba luchando contra Freezer y es asesinado de un solo golpe y en su mente escucha los alaridos de su madre pero esto no lo inquieta , no es capaz de sentir pena por sus padres asesinados a manos del ex emperador — No lo entiendo ¿ Por que no sucumbes a mi poder mental ? —

— Pss , si mis padres me hubieran importado no hubiera trabajado para Freezer en primer lugar — Con un elevado ataque se transforma en super saiyajin azul mientras mostraba esa sonrisa sinica — Espero que estes preparado por que te voy a pulverizar insecto —

— Ya veo — El dios de los muertos se abre de guardia con los ojos cerrados — Ataca cuando estes listo — Vegeta desconfiado lanza una pequeña rafaga de ki que no hace mas que rebotar en su cuerpo — ¿ Eso es lo que llamas ataque ? — Con su mano derecha crea una esfera de ki pero Bills aparece delante de el — _Que veloz es_ —

— Esto es entre tu y yo Raxxar — El dios retrocede mientras miraba serio a Bills quien elevaba su ki con un gran nivel — No quiero que me lo des por las buenas , quiero hacerte sufrir por lo que hiciste —

— jajajajaja , te advierto que me eh vuelto mucho mas fuerte — Los dos salen levitando mientras que Bills lo miraba serio — Te encontrare en los cuatro pilares ... ahi saldaremos cuentas — Sin pensarlo desaparece delante de Bills quien vuelve a caer a tierra muy serio

 **Continuiara**

 **Nota autor:** Pido disculpas por los errores pero no funciona el corrector por suerte lo arreglare pronto , gracias por comprender


	40. Cap XXXIX La Batalla de Obelisco

**La Batalla de Obelisco**

Los alumnos de Wiss y su maestros estaban esperando a que el destructor termine su meditación , Goku estaba sorprendido ya que su fase de Limit Breaker no se comparaba con el modo destrucción de Bills , el dios abre los ojos y los tres sintieron como una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos , el saiyajin estaba otra vez debajo del dios destructor quien deja caer su ki para empezar a caminar hacia su equipo — Sr Bills un dios de la destrucción no debe cobrar venganza por sucesos del pasado — El dios lo mira pero lo ignora — Bueno no tiene remedio —

— ¿ Por que el señor Bills quiere pelear con ese sujeto ? ¿ acaso es muy poderoso ? —Wiss se empieza a reír de las palabras de Goku quien seguía confundido como Vegeta — ¿ Es muy débil ? —

— Hasta tu y Vegeta podrían ganarle si ningún problema , es mas dudo que debas usar el kaio ken con ese individuo — Los dos sorprendidos por las palabras de Wiss — Veras es hora de revelarles unos detalles del pasado del Sr Bills — Los dos se sientan mientras pretendían escuchar la historia del dios destructor — El Sr Bills es proveniente de la raza de los Nekokyōsei , la cual es conocida es o mas bien era conocida por sus ideales de paz y agilidad en el combate — Los dos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras — Y digo eran por que el Sr Bills y el Sr Champa son los últimos de su raza — Ambos asienten con la cabeza — Cuando el Sr Bills era un simple niño aun de pecho junto con su hermano pero el planeta que se ubicaba en la galaxia Circinus , su planeta estaba compuesto por una atmósfera de oxigeno y metano , su cielo morado y cuatro soles lo hacían prácticamente un paraíso pero una noche llego el —

— ¿ El sujeto que desafió al Sr Bills ? — El dios destructor cierra los ojos apretando sus parpados respirando aceleradamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de su maestro — ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? —

 _Flash Back_

Las casas de piedras estaban siendo destruidas por una figura misteriosa , en su frágil y débil mente veía lo que mostraba un demonio que destruía todo a su paso , los sacerdotes del templo de los cuatro soles salen a la pelea , eran similar al dios Bills solo que vestían con una especie de toga abierta color azul marino con puntos en dorado y unos pantalones negros , los seis sacerdotes comienzan a atacar con ráfaga de ki pero no hacían mas que generar desgaste en su cuerpo pero de la cortina de humo sale un rayo color rojo atravesando el pecho del primer sacerdote , el segundo quien era el mas joven de los restantes intenta golpearlo con un puñetazo pero es atravesado por la mano del demonio que invadió el planeta , los otros sacerdotes salen volando para acabar con el pero usa su ki calcinando a sus guerreros , el ultimo el mas sabio y fuerte de ellos quien voltea para ver a una mujer quien cargaba a sus niños , era la guerrera mas hermosa del planeta y en sus hijos quienes serian los mejores sacerdotes , la hermosa mujer quien tenia unos cabellos similares a la diosa Jerez , portaba un vestido azul con los pies descalzos y un colgante dorado — Te amo ... Ve salva a nuestros hijos — Con lagrimas en los ojos sale corriendo para ver a su amado desenfundar una espada que parecía estar hecha de un metal azul claro para salir contra el y con un corte le abre el pecho al demonio quien da un grito de ira y con una super nova lo asesina

— NOOOO — La mujer sale corriendo hasta el templo de los soles mientras que trataba de tomar un pergamino mientras pronunciaba las palabras en un idioma incomprensible — Ecthua maguthar miracte , yushat , exuda exudaira exudairame , ¡ Mitactemaxi ! ( Que los cuatro soles me lleven a mi lugar ¡ Se los suplico ! — Un portal se abre pero antes de cruzar un rayo le atraviesa el corazón pero con las pocas fuerzas empuja a sus hijos al portal que se cerro pero la sacerdotisa quema los pergaminos — Ya no puedes perseguir a mis hijos — Ella cae muerta pero Bills estaba conectado con el planeta y mas con su madre pero el toma una especie de paño rosado con hilos dorados de su bolsillo que ella usaba para jugar con su hijo Bills por lo que el demonio salio volando al espacio y con un rayo de su dedo lo destruye mientras que miles de voces inocentes se extinguían entre las llamas y las explosiones para que el planeta se vuelva polvo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Momentos después encontré al Sr Bills quien lloraba pero su ki se estaba descontrolando — Wiss golpea su bastón para que una corriente de energía salga con fuerza dejando caer una foto de Wiss cargando a un bebe , era el Sr Bills — Debo admitir que ese fue un buen acontecimiento —

— ¿ Entonces el Sr Bills quiere vengar su pasado y recuperar el objeto de su madre ? — Wiss asiente para ver como el dios de la muerte caía pero en su bolsillo traía el paño de su madre — Sr Bills ¿ quiere que peleemos contra el ? —

— No — Los dioses caen entre los cuatro obeliscos blancos que formaban un cuadrilátero y sin mediar mas palabras los dioses se atacaron chocando sus puños creando una onda de choque que sacude todo el planeta pero Bills se mueve con su velocidad y comienza a golpear con puñetazos el cuerpo de Raxxar quien siente como el golpe del dios destructor lo lanza contra el Spa y con un ataque de ki logra atacar al demonio quien salta hacia arriba para ver como Bills usa su ataque de ki invisible expulsando al dios al suelo quien detona en un ataque de rabia atacando a Bills con una super nova pero el dios la atrapa y la comienza a compactar con sus manos — Ahora soy libre ... De matarte —

— Espera ... ¿ Quieres esto verdad ? — El dios de los muertos le arroja el paño de su madre pero el lo atrapa y lo mira fijamente para enredar el paño en su muñeca — Listo ¿ vez solo tenias que pedírmelo de manera amable ... ¿ Olvidado verdad ? — El dios se acerca y levanta su mano para arrojar una esfera de ki que lo golpea y lo arroja contra los demás edificios , el dios destructor comienza a levitar por los aires y cargar un ataque de energía pero el dios de los muertos eleva su ki con una aura roja similar a la de Jiren y extiende sus manos al cielo — ¡ Muere ! — Con todo su ki logra atacar al dios destructor quien simplemente sonríe y con su dedo lanza un rayo que parte por la mitad la ráfaga de energía atravesando su pulmón izquierdo — Espera ...— Los rayos comienzan a atravesar su pulmón derecho , su costado , su brazo , su hombro y su pierna derecho — Ja ja ja ja ¿ vas a matarme ? Anda hazlo eso no te devolverá a tu madre — El dios destructor desciende con su dedo apuntando a la cabeza del dios de la muerte — Supongo que me toca perder a mi , pero saber ... Eso no acallara los gritos de las almas que consumí ... y tu madre ...La saludare en el infierno jajajajaja — El dios lanza un rayo que atraviesa la cabeza del señor de las tinieblas seguido de una ejecución de rayos que vuelven su cuerpo como un colador

— Por fin —

— Sr Bills estas fueron las peores vacaciones — Wiss mira como el dios sonreía al ver el paño — Bueno aunque es bastante honorable lo que hizo —

— Si ... Ahora viene la mejor parte — El ángel no entendía de que estaba hablando para ver como todos salían heridos mientras que la diosa salia lastimada por uno de los rayos de Bills que rasgo su brazo y sus heridas junto con golpes que apenas le permitían caminar pero su enfado ve como el causante era el — Lamento si te herí pero tenia que recuperar lo que me dejo mi madre — Al ver la herida toma el paño para envolver la herida — Lo siento al menos asi no desangraras y no te quedara cicatriz en tu suave piel — La diosa lo mira a los ojos que estaba cristalizados mientras que mostraba una sonrisa — De verdad lo lamento mucho , no quise lastimarte — El dios le da un suave beso en la mejilla mientras le da la espalda y la diosa se toma la mejilla con su mano pero el dolor le recuerda que estaba lastimada

— A ver si entiendo Sr Bills ¿ le dio el legado de su madre a la diosa ? — Con una sonrisa hace que el se de cuenta de lo que tramaba — ¿ Es una trampa verdad ? —

— ¿ Recuerdas que me dijiste que mis predicciones no eran muy acertadas ? — El maestro de cabello blanco frunce el ceño mientras que el sonreía — Bueno todo esto lo planee cuando lo vi en un sueño , solo tuve que esperar el momento justo para actuar —

— ¿ Toda estas aventuras fueron solo para volver a tener una oportunidad con la diosa ? — Wiss estaba frustrado por que su alumno y señor no había aprendido su lección — ¿ Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi ? —

 **Continuara**


	41. Cap XL Otra Oportunidad

**Otra Oportunidad**

Mientras que el viento soplaba en el planeta del dios destructor estaba acostado con una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus ojos cerrados no hacían mas que jugar con las ilusiones — El Sr Bills se ve raro cuando duerme —

— Kakarotto aléjate o te volverá a golpear como la vez anterior — El saiyajin comienza a recordar la vez que Bills lo golpeo mientras estaba durmiendo en su cama — Así que ahora aléjate antes que te haga pedazos —

— Vamos Vegeta no creo que el Sr Bills me ataque cuando esta de buen humor —

— No hablaba de Bills , sino de mi — El saiyajin suelta una pequeña sonrisa y se aleja mientras que Wiss seguia parado junto a su señor quien abre los ojos esbozando una sonrisa en su maliciosa cara

— Veo que durmió usted bien Sr Bills —

— ¿ Por que presiento que estas enfadado conmigo ? — Con un salto sale de la hamaca y comienza a caminar al lago que tenia justo frente de su castillo para sentarse a admirar las calmadas aguas — Ademas no necesito que se preocupen , estas visiones las eh descifrado yo solo —

— Sr Bills con todo respeto , sus premoniciones no son muy acertadas que digamos — El dios lo mira con tono molesto pero el ángel se abstiene de seguir sus observaciones , mientras el viento soplaba en la cara de Bills quien saboreaba el momento exacto en el que se veria en el cielo — ¿ Su premonición dijo que esto saldría mal ? —

— Lo único mal es tu negativa para aceptar que yo tengo la razón —

— ¿ Por que no mejor admite que esta en un grave error ? —

— ¡ Yo jamas me equivoco ! — Los cielos se abren revelando una gran masa de energía que cae al suelo formando dos figuras — Vez te dije que resultaría —

— Ahh ¿ por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi ? — Tras llegar la hermosa diosa quien tenia una mirada neutra mientras cargaba en sus manos el paño y al acercarse ve la sonrisa de Bills — ¿ _Por que tiene esa sonrisa el Sr Bills ? No es algo común en el_ —

— Dios Bills , quiero agradecerle por haberme socorrido el otro día — Con una sonrisa toma el paño para ver que aun quedaban leves marcas de sangre en la tela — No sabia que era un artefacto muy preciado para usted —

— Es lo único que me quedo de mi madre — Con un rápido dobles lo gurda detrás de el con mirada seria — Tuve que esperar mucho para recuperarlo —

— Igual fue muy amable de su parte — Al intentar tomarlo este la evade con mirada seria por lo que la diosa ve algo en Bills que no había visto jamas , al mirarlo se da cuenta que sus ojos eran muy vidriosos , casi como si de dos diamantes transparentes se trataran — Quisiera pagarle el favor de alguna manera —

— Créeme que no es necesario que lo haga — Los ojos del dios destructor mostraban una cierta particularidad , por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlos ya que se les hacían casi hipnóticos — Pero si insiste podemos tener una cena tranquilos solos tu y yo —

— En encantaría — Ambos dioses mostraban una sonrisa sincera en sus caras pero los ángeles no estaban seguros de que dicha cena valiera la pena — Nos veremos mañana cuando salga la luna —

— Buenos días — Ambos miembros del universo dos se habían marchado mientras que el destructor no podía contener la emoción de su ser — ¿ Uso su control mental sobre ella verdad Sr Bills ? —

— Mhm puede que si o puede que no ... Normalmente olvido las cosas — El dios le da la espalda a su asistente mientras apretaba sus puños de felicidad — Perfecto , por fin haré de la diosa mas hermosa mi reina —

— Con todo respeto Sr Bills , dudo mucho que su plan vaya a tener éxito — El ángel cambia la vista al saiyajin de dogui naranja quien estaba distraído por las aves del lugar — ¿ Que hará con su dolor de cabeza ? —

— Mhm si Zeno-sama se entera que lo encadene al castillo posiblemente se enoje — Los dos se ponen a pensar en que hacer con Goku para que no interfiera — ¿ Por que no le damos un pastel y lo envías casa ? —

— Olvidelo , ese pastel es mio y lo preparo mi madre con sus manos para mi cumpleaños —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ fue tu cumpleaños ? —

— Claro ¿ no recuerda ? El mismo día que el del pez oráculo —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ también fue tu cumpleaños ? — El dios comienza a acariciar a su mascota que estaba en la pecera mientras se reia por las cosquillas del dios bills — Debo darte un regalo mi buen amigo —

— Maldito pez sarnoso —

Tras esperar varias horas , Wiss , Goku y Vegeta habían terminado de entrenar mientras que Bills estaba en su bañera disfrutando del agua caliente y una bebida fría — Bien , suficiente por hoy muchachos — Los dos saiyajin caen al suelo agotado mientras que el destructor salia con su clásica bata blanca — Veo que han mejorado bastante pero aun les falta mayor independencia en su cuerpo ... Especialmente tu Vegeta , aun tiendes a razonar mucho tus ataques —

— Vamos Wiss , Vegeta ya aprendió su lección cuando fue asesinado por Freezer —

— No tenias por que recordar eso — Goku comienza reírse mientras Vegeta estaba enfadado — Creo recordar que a ti Freezer también te pudo haber matado si no te hubiera salvado la vida insecto —

— Si lo se , muchas gracias por salvarme Vegeta —

— Hay te odio —

Wiss ve en su cetro que la hora se acercaba por lo que tenia que inventarse algo para que los dos no le molesten al dios destructor mientras estaba en su cortejo con la diosa Jerez , mientras que Goku se reía y Vegeta se enfadaba por lo que decide pensar en un astuto plan para hacer que no los molesten — Oigan muchachos , no olviden el torneo del séptimo universo —

— ¿ Que ? —

— ¿ De que estas hablando Wiss ? — El ángel golpea el suelo con su cetro para mostrar un planeta deshabitado pero digno para la competencia — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Quítate insecto — El príncipe ve que el planeta era similar a la tierra pero no podían respirar en esa atmósfera venenosa y su radiación mataría a cualquier humano — ¿ Es una broma o que ? —

— Ja ja ja ja , No es para ... Eh...— La mirada inquisidora de Vegeta estaba muy seria y la cara de sorpresa de Goku lo tenia confundido — Es para ... Este ... para ... para ... para asegurarnos de que el nivel de mortalidad no baje tanto y haya seres muy fuertes en el universo —

— ¿ Que clase de idiota puede creer eso ? —

— Wau ¿ enserio abra un torneo universal ? —

— Bueno salvo Kakarotto —

Wiss comienza a tragar saliva por la desconfianza de Vegeta pero se le ocurre una buena historia — Verán les explicare , para que no baje el rendimiento de los guerreros del universo siete el Sr Bills hace este torneo cada 100 años y el premio sera que el Sr Bills le concedera un deseo , el que quieran —

— Apoco Bills puede conceder deseos — El ángel aprieta los labios mientras temblaba por que no tenia buena argumentación para responderle al príncipe — Bueno en si no pero les dará las super esferas del dragón como premio —

— ¿ Y para que las queremos si tenemos las esferas del dragón de la tierra ? —

— Y las de Namekusein —

— Hay ustedes si que dan problemas , bueno si no quieren participar no hay problema — El le da la espalda mientras que los saiyajin estaban confundido — Es una pena por que Zeno-sama quería ver el torneo y llamaríamos a los guerreros legendarios —

— ¿ Guerreros legendarios ? ¿ Entonces existen ? —

— ¿ Los conoces Vegeta ? —

— Eso fue lo que dije , los famosos guerreros legendarios — Los dos seguían mas confundidos que de costumbre pero la mirada de Vegeta y su sonrisa los ponía mas nervioso — _Se supone que soy un ángel ¿ por que me tengo que rebajar a estas tonterías para ayudar al Sr Bills ? —_

— Ja , estas mintiendo Wiss — Los dos miran a Vegeta quien seguia con esa sonrisa maliciosa — Eh oido esa historia cuando era niño y no son mas que una falacia , una historia inventada por Freezer para justificar el asesinato de los soldados del planeta Tinitux —

— No , no Vegeta , los guerreros legendarios son una antigua orden mistica conocidos por su poder ... Les rebelare un secreto — Los dos se acercan al angel quien mira a todos lados para susurrarles al oido de ambos guerreros — Son de la misma raza que Jiren pero mas poderosos — Los dos se sorprenden al escuchar tal noticia mientras que Wiss tragaba saliva — Por su elevado poder tienden a dormir siglos y siglos para que su ki no haga explotar todo el universo —

— Vaya ... Espera Wiss ¿ Quienes mas pueden competir ? —

— Ah pues ... Todo el que quiera ganar el deseo ... El segundo premio se llevara un magnifico tesoro y el tercer lugar se llevara un jocoso trofeo —

— Ah pues les avisare a todos —

— Bah ¿ no me digas que le crees lo que esta diciendo ? — Goku quien tenia una sonrisa comienza a lanzar puños al aire de emoción — Supongo que si —

— Descuida Vegeta me podrás ver ganar el torneo universal —

— ¡¿ Que ?! No voy a dejar que un insecto sin cerebro como tu me gane el primer puesto que me corresponde —

— Pero Vegeta , dijiste que no ibas a participar —

— Eso fue antes , quiero ver a esos guerreros legendarios para ver si son ciertos —

— Bueno muchachos , tienen 48 horas terrestres para conseguir a todos los guerreros que quieran participar en el torneo —

Goku coloca sus dedos en su frente pero se detiene — Espera Wiss , Podemos traer al que quiera participar sin importar quien sea ¿ verdad ? —

— Así es , todo aquel que quiera participar puede hacer acto de presencia — El principie coloca la mano en el hombro de Goku mientras este se va a la tierra para dejar que el ángel respire en paz — Por fin se fueron —

— Con que ¿ Guerreros legendarios eh ? — El ángel voltea a su señor quien estaba molesto por las acciones del ángel — ¿ Por que les dijiste que vendría Zeno-sama ? Sabes que nos destruirá si se entera de que estamos haciendo esto sin su permiso —

— Lo se , lo se ... Creo que podemos decir que no puede venir ya que esta ocupado con el otro Zeno-sama —

— Haz eso ... Y en cuanto a tus guerreros legendarios ... Mhm —

— ¿ Que me dice de los miembros del planeta Thrison 5 ? Son guerreros muy fuertes —

— No , no sirve ... Freezer los haría polvo con un dedos a todos ellos — El dios se pone a pensar y una brillante idea se le viene a la mente — Llévalos a la fuente de la luz —

— ¿ La fuente de la luz ? Pero ...—

— Lo se , lo se pero al no ser dioses perderán el poder con forme pasen los días — Mientras que Bills ve en el cetro de Wiss como el saiyajin estaba convenciendo a su maestro de participar y Vegeta lo hacia con Piccoro — Parece que ninguno de ellos puede superar al hijo de Goku en poder ... Quizás no tenemos que preocuparnos ya que al final sera una pelea entre Goku y Vegeta —

— Pero el estado Limit Breaker de Goku lo haría pedazos — Wiss se pone a pensar mientras que se le ocurre una idea — ¿ Que tal si Vegeta aprende el modo Destrucción para el torneo ? —

— No , Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso para eso y ademas no quiero que un mortal aprenda el modo destrucción — Bills mira que la hora se acercaba y que Goku no interferiría por estar ocupado con el torneo universal asi que su camino estaba libre para poder estar a solas con la diosa Jerez — Bueno Wiss , te encargo todo —

— Bien , necesitamos una plataforma , asientos y puestos de comida — El ángel comienza a revisar el terreno del planeta encontrando un llano donde puede ser el cuadrilátero de combate — De todos modos no nos molestaremos por que seguro seran los amigos de Goku los que compitan , Freezer y los " guerreros legendarios " dando un total de 20 peleadores —

— Si es cierto , las peleas pueden durar unos 10 o 20 minutos y llegaremos a un combate final de uno a uno —

— Si es cierto no nos preocupemos mucho por eso —

— Por cierto Wiss ¿ Por que trajiste a Freezer ? — El dios aparece en la espalda de su asistente para ver que el emperador estaba en una zona oscura sentado en una piedra donde solo le daba el aire frió , el ex emperador se estaba riendo solo mientras que Bills dudaba de su cordura — No me digas que planeaste hacerlo realista con el —

 **Continuara**


	42. Cap XLII

**Un Desastre a Escala Universal**

El dios destructor era llevado por su ángel por medio del espacio para localizar un planeta color rojo brillante un poco alejado de su sol y con una gran velocidad descienden para notar que el suelo era sumamente arenoso y áspero , tras levantar la mirada ve varios extraterrestres muertos , no median mas de medio metro con un aspecto de elfo con mirada felina , orejas puntiagudas y piel morada casi llegando al azul como las moras que les gustaba comer , sus ropas solo eran pantalones de fibra color gris , sus dedos solo eran tres en las manos y los pies con agudas garras y un cabello largo hasta media espalda — ¿ Estas seguro que esta aquí Wiss ? — Los dos ven un destello y escuchan un grito femenino de dolor para ahogarse asi misma dando a entender a Bills que había muerto — Retiro la pregunta anterior — Tras ver un castillo en ruinas deciden entrar para ver caer a uno de los pequeños nativos herido con un rayo en el pecho mientras se desangraba lentamente — Parece que te las haz arreglado ... Freezer — La mirada del destructor se posa en un trono de piedra echo a golpes y sentado ahi una figura dorada reia por la muerte de un traidor

— Vaya pero si es el Sr Bills y su generoso asistente — La mirada del emperador estaba completamente desquiciada mientras que los dos ven a una integrante femenina cargando una copa dorada con un liquido muy similar al vino pero siendo mucho mas espeso y fuerte — ¿ A que debo el honor de su visita al planeta Freezer ? —

— Vendrás con nosotros a un torneo que organiza todo el universo siete — El dios destructor ve como retiran el cuerpo y al cambiar la vista por la ventana se da cuenta que varios trabajadores estaban levantando su estatua en el modo golden — ¿ Todo de piedra ? —

— Estas insignificantes basuras no tienen ni tecnología , no hay nada en este basurero — Con su cola destruye un pilar de barro que decoraba su improvisado castillo haciendo asustar a sus asistentes que casi rompen en llanto — Hay millones de todos ellos pero su mineral es prácticamente pobre en cuanto al nivel económico — El dios ve solo dos cofres con un material parecido al cobre que no valía casi nada

— ¿ Entonces por que sigues en esta pocilga ? —

— Como no tienen fuerza de combate , no tienen tecnología ni riquezas debería hacer todo yo — Al levantarse ve que la sirvienta no lo miraba a los ojos debido al miedo que generaba su locura — Si yo me voy lo mas probable es que mis subtipos me abandonen ya que su magia no es muy poderosa pero tengo entendido si ellos quieren pueden escapar de este planeta — Una de las esclavas se estaba acercando al dios pero el emperador sonríe con una risa macabra — Te aconsejo que no te le acerques — La esclava se detiene mientras miraba a su emperador con un miedo incomparable — El , es el dios de la destrucción , lo que significa que es mucho mas cruel , malvado y poderoso de lo que soy — Sin perder mas tiempo se sienta en su trono mientras que la esclava se estaba muriendo en vida por las palabras de Freezer — El te destruiría sin motivo , solo por que le da la gana — La criaturilla sale corriendo mientras que el emperador dorado levanta su dedo mientras reia pero antes de atacar , Bills se pone en medio con una mirada muy seria y fría en su cara — ¿ Donde están mis modales ? ¿ Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber ? — Al ver que la copa efectivamente era una mezcla de las frutas nativas y la sangre de sus nativos caídos por su mano — ¿ No ? Me gustaría ofrecerle algo de comer pero esas patéticas criaturas solo comen esta fruta tan horrible y así sobreviven —

— Déjate de estupideces — El ser dorado se pone serio poniéndose de pie — Participa en el torneo y si ganas te regalare un mejor planeta que este donde hay mejores guerreros y te daré varias arcas para que hagas lo que quieras — El emperador se pone a pensar mientras que ve a una de las criaturas enanas que no podían ni levantar 1 kilo de barro entre seis — Oh puedes pedir lo que quieras menos el puesto de dios ni la inmortalidad ... Por lo demás puedes hacerlo —

— ¿ Tengo permitido matar a mis enemigos ? —

— El Sr Bills no permite matar a los enemigos ya que es un evento deportivo para calificar la calidad del universo siete — El destructor lo mira mientras pensaba seriamente en que decidir — El torneo se llevara a cabo mañana mismo a esta hora — El ser dorado comienza a caminar por unas escaleras que los llevaba a un balcón para ver a sus esclavos

— Escuchen pequeños esclavos — Todos dejan de trabajar para prestar atención a Freezer — Por lo visto han seguido mis ordenes al pie de la letra y estoy muy satisfecho ... pueden irse a sus sucios campos de una vez antes que cambie de idea — Los esclavos temiendo la ira de Freezer dejan las herramientas y salen corriendo pero Bills ve una pequeña sonrisa de su cara y con su dedo lanza un rayo a la masa de temerosos seres haciendo explotar toda la zona — Ups , se resbalo mi dedo ... Bueno no importa , los que sobrevivieron pueden irse —

Los tres salen al planeta de Bills donde esperaría , mientras que Wiss sentía como Goku se movía de lado a lado llamando reclutados para pelear , pero al dejar salir el aire se dan cuenta que deben ir al planeta de los " guerreros legendarios " Freezer se quedo solo en el planeta mientras estaba sentado y el pez oráculo al ver sus ojos salio volando de miedo mientras que el emperador ve parte de la armadura de Vegeta y un trozo del traje de Goku — _Es hora de romper mis limites para ver a donde puedo llegar —_

Un largo viaje llega a un planeta similar al reino espartano mientras que todos saludaban respetuosamente mientras que el equipo de cinco guerreros mas fuertes que tenia el lugar pero no eran tanto ya que fueron vencidos por Freezer cuando trataba de conseguir un ejercito , un poder de 530.000 pudo con ellos casi sin ningún esfuerzo , el mas poderoso tenia un poder de 50 mil lo cual no era rival contra Freezer , solo la mano de Bills lo hizo sobrevivir — Poderoso Bills , nos sentimos honrado de que usted nos venga a visitar desde hace tiempo que no lo vemos — Los guerreros se inclinaron y ahora su poder había aumentado pero no mucho , solo hasta 70 mil — ¿ En que podemos servirle ? —

— Nesecito que vengan conmigo , ahora me cobrare un favor —

Han pasado varias horas mientras que Goku tenia a los guerreros reunidos , Bills estaba en el planeta al que decidió llamar al ángel quien estaba ocupado haciendo una arena circular de piedra mientras que los asientos eran los de un estadio de fútbol pero acojinados en el asiento y respaldo , una especie de pantalla liquida de cuatro lados mostraba el centro de la arena — Sr Bills , estamos listos para que nos lleve ...¡ Sr Billls , Wiss ! —

— Ya están listos Sr Bills — El dios respira hondo y cuando Wiss golpea su cetro los guerreros son llevados al planeta Senshi para el combate , mientras que Wiss mira con los ojos abiertos — Sr Bills ...—

— Bienvenidos guerreros ...¡¿ QUE ?! — Al ver la larga fila de guerreros que estaban ahí hace que el dios destructor abra los ojos al ver a los dos Zeno-sama y al gran sacerdote acompañado por sus guardaespaldas — ¡¿ ZENO-SAMA ?! —

— Hola Sr Bills , esta vez traje a Zeno-sama para que vea como es el torneo — Bills lo toma de la ropa pero también ve como había otros dioses , como Champa , Jerez y Vermouth , se da cuenta que hay guerreros del universo seis y del universo 11 , ademas de seres que nunca vio en su vida — Ademas que muchos quisieron competir —

— Te dije que era del universo siete —

— Pero si Wiss dijo que trajera a todos los que quisieran pelear en el torneo — El dios mira al angel enfadado pero este se acerca y lo golpea con el cetro en la cabeza — Eso duele ¿ Por que hiciste eso ? —

— ¿ Que parte de " guerreros del universo siete " no entendiste " ? — Wiss ve la larga fila de guerreros que estaban ahí por lo que decide ponerlos en orden , Goku , Vegeta , Freezer , Gohan , Piccoro , Krilin , Ten , Chaoz , Yamcha , Roshi , Goten , Trunks , Paikuhan , Boo , Ubb , numero 17 , numero 18 , Cabee , Caulifla , Kale , Hit , Jiren , Toppo , Dyspo y un guerrero extraño quien portaba una espada , piel blanca y cresta roja — ¿ Quien es este sujeto ? Tiene aspecto de Konatsiano —

— Lo siento Wiss , el es Tapion un viejo amigo que vino a visitarnos y le prepuse participar — El angel mira al dios y este se golpea la frente — Es del universo siete —

— Ok , ok ... Bueno en fin ... — Al voltear la vista ve a otro guerrero que tenia un aspecto similar a un humano pero de pelo blanco y piel grisea — ¿ Y este quien es ? —

— Su nombre es Kuru , me ayudo a llegar a la fase tres del super saiyajin — Zeno-sama estaba emocionado mientras que el segundo deseaba que ya empiece el torneo , cuando los competidores suben a la arena se dan cuenta de un pilar de luz blanca que mostraba cinco super guerreros — Wiss ¿ quienes son ellos ? —

— Ellos son ... Los guerreros legendarios — La mirada de Goku , Gohan , Vegeta y Freezer se puso muy seria al sentir una poderosa energía de los seres , el primero era como una especie de guerrero sin masa muscular con dos ojos negros y melena castaña portaba un traje similar a los espartanos con ropa interior de cuero , sandalias y una capa roja ademas del sello del universo siete — ¿ Que hacen ? —

— Yo soy Rice — Con sus brazos las abre como alas y su cuerpo formando una T , la segunda era una mujer de melena azul con orejas puntiagudas de piel un poco tostada con ojos rosados y una gran figura , un vestido de una sola pieza , unas sandalias guerreras y la capa con el signo del universo siente

— Soy la guerrera Reek — Con un salto comienza a girar en el aire para lanzar una patada quedando con esa pose y es atrapada por un hombre muy grande sin pelo y completamente ciego

— Yo soy Corn —

El segundo al mando era de estatura normal con piel blanca y ojos verdes , melena roja con las ropas iguales pero este tenia unos guantes sin dedos de cuero — Soy el segundo ...Broth — El se pone a un lado mientras mostraba sus musculos de ambos brazos , el jefe de los guerreros legendarios comienza a girar a giran a gran velocidad pero queda frente con una mirada seria inclinando sus piernas y formaba una T con sus brazos

— Y yo soy ... ¡ Saffron ! —

— ¡ Rice ! —

— ¡ Reek ! —

— ! Corn ! —

— ¡ Broth ! —

— ¡ Saffron ! —

La tropa estaba formada en su pose de guerreros — Los guerreros legendarios han llegado para deshacerse de toda maldad — Los unicos aplausos eran de los Zeno-sama y de Toppo

 **Continuara**


	43. Cap XLIII El Nuevo Torneo de Bills

**El Nuevo Torneo de Bills**

Los guerreros estaban reunidos pero Bills observa que eran demasiados y el torneo se le haría eterno — Oye Wiss — Tras terminar de contar los guerreros se da cuenta que son un total de 31 guerreros — Eso quiere decir que uno quedara sin pelear el primer encuentro —

— Es cierto — Tras crear una plataforma de energía se acercan a la arena comienza a contar a los peleadores de nuevo — Maldición es cierto son 31 ¿ de donde conseguiremos un peleador mas ? —

— Dios Bills — La diosa Jerez se acerca viendo a todos los peleadores — Una de mis peleadoras no esta aquí — Los Zeno-sama estaban impacientes mientras que el gran sacerdote estaba un tanto intrigado por que el torneo no comenzaba — ¿ Puede pedirle a Daishinkan que lo demore momentáneamente ? — La idea de enfrentar al gran sacerdote no le agradaba mucho pero un pilar de luz proveniente del ángel Sour les llama la atención antes que el lo encare nuevamente — Oh aquí esta ya ella — Al voltear todos la vista ven a una figura parecida a Freezer pero en versión femenina , la forma era idéntica a la del emperador pero se notaba ser un poco mas esbelta y voluptuosa , sus marcas no eran moradas sino rojas y sus labios tenían un color carmesí natural , sus ojos perlados la hacían una oponente tranquila pero su ki era bastante elevado — Ella es Frozen la guerrera del planeta Changlon del universo dos —

— Es igual a Freezer pero se ve que ella es mujer — Todos observaban una rara peculiaridad en ella , que a pesar de ser un Changlon su ki era muy tranquilo , casi que causaba escalofríos

— Esta desnuda —

— Si , esta desnuda —

— Zeno-sama por favor — El gran sacerdote se pone en el medio obstruyendo la visión de los dos jóvenes emperadores quienes trataban de seguir viendo a la guerrera del universo 2 — Esa clase de temas no tendría que estar debatiendo usted —Tras comenzar el conteo de los participantes , el gran sacerdote recurre a sacar de su mano una especie de caja de metal plateado con un agujero en el mientras que Bills , Jerez y Wiss le hacen paso — Ahora bien como son un total de 32 guerreros hay 16 colores en esta caja , dos esferas del mismo color , elijan al azar y pelearan con el rival del mismo color , hay rojo , azul , amarillo , verde , naranja, rosa, negro , morado, cafe, celeste , blanco, dorado, plateado , bronceado, gris y un lindo color índigo — Todos se acercan para tomar los colores sin orden alguno , el gran sacerdote la orden mientras que el color rojo lo obtuvo Goku junto Ten el color azul lo tenia Tapion y Cabbe — Ya veo los cuatro pelearan al mismo tiempo sin importar equipo ni nada solo uno de ustedes pasara a la final — La plataforma se agranda y los cuatro se ponen en guardia mientras que todos se miraban y los reyes del todo estaban expectantes — ¡ Comiencen ! — Cabbe decide atacar a Ten en super saiyjin lo cual es imitado por Goku contra Tapion quien saca su espada pero todos los ángeles detienen a los competidores — Olviden mencionar las reglas — Todos de pie mantienen silencio mientras el sacerdote hablaba — No se permiten ningún tipo de armas ni matar a los oponentes , si salen de la plataforma quedan fuera al igual que inconsciente y mucho menos se pueden usar artículos para curarse — Goku se quita la bolsa de semillas de ermitaño , Cabbe saca una botella que contenía el liquido de la maquina regeneradora , Ten también saca sus semillas y Tapion su espada — Ahora si , habiendo aclarado todo pueden comenzar a pelear — Los cuatros se atacan mientras que el triclople elije a guerrero del futuro quien bloquea los ataques con suma eficacia , la pelea de Goku y Cabbe no se hizo esperar pero el saiyajin del universo seis era mas rápido que antes por lo que Goku sabiendo su punto débil decide acabar con la pelea lo mas rápido posible , con sus manos usa el Taioken que afecta a Tern-shin-Han quien estaba distraído y al saiyajin , con una patada en el estomago logra hacer que el lo vea para que se de cuenta que estaba en fase Limit Breaker y lo expulsa contra Ten quienes son sacados de la arena pero Tapion entra al intercambio de golpes — Vaya esto podría terminar antes de empezar —

— Veo que se ha vuelto muy fuerte Sr Goku , No veo caso en pelear contra un sujeto tan poderoso — Sin mediar mas palabras eleva su ki tanto como puede pero el saiyajin vuelve a la fase 1 — ¿ Quiere decir que me dará oportunidad de defenderme en el combate ? —

— Nos ayudaste mucho contra Hildegarn y no seria justo que perdieras así de rápido — Los dos chocan sus puños mientras que Tapion se sentía emocionado por tener una verdadera pelea con el guerrero que derroto al terrible monstruo , mientras ambos intercambiaban golpes , el saiyajin aprovecha para golpearlo en el estomago y con una patada lo saca de la arena hasta que el cae al suelo

— Vaya que fue rápido — Los dos reyes estaban asombrados por la velocidad pero encantados a la vez — El participante Goku es el ganador de esta pelea y pasa a la siguiente ronda — El saiyajin va hasta donde estaba Tapion quien a pesar de no haber dicho nada su mirada lo decía todo y estaba agradecido por lo que hizo — Los participantes que tengan los colores verde y amarillo por favor suban a la arena — La siguiente pelea seria de Piccoro , Krilin , Yamcha y Chaoz , el humano de traje naranja estaba asustado por que desde los primeros torneos le toco pelear contra Piccoro , desde el torneo numero 23 cuando se hizo pasar por Ma junior donde la pelea parecía estar pareja pero luego se tuvo que rendir por no soportar el poder del gran hijo de piccoro daimaku , lo mismo paso en el torneo después de que Goku murio donde el se rinde por considerarlo aburrido y de nuevo en el torneo antes de que apareciera Majin Boo — Bueno , comiencen —

— Prepárense sabandijas ... Por que peleare con todo mi poder — Con gran velocidad vuela a Yamcha quien estaba con la guardia arriba y salta esquivando el codazo de Piccoro quien mira hacia arriba pero siente que algo lo paraliza , el ataque de Chaoz le hacia imposible moverse pero Krilin preparaba su kame-hame-ha y Yamcha el super Sokidan apuntando a Piccoro — Maldito Yamcha , ojala no te mueres como Krilin —

— Temo que esta vez perderás Piccoro — El ataque lo lanza contra el namekusein quien estaba inmóvil gracias a Chaoz quien aun mantenía la guardia abierta — ¡ Super Sokidan ! — El de piel verde voltea la mirada para apuntar a Chaoz con su visión láser sacándolo de la arena rompiendo el campo de fuerza justo antes que la esfera lo golpee junto con el Kame-hame-ha de Krilin pero la esfera lo seguía — Sabes que no puedes escapar Piccoro —

— ¿ Quien dijo que quería escapar sabandija ? — Con gran velocidad vuela en dirección al ex beisbolista quien sonreía por la técnica tan simple que usaba el ser de piel verde

— ¿ Crees que caere en eso ? — Piccoro sonriendo sube a los cielos pero Yamcha usa el control de la esfera para hacerla ascender y al golpear el cuerpo de Piccoro lo atraviesa pero era una ilusion — ¿ Es el sansoken ? —

— Esa técnica ya paso de moda — Al voltea recibe un puñetazo tan potente que lo hace arrastra por la arena y antes de caer salta a los cielos preparado para otro ataque contra el hijo del mal — ¿ Quieres seguir peleando ? — Krilin se acercaba velozmente pero la audición super desarrollada de piccoro le indica donde estaba Krilin y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara pero el poderoso Yamcha cae en picada para golpear la cara del hijo del mal quien se enfada y le devuelve el puñetazo , Krilin logra barrer la pierna derecha del Namekusein mientras que el guerrero de cicatriz cae con una poderosa patada pero es bloqueado — Pelearon bien ... Para ser simples sabandijas — Con su ki lo hace explotar llevándose a los dos guerreros quienes son arrastrados por el aire pero el monje asciende a gran velocidad resistiendo en sus brazos los puños de Ma Junior quien cada vez lo hacia mas acelerados pero Yamcha los interrumpe con un intercambio de golpes que eran bloqueados fácilmente por el hijo del mal — ¿ Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer ? —

— Te tengo una sorpresa — El sentido de Piccoro se agudiza y al mirar hacia arriba ve el Sokidan completamente cargado de ki que se reunio en la batalla sin que el se diera cuenta — ¡ Mega Sokidan ! — Con los dedos apuntando hacia abajo le da la orden a la esfera de energia que baje pero el Namekiano simplemente carga su ki en su mano derecha y parte el ataque en dos , dejando a los humanos sorprendidos pero Krilin se pone firme y sale al ataque pero al ver los ojos de Piccoro recibe un impacto en el pecho que lo distrae y al estirar su brazo lo toma del cuello para azotarlo al suelo , el guerrero del lobo sale al ataque pero es atrapado por la pierna y con un fuerte azote contra las pantallas flotantes logra aturdirlo para abrir los ojos y ver como el de piel verde se acercaba a gran velocidad — Es muy fuerte —

— ¡ Recuerda que soy el gran Piccoro Daimaku ! — Con una poderosa patada al estomago sale volando fuera de la arena de combate — Krilin coloca los dedos en su cabeza creando un Kaioken tan potente que deja ciego al rey demonio pero al ponerse firme siente una poderosa patada en la cara proveniente del monje quien lo golpea con un puñetazo nuevamente pero al abrirlos detiene todos los dos puños y con un poderoso cabezazo entre los ojos logra dejarlo aturdido para girar en el aire y enviarlo al suelo de una patada haciendo que su cuerpo rebote en el suelo quedando al borde de la arena — Te haz vuelto muy fuerte Krilin — El monje se levanta y de sus manos crea dos esferas que lo salen a perseguir al igual que en el torneo N 23 pero esta vez simplemente las recibe creando una cortina de humo que solo hizo carcajear al Namekusein para ver que Krilin no estaba y cae detrás de el con un golpe de martillo que lo envía al suelo quedando su nariz a pocos centímetros del suelo fuera de la pista , el monje desciende a gran velocidad pero el hijo demonio voltea y con una patada lo lanza contra las gradas haciendo que el quede noqueado sin poder levantarse — Pelearon bien sabandijas —

— El ganador es el participante Piccoro ...¿ Que le parecio la pelea Zeno-sama ? — Los dos estaban asombrados mientras que el sacerdote estaba complacido por la felicidad de los reyes del todo — Bueno , ahora suban los participantes que tengan los colores Naranja y rosa por favor —

— Deséame suerte papá —

— Esfuérzate mucho Gohan —

— Lo haré — Al llegar a la arena se da cuenta de que en ella estaba Boo , Paikuan y Caulifla — _Asi que ellos son , pero nunca eh visto pelear al amigo de mi Papá_ — La tensión estaba subiendo mientras que el ser de raza desconocida se quitaba la ropa pesada — _Me recuerda al Sr Piccoro_ —

— Oye — El hijo del Goku sale de su trance para escuchar al guerrero de la galaxia oeste — Tu también te puedes transformar como tu padre ¿ no es asi ? —

— Eh.. Si asi es — El combate comienza pero Caulifla ataca al Boo con poderosos puñetazos que no hacian mas que rebotar en su cuerpo casi indestructible pero Gohan ataca al ser verde con un golpe apuntado a la cara y este lo detiene con su mano y con la otra lo golpea en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder

— Caracoles , Gohan tuvo un pésimo inicio —

— Es obvio — Goku y Bills miran al ángel quien parecía tener la respuesta — Tu hijo parece analizar mucho la situacion y no se atreve a pelear con la emocion del combate como lo harias tu o Vegeta eso es lo que los diferencia —

— ¿ Quieres decir que a diferencia de este tonto cabeza hueca , su hijo tiende a razonar mucho sus ataques ? —

— Asi es Sr Bills , mismo caso que con Vegeta — Los golpes de Gohan eran muy directos pero al notar la sonrisa en su cara se da cuenta del truco que hace — Aunque ... Puede ser... —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que sucede Wiss ? —

— Puede que solo trate de medir a su oponente —

— Ese Gohan — La sonrisa de Goku se hizo notar en su cara mientras que observaba como sus golpes se volvian mas difíciles de predecir y mas rapidos — Por un momento me engaño —

Caulifla estaba en serios problemas ya que Boo parecía no retroceder por sus ataques por lo que pasa a la fase dos y sus ataques se vuelven mas poderosos que lo hizo retroceder adolorido — Eres muy fuerte — Con su puño lo gira a gran velocidad para golpearla en la cara pero ella gira en el aire y al pasar la mano por su boca se da cuenta que tiene sangre producto del golpe — Wuuu Es muy divertido esto —

— ¿ Que... Clase de demonio es este ? —

— ¿ Así que ese es el tal Majin Boo eh ? — El emperador nota la vista infantil del ser rosa que se movía como mono — Es solo un tonto cabeza hueca , no entiendo por que mi padre me advirtió de el —

— No te confíes — Freezer cambia la vista a la guerrera del universo 2 — Los Majin son criaturas sumamente poderosas y con técnicas increíbles —

— ¿ Y tu nombre es ? — La guerrera solo le da la espalda al emperador quien sonríe maliciosamente al ver a otro de su especie

 **Continuara**


	44. El Nuevo Torneo de Bills Parte II

**El Nuevo Torneo de Bills Parte II**

Caulifla estaba asombrada y enfadada por que todos sus golpes no resultaban por lo que Boo la golpea con un puñetazo a los ojos haciendo que ella se distraiga y con su antena la toma atrapando su cuerpo dejando solo sus pies libres por lo que el demonio rosado la azota en el suelo y la arroja fuera de la pista pero ella usa sus manos como propulsores para volver a entrar a la pista y elevando su ki destroza el pedazo de masa del demonio — Maldito monstruo — Con sus manos extendidas comienza a lanzar misiles echos de ki contra el demonio Majin quien se estaba riendo mientras recibía los ataques de la saiyajin quien — ¡ Toma esto ! — Con su mano apuntando al demonio lo ataca con su ráfaga de color rojizo que lo hace explotar en medio de una cortina de humo , lo que hace emocionar a los dos reyes del todo — Lo logre , lo derrote —

— Creo que te convertiré en un chocolate ... No mejor en caramelo — La saiyajin de pantalones morado retrocede pero al ver los ojos del demonio quien le arroja un rayo rosado que la transforma en un caramelo de manera piramidal de color morado — Wuuu , te gane — Al caer fuera de la plataforma vuelve a ser Caulifla pero cuando Boo voltea Paikuhan lo patea tan fuerte que los pilares tiemblan por el impacto , el demonio se levanta y mira enfadado al ser extraterrestre — Me golpeaste , eso me hizo enojar — Llevando sus manos manos junto a su cuerpo preparando un Kame-Hame-Ha y el ser de piel verde mueve sus manos y apunta junto con Majin Boo

— El ataque ardiente — Las poderosas llamas golpean al demonio quien lanza su Kame-Hame-Ha y los dos ataques chocan creando una batalla entre ki pero el poder casi infinito del Majin lo hace empujar y Paikuhan salta esquivando la colisión y con su mano lanza una esfera que lo distraiga para empezar a girar a gran velocidad y con el torbellino le da un golpe muy fuerte dejando al demonio entre la arena y el borde — Ahora te sacare de la pista —

— ¡ Masenko ! — El ser verde voltea esquiva el ataque de Gohan quien se transforma en super saiyajin para entrar al intercambio de golpes pero el del oeste lo golpea con un gancho al estomago pero el saiyajin lo toma y con un codazo logra hacerlo retroceder pero cuando levanta la vista ve que el se mueve de lado a lado de manera muy veloz que no dejaba ver donde estaba , con su mano extendida planeaba atacar al guerrero del oeste quien eleva su ki y trata de concentrarse para sentir su energia y al ver la imagen de Gohan lanza un puñetazo pero se da cuenta que era una imagen reflejaba la luz de los movimientos — Kame...— Paikuhan estaba confundido golpeando solo ilusiones que llegaban de la velocidad de Gohan — Hame... — La mano cargaba la esfera de ki que apuntaba al ser quien estaba confundido mirando a todos lados — Ha.. — Antes de poder disparar , la mano de Boo lo toma del cuello haciendo que el ki reunido se dispare al cielo y con suma fuerza lo azota contra el suelo , pero el saiyajin oponiendo resistencia toma su muñeca con las dos manos y lo jala a su lado y con una patada lo golpea en la cara para volver a estirarlo y golpearlo con poderosas patadas

— Eso me trae recuerdos — Bills mira a Goku quien estaba sonriendo viendo el repetido ataque de Gohan quien parecía tener mas destreza desde el torneo universal — La primera vez que pelee contra Majin Boo utilice un ataque parecido pero usaba un puñetazo en lugar de la patada —

— Si , veo que tu hijo ha mejorado mucho desde el torneo — Bills lo ve dominando la batalla por completo — Bastante mejor que para alguien que fue vencido con una simple patada al estomago —

— Pero Sr Bills , Gohan ha logrado darle batallas a enemigos de una talla superior a la mia — El dios disfrutaba la fusión mientras escuchaba al saiyajin quien estaba satisfecho por el gran progreso de su hijo — La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando tenia cuatro años —

 _Flash Back_

Goku estaba resistiendo contra Raditz quien lo torturaba con su pie mientras lo pisaba con suma crueldad y a los dos les llama la atencion como Gohan había destrozado la nave de Raditz con un solo cabezazo saltando fuera de ella , Picorro , el saiyajjin y su padre estaban asombrados — ¿ Que ... que hiciste ? — Gohan enfadado y aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos lograba poner una mirada desafiante delante de su secuestrador quien aun no creia lo que veia

— Es ... es el hijo de Goku —

— ¿ Que es eso ? No puede ser — Su mirada estaba centrada en el captor a pesar de las suplicas de su padre pero el saiyajin comienza a analizar el poder de su supuesto sobrino quien estaba incrementando su poder — Su ... su poder de pelea ... Es de 1307 — Todos se sorprenden al escuchar sobre el ki que tenia el hibrido y con gran ira se lanza propinando un potente cabezazo contra Raditz a quien le agrieta su armadura y lo deja lastimado por el choque

— Gohan —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El dios escuchaba atentamente y asombrado de como sucedió toda la historia mientras veian el combate — Puedo mencionar muchos ejemplos , como cuando peleo contra Freezer en Namekusein y cuando peleo contra Cell , tambien me logro superar cuando uso su estado místico —

— ¿ Dices que tu hijo es un buen peleador ? ... Mhm peculiar ...—

Gohan seguía resistiendo los ataques del monstruo Majin quien lo atacaba con bolas de ki pero con una patada le rompe la mano partiendola en dos y se quita la masa para salir disparado contra el monstruo rosado pero Paikuhan lo intercepta con una patada que lo lanza contra uno de los pilares el cual se parte y comienza a caer fuera de la pista y antes de que este toque el suelo sale disparado para el cielo y ve a los dos que estaban separados pero contra el — _Ya veo , con que son dos contra uno ...—_ El saiyajin cae al suelo mientras miraba a Boo quien se prepara para convertir a Gohan en un chocolate pero este se mueve a mas velocidad esquivando el rayo haciendo que Paikuhan se transforme y caiga afuera , el demonio majin se sorprende y al voltear Gohan aplica una patada tan potente que lo saca de la arena pero el demonio le enreda sus brazos en la pierna derecha del saiyajin quien con un canto de mano la corta haciendo que Majin Boo quede fuera de la arena

— El ganador es el participante Gohan y pasa a la siguiente ronda — El saiyajin se inclina y sale de la pista para que el gran sacerdote use sus poderes para reparar la arena y las pantallas — Colores negro y morado , suban a la pista — Goku mira como el siguiente en subir es 17 , Trunks , Toppo y Freezer quien mostraba la esfera de color negro como su alma

— Observa y aprende — El emperador se sube a la pista y al ver a Toppo quien estaba enfadado pero la visión aguda del emperador nota una cicatriz en su cuello — Parece que estas enojado por lo que te hice en el torneo del poder ¿ verdad ? —

— Monstruo infernal , la justicia ha llegado para hacerte frente —

— Lo mismo dijiste en el torneo universal —

 _Flash Back_

El emperador estaba consiente del enorme poder de Jiren quien estaba meditando y mientras que Ribriane peleaba contra Dyspo , el emperador avanza para conocer mas del marcianito 100% real no fake quien flotaba meditando — Asi que esta aburrido —

— Asqueroso rufián del universo siete , la justicia ha llegado para hacerte frente , ¡ Justie Punch ! — Con una super velocidad ataca al emperador quien recibe un poderoso golpe haciendo que se lleve la mano a la boca para ver que era sangre y esto hace que el se enfade — Justice Flash — La ráfaga de ki atacaba a Freezer pero este lo esquiva entrando con una patada al hombro pero cuando salta hacia atrás cae en modo Golden y con su dedo le lanza su rayo atravesando su brazo derecho antes de que dispare otro ataque — Miserable , eres un monstruo —

— Muy tarde para alabanzas — Con varios rayos comienza a torturar a Toppo dando en su pierna , hombro , brazos y costados donde no había órganos vitales — Te diré algo , no me importa salvar el universo , solo lo usare para mis planes y tu ustedes se interponen en mis planes " justicieros" por eso deben ser eliminados — Con su cola lo toma del cuello pero Dyspo lo trata de ayudar y el emperador sin voltear lo ataca con su rayo que es lanzado por el pulgar haciéndolo caer y con otro rayo lo golpea en la espalda — Te diré algo ... Soy la maldad suprema — Con poderosos ataques comienza a golpear el cuerpo de Toppo mientras que Vermouth estaba enfadado por que Jiren no hacia nada y Dyspo estaba muy cansado y lastimado para hacer algo — Lo que mas deseo en este universo es matar a los chicos buenos para dominar los 12 universos... Por eso debo eliminarlos — Con su cola lo azota contra el suelo tan fuerte que le dejaba marcas en la cara — Cuando tu universo sea destruido , lo celebrare con un baño de sangre en los universos restantes — Con su mano en el estomago de Toppo lo expulsa del torneo con un ataque mientras volvia a la normalidad — ¿ Tu eres Dyspo verdad ? —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Parece que aun no lo superas — El sacerdote da la orden y Toppo se apresura a atacar a Freezer quien estaba de brazos cruzados esquivando los puñetazos — Pensé que te volverías mas fuerte pero veo que es solo una suposición mía — Con un gancho lo golpea en el estomago y al ver a Trunks quien se transforma en super saiyajin lo ataque pero 17 lo detiene — Para ser un saiyajin eres muy simple —

— Deja al chico y pelea conmigo —

— Sera un placer — Freezer se inclina sarcásticamente mientras su cola suelta a Toppo — Me pregunto si siendo una maquina puedes sangrar — Trunks se mueve muy rapido y se acerca a Toppo para ayudar a ponerlo de pie

— Señor ¿ se encuentra bien ? —

— Tu ... ¿ Me ayudaste a pesar que somos rivales ? — El joven saiyajin lo ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras que el guerrero justiciero lo miraba — Ojala tuviéramos aliados como tu en la tropa del orgullo ... Pero veo que aun quedan esperanzas en el mundo —

— Que sea un buen combate — Toppo le sonríe a Trunks y con un salto atras con la guardia levantada mientras se miraban a los ojos y salen disparados para chocar sus puños haciendo vibrar la pista mientras que Vegeta observaba el desempeño del pequeño Trunks , Toppo no usaba todo su poder ya que no planeaba lastimar a su nuevo amigo — Vaya es usted muy fuerte —

Sin pensarlo , el androide sonríe y sale disparado conectando un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de Freezer para dar otro golpe en el estomago que hizo irritar al emperador quien intenta golpearlo sin éxito , con un disparo al cielo de su ki haciendo que suba y baje una lluvia de misiles que es esquivado por el androide quien extiende su mano lanzando una ráfaga de ki pero Freezer lo esquiva y al abrir los ojos lo golpea con un revés de puño haciendo que Freezer caiga al suelo sosteniendo sus ojos — Te recomiendo que te rindas por que no me podrás ganar con esas habilidades — El señor del mal se levanta y con gran velocidad comienza a atacar a 17 quien esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques pero la cola de Freezer lo toma del brazo derecho dejando abierta su guardia y conecta un poderoso golpe , antes del segundo lo detiene y con una patada en las costillas lo hace retroceder pero el bio androide gira en el aire frenando sus pies en la tierra — Eres muy fuerte —

— ¿ Donde esta la seguridad con la que peleabas ? — El emperador le lanza un rayo pero el androide lo desvía de nuevo al emperador quien se cubre recibiendo un poderoso impacto en sus brazos , al alzar la vista , 17 cae y lo golpea con una patada a la cara cayendo en frente de el y con sus manos coloca una esfera de energía haciendo retroceder a Freezer quien se sostenía el golpe — Maldito ...—

— No puedes vencerme por que por mas que pelees yo no me cansare ya que mi energía es ilimitada — Freezer estaba confundido por como el androide manejaba la pelea

 **Continuara**


	45. El Nuevo Torneo de Bills Part III

**El Nuevo Torneo de Bills Parte III**

El androide de ojos azules estaba muy tranquilo mientras que Freezer estaba en el suelo mientras que el guerrero de melena negra se encontraba muy serio — Anda rindete , no hay manera que me ganes — El Changlon desaparece y aparece detrás del androide quien lo golpea con una poderosa patada que lo hace arrastrar los pies por el suelo , el emperador le lanza una esfera de energía pero el androide lo parte por la mitad y con un puñetazo al aire logra golpear al Changlon quien siente como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar — No importa lo que hagas no puedes atacarme —

— Ya veo — El emperador se pone firme y se limpia la nariz con su puño derecho — ¿ Eres un verdadero androide ? — El ojiazul sonríe mientras tronaba sus dedos — Supongo que debes tener una tecnología de avanzada en tus ojos —

— Exactamente — Frezeer desaparece y aparece detrás de el haciendo que el androide lo golpee con un revés de puño sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo — No te molestes en hacer eso — Con una patada a la cara lo lanza contra los pilares — Antes de que estés ahí , una pequeña descarga de energía me dirá donde estas antes que llegues ahí —

— Ya veo — El emperador libera su ki mientras que la onda sacudía la pista — Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso — Con gran velocidad comienza el intercambio de golpes mientras que Zeno-sama y Zeno-sama estaban sorprendidos por como luchaban pero el Changlon no lograba acertar un solo golpe al androide quien sonreía y con un gancho al estomago logra poner a Freezer de rodillas — ¡ MALDITA MAQUINA ! —

— De echo soy un ser humano con partes de maquina , lo que me hace un androide — Con una patada lo lanza al aire a pocos centímetros del cuelo y al chocar contra el segundo pilar este se desploma sobre Freezer — Bueno eso fue fácil , oye Trunks ¿ aun quieres volver a pelear ? — El saiyajin miraba a Toppo quien le asiente con la cabeza pero un rayo sale de los escombros que es esquivado por el niño de cabellos rubios — ¿ Mhm ? ¿ Que especie de extraterrestre eres ? —

— Soy Freezer , el emperador del universo ...— Mientras caminaba logra moverse a una gran velocidad pero esquiva un puñetazo de 17 golpeándolo con su cola entre los ojos y con una seguidilla de puños en todo el cuerpo para tomarlo de la pierna derecha pero Toppo aparece por detrás sujetando al emperador para empezar a romper los huesos del emperador quien le da un cabezazo y el mete su cola para darle un golpe a la cara para voltear tomando el cuello de Toppo y lo arroja al suelo para empezar a pisarlo

— Resplandor final —

La onda de choque golpea la espalda de Freezer quien voltea enfadado apuntando con su dedo al saiyajin — Maldito saiyajin ... ¡ Muere ! — Antes que el rayo toque a Trunks , Toppo se levanta y se mete en el medio siendo atravesado a poco mas de 1 centímetro del corazón haciendo que el caiga al suelo en un charco de sangre — Ahora es tu turno saiyajin —

— Freezer — Al voltear , 17 lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra el firmamento nocturno y con una esfera logra sacarlo de la atmósfera — Trunks , llévalo para que Goku lo cure — El asiente con la cabeza pero cuando salta se lleva al justiciero quien estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente por lo que Goku saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la da al justiciero del universo 11 quien abre los ojos para tocar su herida que ya era inexistente — Bueno solo quedo yo y el —

— Tu... Me salvaste ... No se que decir — El híbrido mira sonriendo al jefe justiciero mientras que Jiren le sonríe levemente y cuando Toppo lo mira este se vuelve a poner serio , Dyspo se pone de pie para ayudar de alguna forma a su jefe — No se como agradecerte —

— Pero fue el Sr Goku quien lo ayudo , yo solo lo traje —

Un cometa cae envuelta en un aura dorada pero Freezer seguía normal mientras estaba envuelto en su aura dorada , la onda de energía movía la melena de 17 quien estaba preparado para pelear pero su celular suena sacándolo de concentración y con una hiper velocidad logra golpearlo con una patada pero el androide se limpia la sangre y toma su celular para atenderlo — ¿ Cariño ? Si lo se , te prometo que esta cosa terminara a dentro de poco — La sonrisa del androide se hizo notar mientras que Freezer estaba enfadado y 18 se sorprende por que ella pudo escuchar las palabras de su cuñada — Disculpa que te interrumpa pero estoy algo ocupado ... Si yo también te amo ... Dale mis buenas noches a los niños ...— Al finalizar la llamada le lanza sin ver el celular a su hermana quien lo atrapa y lo guarda en su chaqueta para ver que el se quita la chaqueta de cuero negro para revelar una camisa de manga corta negra sin el emblema de la patrulla roja que por debajo tenia una camisa blanca de manga larga, Lleva un cinturón para sostener sus pantalones vaqueros azules que tienen una rotura justo encima de la rodilla de la pierna izquierda, Justo debajo de la primera cinta lleva otro cinturón y lleva calcetines verdes y zapatillas de deporte azules y blancas — ¿ Quieres volver a pelear ? —

— Bah un guerrero con esposa e hijos no es un guerrero — Freezer apaga su ki para tronar sus dedos y cuello — Me sorprende que te hayan construido para eso —

— Fui costruido para asesinar a Goku —

Todos los presentes que no sabian nada de el se sorprenden , incluso el sacerdote y los reyes pero mas que nadie fue Freezer — ¿ Que ? ¿ Construido para matar a Goku ? —

— Así es — El androide mira de reojo al saiyajin quien estaba serio — El doctor Maki Gero me construyo para matar a Goku por que el destruyo a la patrulla roja ... Mi verdadero nombre es Lapis — El emperador estaba muy serio viendo la sonrisa del androide — Pero cambie mi vida para bien por que así lo quiso mi esposa — Con la guardia arriba se prepara para pelear pero el emperador estaba enfadado

— Insolente , dejaste de ser un asesino para formar una familia ¡ me repugnas ! — Con una gran velocidad sale volando para golpear a 17 quien lo esquiva pero el segundo puñetazo lo golpea en la cara y el aura del modo Golden se hizo notar sin llegar a la transformación para lanzarse con varios golpes que eran esquivados por el androide quien trataba de esquivarlo pero la cola de Freezer lo golpea detrás de la pierna haciendo que caiga de una rodilla al suelo y con una patada lo arroja contra el suelo pero al ver como el se sostenía del pilar y todos vieron como la punta de su pie izquierdo estaba tocando el suelo — ¡¿ Que ?! — El androide sonreía y reía en una voz muy pequeña — ¡ Lo hiciste a propósito ! ¡¿ verdad ?! —

— No tiene sentido que peleemos por que gane quien gane ... Yo tengo algo que tu nunca tendrás , una familia y una razón para vivir ... Tu puedes morir y a nadie le importara pero por suerte ... No soy como tu — Al inclinarse toma su chaqueta y se la pone en sus hombros tapando su espalda — Por eso siempre perderás aunque ganes las peleas —

— Un consejo muy bonito —

— Si muy bonito —

Los dos reyes estaban aplaudiendo la frase de 17 quien sonreía para ver a su hermana quien le coloca la mano en el hombro y por fin el abrazo de hermanos se hizo realidad — Estoy orgullosa de tu hermano — El androide se despega de su hermano mientras que Freezer seguía enfadado y se tuvo que bajar de la arena

— Bueno — El gran sacerdote repara la arena pero ve que los reyes del todo estaban mirando comer a Goku con su familia un postre de frutas y el dios también se le hacia agua la boca — ¿ Zeno-sama ? —

— ¡ Pequeño Zen ! — Los reyes del todo van a donde estaba el saiyajin para ver como comian una deliciosa ensalada echa con frutas , el supremo queda sorprendido al ver como los reyes estaban siendo mimados por la esposa del saiyajin junto a su segundo hijo — ¿ Verdad que te gusto ? — Los reyes estaban disfrutando el postre mientras que el sacerdote no salia de su trance

— Ajam , bueno si Zeno-sama y Zeno-sama me permiten ... Sigamos con el torneo — Los participantes que tenían las esferas café y celeste — Participantes a la arena — Roshi sube junto con 18 , Dyspo y Rice — Bueno ya veremos quien es el próximo en pasar a la próxima ronda —

— Ahora veremos que tan poderosos son los guerreros legendarios — Vegeta ve como el de melena castaña estaba de rodilla al suelo con la cabeza agachada — _Parece muy confiado para pelear casi sin fuerza —_ El ser de ojos negros se abren — _¿ Que esta haciendo ?_ —

— Yo soy ... ¡ Rice ! — Con su cuerpo forma una T mientras que su rodilla estaba en el suelo y su cara mirando al sol , todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la pose para ver como las palmas comienzan a virar hacia arriba — La T es por Tak'thera que significa esperanza para los guerreros legendario —

— Eso es ..—

— Muestrales quienes son los guerreros legendarios —

— Yo soy Rice el guerrero de las sombras ... El quinto de los guerreros legendarios — Daishinkan estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras que estaba sorprendido y un rubor de vergüenza estaba recorriendo su nariz mientras los dos reyes estaban asombrados

— Wau , es un guerrero legendario ... ¡ Increíble ! —

— Si ... Increíble —

— ¿ Creen que es increíble ? ... Yo no lo creo — Daishinkan mira como el guerrero se pone de pie cerrando sus puños apuntando hacia abajo — ¡ Comiencen ! — Dispo sale a gran velocidad contra Roshi quien estaba ocupado mirando a 18 para sentir como el guerrero de la justicia le barre las piernas y con una patada lo lanza contra la androide rubia quien lo atrapa con su cuerpo , el sabio tenia la cabeza en su vientre , al simular subir logra colocar su cara entre los pechos de 18 mientras que Daishinkan le tapaba los ojos a los reyes , Goku a Goten y Vegeta a Trunks , con una bofetada lo saca de la arena hasta dar de cabeza contra las gradas — Eso fue raro — Tras soltar a los reyes del todo quienes ven al viejo clavado como un clavo en las gradas

— Veo que eres Rice de los guerreros legendarios — Con una velocidad increíble sale golpeando con una patada al estomago del legendario quien siente el poderoso golpe — Soy Dispo de la tropa del orgullo —

— Tropa del orgullo estas lejos de tu jurisdicción — Con sus piernas flexionadas quedando en frente del super sonico quien estaba de brazos cruzados — Ahora sentiras la furia del Hachi de las sombras —

— Justice Kick — Con una poderosa patada trata de golpear al guerrero legendario quien salta hacia arriba pero 18 lo golpea por la espalda con otra patada — Por favor señora , esta es una pelea de justiciero — Ella se acomoda el pelo y con una velocidad aparece delante de el para golpear con un puñetazo a la nariz del ser orejón quien se la toma con las dos manos y con una patada lo golpea en la cabeza quedando arrancada de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a la androide

— Lo mataste — Todos mirando a 18 pero era como una especie de visión oscura casi color azul — Lo mataste — La androide estaba siendo rodeado por unos guerreros similar al del guerrero del universo 7 quien se acerca mientras que ella lo atacaba — Lo mataste — Ella estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras soltaba lagrimas mientras la oscuridad la consumía mientras se le venia a la mente el cuerpo de Dispo decapitado mientras todos la enjuiciaban con palabras duras y de culpa — ¿ Estas satisfecha ? ¿ que pensaría tu esposo ? ¿ Que pensaría tu hija ? — La androide ve como Krilin coloca a Maron detras de el con una mirada seria elevaba su ki para pelear contra ella con lagrimas en los ojos

— Krilin ...—

Dispo se pone de pie para ver a 18 de rodillas con la mirada perdida y al ser de ojos negros con su mano extendida mientras que de su mano y ojos salia una especie de esencia negra azulada con unas especies de brillos plateados muy pequeños — ¿ Por que crees que me llama " Hachi de las sombras " —

— Cobarde — Dispo se desliza por el suelo conectando un poderoso gancho al riñon haciendo que el ser de ojos negros rompa el conjuro y 18 ve como solo era una ilusión y con gran ira aprieta sus puños para salie volando a gran velocidad para ver como el ser estaba dispuesto a usar su conjuro pero con una patada logra partir el brazo de Rice quien cae de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo para ver como la rubia le aplicaba otra patada al mentón y lo lanza fuera de la arena , a los dos saiyajin les sorprende que el jefe no se molestara en ver la pelea , tanto que a Jiren y Hit lo observaban al jefe quien estaba con la espalda en la pared y cargado con una pierna y la otra firme a la tierra — Esa fue una buena patada señora —

— Puedes salir del torneo si quieres — Dispo suelta una sonrisa y sale a gran velocidad pero 18 lo esquiva para usar su pie como gancho y azotarlo al suelo para tomarlo de los pies y azotarlo de espaldas pero Dispo le golpea en la cara con su pie haciéndola retroceder — Justice Crush — La onda de energía sale con gran velocidad contra la bella androide pero con la velocidad luz de Dispo logra golpear en el estomago de 18 quien lo toma de la muñeca dejando sorprendido al guerrero del orgullo y con su mano lo hace abrir la guardia incrustando un rodillazo en su estomago haciendo que el guerrero quede dolorido , con toda su rabia entra al intercambio de golpes que eran bloqueados por la androide pero sin saberlo comienza a sentir algo frió en su nuca y al voltear abofetea al ser de piel morada quien le responde con un puñetazo haciéndola retroceder pero ella solo se ríe y Dispo en su desesperación comienza a atacar con golpes que no surtían efecto en su cuerpo y 18 levanta su mano arrojando una esfera de ki que es esquivada pero al ver que no estaba comienza a buscarla por todos lados

— Ese orejón ya tiene la pelea perdida — Todos miran a Piccoro quien estaba atento a la pelea al ver la desesperación de Dispo por encontrar a 18 — La ventaja de ella es que no perderá poder y ese tal Dispo esta empezando a fatigarse poco a poco —

Dispo siente la sonrisa del androide y al voltear recibe un cabezazo para ser tomado de los hombros y recibir otro rodillazo en el estomago seguido de una lluvia de puños en el cuerpo que herían la piel del ser del universo 11 mientras que Vermouth estaba muy serio y enfadado al ver como Bills se reía del guerrero de piel morada quien trata de golpearla con una espada de ki pero ya no estaba pero con suma velocidad recibe una patada en la espalda siendo arrastrado por el suelo para levantarse a gran velocidad y atacar con una ráfaga de ki que eran esquivadas por el androide pero antes de recibir un ataque se cubre con sus brazos y al bajarlo una patada la golpea en el pecho y se veía la sonrisa de Dispo pero le llama la atención que la rubia de ojos azules este riéndose de el para esquivar y con una patada en la espalda lo saca volando , antes de tocar el suelo , el guerrero usa su ki para impulsarse hacia arriba pero 18 lo golpea con un golpe martillo lanzando su cuerpo contra la tierra haciéndolo rebotar cuatro veces para terminar herido en el suelo y ella cae como si nada en la plataforma con su mano acomodándose su rubios cabellos

— La ganadora es la participante 18 — Los reyes del todo estaban emocionado — Muchas gracias a los participantes , ahora que sean los próximos en subir a la arena — En esos momentos suben , Broth , Kale , Ubb y Frozen — Comiencen a pelear —

 **Continuara**


End file.
